Segundo año
by Mitli
Summary: Segundo año en Hogwarts, la misma historia pero desde otra perspectiva. ¿Cómo sería haber vivido la historia sin ser uno de los protagonistas?
1. Chapter 1

2° AÑO.- LA CÁMARA SECRETA, NUESTRA VERSIÓN.

Por Lil_GM y Saphira Kailen

Cap 1

_ Durante el verano fui a distintos cursos; de etiqueta, negocios y otras tonterías de ese mundo material. Mis padres me quitaron el teléfono de mi habitación porque no les quise entregar mi boleta final de calificaciones, recibí unas cuantas lechuzas con cartas que no solía contestar para no levantar sospechas. Intenté hablar con mis padres sobre mi naturaleza mágica pero al terminar la primer oración me fue hecha una cita con la psiquiatra._

Henry era el único que contestaba a mis cartas. Bueno, Vi también. Pero Kailen, jamás lo hizo. Y entendí por qué. El día que llegué a la casa de mi tía, la hermana de mi mamá, corrí directo al teléfono, aún sin saber usarlo. Días después, cuando supe cómo usar el aparato, traté de llamarla, pero no me fue posible. Decía que estaba fuera de servicio o algo así. Fue un poco frustrante.

_ Con Henry llegué a verme un par de veces en algún lugar muggle común, eran encuentros de cinco minutos máximo. Él sí se mantenía en comunicación constante con Clary. Poco a poco sentí que me iba distanciando más del mundo mágico y cada vez me metían más a la fuerza en el mundo muggle. Algunas experiencias malas, típicas de nuestro mundo, me abordaron ese verano, fue el más largo de mi vida, hasta ese entonces.__  
_  
Esos días Nick no estuvo conmigo. Se fue a Bulgaria a un campamento de Quidditch. Claro, mis padres no me dejaron ir. Cierto... mi brazo. Apenas si me dejaban sola unos momentos, no podía quitarme el cabestrillo, sólo para dormir y bañarme. Henry me daba algunas noticias de Kailen, pero no era lo mismo, quería saber personalmente cómo estaba. Tenía que hacer algo.

_Un día quedé de verme para tomar un helado con Henry, ese día fue acompañado de Clary, me sorprendió verla en el mundo muggle.__  
_  
Una invitación de Henry para ver a Kailen llegó un día en la mañana. Me sorprendió tanto que brinqué de la emoción. Le supliqué a mis padres, accedieron... siempre y cuando llegara el cabestrillo puesto y mi varita escondida en la bota. Me arreglé y me encontré con Henry en ese mundo tan raro. Veía todo extrañada, aunque ya lo había visto un par de veces. Cuando vi a Kailen, levanté la mano para saludarla.

_Los vi y asentí con la cabeza a manera de saludo. Henry la detuvo antes de que llegaran a la distancia donde empezaría a recibir sus pensamientos.___

_-Debo advertirte algo...ella no es...como conocemos normalmente a Kailen, es algo triste verla fuera del colegio.__  
_  
- ¿Triste? -ladeé la cabeza. Bueno, yo también lo estaría si me obligaban a no estar en el mundo mágico.

_-Sí...ya lo verás.- dijo Henry y caminaron hacia nosotros.___

_ En cuanto llegaron me levanté y estreché sus manos diciendo un simple "buenas tardes, es un gusto verlos de nuevo, tomen asiento por favor." Señalé las sillas libres de la mesa y me senté con propiedad, cuidando no arrugar mi falda o mi blusa. Henry tomó asiento.__  
_  
_¿Qué rayos...? _Me le quedé viendo extrañada. ¿Quién era esa persona que estaba frente a mí? No se parecía nada a la chica trepa árboles que yo conocía. Tardé un rato en sentarme.

_ La camarera les llevó su carta, pedí un té que aborrezco y un platillo suave. Cuidando siempre de mantenerme derecha y bien, sabía que estaban cuidando mis modales a unas mesas de distancia._

_-¿Cómo les ha ido este verano?- Evitaba hacer contacto visual, ya era doloroso escuchar sus pensamientos como para verlos en sus miradas._

_Mejor que a ti supongo. _Sólo pedí una limonada. Todo mi entusiasmo se había ido por el retrete. Pero a pesar de todo, los buenos modales no podía perderlos.

- Muy bien, gracias. Estoy en la casa de mis tíos. ¿Y tú?

_-Ha sido... educativo... gracias por preguntar.- Llegó mi té, lo bebí e intenté reprimir una mueca.___

_-Odias ese té.-dijo Henry.___

_-Odiar es una palabra fuerte.__  
_  
- ¿Por qué beber un té que te disgusta? -enfaticé la última palabra. La vocecilla llegó a mi cabeza. Eran los pensamientos de Kailen de nuevo. Traté de darles forma mientras bebía un poco de mi vaso.

_-El té es relajante, ayuda a mantener la mente en calma.- dije con voz clara, a cada palabra me daban más ganas de gritar y llorar, los pensamientos de ambos se me hacían crueles.__  
_  
Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Evité mirar a mi alrededor. A pesar de que no entendía bien lo que estaba pensando, había captado lo esencial. _Entiendo, entiendo. Te ayudaré de alguna forma._

- Es cierto, es relajante, pero aún más cuando es de tu agrado -sonreí. Traté de enderezarme, pero ya lo estaba. Sí, tenía bien inculcados los buenos modales.

_ Sonó una alarma, vi que era de mi reloj, un suspiro se me escapó.-Disculpen, debo retirarme, fue un gusto verlos, nos mantendremos en contacto.- Me levanté. Henry también lo hizo, les estreché las manos y caminé a una mesa donde me esperaban mi chofer y mi nano, como le decía yo. Muy a mi pesar nos fuimos._

Me crucé de brazos cuando se fue. Me entristecí un poco. Suspiré.

- Tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla -susurré.

_-No hagas nada.- dijo Henry.- Lo intenté una vez, no es buena idea, además no quiere._

- Podríamos fingir ser muggles. Hacerles ver a sus papás lo que quieren ver, lo que quieren creer. Tal vez no sería tan difícil... ¡Me siento impotente! -cerré las manos.

_- Por eso no te había invitado a verla desde antes...no quiere que hagamos nada...-suspiró. No los volví a ver si no hasta el día de tomar el expreso a Hogwarts._

Sí, al final no hice nada, aunque mi tío estaba dispuesto a ayudarme. Ya que no sabía mucho sobre ese mundo y él bastante, me había ofrecido su ayuda. Fue tentativo, además de que aparte era un experto en el mundo en el que se desarrollaba el exterior de Kailen. Pero lo rechacé. Ella probablemente se enojaría conmigo si hacía algo.

Nick y yo llegamos a tiempo al andén. Mis padres y los suyos estaban muy ocupados en el Ministerio, así que la hermana de mi madre y su esposo nos acompañaron. Él miraba asombrado todo su alrededor. Mi primo había llegado justo cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon a comprar nuestro material para el siguiente curso. Pero, en fin, alcanzamos a llegar a tomar el tren.

_ Henry se encontró con Clarissa y Nícolas antes de subir al tren, los saludó y tras despedirse de sus padres, buscaron juntos un vagón. Yo había llegado antes que ellos, fui como la tercer persona en llegar así que ya estaba instalada y durmiendo en un vagón, recargando mi cabeza en el cristal y con Shasta en mis piernas._

- ¿Buscamos a Kailen? ¿Creen que ya haya llegado? -miré a Nick, me devolvió una mirada de indiferencia. Después miré a Henry.

_-Seguramente ya anda en algún lugar durmiendo.-dijo Henry con una ligera sonrisa._

- Seguramente... -fuimos recorriendo todos los vagones. La mayoría ya estaban ocupados. Cuando pasó por mi mente pensar que no la habían dejado volver sus padres, la vimos en un compartimento.

_ -¿Ves? Está durmiendo.-dijo en un susurro mientras metía y acomodaba su equipaje. Shasta maulló y se restregó un poco a ellos al reconocerlos.__  
_  
- ¿Te quedarás con nosotros, Nick? -le pregunté al ver que se quedaba en la puerta. Negó con la cabeza.- Sí, es cierto. No lo recordaba -y simplemente se fue. Me senté frente a Kailen, mirando por el cristal.

_ Cuando el tren se comenzó a mover desperté. Henry y Clary estaban frente a mí, me apené había llorado en cuanto subí al tren, supuse que tendría los ojos rojos.__  
_  
- ¿Cómo estás? -la miré.- Lo sé, es una pregunta tonta, pero de rutina.

_No los miré a los ojos, podía verme a través de sus mentes y me daba ganas de seguir llorando un poco más. Me encogí de hombros.-¿Ustedes como están?_  
_  
-Bien.- dijo Henry._

- Bien -seguí mirando por la ventana. Sí, había sido una pregunta tonta.

_-Dormiré otro rato...-Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en el cristal. Oí a Henry suspirar y de pronto sentí como me despeinaba, me quitaba los zapatos y me acostaba en el asiento.___

_-Descansa.- Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, sentí que iba a llorar y reír a la vez pero me limité a sonreír un poco, abracé a Shasta y cerré los ojos.__  
_  
Esperé unos minutos y me levanté de mi asiento. Me dispuse a salir por la puerta.

_ Henry la siguió con la mirada, yo ya estaba profundamente dormida. -¿Todo bien?_

Afirmé con la cabeza, sin voltearlo a ver. Salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Caminé despacio por el vagón, mirando siempre por la ventana. El paisaje era hermoso en verdad. Tenía ganas de admirarlo desde afuera del tren, pero como siempre, se me ocurrían cosas imposibles. Suspiré.

_ Henry suspiró, se sentía algo incómodo. Yo por mi parte dormía como hace tiempo no lo hacía, estaba agotada.__  
_  
Llegué al compartimento de Slytherin. En cuanto Vi me vio, corrió a abrazarme. El dolor en el brazo ya era mucho menor a diferencia de hace un par de meses, pero aún así dolía. No quería usar el cabestrillo. Pero mis padres me advirtieron que si no lo hacía, jamás me dejarían jugar Quidditch. Ya después me lo pondría.

Me acosó con miles de preguntas y cuando me di cuenta de que llevaba casi media hora ahí, regresé con Henry y Kailen. Ella se había dormido y él tal vez estaría solo, no tenía que ser tan descortés y hacer eso.

_Cuando Clary volvió ya estaba despierta, sentada con los pies sobre el asiento rodeada de montones de dulces y envoltura. Henry guardaba dulces en su mochila y me dejaba comer libremente tantos como quisiera. En todo el verano no había comido ni uno solo y vaya que necesitaba azúcar.__  
_  
- Creo que me ausenté bastante -susurré. Me metí al compartimento y saqué el cabestrillo de mi baúl con un poco de dificultad.

_-Permíteme.-dijo Henry mientras le ayudaba con su baúl. Comí otra rana de chocolate y empecé a reír sin razón alguna.__  
_  
- Gracias -miré a Kailen.- Parece que ha vuelto a ser nuestra Kailen.

_-Tal vez es el azúcar... está llorando también.__  
_  
_Mordí otra rana de chocolate, lágrimas resbalaban mientras reía otro poco, sentía una mezcla de dolor, tristeza pero a la vez felicidad._

- Sí, tal vez -logramos sacar el cabestrillo.- Gracias de nuevo -me lo puse de mala gana, aunque mi brazo descansaba un poco, odiaba tenerlo puesto. Era un estorbo. Me senté resignada.

_-¿Cuánto tiempo aún lo debes usar?- preguntó.___

_-Iré a buscar más dulces.-Me levanté y salí del compartimento para buscar el carrito y de paso lavarme la cara.__  
_  
- Mis padres me exigen que lo use por lo menos todo el año escolar. No me agrada la idea, pero si tengo que hacerlo para poder jugar Quidditch el próximo año, lo tendré que hacer -se me antojó un dulce de repente.- ¿Ustedes harán pruebas para entrar en su equipo de Quidditch?

_-Creo que sí la haré, no sé Kailen. -Agarró uno de los dulces que había dejado en mi asiento y lo comió.__  
_  
- Seguro entrarán. Espero poder hacerlo yo el próximo año. Ahmm... ¿tienes más dulces?

_ Henry sacó de su mochila varios dulces y se los ofreció. Estaba emocionado por las pruebas de Quidditch, ya hasta tenía su escoba lista._

Tomé el primero que vi y lo metí a mi boca. Estaba rico.

- En serio les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

_-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa.__  
_  
- ¿No se está tardando mucho Kailen? -miré a la puerta.

_-Sí, algo, ya volverá.__  
_  
_Me entretuve viendo el paisaje por una ventana y comiendo un par de ranas de chocolate. Cuando iba caminando de regreso me topé con Nick._

- Sólo me preocupa que haya hecho una locura por el repentino exceso de azúcar que consumió en tan poco tiempo -sonreí. Seguramente estaría bien, pero si me preocupaba.

Nick se le quedó viendo a Kailen. La diferencia de altura que había entre ellos hacía que él viera un poco más abajo de lo normal. Seguía siendo más baja que Clarissa.

_-Lo más que haría en su estado es empezar a reír como loca mientras corre...creo.-dijo Henry.___

_-Hola Nícolas.- sonreí un poco, me sentí chiquita, empezaba a fastidiarme un poco ser la más chaparra siempre._

- Esperemos que sólo haga eso...

En ese momento, Nick hizo algo extraño, que hasta el mismo se sorprendió. Se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de Kailen y le sonrió.- Hola Kailen.

_ Me sorprendí un poco ante ese gesto y sonreí.- Me da gusto verte de nuevo.___

_-No creo que haga algo más. -respondió mi amigo mientras abría otro dulce.__  
_  
- Tienes razón. Aún con los kilos de azúcar que haya en su organismo, no deja de estar en sus cinco sentidos... Bueno, si es que siempre está en sus cinco sentidos.

- A mí también me da gusto -también sonrió. A pesar de que debías ser extraño el estar haciendo eso, no le importó. Se sentía bien estando así.- ¿Harás pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de tu casa?

_ Henry rió.- Creo que nunca está en sus cinco sentidos.___

_-No lo sé.- Comencé a jugar con mi cabello.- Esque siempre los he visto y así pero no he jugado y no tengo escoba y no creo que me acepten.-dije con una sonrisa tímida.__  
_  
- Sí. Hace que me preocupe más -acompañé su risa.

- En tus clases de vuelo, has montado una escoba, ¿no? Quieres ser guardián. No es tan difícil. Seguro te irá bien. Siempre puedes pedirme ayuda.

_-¿En serio? Entonces... ¿me enseñas un poco antes de las pruebas?- dije con una sonrisa, lo había fantaseado, el ser parte del equipo de Quidditch pero no lo había realmente considerado.___

_-¿Otro dulce?-le ofreció a Clary mientras sonreía.__  
_  
- Hmmm... ¿por qué no? -le contesté a Henry. Comencé a sentirme un poco extraña.

- Claro. No creo que se te haga difícil -le puso una mano en la cabeza. _Es demasiado, _pensó con seriedad.

_Henry le dio otros dulces a escoger y comió otro, se sentía a gusto. Le agradaba todo eso.___

_ Sonreí, ya me había entusiasmado. Además, Nick estaba siendo diferente a como solía ser y eso me agradaba.- ¿Mañana empezamos? - dije acomodando mi cabello.- ¿O es muy pronto?-dije al notar mi evidente entusiasmo.__  
_  
Tomé un dulce y me recargué en el asiento. Estaba cómoda, estaba bien en realidad. Pero algo hacía que me sintiera inquieta. Miré por la ventana.

Nick se rió un poco.- Tengo entrenamiento con los chicos en dos días. Podemos empezar ese día, ¿te parece?

_-Me agrada la idea.- Me paré un poco sobre las puntas de mis pies emocionada. Reí un poco al notar que ni así lo alcanzaba.___

_ Henry estaba completamente relajado comiendo dulces, viendo a su viejo gato y a mi pequeño Shasta jugando. -Hasta su gato se parece a ella nunca se está quieto.__  
_  
Me había distraído. Miré a los gatos y sonreí. - Cierto.

- Bueno, Kailen. Tengo que volver con los demás delegados -y antes de pensarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a caminar.- Clarissa te dirá la hora del entrenamiento.

_Me sonrojé ante su beso en mi mejilla, me quedé parada allí unos momentos como tonta y luego regresé sonriente y colorada al vagón donde estaban mis amigos._

Escuché el ruido de la puerta. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

- Kailen, ¿estás bien?

_-Sí.-contesté con una sonrisa y me senté a abrir un dulce.-Nick está diferente y me ayudará con el Quidditch.__  
_  
Casi me atraganto con el dulce que tenía en la boca.- ¿Que él dijo qué? -me tumbé en el asiento.- Es un completo bipolar.

_-¿Entonces harás la prueba?-me preguntó Henry, sonreí y asentí.___

_-En un par de días empezaré a practicar con él.__  
_  
- Me alegro por ti -dije sin moverme y cerré los ojos. _Es muy extraño._

_ Reí un poco y comí más dulces.__  
_  
_Tengo que saber por qué lo ha hecho. A menos que ya se haya dado cuenta..._ Me sentía muy cómoda, así que seguí sin moverme.

_ Estuve hiperactiva durante el viaje, de pronto reía, luego salía a caminar, jugué un poco con Henry y platiqué con Clary, evitando temas que me recordaran mi verano._

El tiempo pasó rápido y de repente ya había anochecido. Me quité el cabestrillo y lo guardé en el baúl. Varios chicos se estaban amontonando afuera de nuestro compartimento.

_Henry fue al baño a cambiarse y así darnos oportunidad de ponernos el uniforme a nuestras anchas. Para variar me había quedado dormida, sin idea del tiempo._

Henry logró regresar vivo entre los pasillos llenos de gente que pretendía salir. Supuse que esperaríamos a que se vaciara un poco para poder salir. Mathie está un poco inquieto.

_Me desperté unos minutos antes de que Henry volviera, me puse mi uniforme y terminé completamente despeinada. Metí a Shasta en su canasta y esperé a que empezara a vaciarse todo.___

_-Oigan... ¿nos veremos después de la cena? __  
_  
- Ahmm... supongo -respondí mientras veía como disminuía la cantidad de personas que había afuera.- ¿Qué dicen ustedes?

_-Yo digo que nos veamos un rato después y que en un par de minutos nos unamos a la muchedumbre.- dijo Henry mientras acomodaba sus cosas.___

_-Quiero que Henry me cargue de caballito.- reí un poco y acomodé mis cosas.___

_-Me voy a quedar chaparro por tu culpa.- guardó a su gato, reí un poco, Henry no podría quedar chaparro ni aunque quisiera.__  
_  
- Creo que eso es imposible -sonreí. Tomé mi baúl, la jaula también y los seguí.

_Salimos a unirnos a todos, ahora el camino fue diferente, no tomamos las balsas sino que subimos a unos carruajes que parecían ser jalados por ningún animal sino por simple magia. Subí emocionada, Henry y Clary parecían tranquilos._

__ Me encantaba ver las reacciones de Kailen cada que se topaba con algo mágico que desconocía. Pensaba que aunque creciera, siempre sería como ver a una niña pequeña. Henry parecía no notarlo, pero los carruajes no se movían solos. Eran jalados por un thestral. Nick ya me había advertido que no me asustara al verlo, pues su apariencia podría no ser muy agradable, pero no me lo parecía. A pesar de todo, no lo comenté y fingí no prestarle atención.

_-Esto es mejor que tener chofer. Con el chofer me da miedo cuando maneja, dicen los rumores que alguna vez fue chofer de alguien de la mafia. -Me asomé por la ventana hasta quedar medio cuerpo afuera, oí a Henry reír quedito._

- ¿Mafia? -esa palabra no la conocía. Los miré con la cabeza ladeada.

_Henry le explicó brevemente lo que era la mafia. Reí un poco._

_-Una letra hace la diferencia, puede hacer de una palabra algo maravilloso o algo injusto y oscuro.-me quedé pensando en ello, en la palabra magia y la palabra mafia. Un momento de seriedad sin sentido en mi mente._

- ¡Oooh! -me suspendí unos segundos entendiendo la palabra y sonreí al final.- Comprendo.

El carruaje comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. Estábamos más cerca de Hogwarts.

_-Oh por Dios...¡si!-grité con emoción al ver Hogwarts tan cerca. Henry se asustó de cómo grité tan de repente.- ¡Hogwarts!_

No pude evitar reírme al ver a Henry brincar por el susto.

- Haz eso más seguido, Kailen. Se veía muy gracioso asustado.

_Henry se sonrojó un poco, reí.-Tal vez lo haga.- Reí otro poco, de pronto todo quedaba atrás, el mundo muggle era lejano,es más, era inexistente._

_En cierto momento se detuvieron todos los carruajes y era momento de comenzar a bajar. Mi corazón latió un poco más rápido por la emoción y la felicidad._

Bajamos todos con nuestras cosas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Acaricié levemente al thestral que nos había llevado hasta allá, sin que mis amigos se dieran cuenta y le sonreí. Estar en casa de nuevo era genial, no podíamos ser más felices.

_Tuvimos que separarnos de Clary en el Gran Comedor. Fue interesante ver la selección desde la mesa ahora, me sentí de pronto un poco más grande, vi a Henry y me volví a sentir pequeña. Estaba ignorando lo mejor que podía los pensamientos de todo, pero los chicos nuevos eran un mar de nervios. En cierto momento al mirar a la mesa de Slytherin mi mirada se cruzó con la de Nícolas, sonreí. _

El banquete de esa noche estaba delicioso, como siempre. Vi no paraba de platicar y de contarme lo que había pasado en sus vacaciones. Yo sólo asentía o me mostraba sorprendida en los momentos adecuados.

Nick también miraba hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, pero en lugar de desviar la mirada, correspondió la sonrisa de Kailen, cerciorándose antes de que nadie lo hubiera visto.

_Comí hasta no poder más, después del discurso del profesor Dumbledore Henry y yo nos sentamos en las escaleras a esperar a Clary. Había comido mucho y ahora empezaba a sentir sueño, Henry lo notó._

_-No me voy a quedar dormida, ya dormí mucho.- bostecé._

Logré zafarme de Vi y corrí a reunirme con mis amigos después del banquete. La voz chillona de mi amiga me había provocado un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero soportable a fin de cuentas. Sonreí débilmente cuando llegué con ellos.

_-¡Clary! La comida estuvo deliciosa ¿verdad? Ya estaba harta de las ensaladas y el agua mineral, el jugo de calabaza me supo a gloria._

Henry rió un poco, él también se sentía muy lleno más que nada porque me siguió la corriente de ver quien comía más porque su mamá cocinaba lo mismo que en Hogwarts cuando podía y si no su comida muggle era deliciosa.

- Sí, estuvo rica la cena -me recargué en la pared.- ¿Nos veremos mañana?

_-No sé como es mi horario.- dije algo apenada. No se me había ocurrido revisar._

_-Tenemos materias en común según me parece, de todos modos podemos vernos en el desayuno.-contestó Henry con un bostezo._

- Yo tampoco he revisado. Está bien, nos veremos en el desayuno -Henry me contagió su bostezo.- Mejor vayamos a dormir.

_-Buenas noches.- empujé a Henry para que se levantara, luego me abracé a su cuello, me cargó de caballito._

_-Buenas noches Clary, descansa._

- Igualmente, chicos.- me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, casi correr, hacia mi sala común, para alcanzar al resto.

_Clary desapareció y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestra sala. Henry se quedó platicando con sus amigos y yo intercambié unas cuantas palabras con unas compañeras de dormitorio. Tras echar una ojeada a mi horario me dormí. Al día siguiente me desperté gracias a Shasta, mi pequeño despertador. Me apuré a bajar y Henry ya me esperaba a ir, fuimos al Gran Comedor._

No me encontré con Nick hasta el día siguiente cuando bajé para ir al Gran Comedor. Se me quedó viendo y levantó una ceja.

- ¿Y el cabestrillo? -lo fulminé con la mirada y seguí caminando hasta salir por la puerta con él a mis espaldas. Era tonto que él mismo lo preguntara, sabiendo la respuesta que le iba a dar.

_Desperté con mucha hambre y como no vi a Clary ni a Nick ni nadie que saludar me senté a comer. Henry se sentó a mi lado pero cada tanto volteaba a la puerta, en una de esas ocasiones vio entrar a nuestra amiga seguida de su primo, alzó la mano y los saludó. Me apresuré a terminarme un pastelillo que en ese momento estaba comiendo. Casi me atraganto cuando una voz conocida me saludó a mi espalda, tragué y lo miré._

_-¡Hola! A mí no me alegra verte.-dije con una sonrisa mientras agarraba otro panecillo.-Es más quiero ya estar en el equipo de Quidditch y que tengamos un juego._

_Henry nos miraba y sonreía por el gesto que tenía Collins en su rostro, por dentro reía al escuchar sus pensamientos. Miré como se acercaban nuestros amigos._

_-¡Nick! ¡Clary! Buenos días._

- Ya te dije que no pienso usarlo -entrábamos al Gran Comedor, mis amigos me saludaron, yo hice lo mismo y me dirigí hacia allá.- Y menos en un lugar donde no tengo la vigilancia de mis padres.

- Pero estoy yo, Clary -él también saludó.

- Tú no cuentas.

- Claro que cuento, yo pued... -ambos mirábamos lo mismo. Collins.- Hablamos luego.

Agradecí por un segundo que Collins estuviera ahí para distraer a Nick, pero eso se esfumó rápidamente. Llegamos con mis amigos al fin.

- Buenos días... chicos -les dije y mi primo sólo asintió.

_-Le decía a Collins que espero que ya inicie la temporada de Quidditch, espero haya un juego Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, sería interesante ¿no? Me emociona intentarlo. _

_-¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Será divertido no es así Collins? Estaba pensando meterme de golpeador podría liberar tensiones._

_-Será un año interesante, hasta luego, mestizo, sangre sucia.-Se retiró a su mesa, reí un poco, sonreí._

_-Está enojado._

- Sería mejor no provocarlo -dijo Nick, volvió a asentir y siguió a Collins. Lo seguí con la mirada.

- Da lo mismo. Yo sí ansio ver ese partido -sonreí. Me dirigí a Henry especialmente.- Y espero que una bludger le deje una marca en la cara -le guiñé el ojo y seguí a Nick.

_Henry sonrió, me reí, me miró algo sonrojado, le guiñé un ojo. -Provecho.- Me dio un zape y le mordí una mano, terminando el desayuno notamos que se nos hacía tarde, así que tomé su mano y sali corriendo llevándolo tras de mí, ya veríamos a Clary en clase en la tarde._

A pesar de que Nick observaba detenidamente a Collins y hablaba un poco con algunos amigos, siguió reprendiéndome sobre mi brazo. Sin terminar mi desayuno, salí del Gran Comedor, llena de rabia. Fui hasta la entrada de mi casa y de ahí a mi primera clase, aunque había tomado un camino largo, no llegué tarde. Caminar rápido siempre ayudaba a relajarme.

_Nuestra primer clase fue herbología, una de las que más que gustaban. Estuve molestando a Henry y él estuvo molestándome, la profesora nos regañó por no poner atención pero cuando vió que teníamos todo bien hecho ya no nos dijo nada. Luego tuvimos Pociones, tan horrible como siempre pero se veía algo interesante, decidí que ese día me esforzaría en todo, al menos hasta que me aburriera. Luego tuvimos un almuerzo, donde nos sentamos bajo el árbol acostumbrado a esperar a Clary._

Pociones y Transformaciones. Estar en el aula del profesor Snape era reconfortante. Siempre me gustaba sus clases, aunque él fuera un poco duro con nosotros, pero hacer pociones era mi pasión. Creo que mi madre me lo había heredado. Pero también admiraba a la profesora McGonagall, aunque eso de transformar... no se me daba muy bien. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y cuando quise dirigirme afuera del castillo para verme con mis amigos, alguien me detuvo del brazo enfermo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

_Me empezó a dar sueño pero también me había propuesto no dormir tanto._

-_Henry, estoy aburrida.- recargué mi cabeza en sus piernas.- ¿Me adoptas como tu hermana?_

_-No, eres muy latosa, tengo ya suficiente con mi hermana._

_-Sé que no lo dices en serio.-dije con una sonrisa._

_-Está bien, te adopto como hermana menor._

_-Hagamos un juramento...¿qué es un juramento inquebrantable?- esa frase surgió y desapareció fugaz en su mente y me llamó la atención._

_-Nada, olvidalo, no seas latosa.-Me puso su capa en la cara.-Ya se tardó Clary._

Mi primera reacción fue meter mi otra mano bajo la capa para tomar mi varita, pero al ver quien era, me relajé.

- Tonta, me asustaste.

- Perdón, Clarissa. Sabes que yo no quería -hizo un puchero. Vi siempre era así.

- Claro que no, lo sé -le sonreí.

- ¿Qué tal si platicamos un rato en el almuerzo? -miré hacia la puerta con anhelo.

- Ahmm... creo que no puedo, querida. ¿En el dormitorio al terminar las clases? -hizo otro puchero.

- ¡Porfa! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo -me suplicó con la mirada. Pero mis amigos me estaban esperando.

- Perdón, en serio. Tengo que encontrarme con Nick antes de que el descanso terminé -avancé a la puerta.- En la noche te veo.

No le di tiempo a que me respondiera. Salí del aula y casi corrí para encontrarme con mis amigos, sin preocuparme por mirar atrás.

_Intenté resistirme pero me quedé dormida recarga en él, Henry jugaba con mi cabello poniéndole ramitas cuando llegó Clary. -Te tardaste un poco.-le ofreció unos caramelos.- ¿Qué tal tus primeras clases?_

Al fin pude llegar con ellos. Kailen estaba dormida. Reprimí una risa. Rechacé los dulces y me senté frente a Henry.

- Creo... que no podría quejarme -sonreí.- ¿Y las suyas?

_-En Herbología Kailen se puso hiperactiva así que estuvo molestándome y terminó platicando con un chico de Gryffindor hasta que él se le quedó viendo embobado, la molestaré diciéndole que le gustó. En pociones como siempre, una clase normal.-Comió un par de dulces.- Ahorita nos tocan dos clases seguidas juntos ¿no?_

- Sí, moléstala un poco, ya que yo casi no puedo hacerlo -mientras hablaba, buscaba mi horario en mi bolsa.- Y sí, tenemos Defensa doble al rato. Traté de averiguar con Nick quien sería el profesor de este año, pero no quiso decirme. ¿Tú sabes algo?

_-Sí, cuando fui a comprar mis libros escuché el rumor.- Hizo una mueca de disgusto.-Es un farsante, eso digo yo, no me convence. Fíjate en la lista de libros de esa materia y sabrás quien es nuestro profesor._

En realidad nunca presté la debida atención a los libros el día que fui a comprarlos porque mis padres no dejaban de cuidar que mi brazo no chocara con algo, que tuviera bien puesto el cabestrillo o discutiendo sobre eso. Saqué los libros (de paso saqué el cabestrillo también) y leí el nombre. Me sonaba.

- ¡Oh! Mi tía muere por ese tipo -me reí y comencé a ponerme el cabestrillo. Sentí alivio pero también una especie de escalofrío, como si alguien me estuviera mirando.

_Henry notó un estremecimiento ligero en ella.-¿Estás bien? _

- No sé, es como si... -me sacudí y miré hacia atrás. Vi una cara familiar entre unas columnas del castillo.

_Desperté, me senté.- ¿Alguien me habló? Oí algo raro.-Me tallé un ojo.-Tuve un sueño raro, no me gustó nada y soñé a una mujer que se me hace conocida.-Bostecé y comí dulces, ve a Clary.- No te oí llegar, creo que estaba muy dormida._

_Henry siguió la mirada de Clary pero no vio nada que le llamara la atención, escondió sus dulces de mí._

Me fui levantando poco a poco sin dejar de mirar.

- Tengo algo que hacer... -cuando el rostro desapareció, corrí. Sin darme cuenta de que no me había quitado el cabestrillo.

_-Algo le preocupó o algo así._

_-Deja de leer la mente de los demás.- Se levantó, agarró las cosas que Clary había dejado ahí y le ayudó a levantarme._

_-No puedo evitarlo, me cuesta trabajo todavía.-Agarré un libro de ella.- Henry...-me abracé a su brazo.- Le tengo pánico a las serpientes, bueno...no tanto.-miré al suelo, estaba segura de haber escuchado una, o al menos algo que me la recordó._

_-No hay serpientes en Hogwarts, tranquila, vamos.-Caminó y lo seguí._

Alcancé a Vi, la tomé del brazo e hice que volteara hacia mí. En su casa no había expresión.

- ¿Qué viste?

- Nada.

- Vi... dime lo que estás pensando de mí -miró algo a lado de mí y lo señaló.

- Empieza por eso -seguí su mirada y caí en la cuenta. El cabestrillo. Suspiré.- Está bien, Vi. Te voy a explicar.

_No estuve tranquila hasta estar alejada del pasto, pero justo cuando íbamos caminando por un pasillo, una extraña sensación me invadió y me quedé parada justo en medio del corredor. Henry se me quedó viendo._

_-Hay algo...y se arrastra...¡Es una serpiente!_

_-No hay serpientes aquí Kailen, solo en la clase de pociones y por cachitos._

_-Te digo que hay una serpiente...-corrí hasta el salón de la próxima clase y me recargue en la puerta esperando a que abrieran el salón._

Obviamente no le dije la verdad sobre mi brazo a Vi. Inventé un accidente en mis vacaciones. Como buena niña, se lo tragó. Sobre mis amigos... fue más complicado. Era de las Slytherin aferradas a la sangre pura, buena niña, pero algo prejuiciosa. La convencí de que no los tratara mal, casi se lo rogué y aceptó.

- Pero quiero que me los presentes

- ¿Qué? -la miré un rato con los ojos abiertos pero al final suspiré resignada.- Vamos.

_Cuando Clary llegó yo ya estaba sentada frente a una mesa y tenía los pies arriba de la silla. Estaba cantando bajo una canción, tratando de concentrarme en ella e ignorar los pensamientos alrededor. Henry se sentó en la mesa tras de mí, siguió a Clary con la mirada, miró por unos segundos a su amiga hasta que llegaron a él._

Me di cuenta de que nada servía quitarme el cabestrillo. Vi ya lo había visto, lo que quería decir que todo Slytherin se enteraría. Crucé la puerta del aula con mi amiga detrás y localicé a mis amigos. Me dirigí a ellos.

- Chicos, les presento a Violette, una amiga de mi casa -miré a mis amigos, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada.- Vi, ellos son Kailen y Henry, mis amigos.

_-Mucho gusto Violette.-Henry movió mi silla porque no había puesto atención, me asusté y me parece que grité un poco, por suerte no lo suficientemente fuerte para que me viera medio salón. Le di un zape._

- Lo mismo digo -los miró y se dio media vuelta. Volteé los ojos.

- Perdón -les susurré y seguí a mi amiga.- Después les explicó.

_-Creí que se sentaría junto a mí.-Antes de que alguien ocupara el lugar junto a Henry me cambié de lugar.- Me cae mal su amiga._

_-Ni siquiera has hablado con ella...olvídalo, me vi lento._

_El profesor entró, suspiros se oyeron en el salón, pensamientos tontos inundaron el aire no pude evitar reirme y el profesor dijo, parafraseando, "calma, no es necesario los suspiros ni las risas nerviosas a pesar de que fui elegido para la revista Corazón de Bruja", eso no logró nada sino darme un poco más de risa._

No pude hablar bien con Vi, porque se quedó embobada con el profesor. Yo sólo recargué mi rostro en el brazo bueno. Un mechón de cabello cayó ante mis ojos y lo soplé para quitarmelo. La clase se predecía aburrida.

_A mitad de la clase le mandé un papelito con un recado a Clary, lo hice levitar a poco nivel sobre el suelo así nadie lo notaría, sólo subió cuando estuvo frente a ella. En el recadito le había puesto un chiste muggle que esperaba que entendiera, decía "¿Cuál es el colmo de un jardinero? Que su esposa se llame Margarita y su hija Flor."_

Miré el papel confundida. Vi a Kailen y volví a leer varias veces el papel. Estuve a nada de soltar una carcajada en plena clase cuando lo entendí pero sólo solté una risita que Vi no notó por ver al profesor Gilderoy. La clase fue eterna.

_El resto de la clase estuve dibujando y prestando un poco de atención, aunque todo me parecían tonterías. Henry me enseñó a darle vida a dibujos sencillos, así que en eso me entretuve por un buen rato. Cuando la clase terminó eché mis cosas a lo tonto en la mochila y fuimos con Clary y su amiga._

_-¿Le entendiste al chiste?.-le dije a Clary, vi a su amiga.- Tienes una mancha de tinta en tu mejilla._

- Sí... después de leerlo varias veces -solté otra risita y vi de reojo a Vi.- Los chistes muggles no se me dan bien.

_Henry notó la mancha de Violette y le ofreció amablemente un pañuelo. Sonreí y le conté otro chiste._

_-¿Cuál es el colmo de un futbolista?_

- ¿Qué es un futbolista? -pregunto, ladeando la cabeza.

Vi mira el pañuelo y, sin siquiera despedirse, se da media vuelta y sale del aula muy erguida. La sigo con la mirada. Después me dirijo a Henry y pongo mi mano sobre la suya, donde estaba el pañuelo.

- No le hagas caso, por favor -el salón está casi vacío.- Mejor salgamos.

_Henry no le prestó la mayor importancia pero se llevó una mala impresión. Comenzamos a caminar a la salida._

_-Un futbolista es...mmm como si pusieras el Quidditch pero para humanos. Hay dos equipos con defensas, delanteros, portero y así, el chiste es meterse goles en la portería pateando unos balones a lo largo de toda la cancha. El colmo era tener tacos y no poderlos comer. Los tacos son como se llaman sus zapatos._

- ¡Oh! Ya entiendo -solté otra risita.- Sería más divertido si entendiera más sobre muggles.

_-Algún día te contaré más, lo que quieras saber o te de curiosidad pregúntame.-Caminamos hacia la siguiente clase.- Tengo hambre, Henry aliméntame.- Le sonreí._

_-¿Ves cómo eres latosa?-me dió unas galletas y comí feliz tarareando. Henry le ofreció galletas a Clary._

- No, gracias -revolví mis cosas en mi bolsa.- ¿La siguiente clase nos toca juntos?

_-Sip.-Algo me distrajo, miré hacia atrás y tropecé con la señora Norris. Oí a Henry reír._

Dejé de buscar mi horario. Me reí junto a Henry.

- Es tan silenciosa como una serpiente.

_-No me gustan las serpientes...la señora Norris tampoco.-Acomodé mi falda y me colgué bien la mochila. Caminé en silencio, pensando en serpientes y en otras cosas._

_-Hace rato se puso loquita diciendo que había una serpiente._

- No sabía que te disgustaban las serpientes -pensé en Litza por un momento.- Y es absurdo que aquí haya serpientes, a menos que alguien haga un hechizo y...

Por mi mente pasó el recuerdo del ataque a Collins con el _Serpensortia _y mejor guardé silencio. Agaché un poco la mirada, avergonzada sólo de pensarlo de nuevo. Kailen nunca supo nada de eso... según yo.

_-No son las serpientes lo que me dan miedo...sino lo que pueden hacerte... cuando era chica una mordió a uno de mis hermanos, dijeron que fue mi culpa por molestarla pero yo no le hice nada, de hecho le decía que se fuera que no había nada que comer ahí.-Llegamos al salón de clases.-Mi hermano no murió pero sí fue a dar al hospital._

_-Eso fue mala suerte._

- Muy mala suerte, las serpientes son inofensivas -dije al cruzar el umbral.- Atacan cuando son molestadas, como todos los animales.

_-Ese día yo la vi y me le quedé viendo, se empezó a mover hacia nosotros y le dije que se fuera entonces mi hermano le arrojó una piedra porque ya estaba muy cerca, la serpiente parecía irse y le seguí diciendo que se fuera, él también pero lo mordió._

- Seguro tomó como agresión el que le lanzaran la piedra -tomamos asiento.- Pero lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores.

_No dije nada y recargué mi cabeza en la mesa, mi cabello se desparramó sobre la mesa y me cubrió la luz del salón, me dio sueño. Escuché al profesor entrar al salón y llamar al orden, me quedé ahí, pensando sin saber realmente en qué, pero lo que más daba vueltas en mi mente eran una serpiente y las pocas cosas que recordaba del sueño que había tenido. Volvió a suceder que dejé de escuchar los pensamientos exteriores, no los entendía. Alcé un poco la mirada hacia el profesor pero no prestaba atención, seguía pensando. Henry me miró y luego miró a Clary._

Noté la mirada de Henry, miré a Kailen y de nuevo a él, como dando a entender qué estaba pasando. El profesor pareció no fijarse en nosotros.

_-Kailen.-Henry me llamó pero sólo oí un susurró inentendible, seguía pensando en mis asuntos. Más que nada trataba de recordar a las personas en mi sueño. _

- ¿Qué le pasa? -le pregunté a Henry sin dejar de mirar a Kailen. Levanté la mano para moverle el brazo pero me contuve.

_-Ni idea, Kailen.-Me picó una mejilla, aparté su mano, agarré una hoja y comencé a dibujar, tratando de dibujar a la mujer que soñé. No oí pensamientos externos, todo era tranquilo, suspiré y sonreí, pocas veces lograba ese silencio, dejé todo y cerré los ojos para disfrutarlo mientras durara._

_-Creo que no nos oye ni en pensamiento.-dijo Henry a Clary._

- Qué extraño... -comencé a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Por qué? No estoy segura. Tal vez por si el profesor notaba algo raro. Decidí empujarla con mi brazo bueno.- Kailen...

_Sentí un empujoncito, no le di importancia. De pronto oí unas palabras ajenas a lo demás, no las entendí pero supe que no eran normales, eso me despertó de la tranquilidad en la que estaba y todos los pensamientos me llenaron de golpe. Me dio dolor de cabeza, apreté los ojos y recargué mi cabeza en mis manos esperando a que el dolor pasara._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Shh...-le contesté a mi amigo._

- Parece que ya regresó a nuestro mundo -le susurré a Henry. Creí que eso me tranquilizaría, pero no, seguía igual de nerviosa.- No sé qué le ha pasado pero yo no me estoy sintiendo bien.

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?-le dijo Henry._

_-Ahhh...muchas voces.-Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando.-No oía nada y luego ¡pum! todos los pensamientos de vuelta.-Busqué dulces en mi mochila._

- No, estoy bien. ¿Traes tus dulces reparadores, Kailen?

_-Siempre traigo dulces, eso me mantienen un poco cuerda.-Le di unos cuantos dulces y comí otros, vi el dibujo que hice. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta se acabó la clase, cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas recordé algo. -¡Mañana inicio el Quidditch con Nick! -sonreí, me emocioné._

Realmente no le presté atención a la clase. A pesar de los dulces que me había dado Kailen, no me había tranquilizado. Aún seguía nerviosa. Guardé mis cosas mecánicamente con el brazo bueno, sólo escuchando la última palabra que dijo Kailen.

- ¿Qué hay con Nick?

_-Quedó con Kailen que le enseñaría un poco de vuelo antes de las selecciones de quidditch, le dijo que en par de días empezarían y eso fue ayer.-Dijo Henry antes que yo para molestarme._

_-Pero no sé a qué hora.-comí otro dulce y mordí la mano de Henry, quien me despeinó aún más de lo que ya estaba._

- ¡Ah! -no mostré mucho interés hasta que salimos del salón.- Esperemos encontrarlo para que le preguntes.

_-Si no...mañana en el desayuno. ¿Estás bien? Estás como que distraída. Por cierto, tu amiga está enojada y piensa que mi cabello es como un nido...mmm... eso último no lo discuto._

- Vi es Slytherin, ¿qué esperabas? -recordé que había unos baños en ese piso.- Estoy bien... sólo que necesito ir al baño un momento, ¿me esperan aquí o los alcanzó donde siempre?

_-Te acompaño al baño, esta vez sí estoy bien despeinada.-Me pasé las manos por el cabello, un par de dedos se me enredaron._

_-Yo las espero aquí afuera. No se tarden.-Le di un zape y entré al baño._

- Igual puedes entrar con nosotras -le sonreí un poco más relajada y cuando quise seguir a Kailen, algo me hizo detenerme.

_-Las espero afuera ¿estás bien?-preguntó al verla detenerse._

- Sí, no pasa nada... sólo creí escuchar algo -sacudí la cabeza y le volví a sonreír.- Seguro son alucinaciones mías...

Entré al baño y me dirigí al lavabo para echar un poco de agua a mi cara.

- ... a menos que sea real lo que escuché -susurré para mí, confundida, mirando el espejo que tenía frente a mí.

_-No puedo leer tu mente...No sabía que a los fantasmas no se les puede leer la mente...¿y qué se siente estar muerta?-resultó que en ese baño había una niña como de nuestra edad que era un fantasma y era muy escandalosa, me arrepentí de haberle preguntado cuando comenzó con escándalo mientras me contaba._

Una charla detrás de mí me distrajo. Volteé mientras me secaba el rostro. _Kailen ha conocido a Myrtle. _Era mi oportunidad. Me deslicé hacia la puerta, salí del baño dejándolas allá dentro y me puse frente a Henry.

- Sí hay serpientes en Hogwarts.

_Seguí platicando un poco con Myrtle, hasta que nuestra plática se convirtió en una discusión. _

_-¿Estás segura? Mmm es extraño, pero si oíste alguna supongo es verdad._

- Debe serlo. No siempre escuchas pársel a mitad de una clase y en un baño de chicas. Pero ese no es el problema... principal. ¿Cómo llegó aquí? -me angustiaba que Kailen se enterara por su miedo.

_-Tal vez sean serpientes pequeñas viviendo entre las paredes, como a veces se meten las ardillas entre las paredes de madera. Me acaba de surgir una duda ¿cómo sabía Kailen qué hay serpientes aquí? A menos que alguien haya pensado en eso, entonces tal vez alguien las metió._

- Creo más en la segunda opción -miro la puerta para asegurarme de que Kailen no salga y nos sorprenda.- Pero si alguien la metió, ¿cómo le hizo para meter semejante ejemplar?

_-Dependería más que nada del tamaño de la serpiente, si es una pequeña podría haberla metido en su baúl. _

_Salí del baño, harta de Myrtle. Los vi platicando y supé de qué hablaban, saqué un dulce de mi bolsillo y lo comí. Vi que el cielo ya se oscurecía y pronto un nuevo pensamiento ocupó mi mente: era hora de la cena._

No tuve tiempo de responderle porque Kailen salió del baño. No supe si había escuchado algo o no, pero decidí no darle importancia. No quería preocupar a nadie. Me recargué en la pared junto a Henry.

- ¿Qué tal tu plática con Myrtle?

_-Es una chica odiosa, interesante pero odiosa. Mejor vamos a cenar.- Sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia la cafetería._

_-Deberías un día enseñarle a peinarse.-dijo con una risita Henry a Clary.- Vamos a cenar.- le sonrió._

- No. Su cabello le da estilo. Es como su sello personal -también le sonreí y caminé junto a ellos. Decidí borrar todo el asunto de la serpiente de mi cabeza, sustituyéndolo por los manjares que habría en la cena.- Además, últimamente se me dificulta peinarme bien, no podría enseñarle.

_-¿Ah sí? Creo que siempre te ves bien, no se nota que se te dificulte peinarte._

_En cuanto llegué mi mirada localizó a Nick, me emocioné de nuevo por el quidditch, no pude evitar llamarlo y saludarlo con la mano cuando me vio. _

- Es el brazo -señalé el cabestrillo.- Sólo me duele un poco al levantarlo, entonces tardo más tiempo en arreglarme pero es cansado.

Nick estaba sentado casi a la entrada del Gran Comedor, junto a la prefecta de mi casa. Extrañamente le devolvió el saludo a Kailen, también dirigiéndose a nosotros dos. Miró mi cabestrillo con aprobación y volvió a su conversación. Suspiré.

-Pero supongo que me lo merezco, Henry. Hice algo arriesgado y eso tiene sus consecuencias.- de repente no tengo ganas de cenar ni siquiera de entrar pero sé que debo hacerlo. Varios chicos de mi mesa miran mi cabestrillo.- Y enfrentarme a las preguntas que vienen debe ser una de ellas.

_-No te culpabilices por eso, fue culpa de los tres. Siéntate en nuestra mesa si quieres no creo que alguien diga algo.- Henry le acomodó un mechón de cabello que sobresalía.- Pronto ya mejorarás._

_Me senté a la mesa, esperando a Henry. Miré a la mesa de Slytherin._

- Me encantaría... -seguí viendo hacia mi mesa.- Pero no. Es mejor enfrentar todas las preguntas ansiosas que veo en sus caras. Nos vemos luego.

Nick me encontró a medio camino y me sentó a un lado de él. La prefecta empezó con la avalancha de preguntas, seguida de las chicas de mi dormitorio (incluida Vi, que parecía estar de buen humor ahora) y de algunos otros que conocía por mi primo.

_La cena fue normal, estuvimos platicando, quedamos con que nos pondríamos a practicar de nuevo el lograr bloquear los pensamientos de los demás. Cuando acabó la cena, interceptamos a Clary y Nick para despedirnos, de paso le pregunté a Nick por las sesiones de Quidditch_.

Ni disfruté la cena ni logré evadir todas sus preguntas. Y para colmo, tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Nick logró sacarme de ahí pero en la puerta nos encontramos con mis amigos.

- No estoy seguro de que puedas entrenar con nosotros -dijo Nick como respuesta a la pregunta de Kailen.

_-Dijiste que después de su entrenamiento. De todos modos no me atrevería a meterme a entrenar con los Slytherin...-Sentí curiosidad de qué estaría pensando pero igual pensaba que no era buena idea ponerme a fijarme en sus pensamientos en específico pero no pude evitarlo._

- Lo sé. Pero soy prefecto y no puedo hacer nada fuera de las normas, me destituirían de mi puesto. Además, sólo puedo entrenarte cuando seas parte del equipo de tu casa. Antes no puedo hacerlo, me encantaría -le dijo Nick con un poco de pena en su rostro. Sabía que lo decía con sinceridad.

_No me molesté, más bien me desilucioné. Me había dicho que sí se podía y ahora no, además había contado con ello para no llegar en cero a la selección del equipo, pero supe que lo decía sinceramente._

_-Está bien, luego será.-sonreí un poco._

_-Yo te ayudo mientras.- me dijo Henry despeinándome, me pasé las manos por el cabello._

- En serio, estoy muy dispuesto a ayudarte...

- Pero mi primo quiere ser delegado el siguiente año, por eso no desea meter la pata -les dije, antes de que él continuara. Me miró por un momento.

- Bueno, es cierto. Pero puedo darte trucos antes de tu prueba. Además, tu amigo parece dispuesto a ayudarte, eso me consuela un poco.

_-Gracias a los dos.- sonreí un poco más.-Ahí cuando puedas me dices los trucos.-dije a Nick, miré a Henry, me subí a su espalda.- Y tú no te escapas ahora._

_Henry me cargó bien y se despidió. Me despedí también y les deseé buenas noches. Me había alegrado que era sincero en lo que decía. Nos fuimos a nuestra sala._

No dejé de sonreír hasta que se perdieron de nuestra vista. Miré a Nick y le di un codazo.

- ¿No estarás actuando Slytherin otra vez, verdad?

- Claro que no, Clary. Me gustaría ayudar a tus amigos, ya no me importa mucho lo que digan Collins o los demás chicos. Además ellos ahora están tan concentrados en otras cosas que seguramente ni se darán cuenta. Pero es hora de demostrar que hay Slytherins diferentes -me guiñó un ojo.

- Ya era hora, primito. Ahora sí te reconozco.

Me dio un leve empujón y comenzó a caminar hacia nuestra casa. Lo seguí feliz...olvidando el asunto de la serpiente.

_Hasta que estuvo avanzada la noche Henry y yo estuvimos practicando, hasta que un dolor de cabeza y el sueños nos venció, nos quedamos dormidos en la sala común. Al día siguiente nos levantamos tarde y no llegamos a desayunar, llegamos directo a clase de Transformaciones, esa clase también la teníamos con Slytherin. Cuando llegamos Clary ya estaba sentada con Vi, me dieron ganas de molestar así que me senté junto a Violette en un lugar libre y Henry se sentó junto a Clary._

_-Buenos días chicas.- dije mientras me estiraba para robarle una galleta a Henry._

Vi me habló como si nada a la mañana siguiente y bajamos juntas a desayunar. Nick ya estaba ahí. Habían entrenado muy temprano y tenía mucha hambre. No vi a mis amigos, pero raramente no me extrañó. Y en el aula de clase, llegaron a sentarse junto a nosotros. Reprimí una risa al ver la cara de Vi, pero no dijo nada

- Buenos días, chicos -les sonreí.- ¿Por qué no llegaron a desayunar?

_-Nos acabamos de levantar, nos quedamos dormidos en la sala común._

_-Pero adivina qué, desperté sin oír nada más que mis propios pensamientos.- sonreí, eso era cómodo, comí un par de galletas._

- Eso es bueno -le dije. Traté de acomodar mi brazo dentro del cabestrillo porque lo sentía un poco incómodo.- En cambio, yo... maldito brazo que no me deja en paz.

Vi no decía nada, prefirió abrir un libro y perderse en él, aunque sabía que ella no gustaba del placer de la lectura. No quise meterla a la conversación. Ya no quería más problemas.

_-Métele algo acolchonado, ayuda a no sentir tan pesado y dolorido el brazo. Creo que tengo por ahí algo que te ayudará.-Comí otra galleta, oí entrar a la profesora y de nuevo el montón de pensamientos me inundaron, los de Vi me dieron risa y no pude evitar reír bajito._

- Creo que eso haré. Gracias -miré a la profesora.- Es mejor que tomen otro asiento, ¿no?

_-Yo digo que estamos bien aquí, pero tienes razón, hay una cierta aura de incomodidad o algo así.- Pero antes de cambiarnos de lugar la profesora empezó a dar su clase, todo iba bien hasta que en cierto momento empezó a irritarme mucho estar junto a Violette oyendo sus pensamientos._

- ¿Realmente quieres quedarte aquí? -le susurré a Kailen, levanté una ceja y me recargué sin darme cuenta en Henry.

_Henry la miró de reojo pero no hizo ni dijo nada, miró al frente del salón y trató de poner atención a lo que la profesora decía._

_-No tengo opción, ya empezó la clase.-Saqué papel y tinta por si había que tomar notas.-¿Los magos también juegan gato?_

- ¿Gato? -la miré extrañada. Volteé para ver a Henry.- ¿A qué se refiere?

_-Es un juego muggle.- Le explicó cómo se jugaba y jugamos entre él y yo una partida para enseñarle a Clary. _

Los miré atenta. A pesar de que jugaron bastante tiempo, no lograba entenderlo.

- Empiezo a creer que soy una tonta -solté una risita.- No le entiendo bien.

Pero en ese momento, escuché una voz. Miré hacia el frente. Era la profesora.

_Fuimos regañados por no poner atención, al menos no nos bajó puntos. Así que pospusimos las lecciones de gato para terminando clases. Lo que pusimos atención fue interesante, aunque sí nos perdimos parte importante._

Me arrepentí de haber estado perdiendo el tiempo y no prestar atención. No entendía unas cosas, tendría que ir a la biblioteca después para buscar algunos libros que me ayudaran. La profesora anunció que había terminado la clase, pero antes de irse, nos dijo que la próxima vez sí nos bajaría puntos. Vi se levantó enojada, empujó un poco a Kailen al pasar junto a ella y se fue. Suspiré.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

_El enojo de Vi me dio risa, era una mezcla de orgullo, enojo y celos irracionales, algo muy común en el círculo de gente en el que me movía en casa. Guardé mis cosas y le di una paleta a Clary._

_-No te preocupes, siempre será así, si cambia será porque algo le pasará así que está bien acostumbrarse, no hay que darle mayor importancia.- sonreí y miré a Henry, él me enseñó la lengua._

Me encogí de hombros. También me levanté para guardar mis cosas. Me metí la paleta a la boca y con mi brazo bueno, metí las cosas a mi bolsa.

- ¿Qué suceda algo? Imposible...

_-En el mundo muggle también hay diferencias entre las personas, en el mundo muggle mi familia viene siendo lo que aquí serían los sangre pura, los sangre sucia serían los que son más pobres. Así que mmm si mis hermanos estuviesen aquí todos serían Slytherin excepto mi hermano de mi edad, él sería Ravenclaw, pero ellos serían Slytherin pesados, de esos creídos como Draco Malfoy. La mayoría son así pero han habido personas que se vuelven más como humildes o no sé cual sea la palabra porque algo les pasa. Mi madre es rara, la gente la tiene como una señora amable porque ayuda a la caridad y tiene puros huérfanos adoptados pero es vanidosa y orgullosa._

- Entiendo. Lo único que podría ayudarla a cambiar sería tener una mala experiencia con algún Slytherin "pesado" como tú dices -logré colgarme la bolsa.- Ya intenté hablar con ella y nada. Espero que lo haga algún día.

_-No, con que algo le pase es suficiente, incluso si se enfermara de algo y tuviera que recibir ayuda de alguien que no esté a su nivel podría servir pero eso varía según la persona. Me quedé pensando en algo que acabo de decir, no me había dado cuenta que todos somos adoptados en mi casa, es lógico ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?-reí un poco y comí una galleta._

_-Sonsa.- dijo Henry mientras me quitaba una galleta y caminábamos hacia el comedor, era hora de la comida y el estómago ya nos rugía.- Esta Navidad ¿qué harán?_

- Yo aún no lo sé, es muy pronto para pensar en eso- ¿Y ustedes?

_-Si Henry me quiere en su casa me voy a ir con él._

_-No te quiero ahí.- dijo mientras comía otra galleta.-No me dejas dormir.-sonrió.- Mi mamá me dijo que las invitara a las dos._

- Tu mamá es muy amable, pero como todavía no sé que se hará, no puedo dar una respuesta. Aunque me gustaría mucho pasar la Navidad con ustedes -les sonreí.

_-Ahí me avisas.-dijo cuando llegábamos al Gran Comedor._

_-¿Y si agarramos la comida y nos vamos a comer al jardín o en una terraza?_

- No es mala idea -entramos al Gran Comedor y tomé lo poco que pude con mi brazo bueno.- Creo que no ayudaré mucho.

_Henry le ayudó a Clary, tuve la idea de llevarme mi comida levitando así que llevaba todo sin problemas, el problema sería si me desconcentraba. Logramos llegar a una terraza donde el sol calentaba y no había personas, ahí instalamos la comida._

_-Si pudiera usar magia en casa todo sería más sencillo.- tomé un poco de agua._

- Ya imagino la cara de tus padres al descubrirte haciendo levitar la comida con una varita de madera -me reí.

_-En algún momento de la vida tendré que decirles, compraré cositas en el callejón Diagon para tener con qué respaldar la existencia de la magia, o simplemente les enseñaré como vuelo en la escoba y tendrán que creerme. Pero aún no tengo el valor para decirles._

_-Cuando les digas invítanos, quiero ver sus caras. Mi papá me contó que mi mamá le dio una cachetada y se enojó con él porque no le dio pruebas, cuando se lo mostró primero se espantó y luego le dio curiosidad.- contó Henry mientras comía una rebanada de pan._

- Sí, a mí también me gustaría ver eso. Mi tío se puso feliz cuando supo que mi tía era una bruja -mordí un pastelillo de chocolate. Recordar su historia siempre me hacía sonreír.

_-Mi hermano que sabe quiere que le consiga una de esas plumas que responden solas tu examen y se quedó una lechuza.-recordé que tenía que escribirle._

_-Mi hermana está acostumbrada a la magia, yo también pero también estamos acostumbrados a las costumbres muggles, de chico pasaba mucho tiempo con la familia de mi mamá. Mis tías no saben que mi papá es mago, creo que solo mi abuela sabe._

- ¿Tu hermana también es bruja, no? -miré a Henry.- ¿Cuánto tiempo le falta para ingresar a Hogwarts?

_-Aún le faltan cinco años, bueno cuatro, ya casi cumple los siete. Aún está chiquita.-sonrió y comió un poco de pasta._

- Al menos la veremos un año aquí -sonreí.- ¿Has investigado algo sobre tus padres biológico, Kailen?

_-No, solo nos dijeron al que es de mi edad y a mí que somos adoptados, más bien nos lo confirmaron. Nos dijeron que a los papás de mi hermano no los conocieron pero a mi madre sí, pero que no saben mayor cosa de ella._

- Hmmm... -fruncí el ceño mientras me terminaba otro pastelillo de chocolate.- Ya averiguaremos sobre ellos.

A lo mejor vi un ave pasar y me hizo recordar algo.

- ¿Cuando empieza el reclutamiento en su equipo de Quidditch?

_-La próxima semana. Hoy en la tarde vamos a practicar un poco.-dijo Henry, yo estaba perdida en mi postre._

- ¿Puedo acompañarlo? -miré mi cabestrillo.- Aunque sólo sea mirar y echar porras.

_-Sí, claro.-terminó de comer._

_-¿Cómo harán la comida? ¿Habrá brujas haciéndola? o ¿una cocina mágica?- mordí un pastelillo y me le quedé viendo.-¿Podrán darnos la receta? - oí a Henry reir._

- Son elfos, no brujas -reí junto a Henry.- La cocina está cerca de su casa, podrías ir con ellos a pedirsela.

_-¡Vamos Henry!-lo agité y me detuvo, negó con la cabeza y le enseñé la lengua.- Vamos Clary._

- ¿Ahorita? -casi se me atora en la garganta un pedazo de pan.

_-No, luego.-comí un poco de pan con pasta._

Suspiré aliviada. Por un momento sí creí que ella quería ir en ese mismo momento. Al atardecer estuvieron entrenando un poco para las pruebas de la siguiente semana. A mi manera de ver, no lo hacían nada mal, presentía que serían aceptados en su equipo. Y ese día de repente llegó. Era un sábado soleado.

_El día de las pruebas estaba ansiosa y nerviosa, me levanté temprano y fuimos a desayunar, creí que no podría comer pero hasta comí más que normalmente. Henry parecía tranquilo aunque de pronto comenzaba a mover su pie con nerviosismo. Sabía que él se quedaría, había jugado Quidditch con su papá desde que tuvo edad para subir a una escoba sin caerse, pero yo apenas iba empezando y en una de nuestras prácticas me caí de la escoba._

_-Es hora Kailen.-esas palabras me pusieron aún más nerviosa, un revoloteo fuera de lo normal me llenó el estómago. Me levanté ansiosa y esperé a que se terminara su jugo._

No alcancé a mis amigos en el desayuno. Cuando llegué, un chico de su casa me dijo que ya había salido al campo de Quidditch. Tomé un pastelillo y corrí a la puerta del castillo. Me encontré a Nick ahí.

- ¿A dónde vas? -le pregunté y mordí mi breve desayuno.

- Al mismo lugar que tú -caminamos juntos.- No pude ayudarles, así que por lo menos podemos apoyarlos de lejos, ¿no?

_Habíamos varias personas de distintos grados ahí, nos preguntaron nuestros nombres, grado y qué posición preferíamos jugar. Luego de un tiempo de espera nos dijeron que subiéramos a nuestras escobas. Henry se mantuvo a mi lado, nos dábamos calma uno al otro. _

_Primero hicimos unos ejercicios de calentamiento, lanzando la quaffle y cosas por el estilo. Cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto y algunos se habían retirado porque ya se habían cansado, nos probaron para la posición que buscábamos. Henry lo hizo muy bien, le dio a todas las bludger que se dirigían a él y hasta anotó dos goles con ellas, cuando iba bajando saludó a Clary y Nick que nos miraban desde quien sabe dónde. Suspiré tratando de calmarme. Cuando llegó mi turno y me ubiqué frente a los aros, empecé a temblar y creí que me caería de la escoba, entonces comenzaron a arrojarme las quaffles, terminó antes de que me diera cuenta, solamente se me pasó una, casi me caí de la escoba pero logré alcanzar casi todas. Ya solo quedaba ver a los demás y cuando hubieron terminado esperar a que el capitán tomara la decisión._

Nick no quiso que nos acercáramos.

- No quieres distraer a tus amigos, ¿verdad? -miraba atentamente a cada aspirante.- Además, yo soy guardián de su equipo rival, no puedo estar ahí.

- Tienes razón... como siempre -también me puse a observar.- Aun así tenemos buena vista desde aquí, ¿no?

Él afirmó y guardamos silencio. Se cruzó de brazos al ver el calentamiento pero cuando empezó la prueba individual, se sentó junto a mí en el pasto. Cuando pasó Henry, no pude evitar hacerme hacia adelante. Jugó perfectamente y me levanté de la emoción. Mi primo y yo nos miramos, él asintió dándome a entender que lo había obtenido. Quise aplaudir pero con el cabestrillo no podía. Sólo lo saludamos.

Casi sufro un infarto cuando fue el turno de Kailen. Tenía que quedar, tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en eso. Grité cuando vi que estaba a punto de caer de la escoba, pero volví a gritar cuando finalizó su prueba con escasas anotaciones. Nick sonreía, al final no necesitó tanto sus consejos.

_Sentados en el pasto aún temblaba un poco, Henry trató de distraerme pero terminamos comentando los errores que habíamos tenido. El capitán salió, todos se dirigieron a él, nosotros quedamos entre los últimos. Comenzó a decir quienes habían quedado en las posiciones, cuando supimos que Henry quedó sonrió y ya, pero por dentro estaba gritando de emoción, reí. Cuando llegó a la posición de guardián, otro chico que había participado para el mismo puesto se me quedó viendo, sus pensamientos me dieron un escalofrío. En cuanto oí mi nombre brinqué y abracé a Henry, reí, él también me abrazó y brincamos juntos. _

Cuando vi las reacciones de mis amigos, supe que estaban dentro y brinqué de la emoción. Nick no dejó de sonreír y me pasó un brazo por el hombro para que me calmara. Quería ir con ellos para felicitarlo, pero él me retenía. Esperamos a que ellos llegaran con nosotros.

_Henry tomó mi mano, me jaló y me cargó de costal, comenzó a correr, solo entonces me di cuenta de que era alto y fuerte para su edad, por eso le iba bien ese puesto. Llegamos ante Nick y Clary y me bajó, aunque no muy bien ya que caí de sentón, se rió y reí._

_-¡Nos quedamos!-exclamé desde el suelo._

- ¡Lo sabía! -les sonreí y Nick asintió.- Siempre supimos que lo lograrían. ¡Felicidades, nueva guardiana y nuevo golpeador del equipo de Quidditch de la casa de Hufflepuff!

_Me levante y sacudí el pasto de mi ropa._

_-¡Eso merece dulces!-reí._

_-Gracias.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa, ya tranquilizándose._

- Merece una buena celebración -exclamó Nick. Y de repente, no sé cómo le hizo, detrás de nosotros había una canasta de picnic con bastante comida y, sobretodo, dulces. Sonreí.

_Me emocioné aún más, agradecí a Nick con una sonrisa y agarré un dulce. Henry rió y se estiró._

- Ya quisiera tener un par de jugadores como ustedes en el equipo de Slytherin -comentó Nick, mientras se sentaba junto a mí frente a la canasta y tomaba una paleta.- Varios son unos tontos.

_Henry sonrió ante el comentario, comió algo, sonreí y me sonrojé un poco, vi algo con chocolate y lo mordí._

_-¿Cuándo inician los juegos?_

- No me han dado una fecha precisa, pero supongo que después de Halloween, como siempre -responde Nick, me mira y dice.- Como me hubiera gustado que tú fuera la buscadora y no el idiota que ocupa el puesto este año.

_-El próximo año ya le tocará, estaremos todos en nuestros equipos.-sonreí y comí otro poco.-No más hay que recordar que fuera del juego somos amigos todos, para que no vaya a haber peleas por culpa de los juegos._

- No podríamos pelearnos por esto. Sólo es juego. Pero sí, ya será para el otro año. Hasta ahora reconozco que no estoy lista para jugar, mi brazo no ayuda. Aun así, puedo esperar.

- En cuanto a partidos, espero que le des con una bludger al buscador de mi equipo, Henry. Que parezca un accidente, nada planeado -le dice Nick y se ríe.

_-Yo me encargo.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa._

_Pensé que Nick tenía una linda risa, me gustaba más como era así que cuando se ponía serio y parecía un Slytherin normal. Me acosté en el pasto y comí un pastelillo._

_-Y aleja a las personas que se dirijan a los aros, me ahorrarías trabajo.- sonreí._

- Y de pasada que haga anotaciones, ¿no? -me reí con Nick. Me quité el cabestrillo y estiré mi brazo poco a poco.

_-Sería interesante una final Hufflepuff contra Slytherin._

_-Sip, oí que su nuevo buscador es Draco Malfoy ¿es cierto?-pregunté mientras comía un último pastelillo.- Ese chico me cae mal es muy creído pero miedoso._

- Sería interesante, pero desafortunadamente los demás equipos son buenos -Nick tomó un sandwich con queso de la canasta.- Sí, él es nuevo buscador y tienes toda la razón sobre él. Traté de oponerme pero la mayoría del equipo lo aceptó, así que no pude hacer nada... salvo disfrutar de la escoba que su padre nos regaló.

Fruncí el ceño. Nícolas ya me había comentado algo sobre todo ese asunto del chico Malfoy y me disgustaba enormemente que hubiera influido su padre en el equipo de Quidditch sólo para que ese tonto tuviera un lugar sin hacer las pruebas. _Tenía que ser Slytherin,_ pensé.

_-Entonces entró por soborno.-comí un último dulce, bostecé.-Cuando tenía como seis años mi mamá me metió a un concurso infantil de belleza, el premio eran muchos juguetes, en la final una niña ganó porque su mamá le compró a cada juez un coche nuevo. _

_-¿Porqué eres tan desarreglada si en tu casa parece que no?_

_- Porque allá me arreglan, me visten y me peinan y todo, aquí yo no sé hacer más que lo que hago siempre y sé._

- El soborno es igual en el mundo mágico y en el muggle. Odio a ese chico -fruncí el ceño. Si no me hubiera lastimado el brazo, de todas maneras no habría entrado al equipo por culpa de ese niñito. Y eso, obvio me hacía enojar.

_-Ya lo derrocarás luego y Henry lo tirará de su escoba.-Me estiré._

- Ojalá... -estaba dispuesta a tomar un sandwich cuando escuché una voz que llamaba a Nick. Ambos volteamos. Collins.- Sabía yo que no podía ser un día tan perfecto.

_Collins llegó con nosotros, me senté.-¡Hola Collins! Henry y yo entramos a nuestros equipos de Quidditch, es genial ¿no? ¿quieres un dulce?.-sonreí. Collins me miró pero no dijo nada, hizo una mueca y miró a Nick._

_-Mañana empiezan los entrenamientos.-Le dio una hoja con los detalles. Reí bajito y me recargué en Henry._

- Gracias, Collins -miró la hoja.- ¿Algo más?

- Sí, el profesor Snape te está buscando.

- ¡Ah! Olvidaba que soy prefecto. Nos vemos -se levantó y se fue con Collins, quien no nos dirigió ni una mirada. No me importó.

_-Se enoja cuando le hablo feliz.-reí y comí otro dulce.-Es divertido._

Sonreí y vi a Nick alejarse. Él realmente le gustaba estar con nosotros, todo el primer año se lo negó pero ahora empezaba a desenvolverse. Aun así otro recuerdo me asaltó: él ya estaba en sexto, lo vería sólo dos años más y después... después no sabía que pasaría con él, qué haría después de Hogwarts.

Me puse el cabestrillo de nuevo y me recorrió un escalofrío. Estaba atardeciendo.

- Es mejor entrar.

_Henry recogió lo que había sobrado del pequeño e improvisado picnic, volvimos al castillo y fuimos a la biblioteca, a una esquina cerca de la sección prohibida donde casi no había personas y no importaba si nos poníamos a platicar._

Fueron avanzando los días y el frío se hacía cada vez más crudo. Por unos instantes creí que el tiempo se iría lento con las aburridas y estúpidas clases del profesor Gilderoy, pero todas las demás materias lo equilibraban. Bueno... excepto Historia de la magia, aunque era más preferible que la de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero también nos distraíamos con los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

_De vez en cuando tenía la sensación de había serpientes ahí pero trataba de que no se viera lo nerviosa que me ponía, aunque ya sabía que sí habían porque un día Henry y Clary estaban pensando en eso. Poco a poco fui logrando aguantar unas cuantas horas sin leer pensamientos pero aún así me enteraba de cosas. Los entrenamientos eran cansados así que dormía más de lo normal, incluso en clases me llegaba a dormir. Un día Nick se puso a entrenar con Henry y yo, pero fue más como un juego._

Mi primo había cumplido su promesa de entrenar a Kailen, a pesar de que él creía que no tenía gran cosa que aprender, que era buena jugadora. Era el día de Halloween por la mañana y ningún equipo había apartado el campo, sólo Nick lo pidió para uso personal y se lo concedieron. Hacía un poco de frío, así que los demás están dentro del castillo, mirando la decoración del Gran Comedor. Fue divertido verlos entrenar.

_Terminando de entrenar nos acostamos un rato a descansar. Empezaba a hacer cada vez más frío, en cierto punto nuestro alientos se lograban ver._

_-Es divertido ver el...mmm ¿vaho?_

Cuando los vi tirarse en el suelo, supe que se habían cansado ya, además de que el frío también les estaba afectando. Me quité el cabestrillo para sacar la bufanda que había puesto dentro para acomodar bien mi brazo y la enredé como pude en mi cuello. Me lo volví a poner y me levanté para bajar con ellos. Supuse que tardaría todas las escaleras, suspiré resignada.

- Sí, es divertido... hace mucho que no lo hacía -respondió Nick.

_Henry decidió ir por Clary para que no estuviera sola así que comenzó a subir las gradas. Saqué vaho, intenté que saliera en "O" como cuando se fuma pero no funcionó nada._

Nick miró a Kailen y sonrió. La imitó y él sí puedo hacerlo. La miró de nuevo y empezó a reír. Cuando apenas había bajado unos dos escalones, vi a Henry en el fondo.

_Henry la alcanzó y sonrió.-Iba por ti._

_Reí, intenté hacerlo de nuevo, pero no lo logré._

_-¿Cómo le haces?_

- Gracias -le sonreí.- Me siento una inútil con esta cosa sosteniendo mi brazo.

- Supongo que práctica y buen manejo de tu boca -le dijo Nick y le guiñó un ojo.- Aunque no estoy muy seguro, hace tanto que no lo hacía.

_-¿Buen manejo de la boca? mmm -hice la lengua taquito y reí._

_-Pronto dejarás de tenerla, tienes chueca la bufanda.- le acomodó la bufanda bien._

- ¡Oh! Gracias -lo observé mientras la acomodaba.- Usar una mano no ayuda mucho.

- No, supongo que así -Nick se puso de lado, se quitó un guante y acercó su mano al rostro de Kailen, mientras se recargaba en su otro brazo. Puso un dedo a cada lado de la boca de ella y los movió para que sus labios formaran un círculo casi perfecto.- Ahora sopla.

_Me sonrojé y casi me gana la risa, soplé y salió un círculo, reí sonrojada._

_-Ve el lado positivo, te harás más hábil con esa mano, igual y termina siendo tu brazo trapa snitch.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa._

- Supongo que sí. Tengo suerte de que haya sido el izquierdo el brazo que le gustó a la acromántula -me reí.

- ¿Ves? -le dijo Nick, rió con ella. No quería soltarla... _¿Que no quiero? ¿Por qué? Ella es sólo..._ Acomodo mejor los dedos.- Inténtalo otra vez.

_Soplé y salió un mejor aro, sonreí, lo hice de nuevo dos veces seguidas y salieron dos aros casi perfectos. Henry rió._

- En serio... tendría que haberme acostumbrado a escribir con la izquierda. Le puedo agradecer eso a la acromántula -ya casi estábamos abajo.

Nick sonrió y aquella escena le recordó una vieja frase que había leído en uno de los libros que mi tío tenía en su casa: _Una mujer bella agrada los ojos; una mujer buena agrada el corazón; la primera es un dije, la segunda es un tesoro... __al igual que tú._

_Leí sin querer los pensamientos de Nick, me puse roja y miré a otro lado, sonreí nerviosa, no sabía porqué pero mi corazón se había acelerado. __No es como que lo haya pensado por ti Kailen._

_-Habrías sido ambidiestra._

- Es un buen punto -tocamos tierra.- ¡Al fin! Creí que nunca llegaría.

Nick notó el sonrojo. _¿Es que acaso lo he dicho en voz alta y no me di cuenta? Imposible... debe ser el frío._- ¿Tienes frío, Kailen?

_-No, estoy bien.- traté de controlar el sonrojo y traté de bajar el golpeteo de mi corazón, reí de nervios porque no lo lograba._

_Henry rió un poco, caminó a su lado.-¿No te da más frío arriba de las gradas que acá abajo?_

- Ahora que lo mencionas... creo que sí, pero hace frío de todas maneras -caminamos hacia donde estaban mi primo y Kailen, crujiendo el pasto bajo nuestros pies. Hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta de que estaban solos y sonreí... maliciosamente.

- ¿Segura? -preguntó Nick. Escuchó nuestros pasos y se movió un poco, dándose cuenta de que todavía no quitaba la mano del rostro de Kailen. La retiró rápido y se puso el guante de nuevo.

_Aún estaba sonrojada cuando llegaron Henry y Clary, me senté y me acomodé la bufanda. Henry nos miró a los dos y sonrió. Le enseñé la lengua._

- Nick, ¿qué no te he educado bien? -le dije con un brazo sobre mi cintura.- ¿No ves que Kailen tiene frío? Y tú no le ofreces tu capa. ¡Mírala! Está hasta roja del frío -él no dijo nada y quise reírme.

_-¡No tengo frío!- dije sonrojándome de nuevo un poco. Henry no pudo evitar reír un poco.- Ya me voy.- me eché a correr hacia la cancha para cruzarla y salir por el otro lado, estaba apenada y no supe qué hacer._

Me reí después de Henry.- ¡Espera! -le gritó Nick. Era más ágil que ella a pesar de ser más alto, la alcanzó y la rodeó con sus brazos.- No tienes por qué apenarte.

_-Esto es divertido.-Le dijo Henry entre risas mientras nos veían._

_Nick me alcanzó, no pude seguir corriendo, era más fuerte que yo, cerré los ojos y traté de controlar mi sonrojo y mi corazón. Traté de no leer sus pensamientos y de distraerme, pero sentía sus brazos alrededor de mí y entre que me ponía nerviosa, me dio calor y me sentí un poco tranquila. No dije nada ni me moví._

- Muy divertido -también me puse a reír.

Nick no quería soltarla, así que sólo deslizó sus brazos hacia los hombros de ella y le obligó a dar la vuelta para tenerla de frente.- No les hagas caso. Si tenías frío y no me dijiste, no te preocupes. Sé que aún no somos tan amigos, pero puedes tenerme más confianza de ahora en adelante. ¿Está bien?

_Henry notó que Clarissa temblaba un poco de frío y le puso su capa en los hombros, siguió viendo en nuestra dirección.-Kailen está roja._

_-No tengo frío...y creo que sí somos amigos...-miré a otro lado sonrojada y reprimí esas ganas de reír de nervios._

- Su cabeza es un tomate -le dije entre risas y agradecí que me pusiera su capa, un detalle que pasó casi desapercibido porque me estaba concentrando en aquellos dos.

- Bueno, sí, somos amigos -también se quitó la capa y se la puso encima.- A pesar de que lo niegues, sí parece que tienes frío.

_Henry metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, empezó a hacer algo de aire frío. Me sonrojé otro poco, sonreí, me di cuenta de que temblaba pero era por nervios no por frío._

_-Gracias.-dije, sin mirarlo._

- Ahora, vamos todos adentro. La fiesta ya debe haber empezado y sin nosotros -le dije Nick y regresó a donde estábamos Henry y yo.- ¿Entramos ya?

_Me quedé ahí sonrojada, pensando un poco, supuse que en realidad lo que Nick pensó no era por mí y me había apenado en vano. Caminé hacia ellos con lentitud y mirando las escasas nubes._

_-Vamos.-dijo Henry.-¡Apúrate Kailen!_

_-¡No me apresures!_

- Vamos entonces -esperé a Kailen y le di un pequeño codazo, levantando una ceja.

_- Quiero ir al baño.-le dije sin mirarla, me apenaría de mirar a cualquier persona, de ellos tres, en ese momento. Comencé a caminar, oí a Henry reír quedito y evité ponerle atención a sus pensamientos._

Llegamos al castillo. La celebración parecía haber comenzado apenas.- Bien, yo te acompaño, ustedes entren -y le devolví la capa a Henry, adentro estaba cálido.- Gracias.

_-De nada.- Henry se colgó la capa en el hombro._

_-Gracias.- le di a Nick su capa aún sin mirarlo._

- Nada que agradecer, Kailen -le dijo y miró hacia el Gran Comedor.- No tarden, todo se ve delicioso.

Yo asentí y me puse a caminar hacia los baños.

_Llegamos a los baños, me senté en el lavabo y suspiré varias veces._

Mientras me lavaba las manos, algo me llamó la atención. En el piso había muchísimas arañas, caminando unas junto a las otras... como si estuviesen huyendo de algo.

- Kailen... ¿ya viste?

_-¿Qué cosa?-Bajé del lavabo y me puse en cuclillas frente a las arañas.- Parecen escapar de algo porque generalmente a esta hora andan en sus telarañas comiendo, eso no es algo...bueno...-Me dio un escalofrío y me levanté, miré a nuestro alrededor._

- Exactamente. No es algo bueno -también me recorrió un escalofrío, sequé rápido mis manos para poder salir de ahí lo antes posible pero me quedé paralizada. Esa voz.

_Me volví a subir en el lavabo, miré todo el suelo.-Hay una serpiente, hay serpientes..._

Negué con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar las arañas.- No hay serpientes... hay una sola... pero no es como cualquiera -la voz reclamaba algo, no podía escucharla bien. Sabía que era pársel, sí, pero la voz estaba muy lejos y no entendía bien.- ¿Qué es lo quiere?

La voz se hizo más intensa, más fuerte... estaba cerca. Entendí sólo una palabra y con eso me bastó para reaccionar. _SANGRE._- ¡Vámonos de aquí!

_-Es una serpiente enorme... no es una serpiente normal... y creo que habla... ¿las serpientes hablan?_

- ¿Qué tal si discutimos eso en el camino? -la tomé del brazo y la jalé hacia la salida.- Sea del tamaño que sea, es mejor estar en un lugar seguro.

_- Es una serpiente que habla...y quiere matar a alguien...-Agarré su brazo bueno y corrí, lo mejor era estar con personas rodeándonos._

- ¿La escuchas hablar o estás leyendo su pensamiento? -recorríamos pasillos a toda prisa. El destino era el Gran Comedor, ahí es seguro. Seguía diciendo lo mismo _huelo sangre..._ pero cada vez se escuchaba más lejos.

_-No sé, no leo pensamientos de animales, si pudiera tendría largas charlas con Shasta...-llegamos a la entrada del Gran Comedor, me recargué en la pared a retomar un poco el aliento.- No es una serpiente normal...-me dio un escalofrío._

_Claro que no es una serpiente normal._- Te diré dos cosas. Los animales mágicos son diferentes a los del mundo muggle, como tu gato, y eso podría hacer una diferencia y puede que leas sus mentes, lo que nos llevaría a pensar que es una especie mágica, nada de serpientes normales. Y sí, las serpientes hablan, a menos que sepas pársel, la lengua de las serpientes. No sabía que hablas pársel.

_-Tú también la oiste... y no hablo pársel...jamás he hablado con una serpiente, hasta hace poco no sabía que eso se podía... Todo esto me pone nerviosa.- miré a nuestro alrededor, aunque sabía que no había nada ahí._

Suspiré. Otro secreto más. Me sacudí la falda y escondí la mirada.- La escuché porque yo hablo pársel.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

_-Ya lo sabía...-miré al suelo, saqué un chocolate de mi bolsillo y le di una mordida._

- ¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Pero cómo? -me erguí de repente,con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa. Si ella lo sabía, más personas podrían saberlo también...

_-Lo leí de Henry por accidente...- otra mordida._

Alivio.- Bueno, no te culpo ni a él tampoco. Es mejor no comentar esto a nadie y entrar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

_Asentí y entré, no era como que pudiese fingir que no hubiese pasado nada ni que no había un ser peligroso que quería asesinar allí fuera. Esperaba que la mayoría de las personas estuviesen allí, sería malo que alguien saliera herido. Busqué a Henry y a Nick con la mirada pero no los ubiqué, además tanto ruido me aturdía, era más ruido de lo normal._

Caminé a su lado con la cara más inexpresiva que pude. Tenía que averiguar qué era esa criatura y qué hacía en el colegio. Busqué en las dos mesas para ubicar a mis amigos, encontré a Henry primero.

- Kailen, ahí está Henry -le señalé el lugar. Después encontré a Nick.- Recuerda, actúa normal... lo más normal que puedas y nos vemos al terminar la cena.

_-Estoy mareada... muchos pensamientos... -caminé hacia Henry._

_Tranquila, _pensé, esperando que me escuchara. Fui con Nick quien me miró desconfiado y lleno de dudas. Negué con la cabeza y mejor me puse a comer, para olvidar lo sucedido.

_Me senté junto a Henry, me recargué en el, comí un poco y traté de concentrarme en dejar de oír a los demás, pero solamente lograba marearme más. De pronto me dio otro escalofrío, pensé en la serpiente y me abracé a su brazo, él me despeinó pero no dijo nada más._

Cuando la cena terminó, me sentía un poco más tranquila. Como olas, todos los alumnos salimos del Gran Comedor. La mayoría satisfechos por el gran banquete del que acabamos de disfrutar. Nick y yo encontramos a Kailen y Henry en la puerta.

_Cuando nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, Henry me llevaba con un brazo suyo en mi cintura y yo tenía mi cabeza recargada en su hombro, había terminado aturdida y cansada de tratar bloquear a todos, como él estaba lleno no me quiso cargar._

- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté a Kailen, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera, su cara lo decía todo.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? -se ofreció Nick, al ver lo mismo que yo.

_-Solo tengo que dormir un rato y estaré bien, tanta gente me aturdió e ignorarlos me dio dolor de cabeza...-Henry me cargó de caballito, me abracé a él._

- Creo que sería adecuado acompañarlos hasta su casa -dijo Nick y yo asentí. En ese momento, cuando ya no había muchos estudiantes, vimos correr al señor Filch hacia las escaleras. A los pocos segundos, un par de profesores también. _¿Qué está pasando?_

_-Hubo un... incidente...la sangre...-me bajé de Henry, miré a Clary.- La serpiente.-le dije con solo el movimiento de boca, esperando que leyera mis labios._

_La serpiente... _Fui la primera en correr sin pensar si los demás me seguían. Vi a la multitud en un pasillo y quise abrirme paso para ver lo que los otros veían. Me paralicé, era peor de lo que imaginaba.

_Me dio miedo el saber que la serpiente había hecho algo malo pero pensé que debía saber más para poder estar más seguros. Tomé de la manga a Henry y corrí siguiendo a Clary, me detuve a su lado cuando llegamos con todos. El chico Malfoy dijo algo sobre que los siguientes serían los sangre pura y sentí ganas de meterle la varita por la nariz así como miedo._

_En la pared yacía la leyenda "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Teman, enemigos del heredero", escrito con sangre._

La señora Norris estaba colgada de una argolla para antorchas y el letrero escrito con sangre me trajo malos recuerdos. Sacudí la cabeza para despejarla y noté que mis amigos estaban a un lado de mí.

- Está petrificada, no muerta -susurró Nick en el tono adecuado para que sólo nosotros lo escucháramos.

_-Creí que la Cámara de los Secretos era un mito... ¿por qué alguien petrificaría a esa gata?- Vi a unos chicos de Gryffindor, ellos se comenzaron a hacer preguntas parecidas a las que Clary pensaba, Henry estaba algo serio mirando. -¿Una serpiente puede hacer eso?_

- No una serpiente cualquiera -ahora estaba más segura de que aquel ataque provenía de un animal mágico. Nick me jaló hacia atrás, apartándome del resto del grupo y me puso frente a él.

- ¿Sabes algo de esto? -me dijo con voz seria.

_-Kailen, te pusiste más pálida._

_-Espera, estoy concentrándome en lo que hablan Clary y Nick e intento ubicar si...-los pensamientos de los profesores me distrajeron._

-¿Qué dices? ¿Estás insinuando que yo...? -miré su rostro y después a mi alrededor, esperando que nadie nos prestara atención.- Que hable pársel no quiere decir que... piensas que yo pude hacer esto, ¿verdad? Crees que soy capaz de decirle a una especie de serpiente gigante que ataque a diestra y siniestra, ¿no?

Casi podía ver lo que había en su cabeza: el ataque a Collins el año pasado.

_Fui con Nick y Clary.-Ella no fue.-dije a Nick, vi a Clary y Henry.- Unos chicos creen que fue un Slytherin, los profesores recordaron que esto ya pasó y pensaron en quien no debe ser nombrado._

- Precisamente porque creen que fue un Slytherin, mi primo desconfía de mí -empezó a hervirme la sangre.- Como si tú no lo fueras. Pero piensa lo que quieras. Yo me largo.

Salí corriendo de ahí sin pensar a donde ir. Tener aquella maldita "habilidad" siempre me había marcado y pensar que aquí no podría ser la excepción, ahora me resultaba una estupidez.

_-No fue ella.- le dije a Nick mirándolo a los ojos. Corrí tras Clary, no me parecía buena idea que estuviera por ahí sola. Henry suspiró._

_-Iré a buscarlas.-dijo al otro mientras caminaba hacia donde nos habíamos ido._

Nick se quedó ahí parado sin saber qué hacer. Yo era su prima, sí, pero para él todas las pruebas apuntaban hacia mí. Llegar tarde al banquete, mi nerviosismo, mi dominio del pársel y sobretodo, mis arranques repentinos como el del año pasado. Después de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, se dirigió a la casa de Slytherin.

Podría soportar que todo mundo me culpara, pero él, casi mi hermano, era el colmo, imperdonable. Levanté la mirada y me encontré en un pasillo poco iluminado. Me quité el cabestrillo con violencia, lo tiré al suelo y con enojo, golpeé la pared que tenía a un lado con mis manos en forma de puño. Empecé a llorar.

_Llegué silenciosa con ella, no sabía qué hacer pues nunca se me había enseñado sino que llorar no está bien y no sabía que se hacía en esos casos. Tomé el cabestrillo del suelo y me quedé ahí parada hasta que Henry nos alcanzó. Me miró, me encogí de hombros, fue hacia ella y la abrazó sin decir nada._

Cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba, no pude parar de llorar. Podría ser Kailen, podría ser Henry. No importaba, necesitaba un consuelo. Traté de calmarme, pero no podía. Me aferré a la persona que me abrazaba y descubrí que era Henry. Me retiré un poquito sin levantar la mirada

- Seguro que ya ensucié tu ropa con mis lágrimas -me limpié el rostro con mi manga.- Perdón.

_-No te disculpes.-Secó sus lágrimas.- Si quieres seguir llorando, sigue.-Le sonrió un poquito. Me senté en el suelo recargada en la pared._

Traté de sonreírle y miré el lugar donde había estado mi rostro. Su propuesta era tentadora. Sacudí la cabeza.- No, debemos regresar a nuestras Casas. Es peligroso estar en los pasillos hasta tarde.

_-Te acompañamos.-le dijo mientras le pasaba el cabestrillo que le había dado._

- No, no. Es mejor si cada quien se va por su propio camino -me puse el cabestrillo y volví a limpiarme la cara con la manga del otro brazo.

_-Te acompañamos. Nosotros nos haremos compañía, tú te irás sola.- Le acomodó el cabestrillo, me levanté y esperé a que se decidiera qué haríamos._

- Temo más por ustedes que por mí -volví a negar.- No me gusta como suena pero se supone que no soy "sangre sucia" y estoy a salvo. Me sentiría más tranquila si yo los acompaño a ustedes.

_-Lo siento señorita pero no puedo dejar a una dama estar sola cuando hay peligro. Además Kailen sabrá si hay peligro y yo la cuidaré. Así que vamos.- Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, cuidando no lastimarle el brazo y me hizo una seña con la cabeza. Caminé a su lado sin decir nada._

- ¿No tengo derecho a debatir eso? -lo miré resignada.- Aún tengo piernas para correr y yo también puedo escuchar a la serpiente gigante.

_-No te he contrariado antes y no lo tomes a mal. Solo vamos._

_Sonreí un poco, quise reír pero me contuve. Seguimos caminando._

- Está bien -mascullé y me dejé llevar por ellos. Pero no se me quitaba el miedo de dejarlos solos después.

_Dejamos a Clary en la entrada de su casa, luego emprendimos el camino de regreso los dos solos, cuidándonos de cualquier cosa que hubiese en el camino. Llegamos sin ningún contratiempo a nuestra sala común, nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir, me costó mucho trabajo pero al final conseguí conciliar el sueño. Soñé con serpientes, parsel, de nuevo la mujer que ya había soñado y esa vez con un hombre._

Los vi alejarse y mi miedo fue en aumento. Estuve a nada de seguirlos y cerciorarme de que llegaran bien, pero recordé que Kailen podía leer mi pensamiento. Había poca actividad en la sala común. Me fui a mi habitación, donde ya estaban todas dormidas. Me metí a la cama pero sin poder dormir. Muchas cosas rondaban en mi cabeza y, sin temor a equivocarme, descanse menos de dos horas.

_El día siguiente temprano estaba esperando a Henry para ir a desayunar, no pude dormir mucho. En el Gran Comedor llegamos cuando aún estaba casi vacío y aún no había comida, me quedé dormida hasta que me despertó la voz de Henry saludando a Clary y Nick._

No tenía ánimo para levantarme porque me sentía muy cansada. Pero no pensaba hacer lo mismo que el año pasado. Bajé a la sala común donde sorpresivamente me encontré a Nick sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Fingí no verlo y me apresuré a salir de ahí.

- Quiero hablar contigo -dijo sin voltear. Me detuvé a pocos pasos de la salida. No quería contestarle.

- Pero yo no -salí a paso fuerte. Escuché pasos detrás de mí. Lo ignoré por completo y llegué al Gran Comedor con él a un lado. Henry me saludó y en lugar de contestarle, me fui directo hacia ellos.

_Levanté la cabeza cuando los oí, aparté el cabello de mi cara, tenía ojeras y me sentía cansada. _

_-Estás molesta.-bostecé.-Buenos días.-me volví a recargar en la mesa._

_-¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?-le preguntó Henry._

- No quiero desayunar en ningún lado -les dije. Me puse detrás de los dos y señalé a Nícolas.- Díganle que se vaya.

_-Nick en este momento ella no quiere saber de ti, la molestaste.-dije aún recargada en la mesa.- Ya se le pasará si la dejas en paz hoy.- Bostecé, me hice a un lado haciendo un hueco. -Ahí cabes Clary. - Henry se movió un poco para hacerle más espacio._

- ¡Al fin! Alguien que lo entiende -desvié la mirada.- Perdón, chicos. Pero no tengo hambre-. Y sin despedirme, me salí del Gran Comedor y del castillo. Me fui a sentar en el pasto, era mejor estar sola por ahora.

_Suspiré.- Personas... Henry hay que saltarnos la clase, me duele la cabeza y estoy mareada..._

_-Sáltatela tú, te llevo a la enfermería si quieres.-vio a Nick.- Ya se le pasará a Clary, solo está molesta porque desconfiaste en ella._

_-Ella no hizo nada malo.- dije y bostecé._

_-Si Kailen dice eso, creele. Tal vez deberías disculparte luego con Clary, tal vez eso la calme. Pero solo es una opinión.-dijo Henry antes de morder un pan tostado._

- Para eso quería hablar con ella. Para disculparme -los miró casi con cara de suplica.- Fui un tonto, un verdadero estúpido.

El viento fresco de aquel mes me ayudó a relajar mi estado de ánimo. Podría perdonarle a Nícolas lo que me había hecho, pero no lo iba a olvidar. Me sería muy difícil. Cuando volví a sentir un poco de paz, un dolor atravesó mi brazo. Me quité el cabestrillo y me quedé horrorizada.

_-Ella te perdonará y si no lo hace yo le diré cuánto lo sientes.- me senté derecha, me pasé una mano por el cabello. _

- Gracias -le sonrió a Kailen y después se dirigió a Henry.- Puedo llevarla yo a la enfermería para que no retrases tu clase. Tengo tiempo libre.

La cicatriz que me había quedado de la mordida de la acromántula había tomado un color púrpura, casi azul. Me asusté mucho, pero por lo menos no estaba sangrando. _Tendré que visitar la enfermería otra vez. _

_- Está bien, gracias.-le respondió a Nick y luego me miró.- Tomaré apuntes y te enseñaré al rato lo que hayamos visto._

_-Bueno.-me pasé una mano por el cabello.-Ya vete que se te hará tarde. -Me dio unas galletas envueltas en una servilleta y se fue a clases. Guardé las galletas en mi mochila y me levanté._

- ¿Necesitas que te cargué o algo así? -le preguntó Nícolas a Kailen, mientras Henry se iba.

En ese momento, yo no sabía qué hacer. Podía ir a la enfermería pero no quería ser regañada por la señora Pomfrey o me podría quedar callada y esperar a que se me bajara la hinchazón. Opté por lo segundo: envolví mi brazo con la bufanda que llevaba, me puse el cabestrillo lo mejor que pude para ocultar la herida. _Si sangra, iré con la señora Pomfrey. _Me levanté y me fui a clases. No me encontré a Nick en el camino. Suspiré de alivio al entrar al salón.

_Negué con la cabeza.-Henry me carga porque...no sé porqué pero lo hace... pero generalmente camino aunque me sienta así...- comencé a caminar arrastrando mi mochila._

_En clase Henry se sentó a lado de Clary.-¿Ya estás más tranquila?-le preguntó ofreciéndole una galleta._

- Yo también puedo hacerlo -le dijo Nick y se puso de espaldas, mirando a su alrededor.

- Gracias -acepté la galleta.- Sí, supongo que sí -me separé ligeramente de Henry porque estaba del lado de mi brazo herido y comenzaba a dolerme un poco más.

_Me colgué la mochila, con un poco de trabajo me subí en su espalda, me quedaba mucho más alto que Henry, me dio risa pero logré colocarme bien.-Gracias._

_-¿Estás bien?-le dijo él al notar que se había apartado un poco y traía cubierto su brazo._

- Sí, no pasa nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansada y no me puedo equilibrar bien. Dormí muy poco -decidí cambiar de tema, mi brazo podía esperar.

- De nada -Nick comenzó a caminar.- Te deben molestar mucho las voces hasta que llegue el punto de que te carguen, ¿no?

_-Bueno, deberías descansar e ir a que te revisen el brazo.-dijo antes de comenzar a tomar notas._

_-¿Eh? -recargué mi cabeza en él y cerré los ojos._

- Me iré a descansar después de clases -lo imité y también comencé a tomar notas.

- Sí. Los pensamientos de los demás, debe ser difícil controlarlo cuando hay mucha gente, ¿no? -Nick sintió la cabeza de Kailen y sonrió. Disminuyó la velocidad.

_-Primero pasa a que te revisen el brazo, igual y te acompaño y le doy lata a Kailen.- siguió tomando notas._

_Abrí los ojos y me separé rápido, me mareé y volví a recargarme en él, cerré los ojos.-¿Desde cuándo sabes?_

Me distrajo.- ¿Kailen está en la enfermería? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estás con ella? -imaginé las peores cosas que le podían haber pasado, empezando con una serpiente gigante. Derramé un poco de tinta sobre el pergamino.

_Cuidado, _pensó Nick al sentir sus movimientos.-Me gustaría alardear y decirte que lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no. Hoy lo confirmé.

_Henry rió un poco.- Solo le afectó el escándalo de ayer, tu primo la llevó. Tranquila.-le sonrió y siguió tomando notas._

_-¿Por qué? - le pregunté, me abracé un poco más a él porque sentí que cada vez estaba aflojándome un poco más._

- ¡Ah! -suspiré aliviada, pero al escuchar el nombre de mi primo, fruncí el ceño y me puse a escribir de nuevo.

- Las piezas empezaron a encajar. Pero que supieras lo que había sucedido antes de que llegáramos al lugar del ataque, fue raro. Me puse a pensar y lo entendí -Nick brincó para reacomodar a Kailen en su espalda.

_-No te molestes, él lo siente.-le ofreció otra galleta y tomó un par de notas._

_-¿Eso fue todo lo que te hizo darte cuenta?- ahora estaba más cómoda, me estaba dando más sueño pero ahora tenía curiosidad._

- Yo lo siento más -lo dije más para mí que para él. No deje de escribir.

- No... -Nick dudó, reprimió ciertos pensamientos.- Lo de hace unos momentos también, sentirte mal con tantas personas a tu alrededor, igual que el año pasado en el partido de Quidditch, ¿recuerdas? Cuando Clary me pidió que te sacará de ahí.

_-Ya veo...y...¿qué opinas al respecto?_

_Henry la despeinó.-¿Orgullo o resentimiento Slytherin? - tomó notas._

- ¡Hey! No soy Kailen -pero me reí un poco.- Debía tener algún defecto, ¿no? Los Slytherin somos así, supongo.

- ¿Que qué opino? -llegaron a la enfermeria y Nick la bajó. Se puso frente a ella.- ¡Es genial! Poder saber qué están pensando los demás aunque ellos quieran esconder cosas... -a su mente llegó un breve destello de la práctica de Quidditch del día anterior, especialmente cuando ambos estaban tumbados en el pasto.- ... por temor a que sepan que sienten realmente...

_-Chica Slytherin, eres rara.-sonrió, comió un dulce y tomó otras notas._

_Reí un poco cuando dijo que era genial, me sonrojé un poco cuando leí su recuerdo y volví a reír._

_-No es tan genial, me entero cosas que no quisiera...me aturdo cuando hay mucha gente... nunca he recibido una verdadera sorpresa de Navidad o de cumpleaños.. mmm a veces es bueno porque me entero de cosas que no sabría de otra manera...y en los exámenes es muy útil.- Reí un poco.- Tal vez hasta me sirva en los partidos.- Sonreí._

- Lo sé, por algo el Sombrero Seleccionador dudó en ponerme en Slytherin -mojé la pluma en el tintero.

- Sólo tienes que controlarlo. Después, podrás hacer cualquier cosa con él -abrió la puerta de la enfermería, espero a que Kailen pasara.- ¿Señora Pomfrey?

_Entré a la enfermería, le conté a la señora Pomfrey cómo me sentía, me ordenó que me acostara y fue a buscar algo. Me acosté y me quité los zapatos,_

_-He intentado controlarlo, Henry y yo practicamos casi cada tres días, la primer semana lo hicimos cada día pero un día no sé bien que pasó pero cuando me di cuenta ya era de día._

_-Te hubiera puesto en Hufflepuff, así podríamos darnos lata desde la mañana hasta la noche, me ayudarías a molestar a Kailen un rato.-sonrió.-Sería divertido._

- Te pediría que lo intentaras conmigo, pero a eso venimos a la enfermería -le dijo Nick, mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la cama donde ella estaba.

- Sí, habría sido divertido. Pero siempre pienso que por algo me puso en Slytherin. Los enigmas del Sombrero Seleccionador.

_-Tal vez solo hacer lo que se le antoja.-dijo Henry mientras mojaba la pluma.- Mi papá fue Ravenclaw, su papá fue Slytherin y su mamá fue Griffindor._

_La señora Pomfrey me dio una poción que serviría para calmar el mareo y el dolor de cabeza, luego me dijo que descansara._

_-Gracias por acompañarme.-le dije a Nick tras acabar la poción que tenía un extraño sabor. _

- No hay de que -asintió Nícolas.- Es bueno saber que son personas buenas las que rodean a tu familia.

- ¿En serio? -lo miré por un momento.- La familia de mi madre siempre ha sido Ravenclaw, mientras que la de mi padre Slytherin. Habría sido una deshonra quedar en Gryffindor... pero el Sombrero lo sabía.

_-Quién sabe porqué hace esas decisiones el Sombrero, pero bueno.-Alzó la mano y respondió a una pregunta del profesor ganando unos cuantos puntos para nuestra casa._

_Reí un poco.- Si mi mamá los conociera querría que Clary se comprometiera con mi hermano mayor que me sigue y yo contigo, es una persona rara pero creería que son justo el tipo de familia con quienes conviene juntarse. -bostecé.- Ya intentó comprometer a mi hermano más grande pero la chica se fugó con un chico._

- Buena decisión de la chica, supongo -Nick se rió.- Seríamos el tipo de familia... pero sin magia. O podríamos omitir ese detalle.

- Listo -susurré.- Platicando y poniendo atención al mismo tiempo. Una caja de sorpresas.

_-Un día mis papás sabrán que soy bruja, tal vez les llame la atención que me case con un mago "influyente" para poder sacar ventaja de ello de alguna maner.-bostecé.- Yo les digo que solo quiero no tener que dedicarme a hacer dinero, se molestan un poco y por eso se les hizo raro cuando les dije que iría a un internado de algo de economía._

_Henry le sonrió y siguió tomando notas.- Seguramente podrías ganarme si quisieras en cuanto juntar puntos. _

- Un mago "influyente"... -Nick no dijo nada.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- ¿Es un reto? -levanté una ceja mientras levantaba el brazo bueno y también respondía una pregunta. Unos puntos a mi casa.

_El resto de la clase Clary y Henry estuvieron compitiendo para ver quien juntaba más puntos, en cierto momento el profesor se desesperó de ellos y dejó de hacerles caso por lo que quedaron en un empate._

_-Ya bajó el mareo y el dolor de cabeza, pero tengo sueño todavía...y ya me dio hambre.-Me senté y me estiré para alcanzar mi mochila, las galletas me caerían bien._

Me empecé a reír cuando terminó la clase. Había sido divertido.

- ¿Siempre traes comida? -le preguntó Nick sonriendo.

_Asentí, saqué las galletas que Henry me había dado y mordisqueé una.- Me da hambre muchas veces al día y también me siento cansada, así que tengo que comer para reponerme un poco.-La terminé._

_Henry sonrió, le ayudó a guardar sus cosas y guardó las suyas. Había sido una clase divertida._

Nick sonrió y escucho voces cerca de la enfermería. Era hora de la siguiente clase. Se levantó de la silla y la dejó donde estaba antes.- Debo irme. ¿Te quedarás aquí o te acompaño a tu siguiente clase?

- Bueno, ahora me toca Historia con los de Gryffindor. Espero verlos en la comida -le dije a Henry, mientras salíamos del salón.

_-Está bien, diviértete, nos vemos al rato.- le dijo mientras se estiraba._

_Era tentadora la idea de quedarme y no hacer nada más pero eso era irresponsable y había quedado que me esforzaría._

_-Iré a la siguiente clase y dormiré un rato después de la comida._

- Sí, será divertido -le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Vi me gritó y me hizo señas de que fuera. Me despedí de Henry y me fui con ella a mi siguiente clase.

- Vamos entonces -abrió la puerta y volvió a esperar a que Kailen saliera primero.

_Henry se fue a clase suponiendo que estaría dormida en la enfermería, miró una vez atrás antes de que Vi y Clary desaparecieran de su vista. Olvidó que la iba a llevar a la enfermería a que revisaran su brazo._

_- Gracias.- salí mientras aún me acomodaba un zapato._

Caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron al salón de Kailen. Mi primo se despidió de ella y se fue con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

El resultado del final de la clase de Historia de la Magia fue desastroso: un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre "La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa", un brazo más hinchado (pero no perceptible para los demás) y algo que hizo que olvidara todo lo anterior, Vi estaba enamorada de Collins.

_En clase estuve platicando con Henry y prestando atención, nos dejaron tarea suficiente para desvelarnos pero lo suficiente para poder dormir. Saliendo fuimos al Gran Comedor, comí hasta quedar llena. Henry miraba constantemente hacia la puerta esperando a que nuestra amiga entrara._

Cuando Vi me lo dijo casi tropiezo con uno de los escalones. La detuve y me le quedé viendo.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? -ella asintió sonrojada.- ¡Apenas lo conoces!

Era demasiado para mi en un solo dia. Me platicó que él la había ayudado con unos libros hace unos días cuando salía de biblioteca. Collins le había sonreído y ella le gustó cómo la había tratado. Desde ese día, eran amigos. _Te va a romper el corazón, Violette Rose_, pensé con un poco de pesar. Ese día el equipo de mi casa tenía entrenamiento, así que ella me insistió en que la acompañara a verlo. No quería, por Collins y por Nick, pero accedí. Además, no tenía hambre.

_Terminando de comer Henry y yo fuimos a acostarnos en el pasto, yo dormí un rato y él comenzó las tareas. -Tranquilo, pensar en ella no la va a materializar.-Le dije antes de dormir ya que no dejaba de pensar en nuestra amiga._

_Collins notó que estaban ahí Clarissa y Violette. Le pareció gracioso, ya que había notado que Vi se sonrojaba cuando le hablaba y le sonreía. La saludó a mitad del entrenamiento y le sonrió con una sonrisa perfecta, se lució frente a ella, quería hacerla caer más ante él._

Puse mi cara de "no me importa lo que pase a mi alrededor" y me quedé sentada junto a Vi en las gradas. Mantuve esa cara porque me daba asco ver todo lo que hacía Collins. Se la quería ganar, lo sabía. En cuanto a Nick, tampoco le presté mucho atención. Después de unos minutos, decidí ponerme a leer en lugar de ver aquella obra de teatro. Planeaba empezar mi trabajo de Historia de la Magia pero al intentar sacar los materiales de la bolsa, mi brazo me "gritó" pero lo ignoré. _Todo esto por golpear una pared._

_Íbamos camino de vuelta al castillo cuando vimos al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin saliendo de la cancha, tras ellos iba Clary y Vi estaba a lado de Collins. Henry caminó hacia ellos, lo seguí._

Sentí náuseas. Caminar a lado de aquellos dos no era agradable pero no podía hacer nada. Me fui rezagando un poco para no escuchar lo que platicaban. No vi a mis amigos acercarse porque alguien me tomó del brazo bueno y me hizo voltear. Nick me detuvo y suspiré.

- Ya, ¿qué quieres? -los demás siguieron. Me sentí aliviada, pero no duró mucho.

_Llegamos hasta el equipo de Slytherin, saludé con energía y una sonrisa a Collins, quien se puso inexpresivo, Vi intentó matarme con la mirada; me reí de ellos. Henry miró hacia donde estaba Clary, como la vió con Nick decidió esperar a que terminaran de hablar. _

- Sabes lo que quiero.

- Y sabes que yo no quiero.

- Fui un idiota.

- Eres un idiota, Nícolas Alessandro.

- Sólo me dicen así mis padres cuando se enojan conmigo.

- Por algo yo te estoy diciendo así.

_Antes de que entendiera cómo pasó estaba discutiendo con Violette, Collins nos observaba con una sonrisa y Henry seguí mirando a Nick y Clary. De pronto Vi sacó su varita ante un comentario que hice respecto a Collins, saqué la mía rápido._

_-¡Aquaeructo!-exclamó dirigiendo el chorro de agua hacia mí._

_-¡Colortus!-dije, mientras me agachaba para esquivar el chorro. De pronto toda ella tomó un color naranja brillante. Collins intervino, hizo aparecer unas cuerdas de su varita y me ató, fue con ella y le ofreció su ayuda como si de un caballero encantador se tratase._


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Nícolas desvió la mirada y la concentró detrás de mí. Volteé y pude ver todo el espectáculo. Mientras yo negaba con la cabeza, él ya había sacado su varita.

- ¡Diffindo! -gritó, apuntando a Kailen y caminó hacia ella.

_No quiero estar presente en lo que pueda ocurrir ahora_. Y como si fuera una ráfaga de viento más, logré rodearlos y llegar al castillo sin que alguien me prestara atención. El dolor del brazo (y otras cosas) me habían puesto de mal humor.

_Henry a pesar de haber notado que estábamos discutiendo no hizo nada, su mirada estaba fija en Clary. Cuando nos lanzamos hechizos volteó, pero al ver que Collins y Nick entraron también, regresó su mirada a ella. La vio caminar en dirección al castillo y la siguió._

_Collins le ayudó a Violette a desaparecer el tono naranja de su piel lo mejor que pudo, quedó como si se hubiera hecho una especie de bronceado, su ropa y su cabello se tiñeron también. Trató de calmarla y le dijo que la ayudaría a volver a su estado normal, todo con una sonrisa._

_Me quité de encima los trozos de cuerda y me levanté, acomodé y sacudí mi falda. El ver a Violette de ese color me dio risa y no pude evitar reír, ella me miró y alzó su varita de nuevo, dejé de reír y alcé la mía por si acaso._

- ¡Basta! -gritó Nick y se puso adelante de Kailen, dándole la espalda.- Llévatela de aquí, Collins. ¡Todos al castillo!

Pretendía ir a la biblioteca a terminar mis deberes, pero preferí ir a mi sala común para poder revisar mi brazo en paz. Me dirigí a las mazmorras.

_-Clary.-dijo Henry una vez que la alcanzó._

_-Cómo usted siga señor prefecto.-dijo Collins tras estirarse.- Por aquí Violette._

_Le indicó el camino con el brazo y caminó tras ella, empezó a decirle cumplidos sobre que con un poco más de práctica sería una buena duelista y cosas como que todos los colores le iban bien y otras tonterías. Guardé mi varita en el bolsillo, cargué mi mochila y comencé a caminar._

- Henry -susurré, pero no volteé y con mi brazo bueno, me toqué las sienes.

- Tú no, Kailen. Espera -le dijo Nick, guardando su varita.

_-Hace rato te iba a acompañar a la enfermería pero lo olvidé, me quedé con pendiente. Esque creo que algo traes con tu brazo, lo has apartado más de lo normal y lo tienes cubierto.-dijo Henry sintiéndose algo apenado porque se sintió metiche pero estaba preocupado._

_Recordé cuando mi nana nos encontraba a mis hermanos y a mí peleando y decía "Todos a su habitación, excepto tú jovencita, vamos a hablar señorita Kailen Aeryn Teshbock" y luego me daba un sermón sobre que por ser la única mujer debía ser educada, tranquila y evitar meterme en problemas aunque mis hermanos me provocaran. Me detuve._

- Sólo quería decirte algo -Nick se le acercó, dobló un poco las rodillas y le dijo en voz baja.- Pintarla de verde fluorescente habría sido más divertido, pero el naranja no estuvo mal.

_Tranquila, Henry no te ha hecho nada_. Me relajé pero seguí sin voltear.- Mi brazo está bien, sólo que el frío lo vuelve un poco más sensible. Eso es todo.

_-Mmm...-Henry no le creyó.- Vivo con dos mujeres y paso la mayor parte del día con otra, sé cuando no dicen la verdad o la dicen a medias.-Buscó su mirada.- Lo estás haciendo ahora._

_Sonreí.-Fue el primer color que se me ocurrió.-Reí, debí haber notado antes que no me regañaría._

- Si pensabas que te iba a regañar, pensaste bien porque eso iba a hacer al principio... pero olvidé por un momento que soy prefecto -acompañó su risa.- Ahora sí, vamos al castillo.

- Si estuviera mal, ya habría ido por mi propio pie a la enfermería -enfrenté su mirada.- No tienes de que preocuparte.

_-Lo dije hace rato...tienes el orgullo de una Slytherin, en realidad no irías a la enfermería tan fácilmente... y perdona que me preocupe soy tu amigo, así que...vamos o te llevo.-le dijo con una ligera sonrisa._

_-Me voy a portar mejor, ella empezó pero la próxima solo lo bloquearé o esquivaré.- dije mientras emprendíamos el camino de vuelta al castillo._

- Eso es mejor. Pero ahora que lo mencionaste, tendré que bajarle unos puntos a mi casa porque ella empezó el duelo -entraron al castillo.

- Sí, sí, mi maldito orgullo -desvié la mirada.- ¿Qué pasa si no quiero ir?

_-Podrías no quitarles puntos y darnos a Hufflepuff, como si fuera una indemnización.- Reí._

_Henry no le dijo nada, la cargó de costalito cuidando el brazo y emprendió la marcha hacia la enfermería._

- ¡Hey! ¡Bájame! -me empecé a mover. No quería ir a la enfermería y tenía que evitarlo de alguna manera. Lo miré con cara de suplica-. Por favor.

- ¡Ah! No eres nada tonta. Lo justo es que no suba ni baje puntos a ninguno. Ambos hicieron mal -le sonrió de una manera encantadora.

_-Está bien.-dije mientras sonreía y pasaba una mano por mi cabello, se me atoraron los dedos en él, me sonrojé._

_-¿Irás por tu propio pie?-preguntó Henry sin dejar de caminar._

- ¿Te ayudo? -se ofreció Nick sin dejar de sonreír.

- Sí... -podría fugarme mejor a pie que cargada por él.

_-Yo puedo, pasa seguido.- Logré desatorarlos pero terminé más despeinada que antes, hice un puchero y traté de acomodarlo un poco._

_- ¿Lo prometes? -continuó caminando._

- Déjalo así. Se te ve bien -le dijo Nick y después miró a su alrededor.- Tengo que buscar a Clary.

- Ahmm... Si te digo por qué no quiero ir, ¿me dejarías irme a mi habitación?

_-Si creo todavía que deberías ir a la enfermería...no.-continuó su camino._

_-Apuesto a que está con Henry.-dejé mi cabello en paz._

- Vamos a buscarlos -se le quedó viendo.- ¿Dónde crees que puedan estar?

Suspiré.- En pocos días empiezan los partidos, si voy ahora a la enfermería, estaré el tiempo suficiente para perderme su primer partido como miembros del equipo de Quidditch.

_-Si no te atiendes no podré jugar contra ti el próximo año._

_-Henry dijo algo de la enfermería. Creo que está preocupado por ella._

- ¡Pero quiero verlos jugar! ¡Te juro que voy en cuanto se termine su primer partido!

- ¿Enfermería? -se puso en marcha en cuanto escuchó a Kailen.

_Me mordí el labio, tal vez no debí decirle con tanta facilidad eso, agarré su manga para detenerlo.- Oye, si no le ha dicho a nadie nada tal vez le moleste que...-no supe bien cómo decirlo.- Se va a hastiar de nosotros si la presionamos...¿no?_

_La bajó con cuidado y al pendiente por si intentaba huir.-¿Me enseñas?_

Nick la miró y de alguna manera supo que estaba en lo cierto.- Está bien, no correré.

No esperaba eso. ¿Enseñarle el brazo? _Si lo ve, me arrastrara a la enfermería_.- Ahmm... está bien...

_Suspiré aliviada, sonreí, me estiré, una idea vino a mi.-¡Cierto! Ya casi es el primer partido.- Sentí un ligero retortijón en mi estómago._

_-Vamos a buscar donde estemos solos.- dijo Henry suponiendo que no quería que nadie viera su brazo._

- No, aquí está bien -me quité el cabestrillo y fui desenredando la bufanda poco a poco, imploraba para que mi brazo estuviera mejor. Cuando quedó descubierto, descubrí que había estado reteniendo el aire y lo exhalé con alivio. La cicatriz seguía del mismo color morado-azul pero no estaba peor que aquel día.- Sólo está de un color... diferente.

- Sí, su primer partido será contra Gryffindor, si recuerdo bien -le dijo Nick, mientras recorrían los pasillos.

_-Ven conmigo.- Le dijo cubriéndole el brazo de nuevo.- No te llevaré a la enfermería, descuida._

_-Ya estoy nerviosa._

Me reacomodé la bufanda y me dejé guiar por Henry. Por lo menos me había salvado de la enfermería. Ahora sólo faltaba salvarme de él.

- No te pongas nerviosa, todavía faltan unas semanas para eso.

_Henry la llevó hasta el invernadero, agarró unas cuantas plantas y caminó con ella a donde estuvieran tranquilos. Llenó una jícara, que también había agarrado, con agua caliente y echó unas hojas ahí. Luego le pidió que sumergiera el brazo._

_-Sí...tengo que perfeccionar el bloquear a las personas._

- No te preocupes tanto ahora. Con la práctica adquirirás experiencia y mejorarás -llegaron a la enfermería y él asomó la cabeza por la puerta.- Aquí no están.

Antes de sumerger mi brazo, dudé. Olí para estar más segura... era un olor familiar. Metí mi brazo.- Huele parecido a lo que mi madre me pone en la cicatriz cuando estoy en casa.

_-Mi papá nos enseña cosas así a mi mamá y a mí._

_-Quien sabe donde estén entonces. Pero seguramente está con Henry._

Tuve un rato sumergido el brazo en el cuenco pero el resultado fue bueno. Mi cicatriz tenía un color lila, era algo.- Gracias -le dije mientras me quitaba la bufanda para limpiar mi brazo.

- Entonces creo que la esperaré en la sala común -le dijo Nick.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algún lugar antes?

_-Espera.- tomó la bufanda, dijo un par de hechizos para asegurarse que estuviera limpia, le envolvió el brazo con cuidado._

_Negué.-Puedo ir yo sola.- sonreí._

Esperé a que terminara y me puse el cabestrillo.- Creo que me iré a mi Casa de una vez.

Nick levantó una ceja.- Pienso que no es adecuado dejarte vagar por ahí sola, no hayas a provocar otro duelo o algo parecido -sonrió.

_-Te acompaño.-dijo Henry levantándose y recogiendo lo que había usado._

_-Me portaré bien prefecto.- sonreí, me colgué bien la mochila.- Iré a la biblioteca a empezar mis tareas._

- Eso espero, señorita -correspondió a su sonrisa, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la Casa de Slytherin.

-No, es mejor que busques a Kailen. Me angustia dejarla sola -fui deslizándome lentamente hacia la salida del invernadero hasta quedar afuera.

_Tal como le dije fui a la biblioteca._

_-Yo creo ha de estar con tu primo._

- Ya hice lo que querías, me toca a mí. Ve y búscala. Me iré sola -me di la vuelta y corrí de regreso al castillo. Quería estar en mi habitación ya.

_Henry suspiró, pensó que era testaruda, sonrió y me estuvo buscando hasta que nos encontramos en un pasillo. Regresamos a la sala común a hacer tareas._

_Genial, no me siguió. Ya era hora._ Tener a alguien encima de mí siempre era desagradable, por más que uno quisiera a esas personas. A veces hasta me hartaba de mis padres, aunque los amaba más que a nadie. Llegué a mi sala común y vi a Nick sentado en el mismo sillón de aquella mañana.

- Ya, te perdono. Me iré a mi habitación -le dije sin mirarlo. De repente, alguien me abrazó por detrás. Sonreí y me di la vuelta.- Pero para la otra, cierra tu pico y ahórrate tus comentarios.

- Lo prometo, prima -me soltó sonriendo.

Con todo lo de Nick y mi dolor de brazo, había olvidado lo del ataque de la serpiente gigante, hasta que una chica de Gryffindor me ayudó a recordarlo. Estábamos en la clase de Historia de la Magia cuando esa chica le preguntó al profesor sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Puse mucha atención y cuando terminó la clase, salí corriendo para contarle a mis amigos lo que había escuchado.

_Había estado tratando de ignorar los pensamientos de la gente y los míos propios con respecto a la serpiente pero cierto día Clary nos contó que en una clase suya una chica preguntó sobre el asunto. Nos contó la historia de la Cámara de los Secretos._

_-Un Slytherin pesado... pensé en Collins y en ese chico Malfoy y su bola de amigos, pero ellos parecen tontos, en todo caso pensaría en Collins...-dije._

- Pero hay quienes piensan que también puede ser un chico de Gryffindor. He escuchado rumores, aunque no lo creo. Me fiaría más de un Slytherin, como tú dices.

_-Por historia queda Slytherin, pero podría ser cualquier persona.-dijo Henry_

_-Igual no me agrada la idea de una serpiente por ahí buscando sangre sucias..._

_-Tranquila, hasta donde sabemos igual y podrías ser una sangre pura.- Me dio una galleta._

- Henry tiene razón en las dos cosas, aunque lo que me intriga más que la tal Cámara de los Secretos, es la especie de serpiente que ronda en el castillo. No es como cualquiera.

_-Tal vez leyendo leyendas o la historia de Hogwarts o algo parecido encontremos algo así como un "rumor" de lo que podría ser... Aunque lo mejor sería solo estar alertas ¿no?-dije mientras comía un chocolate._

- Ambos -le dije mientras sacaba pergamino y tinta para hacer mi tarea.- Creo que iré después a consultar unos libros a la biblioteca para sacarme esta duda... o mandarle una carta a mis padres para saber si tienen ideas sobre esto.

_-¿No los preocuparás?-pregunté, pensé un poco sobre el asunto.- Henry y yo iremos a la biblioteca, pregunta tú si tienen ideas con tus papás si quieres.-vi a Henry, tras leer su pensamiento.- Si me da miedo pero me da más curiosidad._

- La curiosidad puede más que lo demás -empecé a escribir.- Sí, puede preocuparlos, pero es mejor que estén alerta a que no sepan nada... aunque esperaré un poco más. Si no sucede algo antes de Navidad, no les diré.

_Me recargué en Henry.-Me preocuparía quedarme en vacaciones de Navidad siendo hija de muggles... espero casi todos se vayan a sus casas o no anden solos al menos..._

_-Te preocupas mucho._

_-Tú te preocupas poco.-le enseñé la lengua, me enredó el cabello y se puso a hacer tarea._

- Con lo que sucedió, dudo mucho que haya alguien que se quedé en Navidad -vi el avance de mi tarea y sonreí.- Cambiando de tema, ¿ya están preparados para los partidos de Quidditch?

_-No.-dije._

_-Sí.-dijo él._

Me reí de los dos.- Por lo menos uno está seguro, sería un desastre si los dos me hubieran dicho que no. Relájense. Primero va mi casa contra Gryffindor. Disfruten mientras.

_-Tengo miedo de que a medio partido me sienta mal porque haya tanta gente y caiga de mi escoba o por lo mismo me desconcentre y me metan muchos goles._

_-Tú tranquila, yo tiro con la bludger a quien se acerque a la portería._

_-Igual estoy nerviosa._

- Yo me reiré si te caes de la escoba -le guiñé un ojo.- Y me reiré más si aparece mi primo para evitar que te estrelles en el piso... como siempre.

_-En un partido eso no se podría, él es el guardián de su equipo así que tiene que estar atento de que no le metamos goles...así que si me caigo... ya veré que hacer para sostenerme de mi escoba... sino me romperé algo, mientras no sea la cabeza no me importa._

_-Más optimismo Kailen Ae...-te di un mordisco, no me gustaba mucho que me llamaran por mis dos nombres seguidos, rió.- ¿Sabías que tiene dos nombres?- le dijo a Clary, lo vi feo._

- Mi primo es una caja de sorpresas, igual que él -señalé a Henry y me reí con él.- No, no lo sabía. ¿Tiene algo de malo que tengas dos nombres?

_-Es que... no sé... mi otro nombre solo me lo dicen cuando me regañan y suena más de niña linda y decente o algo así me imagino, me va más Kailen... Henry también tiene dos nombres._

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que todos tenemos segundos nombres? -me reí.

_-Uno de mis nombres es el real y el otro el que me pusieron adoptivo. Pero no sé cuál es cuál._

_-No me gusta mi otro nombre. ¿Cómo te llamas tú Clary?_

_-Clarissa Diane y Henry Stuart.-sonreí._

- La que lee mentes y se adelanta -reí.- Sí, soy Clarissa Diane, pero hace mucho que no me lo dicen que casi lo olvido. Y tú... ¿Stuart? No está mal.

_-No me gusta, me lo pusieron por un amigo de mi mamá que le puso el nombre de mi mamá a su hija.-me reí.-¿Tu qué Kailen Ae...-le tapé la boca._

- ¡Vamos! Tú leíste los nuestros, te toca decirnos el tuyo -sonreí.

_-No me gusta...-Henry mordió mi mano.- Au_

_-Kailen Aeryn_

- Bonito nombre -no me reí porque realmente me lo parecía.

_-No sé... siempre me han dicho que Aeryn es una chica bien educada, preparada y blablabla, lo que esperan de mi... Kailen es nombre de niño y siempre me han llamado así... además me dicen los dos nombres para regañarme._

- Bueno, ahora sé como llamarte cuando hagas algo malo -me reí.- Hacen lo mismo con Nick. Nícolas Alessandro, pero el de él es genial.

_Alessandro me dio risa y no lo pude ocultar. Henry me miró y me reí más. Paré de reír cuando el dueño del nombre apareció de nada atrás de nosotros, no lo había oído llegar._

_-Creo que se burla de tu nombre.- le dijo Henry cuando lo vió._

- ¿De mi nombre? -me miró.

- Les dije tu segundo nombre -le sonreí inocentemente.

- ¿Te burlas de mi segundo nombre, Kailen? -la miró y después me miró a mí de nuevo.- Es justo que yo sepa el de ella también para...

- ¡Aeryn! ¡Kailen Aeryn!

- No me causa risa, es lindo -dijo mi primo.

_Miré feo a Clary, oí a Henry, miré a Nick, me sonrojé un poco y miré a otro lado._

_-¿Ya te apenaste Aeryn?-dijo Henry con una sonrisa._

- Eso parece. Ya la apenaste, Nícolas Alessandro -miré a mi primo y sonrió.

- Sólo dije la verdad.

_-Henry deja de burlarte._

_-No dije nada.-sonrió._

_-Ash.-agarré mi libro y traté de refugiarme en él._

- Como parece que molesto gente, me iré -puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.- Sólo quería saber como estaban. Ahora debo regresar con el equipo, el capitán quiere hacer otro entrenamiento antes del partido con Gryffindor.

_-No molestas.- me apresuré a decir, Henry rió un poco.- Am...que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento._

- Gracias -empezó a caminar.- Nos vemos después, chicos.

- Alessandro tan caballero como siempre -me reí.- ¿No puedes controlar tus sonrojos, Kailen?

_-Ash, no molesten.-me escondí tras el libro de nuevo, Henry rió._

_-¿Te gusta el primo de Clary?_

_-¿Por qué no le dices por su nombre? Además... no seas tonto.- me sonrojé otro poco._

- ¡Oh, Kailen! Te gusta Nick -me reí poquito.- Eres encantadora, seguro te hará caso. Pero apúrate, que sólo le quedan dos años aquí.

_-No me gusta.-me levanté, agarré mis libros y salí corriendo de ahí._

_-Ay que gracioso.-dijo Henry entre risas._

- Deberíamos dejarla en paz -también me reí, tanto que me dolió el brazo. Regresaría después o nosotros la encontraríamos, el enojo se le pasaría rápido. Aunque era divertido burlarse de ella y sabía qué día podía hacerlo de nuevo: el partido de Quidditch de Slytherin contra Gryffindor... que llegó más rápido de lo que creí.

_Ese día no me volvieron a molestar, estuve haciéndome la digna unas horas hasta que me compraron con chocolate. Pronto llegó el primer partido de Quidditch, vi que en mi casa había quienes les iban a un equipo o a otro, pero habían más que le iban a Gryffindor. Bajé con Henry antes de lo normal pues me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa que le había dado una chica rara de Ravenclaw, cuando bajé me puso una pulsera enorme que tenía una serpiente de peluche, que me dio igual hasta que se movió. Entonces lo golpié y me puse como apoyo una bufanda que había conseguido. Fuimos al Gran Comedor._

Me habia despertado al mismo tiempo que todo el equipo de Quidditch y los acompañé a desayunar. Nick estaba entusiasmado, lo analicé bien y sí, no vi ni un rasgo de nerviosismo. El desayuno estuvo delicioso y fui tentada a irme con ellos por si necesitaba ayuda, pero me encontré a mis amigos.

_-Suerte Nícolas.- le dijo Henry cuando llegamos con ellos._

_-¡Que les vaya bien!-dije con una sonrisa y un pan tostado en la mano._

Nick les sonrió y se despidió con una mano. Salió al campo con el resto del equipo. _Algún día estaré ahí. Lo sé._- Corramos, para alcanzar buenos lugares.

_Antes de que Clary lo dijera me eché a correr. Henry sonrió y señaló el camino para ella.-Después de ti._

Le agradecí con un gesto de la cabeza y seguí a Kailen. Y sí, obtuvimos buenos lugares para ver el partido. Tenía que ponerse interesante.

_El partido estuvo interesante. Los Slytherin estaban jugando sucio, con sus excepciones claro. Henry le dio un ligero codazo a Clary y me señaló como de vez en vez volteaba a ver a Nícolas._

_-Es mero interés profesional, no pienses otra cosa.-Dije mientras desviaba la mirada._

- ¡Ja! Interés profesional, ajá -me reí de ella.- Como dice mi tío, estás "matando dos pájaros de un tiro", observas las jugadas de Nick y también a él.

_-Estoy viendo qué debe hacer un guardián. _

_-La bludger se volvió loca.-dijo en cierto momento Henry haciéndonos mirar._

Era cierto. La bludger parecía tener una especie de hechizo porque seguía al buscador de Gryffindor sin que nadie la pudiera desviar. Miré a Nick en busca de respuestas, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros al tiempo que atrapaba una quaffle que estuvo cerca de entrar en uno de los aros. _Si golpea al chico, lo puede tumbar de su escoba._ Y el resultado podía ser fatal.

_-Ya están pensando en detenerla... alguien la hechizó... - los buscadores comenzaron a competir por atrapar la snitch mientras la budger los perseguía. La gente se estaba volviendo más ruidosa, ambos buscadores se perdieron de vista, de pronto vimos caer al de Slytherin. De pronto la bludger alcanzó el brazo de Harry Potter, no pude evitar un grito al igual que otros expectadores, finalmente cayó al suelo. -Tiene la snitch.- Una chica eliminó a la bludger y acudieron profesores a atender. Me esforcé por alcanzar a identificar qué pensaban.-Le quitaron los huesos del brazo.-Reí y me recargué en Henry. Mi mirada se dirigió hacia los aros de Slytherin pero ya no estaba allí Nick._

_Seguramente fue el profesor Gilderoy quién le quito los huesos al pobre chico_. Nick estaba cerca del grupo que rodeaba a ese chico, pero dudó en acercarse y mejor se fue a donde su equipo. Él era Slytherin y no podía involucrarse. Su buscador estaba bien pero pareció no importarle.

_Me empecé a reír, Henry me miró.-Collins está regañando a Draco y Vi está a lado de él viéndolo como tonta.-me dolió la cabeza, la gente empezó a moverse con mucho ruido, comentando la intensidad del partido, preguntándose cómo habría quedado Harry, festejando el triunfo de Gryffindor o sufriendo la derrota de Slytherin_.

Se llevaron al buscador de Gryffindor a la enfermería. Había acertado, el profesor Gilderoy le quitó los huesos del brazo. Entendí el dolor del chico. _Ese profesor es un inútil._ Pero a pesar de todo, los alumnos de esa Casa seguían festejando aunque su buscador estuviera herido. Me reí junto con Kailen, porque aquella escena era graciosa.

-Hay que bajar.-Dije cuando ya casi se había vaciado la grada, respiré hondo.

- Vamos -les dije. Nick tenía cara de pocos amigos y quería saber qué había pasado.

_Agarré la mano de Henry para bajar bien porque estaba mareándome. Llegamos hasta abajo, Clary caminó hacia Nícolas y lo seguimos, solté la mano de Henry, para acomodarme un poco el cabello. Por un momento me distrajo Vi, le enseñé la lengua y seguí mi camino._

- Escúpelo, Nick -le dije en voz baja cuando llegué con él.- Tienes tal cara que no puedes con ella.

- El capitán y Collins son unos tontos. Estaba bien regañar al buscador porque se tomó personal el juego con el otro buscador. Pero yo también salí mal parado.

_-¿Te dijeron algo?-preguntó Henry._

- Lo que siempre me dicen cuando perdemos: que debería haber defendido mejor los aros. Pero no tengo la cantidad de brazo que tiene el calamar del Lago Negro -dijo enojado, a punto de aventar la escoba.

_-¿Los golpeamos? -dije con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo un poco.- Podría ponerles la cara verde a todos y correr._

- Me gustan las dos ideas -Nick sonrió.- Pero ahora tengo que ir con el profesor Snape para saber que pasó con el chico. Soy prefecto y mi equipo estaba jugando cuando la bludger fue hechizada.

_-Está bien, nos vemos luego._

_Henry notó que aún estaba algo mareada, así que me cargó en su espalda, le di un sape por no avisarme.-Vamos Clary._

Nick me dio su escoba para llevarla a la nuestra Casa y seguí sus amigos. Era tentador tener entre mis manos una escoba tan genial, me daban ganas de subirme en ella y volar un rato.

_-No creo que sea buena idea...sobretodo por si te caes, aunque podría ir Henry de un lado tuyo y yo del otro.-quise recargar mi cabeza en Henry.- Nick es más cómodo que tú._

_-Ahí vas otra vez con tu Nick._

- Ya sé que no es buena idea -me reí con el comentario de Henry.- ¿Tal vez porque es más alto y casi alabas el piso por donde él pasa?

_-No es verdad, solo lo de que es más alto es verdad. Sí, lo admiro un poco pero como un chico de un grado superior y guardián de su equipo, nada más.- Me bajé de la espalda de Henry._

Miré a Henry.- ¿Le crees? Porque yo no.

_-Yo tampoco le creo.-dijo él._

_-Pues no me crean entonces.-aceleré un poco la marcha, quedando varios pasos frente a ellos. Henry le sonrió a Clarissa._

- Te creo pues -miré a Henry y me empecé a reír.- Lo siento, Kailen, es genial molestarte.

Entramos al castillo y nos fuimos a la biblioteca a hacer algunos deberes, a pesar de ser sábado. Después cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones a dormir, sólo para despertar con una horrible noticia. Alguien más había sido petrificado.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

_Un chico más, llamado Colin, había sido petrificado aquella misma noche, la calma que había estado temporalmente se había roto de nuevo. Los magos y brujas de hijos muggle estábamos algo paranoicos, aunque tratábamos de ocultarlo._

Apenas me había despertado aquel domingo cuando Vi saltó sobre mi cama y me dio la noticia. Me vestí rápido y bajé a la Sala Común, donde Nick me confirmó la noticia y pensamos lo mismo. Nos pusimos a buscar a mis amigos.

Henry y yo decidimos que no nos separaríamos ni un solo momento a menos que estuviésemos seguros de que estábamos acompañados. Fuimos al Gran Comedor, él atento a lo que viera, yo atenta a lo que captara.

Los encontramos en el Gran Comedor. Nick estuvo de acuerdo con lo que ellos habían pensado de no separarse, a pesar de que no sabíamos si Kailen estaba en peligro. Él ya sabía que era adoptada porque se lo informé a la familia en la fiesta de Navidad pasada, para que no fuera a recibir malos tratos. Y me advirtió que tampoco me quería sola por ahí, a partir de ese día, lo tendría que esperar en la biblioteca o en el Gran Comedor para irnos juntos. No me gustó la idea.

_Cierto día se organizó un club de duelo, organizado por nuestro "querido" profesor Gilderoy, apoyado por el profesor Snape y donde nos encontramos alumnos de todas las casas. Comenzamos a practicar por parejas, muchos lo tomamos más como juego que como ejercicio de clase. De pronto el profesor Gilderoy tuvo la brillante idea de darnos una demostración, quería que los dos profesores se enfrentaran y quería ver caer al farsante pero no pasó mayor cosa entre ellos, escogieron dos voluntarios: Potter y Malfoy._

No me llamó mucho la atención el club de duelo pero cuando supe que el profesor Snape también estaría, me sorprendí al principio, pero después pensé que había acertado al haber ido. Vi quiso hacer pareja conmigo porque Millicent -mi compañera de dormitorio escalofriante- había sido designada a otra chica. Le tocaría hacer pareja con una de Gryffindor (me recordó a Kailen por su cabello) y temí por ella. Todo terminó en un alboroto y se hizo una demostración final. _Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, buena elección, profesores._

_-¡Serpensortia!-exclamó Draco en cierto momento y una serpiente salió de su varita, di un brinco y me puse tras Henry. La serpiente se dirigió hacia un compañero de mi casa, Justin Finch-Fletchley, el chico de Gryffindor comenzó a hacer una especie de siseos dirigidos a la serpiente, miré en dirección a Clary. Sin decirme nada, confirmó lo que había pensado, ese chico estaba hablando parsel. La serpiente pareció mirarlo comprendiendo lo que le decían. Uno de los profesores hizo desaparecer a la serpiente y comenzaron los rumores sobre lo que había sucedido._

_Maldita sea_. Fue mi primer pensamiento cuando escuché el hechizo. Estaba más cerca de lo que quería de la serpiente que había salido de su varita. Miré al chico de Gryffindor y lo supe, él también sabía pársel. Le había hablado. _Gran error, chico. _Volteé a donde mis amigos y Kailen pareció leerme el pensamiento, sí, aquello era pársel. Traté de no despegar la vista de la serpiente por si no obedecía al otro chico, pero el profesor Snape la desapareció y salí de mi ensimismo.

_Para cuando la clase terminó los rumores diciendo que Harry Potter era el heredero de Slytherin ya se habían expandido por todos lados._

_-Él no es...-dije cuando íbamos saliendo de ahí.- Ni siquiera sabía el chico que le estaba hablando en parsel..._

_-Se oyen como puros siseos... ¿cómo no te vas a dar cuenta de que hablas parsel?_

_-No lo oí como siseos solamente...tal vez porque habían dos que lo hablan allí y captaba ambos pensamientos en ambos idiomas..._

_-¿Qué le decía a la serpiente, Clary?_

- Que lo dejara en paz, que se alejara -me sentía envuelta en una especie de niebla, me dolía la cabeza.- No te das cuenta cuando apenas lo estás dominando, pero pasando el tiempo y con práctica, puedes dominarlo a tu antojo y sabes si lo estas utilizando. Piensas lo que vas a decir y por la boca sale en pársel. Tú lo escuchas en tu idioma, los demás no.

Empecé a toser.- Pero no importa lo que el chico haga, ya todos saben que habla pársel y lo repudian. Ahora saben lo que habría pasado si alguien más que ustedes se hubiera enterado de que yo también domino esa lengua

_-Se me hace tonto repudiar por eso.-dijo Henry._

_-¿Estás bien?-pregunté._

- Pero lo hacen y saben porqué, Kailen lo acaba de decir -sacudí mi cabeza.- No es nada, la impresión de escuchar a alguien hablar pársel.

_Quería decirle algo a Clary pero sin que Henry escuchara, por suerte un amigo que había hecho en clase de herbología lo llamó y se apartó por unos minutos._

_-Clary...creo que entendí que decía antes de leer su pensamiento...-dije en voz algo baja.-Igual y son imaginaciones mías...pero creo que le entendí..._

- ¿Entendiste? -el dolor de cabeza cesó-. Sería imposible, a menos que... -me callé.

_Me encogí de hombros.-Básicamente de mí sabemos con certeza que soy adoptada y me llamo Kailen Aeryn y mi apellido adoptivo es Teshbock...pero... igual y son imaginaciones mías nada más..._

- Tal vez tu familia biológica sea como la mía -bajé más la voz.- Se supone que toda la familia de mi padre ha sido Slytherin desde el inicio de Hogwarts y que podríamos proceder de algún pariente del fundador de mi casa, por eso hablo esa lengua. Tu familia puede ser así.

_Asentí, ahora tenía más curiosidad sobre mi origen, pero seguía sin estar completamente segura de si entendía el parsel, nunca lo había hablado que me diese cuenta (además cuando le hablé a una serpiente atacó a mi hermano), nunca había oído a una serpiente hablar y conocí el idioma hasta que conocí a mi amiga. Sin darme cuenta empecé a pensar tanto en ello que dejé de oír los pensamientos ajenos, de nuevo me eran incomprensibles._

Sí, era posible la opción que le había dicho a mi amiga. Tal vez seríamos parientes... lejanas, pero familia. Sonreí sólo unos segundos porque escuché una voz. _Esa voz... la del semestre pasado_. Miré a Kailen. _Puede ser ella a quien escucho..._

_Henry volvió con nosotras y apoyó su brazo en mi hombro, sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-Los Gryffindor están bien felices, me dieron un obsequio, pero hay que ir a donde no nos pueda cachar un profesor._

La voz de Henry me despertó.- ¿Un obsequio? -lo miré confundida.

_Henry abrió un poco la mochila y nos mostró unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y pastelillos. Sonrió._

- ¿Celebración adelantada de su primer partido? -también sonreí.

_-Así es.- Cerró la mochila y se la colgó._

_-Yo quiero ir a dormir.- en cuanto terminé de decirlo, Henry me cargó de costalito._

_-Después de ti.- le dijo a Clary._

- No, señor -negué con la cabeza y sonreí.- Después de usted porque lleva una dama débil en los brazos.

_-No soy débil..._

_Henry rió y caminó junto con Clary, buscando un aula vacía, yo iba colgando en su espalda, con la sangre yéndose a mi cabeza. Me iba a poner de mal humor._

Encontramos un aula y entramos, para disfrutar del festín.- Ya puedes tirar a la niña no débil.

_Me hice la enojada con ellos por el resto del día, pero para la mañana siguiente ya se me había pasado. Pasó un tiempo y el día que tanto ansiaba Henry y a mí me ponía nerviosa llegó, nuestro primer partido de Quidditch. Ese día me levanté antes de lo normal, me dolía el estómago por los nervios. Henry ya estaba en la sala como habíamos quedado la noche anterior. Él ya tenía experiencia peinando a su hermana así que mojó mi cabeza y como pudo me trenzó el cabello para que no me estorbara durante el juego. Me dejé un poco de cabello suelto para no sentirme tan rara pero sí notaba la diferencia en el cambio de visión. Fuimos a desayunar._

El día del partido de mis amigos fui acompañada al Gran Comedor en compañía de Nick. Él también quería asistir, así que llevaba la bufanda del año pasado, con sus colores. La había conservado desde entonces. Los saludé y nos acercamos a ellos.

- ¡Buenos días, jugadores! -les dije emocionada.

_-Buenos días.- dijo Henry con una sonrisa._

_-Hola.-dije sin dejar de mirar mi pan tostado._

- ¿Sigues nerviosa? -le sonreí, pero no me miró.- Dile algo que la tranquilice, Nick.

- Buena suerte -dijo mi primo.

_-Es que esperaba lograr bloquear a los demás, pero estoy escuchando a todos.-Mordí mi pan tostado, se rompió y cayó en la mesa._

- Tal vez la emoción logre bloquearlos. Ten confianza -traté de animarla, miré a Henry y a Nick.

- Y si te concentras en una sola mente, ¿podrías evitar a las demás? -preguntó mi primo.

_Henry se estiró y dio un trago a su jugo de calabaza._

_-No lo había pensado... pero sí, probablemente sí... así empecé a practicar con Henry.- tomé un pastelillo y lo mordí._

- ¡Pues ya está! -le dije brincando y sonreí.- Te concentras en el pensamiento de Nick y listo.

_-Es una buena idea.-dijo Henry mientras se levantaba, lo vi.- Es hora.-vio a Nick.-tiene que poder verte de vez en cuando si no pierde la concentración._

_Me levanté, aparté un mechón de mi cara. -Bien... nos vemos terminando el partido.- Sonreí con nervios._

- Suerte, chicos -Nick asintió y los vimos irse.- Hay que correr para alcanzar un lugar adecuado.

Estábamos en las gradas, muy cerca de los aros que defendería Kailen, cuando el partido comenzó.- Piensa en algo que no la vaya a descontrolar, por favor.

_Nos cambiamos y el capitán nos dio unas palabras de ánimo, en especial a los que éramos nuevos en el equipo. Llegó el momento, respiré hondo, entramos a la cancha y ocupamos nuestras posiciones. Miré por un breve instante a donde estaban Nick y Clary. El juego comenzó._

- No te preocupes, Clary. Sé que tengo que hacer -me sonrió y me pasó el brazo por el hombro.

- Eso espero. No quiero accidentes -me dio un apretón y pusimos atención al partido.

_Intenté concentrarme tanto en el juego como solamente en los pensamientos de Nick, cosa que fue útil porque entendía el juego desde donde estaba yo a como él lo veía. A los pocos minutos una bludger derribó a un cazador que se acercaba a la portería, miré a Henry que voló sonriente blandiendo su bate. Sonreí y volví otra vez a dos puntos de atención principales. Hufflepuff anotó su primer tanto. _

El partido estaba emocionante. Nunca había visto a mis amigos tan cerca montados en sus escobas. Para ellos, o eso veía yo, era natural estar encima, volando en el aire. Henry fue el que más me impresionó, tenía gran fuerza en el brazo y esquivaba las bludgers en el momento justo. Mientras que Kailen se mantenía atenta a cada movimiento, Nick nunca le quitó la mirada y no lo molesté, para evitar que perdieran la concentración. Ellos dos hacían buen equipo, me imaginé él diciéndole a qué lugar iban a atacar y ella reaccionando al instante como si hubiera sido su propio pensamiento. Sonreí y brinqué cuando Hufflepuff anotó.

_Nunca pierdas de vista a los cazadores. Recuerda que son la clave. No le prestes atención a las demás pelotas, solo a la quaffle, es tu objetivo. Henry te quitará las bludgers de tu perímetro. ¡Cuidado! Hay una cazadora cerca del aro izquierdo... ¡Eso! Sigue así y serás una gran guardiana, Kailen. _Nick parecía obeceder y se concentraba en no deslizar algún comentario absurdo en su mente.

_Nick me daba consejos y estar pensando en lo que decía me ayudaba a ignorar las demás voces. La primer quaffle que detuve fue una sencilla, la vi antes de que Nick me dijera y logré detenerla sin mayor problema, sonreí. La segunda la detuve también pero la tercera no la alcancé por unos centímetros de altura y Ravenclaw anotó su primera. Suspiré para tranquilizarme._

_Tranquila. Sólo ha sido una, sigue atenta. Lo haces muy bien, Kailen Aeryn. Lo vuelvo a decir y sí me parece lindo. _A su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos del día tirados en el pasto pero lo hizo sin darse cuenta: la cara sonrojada de Kailen y la posibilidad de que ella había leído en su mente aquella frase de Napoleón... _Una mujer bella agrada los ojos, una mujer buena agrada el corazón; la primera es un dije, la segunda es un tesoro, al igual que tú._

Nick se tapó automáticamente la boca con ambas manos, como si con eso pudiera borrar lo que había estado pensando.

_Justo cuando un par de cazadores se dirigían hacia los aros Nick pensó algo que me hizo sonrojar, estaba recordando aquella escena en el pasto, aquél día de entrenamiento. Estiré mi torso y atrapé la quaffle pero no logré volver bien a mi escoba, el tener las piernas entrelazadas evitó que cayera, colgando de cabeza la regresé a la primer persona de mi equipo que vi y me subí de nuevo bien a la escoba. Vi caer a un chico de Ravenclaw, una bludger le había roto la escoba, eso no pudo distraerme de los latidos acelerados de mi corazón._

Estuve a punto de gritar. En cuanto Kailen recuperó el equilibrio, miré a Nick con mi brazo bueno sobre mi cadera.- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! Te dije que nada de accidentes.

- Sólo fue... una tontería... -dijo Nick sin dejar de ver a Kailen y quitándose las manos del rostro. _Olvídalo, Kailen. Estás en un juego, tienes que concentrarte. Olvida lo que acabas de ver. Lo que menos quiero es que caigas de tu escoba, borralo de tu mente. _Vi como Nick se aferraba al barandal sin siquiera parpadear.

_¿Borrarlo? Ni que fuera lápiz en papel... __Se acercaron otros cazadores, leí sus pensamientos y con la misma escoba alejé la quaffle de los aros. Una bludger derribó a alguien de mi equipo, de pronto otra le dió justo a la quaffle que fue atrapada por un Hufflepuff que metió otra anotación. La pelota comenzó a pelearse más, los buscadores estaban dando rondas buscando la snitch. Me metieron otras dos anotaciones, evité otras cuatro. Henry derribó a otro cazador del equipo rival._

_He metido la pata, mejor concéntrate en la mente de Clary. _Nick se sentó y agachó la mirada.- ¿Qué haces? -él sólo negó con la cabeza y busqué a Henry entre los jugadores.

_Henry estaba en ese momento peleando con otro golpeador, se estaban tratando de derribar el uno al otro arrojándose la bludger a cada oportunidad que tenían. Suspiré, miré hacia donde estaban Nick y Clary, le hice una ligera seña de que le diera un zape a su primo y volví a poner atención al juego._

- ¡Hey! -Nick se levantó enojado.- ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

- Sólo sigo órdenes -señalé a Kailen.

_Reí y detuve otra, la devolví, la vi recorrer el campo, esquivé una bludger y busqué con la mirada a Henry, quien estaba ahora algo intranquilo porque acababan de derribar al otro golpeador. Regresé la mirada al frente justo antes de que lanzaran la quaffle, la atrapé y en eso el buscador atrapó la snitch._

Grité de emoción cuando el buscador de Hufflepuff atrapó la snitch. Nick sonrió y aplaudió. Parecían profesionales y se merecían el triunfo de su casa.

_Sonreí, miré a Henry, me devolvió la sonrisa, voló hacia mí, chocamos palmas reímos y fuimos a festejar nuestro primer juego y nuestro primer triunfo con el equipo. Cuando toqué suelo sentí que toda yo temblaba, no sabía si era de nervios todavía o de emoción pero eso sí, estaba muy feliz. El capitán nos felicitó por haber participado bien en nuestro primer juego._

- ¡Bajemos! -jalé a Nick de la manga.- ¡Vamos! -me siguió pero no me dejó bajar las escaleras corriendo. Así que tardamos en llegar al suelo.

_Comenzaron a festejar y empezaron a hablar del festejo en la sala común, sonaba divertido pero ya estaba otra vez engentándome. De pronto Henry se perdió de vista, al parecer su grupo de amigos se lo jaló, me giré y me topé con el chico con el que Henry me hacía burla en herbología, me dijo un par de cosas y se fue corriendo. El otro golpeador iba despertando y al ser yo la más cercana me preguntó qué había ocurrido, le dije el resultado y me cargó, me dio una vuelta y se unió al festejo. __Se aprovechan de que estoy chiquita...__Todo era genial pero tenía que alejarme un poco, tanta gente empezaba a aturdirme._

- Clary... sé que son tus amigos, pero empiezo a creer que en esta celebración no tenemos lugar -me dijo al pisar el suelo y señaló a lo lejos. Me sentí mal porque tenía razón, toda la Casa de Hufflepuff los rodeaba y ver a un par de Slytherin ahí, se vería muy fuera de lugar. La emoción se me quitó.

-Tienes razón, primo. Los felicitaremos después -tomamos otro camino.

_Me costó mucho trabajo pero logré salir del tumulto de gente, me aparté un poco y me senté en el pasto. Miré alrededor, tratando de calmar mi corazón aún acelerado, no vi a Clarissa ni a Nick, el festejo pronto abandonó la cancha y se dirigió a la sala común, suspiré, antes de que me diera cuenta había quedado sola, cansada y mareada ahí. Sonreí a pesar de ello._

Regresamos juntos a nuestra Sala Común donde me encontré a Vi y Collins sentados muy juntos en un sillón. Me dieron nauseas. _No volveré a sentarme ahí en mi vida._ Me despedí de Nick y me fui a mi habitación. Era temprano, así que me puse a terminar mis deberes.

_Estuve un rato volando por el simple gusto de sentir el aire, me solté el cabello y me puse a cantar aprovechando que nadie podría oírme. Luego volví al castillo, el cuál estaba casi vacío en los corredores, afuera el cielo comenzó a nublarse al parecer llovería. Recordé la regla que nos habíamos puesto, la de no estar solo en los pasillos pero ahora estaba ahí en medio de uno muy solo viendo las primeras gotas de lluvia caer. Me pregunté porqué mis otros dos amigos no habían bajado al campo._

Nick me vio entrar a mi habitación, se dio media vuelta y salió de nuevo. Empezó a recorrer los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos. Se justificaba a sí mismo diciendo que estaba haciendo guardia, pero no era realmente por eso y él lo sabía, por más que se engañara. Se detuvo para ver el paisaje, desde ahí se veía el campo de Quidditch... muy diferente a como estaba hace unos momentos. Estaba vacío.

_Salí a sentir las gotas empapar mi rostro y mi cabello, era fresco y el olor a tierra mojada me reconfortó. Vi la hora en mi reloj, aún era temprano y nunca había volado con lluvia. Así que volví a donde el campo estuviese más abierto y despegué en mi escoba, se sentía bien volar con lluvia._

Cuando su cuerpo había decidido que ya era momento de moverse, Nick se estiró y empezó a caminar sin rumbo pero como buen jugador, miró algo de reojo que lo hizo voltear de nuevo. Alguien volaba sobre el campo de Quidditch y en plena lluvia, casi estaba seguro de quién era. Sonrió dudoso. _Tal vez no sea apropiado que aparezca ahí de repente después de lo que hice... o pensé. _

_La lluvia se volvió más fuerte, estaba empapada y empezaba a perder alturas, también estaba temblando, así que pensé que era momento de ir a la sala común, probablemente ya podrían haber dejado de celebrar. Hice mi cabello hacia atrás y emprendí el camino de regreso al castillo, la lluvia se hizo más cerrada así que corrí y al entrar en el castillo resbalé y caí. Reí._

- ¿No habíamos dicho que no debías andar sola en los pasillos? -dijo Nick, que estaba recargado en una pared cerca de la entrada y había visto la caída.

_Lo vi desde el suelo.-Me abandonaron.-Me levanté y exprimí un poco mi cabello.-Ya iba rumbo a mi sala común.- Me quité la sudadera y la exprimí también, fue una mala idea, me dio un escalofrío._

Nick sólo negó con la cabeza, se quitó la capa y se la puso.- Te vas a resfriar.

_Negué.-Estaré bien, llegaré y me cambiaré de ropa, no te preocupes.- Sonreí, me puse la sudadera de nuevo._

Le arrebató la sudadera antes de que se la pusiera.- Ni creas que voy a dejar que te pongas eso mojado. Cúbrete con la capa y te acompaño a tu casa. No tienes que estar sola en los pasillos.

_No sé porqué sentí ganas de llevarle la contraria pero así lo hice, así que tomé mi sudadera y me la colgué al hombro.-Puedo ir yo sola.-le devolví la capa y corrí. __Me pregunto si me seguirá...sería gracioso y raro...pero no, no creo que lo haga._

-_Carpe Retractum _-Nick siempre era hábil cuando se trata de hechizos. Kailen no llegado tan lejos cuando las cuerdas la ataron y él comenzó a jalarla.- Sabes que no puedes desobedecer a un prefecto, ¿verdad?

_-Olvidé que lo eres.- No pude evitar hacer un puchero, alcancé mi varita.-Diffindo.-Me levanté y aparté de mi las cuerdas._

- _Expelliarmus _-la varita de Kailen voló por encima de ellos, pero Nick brincó y la atrapó.- Recuerda no olvidarlo la próxima vez.

_-Devuélveme mi varita.-Pensé en aprender algún hechizo alguna vez que me permitiera recuperarla fácilmente._

- Te la regreso hasta que estemos afuera de tu casa -la guardó en su bolsillo pero dejó la suya en la mano.- Ahora, ponte la capa y vamos.

_Ahora supe porque quería llevarle la contraria, por la misma razón por la que había querido que Clary le diera un zape: por mandón y creer que obedecería fácilmente. -Quedatela entonces.-Corrí rápido y giré en la primer esquina, luego corrí en dirección a las escaleras._

_No sé si me subestima o realmente quiere jugar. _Nick corrió tras ella, aunque era un buen corredor, Kailen todavía le saca un tramo. _Su estatura la vuelve más ágil. _Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca, usó la varita de nuevo.- _Locomotor Mortis. _

_Supe qué planeaba hacer, justo en ese momento vi que una escalera comenzaba a moverse, en el momento que comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo salté a la escalera y me moví con ella, Nick falló. Por un momento casi olvido mi molestia para reir pero logré evitarlo._

_Olvidaba que lees mentes, Kailen Aeryn. _Cuando Nick se proponía algo, resultaba escalofriante ver su sonrisa. Por su cabeza, para que Kailen lo viera, pasaron cada uno de los momentos que había pasado juntos. El rescate del lago, sus encuentros en el tren de Hogwarts, el último entrenamiento... y Nick decidió modificar un poco aquel recuerdo.

_Supuse qué quería hacer así que me concentré en no oirlo, sonreí y comencé a subir las escaleras aún en movimiento._

Nick trató de que el recuerdo fuera aún más fuerte, que la desequilibrara, pero al ver que ella parecía no oírlo y la señaló con la varita sin pronunciar palabra. Una serpiente apareció delante de Kailen.

_-¡Aléjate!-le grité a la serpiente y bajé un par de escalones.- ¡Vete!_

Corrió hasta la orilla de las escaleras donde estaba, pero aún faltaba para que se juntaran de nuevo con las de Kailen.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Nick? -pregunté detrás de la serpiente. Me había fastidiado de estar en mi habitación, así que había ido a biblioteca a investigar sobre mis deberes, pero en el camino de regreso escuché mucho alboroto y descubrí esa escena frente a mí.- _No ataques _-le ordené a la serpiente y sólo me miró.- Te pregunté que qué estás haciendo.

_Aproveché la distracción de Nick, lo empuje y lo tiré. Tomé mi varita, me alejé.-Locomotor wibbly.- sus brazos se pegaron a su torso y corrí en dirección a mi sala común._

- Excelente. No te volverá a hablar en tu vida -acaricié a la serpiente y deshice el hechizo de Kailen. Él quedó libre.- Ahora desaparece a la pequeña -y lo hizo. Lo miré decepcionada y regresé a mi Casa.

_Llegué a mi casa ahora no solo empapada y con frío sino enojada también. Ahí seguía el festejo, al verme entrar intentaron hacer que me uniera, unos cuantos chicos comenzaron a hablar conmigo de quidditch, traté de evitarlos. Entonces me encontré a Henry coqueteando con un grupito de niñas, me molesté con él también. Acepté una cerveza de mantequilla que me ofreció un chico del equipo y me fui a mi cuarto. Jugué con Shasta un rato y luego dormí. Al día siguiente dejé esperando a Henry en la sala común y solamente fui al Gran Comedor hasta que ya supuse ya se habría ido._

- Si se enoja conmigo por tu culpa, dejas de ser mi primo -sermoneé a Nick mientras bajamos al Gran Comedor.- Te excediste y lo sabes, ¿por qué lo hiciste?.

_Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de lo que me pasó ayer._ Pero a pesar de que sentía remordimiento, no podía dejar de pensar en lo divertido que había sido la persecución...

- Sólo te faltó el maleficio imperio si tu objetivo era que te olvidara por completo. No entiendo, si te gusta, ¿por qué?

- ¿Perdón? ¿Nadie ha dicho que me guste alguien? -lo miré levantando una ceja.

- Por lo menos admite que sientes una atracción por ella, aunque sea mínima.

_-Oigan...¿han visto a Kailen?-preguntó Henry algo preocupado cuando vio en el camino al Gran Comedor a nuestros amigos.- No la he visto desde ayer y hoy no bajó._

- Pregúntale a él -señalé a Nick y le conté brevemente lo que había pasado ayer, o por lo menos yo alcancé a ver.

_-Kailen te perdonaría lo que fuera excepto lo de la serpiente, al menos eso tardará unos días y un soborno dulce.-dijo Henry._

_Vi que mis cálculos de tiempo fallaron iba a unos metros de ellos cuando iban entrando al Gran Comedor. Suspiré, esperé a que entraran y me senté en una esquina lejana a donde solía sentarme en la mesa de nuestra casa._

- Tendrás un gran trabajo por hacer todo el resto del año, Nick... si es que quieres que ella te vuelva a hablar -empecé a desayunar y algo captó mi atención. Kailen estaba entrando al Gran Comedor. La señalé.- Sería bueno que fueras empezando desde hoy.

_Desayuné en silencio, supe que Henry ya me había visto, lo miré por unos segundos y luego de que nuestras miradas conectaran seguí comiendo. Entendió que estaba molesta con él._

- No sé cómo discuparme -lo miré sorprendida.

- Eso debiste pensarlo antes de asustarla con una serpiente -lo empujé con mi brazo bueno.- Ve y usa tu talento Slytherin, del que siempre te enorgulleces.

- Está bien, iré -se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia allá. _Espero que no esté leyendo mi mente para poder hablar con ella. Pero no sé qué le voy a decir para disculparme, siempre se me ha dificultado hacer esto... Podría hacer aparecer una rosa, arrodillarme hasta que me perdone, jurar que nunca me volveré a meter en su vida... aunque me importe en verdad lo que le pase. Me siento miserable._ Nick estaba nervioso.

_Henry fue hasta mi y se sentó a mi lado._

_-Ayer no te vi y creí que te habías ido a dormir._

_-Me abandonaste vilmente en el campo, estuve sola por ahí y cuando volví estabas coqueteando, se nota cuánto te preocupaste por mí. Vete con tus otras amigas. _

_-Bien, lo siento.-Revolvió mi cabello y me dejó un chocolate junto a mi plato, regresó a su lugar._

Nick estuvo a punto de regresarse cuando vio a Henry con Kailen, me miró y le hice señas para que fuera. _Ni se te ocurra volver a esta mesa. _Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Nick volteó de nuevo y vio a mi amigo alejarse. Llegó a donde ella estaba y se sentó frente a ella.

- ¿Puedo... hablar contigo? -le dijo, mirando el chocolate que había junto a Kailen. _Dulces... cierto._


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

_-Esta mesa es para chicos de Hufflepuff.-comenté mientras daba un trago a mi jugo de calabaza. Noté que unas chicas cerca voltearon a ver a Nick y comenzaron a rumorear._

- Lo sé -Nick se inquietó al ver a las chicas que los miraban.- Pero quiero disculparme por lo de ayer.

_No dije nada, mordí un pan tostado para acabarlo, limpié mis manos. Me levanté y agarré mi mochila._

_-Iré a hacer tareas.-dije y comencé a caminar, el que nos estuviesen mirando me intimidó._

- Espera, espera -mi primo se levantó y alcanzó a tomarla de la mano para que no se fuera y las palabras salieron sin pensar y en un susurro.- Sé que estás enojada y me lo merezco y preferiría que me gritaras a que guardaras silencio. Fui un idiota, tonto... todo lo que quieras. Pero... -dudó por una milésima de segundo.- ...si no quieres volver a hablarme, lo entenderé. No volveré a molestarte, lo prometo.

Le soltó la mano, dejándole un pedazo de pergamino doblado a la mitad. En la parte de arriba figuraban una sola línea que brillaba: _No soporto la oscuridad. _Nick esperó, aunque tenía muy poca fe en que ella le dijera algo, y aun menos en que lo perdonara.

_Miré el pergamino, noté que las chicas nos miraban con atención._

_-La serpiente no es el único problema.- dije sin mirarlo, salí del Gran Comedor en dirección a la biblioteca._

Nick no comprendió lo que Kailen le dijo, así que todo confundido se regresó a la mesa de Slytherin.- ¿Qué pasó? -le pregunté y me lo explicó. Me reí de él.- Tenías que ser un chico.

_Me dirigí a nuestra habitual esquina, en realidad ya había acabado mi tarea pero no tenía ganas de nada y el estar en mi habitación me aburría. Miré el pergamino. _

_-No soporto la oscuridad...-Esa esquina generalmente era oscura y solo se iluminaba por las suficientes velas para poder estudiar, no estaba segura de si serviría pero saqué la varita.- Lumos..._

Nick me había explicado lo que contenía el pergamino camino al campo de Quidditch. Tenía otro entrenamiento y decidí acompañarlo para levantarle el ánimo.

Al desdoblarse el pergamino, aparecieron otras líneas:

_Me dicen Aguileña y aunque me consideran una flor muy común, para ti seré especial y te acompañaré cada vez que lo necesites. Pero no olvides dejarme cerca de la luz, es mi fuente de vida, y aunque parezca que estoy muriendo, siempre surgiré si lo deseas. _

Las letras se iluminaron por última vez y se juntaron en el centro del papel, formando un pequeño círculo azul. De ese lugar, surgió una flor con cinco pétalos largos y otros cinco más pequeños en el centro del mismo color. El pergamino se desintegró, dejando a la flor suspendida en el aire.

_Me sorprendí y luego sonreí. Pero decidí que era muy pronto para perdonarlo, finalmente no sabía porqué me había enojado. La tomé con cuidado para poder apreciarla mejor._

- Eres un romántico incorregible, primo... y no intentes negarlo -susurré cuando lo vi elevarse para tomar su puesto en el campo. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo y subí las gradas.

Al entrar en contacto con la mano de Kailen, la flor brilló y se tiñó de cada color existente en el planeta en una especie de ciclo hasta quedar en su color original. Pero sólo duró unos segundos porque la flor se pintó amarillo claro y sus pétalos se movieron sin cesar, como si estuvieran bailando.

_-Tonto...-dije mientras sonreía. Yo quería enojarme con él pero me alegraba, no era justo._

Traté de imaginar la reacción de Kailen cuando viera el resultado de ese regalo. _Es un buen detalle, no lo podía negar. Tal vez si lo perdone... _Ahora mi primo estaba concentrado en el entrenamiento, tratando de desviar cada quaffle que los cazadores le lanzaban. Por un momento pensé en ellos dos juntos y me reí. Ya lo había pensado antes y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado, seguía creyendo que eran tal para cual. Uno mandón, el otro rebelde. Uno romántico, el otro... susceptible a sonrojarse. Uno serio, el otro travieso.

_Me puse a leer, en cierto momento me encontré con Henry, lo regañé un rato y luego fuimos a la sala común a jugar ajedrez mágico. Puse la flor junto a otra que adornaba la habitación, ahí siempre tenían luz._

Pasaron varios días y Kailen siguió sin hablarle a mi primo, pero él no insistió.- Le dije que la dejaría en paz, ya no me meteré en sus asuntos. Es mejor así, tendrá un pensamiento menos en su cabeza -me dijo un día que estábamos en la Sala Común terminando deberes.

- No me parece, pero no te diré nada -me fulminó por la mirada y en ese momento Vi entró gritando. Volteamos a verla.

- ¡Hubo un ataque doble! -Nick y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, pero me retuvo antes de correr.

- Yo iré a averiguar, es mi obligación como prefecto -cruzó unas palabras con Vi y salió, dejándome preocupada.

_Collins se cruzó en la entrada con Nick, vio a Vi y Clary, fue directo con la primera y la saludó con su sonrisa de siempre._

_Henry y yo vimos a las víctimas del ataque cuando íbamos corriendo a nuestra sala común compitiendo. Justo en ese momento los profesores se acercaban así que corrimos para tomar otro camino y esquivar un poco el problema pero nos detuvimos lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar algo interesante que pudiesen decir. _

_-Nos estamos pasando por media hora de la hora de estar fuera.-me susurró Henry tras revisar su reloj._

_Cuatro víctimas... ya es demasiado._ A pesar de que quedaba pocos días para salir de colegio, quería mandarle una carta a mis padres para que me dijeran si sabían algo de esto. Pero me contuve, sólo faltaban unos días. Nick regresó rápido y me contó lo que había pasado; un chico Hufflepuff y un fantasma habían sido petrificado, mis amigos estaban bien.

_Cuando llegamos a la casa de Hufflepuff ya se sabía lo que había ocurrido. Nosotros no pudimos enterarnos de nada que no supiéramos ya, no comentamos nada a nadie. A raíz de este evento las personas comenzaron a guardar más pronto sus cosas y prepararse para volver a casa para las vacaciones de navidad. Escribí una carta para mi hermano pidiendo que avisara en casa que esas vacaciones no volvería y que me quedaría con Henry, al día siguiente la envié._

El día que abandonamos Hogwarts, la mayoría de los alumnos salían corriendo, no quería estar ahí ni un segundo más. Me vi con mis amigos en la entrada del castillo para irnos juntos. Cuando Nick vio que se estaban acercando, me puso una mano en el hombro y se fue platicando con la prefecta de mi casa.

_Ocupamos un compartimento vacío, Henry y yo teníamos fuera a nuestros gatos y también tenía fuera la flor que Nick me había dado, la había metido en una cajita que temía se aplastara si la metía con el resto de mis cosas, ya en casa de Henry saldríamos a buscar una resistente. Me gané un lugar cerca de la ventana y subí los pies en ese mismo asiento._

_-Entonces ahí me avisas si puedes algún día, nos podemos ver en el callejón Diagon y de ahí irnos a mi casa.- Henry estaba tratando de que Clary le diera una respuesta afirmativa al ir en algún momento de las vacaciones a su casa._

- Te mando una carta con Mathie para avisarles, porque con eso de que mi familia quiere ir a Francia en las fiestas decembrinas, no sé cuándo regresaremos -puse la jaula de mi lechuza a un lado de mí y me recargué en ella.- Pero confío en que sí podré ir.

_Henry sonrió, bostecé. -Me despiertan cuando pase el carrito.-Me acosté a lo largo del asiento, suerte que ellos dos se sentaron uno a lado del otro.-Henry te encargo que Shasta no tire la flor.-Cerré los ojos y me dormí._

- Le gustó la flor, ¿verdad? -la miré, estaba de color azul claro y se movía al ritmo de la respiración de Kailen.

_-Mucho.-miró como Shasta veía la flor y movía la cola.-Se enojó con su gato un día porque casi la tiró. Cuando me la enseñó me dijo "pero igual seguiré enojada con él" pero sonriendo, me burlé y me mordió._

- Está en su derecho de seguir enojada con él, pero aunque sea por juego, Nick no se acercará a ella de nuevo -le dije, recordando lo que me había dicho mi primo.

_Henry rió.-¿Y si los encerramos ahorita a ver si se hablan? alguien tiene que ceder primero._

Negué.- No podría hacerlo venir hasta acá. Además, lo noté muy seguro y, aunque lograran hablar, no lo haría después. Se está torturando más de lo que debe, se siente mal y lo entiendo.

_-Podemos decirle que creemos que tiene fiebre y que si nos puede ayudar o algo así, así lo haríamos venir y siendo sincero la primera en caer sería Kailen. No aguanta mucho estar con otra persona en silencio.-Se estiró.-O podemos llevarla a ella hasta allá, eso es más fácil.-cargó a Shasta antes de que saltara._

- ¿Tienes en cuenta que Nick sabe más hechizos que nosotros y puede emplearlos si descubre nuestras intenciones o para escapar? -le dije con media sonrisa.

_-Si ella pudo quitarle su varita y detenerlo yo digo que nosotros podemos.-Se encojió de hombros.-Sería la última travesura del año._

Lo miré levantando una ceja.- ¿Me estás orillando a portarme mal?

_-¿Porqué no?-sonrió.- Es una inocente broma que puede que les haga bien a los dos, es peor cuando solo molestamos a Kailen por ver cómo se enoja._

Me reí.- Está bien, ¿qué propones?

_-Que le digamos que Kailen quiere hablar con él o que a ella le digamos que vimos algo genial y que lo vaya a ver, luego la encerramos en un compartimento vacío cerca de donde él está y luego lo llamamos y metemos también._

- ¿Y si los encerramos aquí? Mira, Kailen está dormida, o sea, que está vulnerable porque no puede leer nuestros pensamientos. Además, mi primo está en el compartimento de prefectos y es arriesgado llegar hasta allá... ¿Sabes mentir? -sonreí.

_-Sí.-sonrió.-¿Cómo quedamos entonces?_

- Vas y le dices a Nick que quieres hablar con él. Si no logras sacarlo del compartimento, le dices que hay problemas con mi brazo. Que me duele y que se ha vuelto azul... al fin que es cierto -me quité el cabestrillo y se lo enseñé.- Así, llegará rápido. Sólo te fijas si deja su varita o la trae, para ver como me las arreglo para quitársela y encerrarlo.

_-Mmm me parece bien. Entonces allá voy.-Se levantó y fue hasta el compartimento donde estaba Nick, tocó la puerta y abrió.-Nick ¿tienes un momento?-dijo con completa naturalidad._

_Tienes que hacerlo más realista... _Miré la jaula de Mathie. _Ya sé... _Tomé la jaula con el brazo malo. _No es masoquismo, es por una causa noble... _Tiré de la jaula.

Nick miró extrañado a Henry.- ¿Es urgente? -notaba la mirada de los demás prefectos.

_-Sí...es algo sobre Clary...-dijo Henry.-Su brazo.-dijo solo moviendo sus labios._

Nick abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Disculpen, vuelvo en seguida -salió del compartimento, cerrando la puerta tras él y comenzó a caminar.- ¿Qué pasó?

_-Su herida agarró un color extraño, casi azul y le duele.-Caminó a su lado hacia el compartimento, intentó ver si llevaba su varita con él._

Palpó su bolsillo.- Espero que el hechizo que me enseñó su madre le ayude.- volvió a palpar el bolsillo y se detuvo.- No traigo mi varita, regresaré por ella.

_-Te presto la mía, vamos, lleva un rato aguantando pero ya le duele mucho.-se vio preocupado._

- Llévame a donde está -le dijo asintiendo. _Bueno, creo que mi brazo ha vuelto a ser el de antes. _Dejé la jaula en su lugar con dificultad. _Por lo menos así no me sentiré mal por "mentirle" a mi primo. Al final es cierto lo que Henry le dijo. _Mi brazo estaba adquiriendo el color azul-morado de aquel día que golpee la pared, el peso de la jaula había ayudado. _Ahora a esperar que vengan._ Me senté cerca de la puerta y el aire golpeó en mi brazo, hice una mueca de dolor. _Suerte que mi madre me espera en casa. _

_Henry y Nick llegaron al compartimento y el primero como pudo le dió a entender a Clary que su primo no traía la varita._

- ¡Clary! ¿Qué pasó? -se acercó y yo me levanté.

- ¡Es tu culpa! -le chillé enseñándole mi brazo.

- ¿Mi culpa? -me dijo desconcertado. Fui moviéndome lentamente hasta que la puerta quedó detrás de mí.

- ¡Sí! Golpeé de rabia una pared después de que me culpaste del ataque en el colegio -di un paso para atrás. Miré a Henry.

- No tenías que golpearla... A ver, deja que la revise...

- ¡No! - salí completamente del compartimento.

-¡Fermaportus!-exclamó Henry ya que los dos estaban fuera y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Me tallé un ojo, tanto escándalo me despertó.

- Te quedarás ahí como castigo -y primera vez en mi vida, le saqué la lengua. Se me quedó viendo y entendió.

- ¡Sácame ahora mismo! -tocó su bolsillo y miró a Henry.- Tú...

- Lo siento, primo -me acerqué a la puerta y sonreí.- Disfruta tu regreso a Londres.

_Entendí lo que pasaba, me levanté y metí la mano en mi bolsillo.-No está...-miré a la puerta y vi a Henry riendo con mi varita sobresaliendo de su bolsillo.- ¡Ya verás cuando lleguemos Henry!- Sonrió y partió con Clary a buscar otro compartimento, me senté de nuevo e hice un puchero._

Nick se quedó parado unos momentos ahí pero después, sin mirarla, se sentó donde yo había estado y no dijo nada. _Clary me la pagará, no me importa si su brazo está mal o no. _Nos fuimos riendo, mientras sacaba un frasco de mi bolsillo.- ¿Crees que nos hagan algo cuando salgan?

_-Cuando estemos allá y los saquemos ya no podrán usar magia así que no me preocupa, lo más que puede pasar es que Kailen me muerda y a ti te enseñe la lengua.-Encontraron otro compartimento y tomaron asiento.-Déjame ayudarte.-Atendió su brazo._

_Estuve un rato sintiéndome incómoda, había mucho silencio, me recosté y me quedé mirando el techo. Miré de reojo a Nick y leí sus pensamientos._

- No es necesario -le dije a Henry, le guiñé un ojo y destapé el frasco con mis dientes.- Esta solución me la mandó mi madre después de que me curaras el brazo -vacié unas gotas sobre la cicatriz e hice una mueca.- Sólo que esto sí duele un poco, pero es muy efectivo. Espero que cargar la jaula de Mathie 50 veces haya servido de algo.

_¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme aquí? Ya le había dicho que no iba a hablar con Kailen, ni aunque ella quisiera. ¿Y su brazo?... ¡Ah! Cierto, mi tía le dio una poción para emergencias, cómo pude olvidarlo... ¿Y si ella está leyendo mis pensamientos ahorita? Pff... _Nick se recargó en el asiento y pensó en los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Y de alguna parte se escuchó una exhalación, una especie de suspiro...

_-No tenías que realmente empeorar la cicatriz...-dijo Henry, pero se distrajo al ver pasar al carrito de dulces.- ¿Quieres uno?_

_No pude evitar reír, entonces mi flor suspiró, me senté y la agarré.- Mira Shasta, Emily suspiró.-Le dije a mi gato, sí, mi flor se llamaba Emily._

Nick abrió los ojos y miró la flor. Kailen la tenía en su mano y de ser color violeta oscuro, pasó a su color original, relajando sus pétalos. Nick sonrió. _Así que conservas la flor, eso debe ser algo bueno... Y hasta le pusiste un nombre, aunque tu gato lo vea como alimento. _

- Una rana de chocolate, por favor -el color del brazo empezó a disminuir.- Me iba a sentir mal, además, quería decirle sus verdades a mi primo, antes lo perdoné porque me fastidió.

_Henry compró varios dulces entre ellos la rana de chocolate, se la dió, guardó unos y procedió a comer otros._

_Reí.-No la ve como alimento, creo que más bien le da curiosidad y cree que es un juguete o algo así. Por cierto, gracias, está muy bonita._

Nick rió. _Entonces, técnicamente, no estoy rompiendo mi promesa porque estás leyendo mis pensamientos y me contestas. Y de nada, espero que hayas descubierto los secretos que guarda esa flor. _

- Gracias -mordí mi rana y recordé algo.-Olvidé mi cabestrillo en el compartimento.

_-Te puedo hacer uno improvisado.-Se quitó la bufanda.-Coloca tu brazo doblado como cuando traes tu cabestrillo._

_-Es algo raro hablar así, tu voz se oye diferente en tus pensamientos a como es realmente... Poco a poco voy descubriendo sus secretos, es fascinante.-Sonreí.-Mmm... ¿en serio pensabas no volver a hablarme?_

_¿Sabes por qué cambia de color? _Sonrió. _Y no pensaba... PIENSO en que no debo hablarte, es mejor a hacerte daño, ¿no crees? _

- Está bien -hice lo que él me dijo.- Se parece al que Kailen me hizo terminando el año escolar…

_-Son primeros auxilios.-dijo mientras le colocaba con cuidado el cabestrillo improvisado._

_-No estoy segura de eso, tengo varias teorías...y Nícolas Alessandro eres un poco desconsiderado ¿sabes? -lo miré._

Eso sorprendió a Nick. _¿Desconsiderado? ¿Por qué, Kailen Aeryn? _

- Empiezo a creer que necesito aprender eso. No siempre se puede tener una varita a la mano -le dije. La cicatriz parecía normal ahora, pero seguía doliendo un poco.

_-Te puedo enseñar si quieres, primeros auxilios muggle.-sonrió._

_Me senté derecha para poder darme aunque fuera un poco de seriedad.- Igual que aquella vez estás sacando tus propias conclusiones sin considerarme; ahorita concluiste que es mejor no hablarme para no hacerme sentir mal pero no consideraste si el no hablarme me haría sentir mal, aquella vez no pensaste que me molestaría que fueses mandón, metiste la pata desde que me dijiste que borrara ese recuerdo, no soy un papel que se puede borrar y reescribir, luego me subestimaste pensando que podrías alcanzarme sin mayor problema, luego intentaste usar esos recuerdos para conseguir lo que querías y finalmente terminaste de empeorar la situación con la serpiente. - me costó trabajo pero dije todo sin apartar la mirada._

- ¡Me encantaría! -le dije emocionada.- Ya sabes, las cosas muggles no se me dan muy bien.

Nick se le quedó viendo. No la interrumpió y ni quería hacerlo. _Si me rio en este momento, ¿lo empeoraría todo? _

_-A menos que tengas una buena excusa para hacerlo.-Me había sentido grande y me empecé a volver a sentir pequeña._

_-No es difícil, algo laborioso pero no difícil. Comenzaré a enseñarte cosas sencillas y luego ya vamos subiendo de nivel.-le dijo._

- Si hablar por... ¿cómo se llama?... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Teléfono! Si hablar por teléfono se me dificultó y cuando lo entendí, vi que era lo más sencillo -reí.

- Tu flor cambia junto a tu estado de ánimo -la señaló y estaba de color púrpura de nuevo.- Por eso quería reírme, cambian al mismo ritmo, en sincronía.

_Miré la flor.-Tenía esa teoría...-lo vi.- Ya me hablaste._

_-¿Has visto televisión?- preguntó._

- Un par de veces, cuando voy a la casa de mis tíos -me reí.- Pero no sé usar el... ahmm... ¿control remoto? ¿así se llama?

- Sólo porque quiero saber qué tan diferente se escucha mi voz en pensamiento y en vivo, por llamarlo de alguna manera -le sonrió y apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas.

_-En vivo se oye más fuerte y clara, en pensamiento se oye generalmente algo más apagada y como si hubiese mmm no sé, no es eco precisamente, simplemente es diferente...-me quedé pensando en ello._

_Henry rió un poco.-Sí, así se llama.-sonrió._

- Sí, eso -el dolor del brazo cedió.- ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a ver qué ha pasado con aquellos dos?

- Pero cuál se oye mejor, mi voz... _o cuando hablo en mis pensamientos _-le sonrió.

_-Tu voz, aunque no sé, en pensamiento se siente diferente,como más personal como si te contaran un secreto.-Saqué distraídamente de mi bolsillo un chocolate, lo mordí._

_-Sí.-se estiró, le daba curiosidad ver como iba la cosa._

- Vamos -me levanté y acomodé un poco el cabestrillo improvisado.

- ¿Se le han caído los pétalos a tu flor? -le preguntó Nick pero mirando sólo a la flor.

_Se acercaron disimuladamente al compartimento, lo suficientemente cerca para poder vernos._

_-Sí, pero surgen nuevos.- Sonreí y me terminé el chocolate. Shasta saltó a las piernas de Nick._

- Parece que todo va bien -le susurré a Henry.

- ¿Qué haces con los que se caen o qué sucede con ellos? -acarició al gato.

_-Los tengo guardados en un frasco.-Shasta comenzó a ronronear, saqué una rana de chocolate.-¿Quieres una?_

_-Sí, volvamos, hay que dejarlos otro rato solos.-dijo._

- ¿Seguro? Creo que he visto algunos paisajes conocidos y presiento que pronto estaremos en la estación -le dije, mirándolo.

- No, gracias -le sonrió al gato.- ¿Estás segura de que siguen en el frasco? -la miró y levantó una ceja.

_-Mmm entonces como veas.-le contestó._

_Me sorprendió lo que dijo y bajé mi baúl, lo abrí y saqué el frasco para ver si seguían allí._

- Espiemos un poco más y ya les abrimos -solté una pequeña risita. Nick miró el frasco curioso y sonrió. En él ya no había pétalos, había una especie de polvo azul.

_Estaba tan entretenida que no noté que nos espiaban, abrí el frasco y puse un poco del polvo en mi mano, sonreí.-Si pudiera recoger el polvo de las estrellas fugaces apuesto que sería como este._

- Seguramente. Ahora rocíalo sobre la flor -no dejó de acariciar al gato. Me quería reír porque al fin estaban platicando.

_Miré por un momento hacia la puerta, Henry jaló con cuidado en el momento preciso a Clary, tomé la flor y le rocié con cuidado el polvillo azul. Shasta movió una pata y la cola, estaba soñando._

Hice un gesto de dolor pero después suspiré de alivio porque Kailen no nos había visto. Al principio no pasó nada, pero la flor comenzó a brillar y su color azul se intensificó. Los pétalos crecieron un poco y debajo de ella apareció un tallo de apenas una pulgada.- Siempre que los pétalos caigan, déjalos cerca de la flor y ella sola absorberá el polvo.

_-¡Genial!-exclamé fascinada, sonreí un poco más, luego reí.-Nos están espiando._

_Rayos. _Miré a Henry y me reí. Nick se levantó, dejando al gato en el sillón y se asomó para vernos. Lo saludé con la mano buena.

_Guardé la flor y el frasco, metí a Shasta en su pequeña jaula y miré hacia la puerta. Henry sonrió y nos saludó, le enseñé la lengua y reí._

- Me haces los honores, Henry -le señalé la puerta. Mi varita estaba dentro de mi baúl. Nick miró mi cabestrillo y sólo sonrió.

_Supe que la varita de Clary estaba en su baúl y reí, podríamos haber salido de haber sabido. Henry sacó su varita.-Alohomora.-La puerta se abrió sin ningún problema.-Listo, son libres._

Nick señaló mi brazo.- Está bien, sólo le puse la poción de mi madre -le dije, tranquilizándolo y entré para tomar mi cabestrillo. Le devolví la bufanda a Henry.- Gracias.

Mi primo sólo negó con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír. Salió del compartimento y antes de irse, miró a Kailen con intención de decirle algo.

_Henry acomodó su bufanda y sacó de su baúl otro suéter, pensando que al bajar haría más frío. Miré a Nick, supe que quería decir algo._

Se quedó ahí parado, sin abrir la boca, sólo mirándola. _La próxima vez que un pétalo se caiga, préstale más atención. Y felicidades, posees la primera flor mágica sembrada por mí._ Metió las manos a sus bolsillos, desvió la mirada y se fue, sin saber que la flor que estaba guardada había tomado un tono rosa intenso.

_Me dijo que prestara más atención cuando cayera un pétalo, sonreí y asentí, lo que dijo después me sorprendió, no era cualquier cosa, era algo especial, sonreí sonrojada, lo vi irse. Henry me miró y luego miró a nuestra amiga._

También lo miré y me encogí de hombros. _Maldito, como ya sabes que ella lee mentes... _

- Genial. Tenemos una amiga con cabeza de tomate. Tendré que interrogar a alguien cuando baje del tren -le dije a Kailen, pensando en Nick, mientras me sentaba.

_Reí.- No estoy roja.-__Sí lo está__, pensó Henry, le enseñé la lengua.- Ya que lo vas a interrogar te presumiré antes, tengo la primer flor mágica cultivada por Nícolas Alessandro.-Reí y saqué a empujones a Henry.- Hora de cambiarse el uniforme._

Me estuve riendo mientras nos cambiábamos y al final le dije.- ¿Y se la crees a mi primo? -puse mi mente en blanco, con una flor parecida a la que le había dado en el centro.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

_Me quedé pensando mientras me ponía un tenis.- Pues fingiré que no dijiste eso o me voy a enojar con él de nuevo._

- Finge que no dije nada, pero piensa bien en lo que te dijo -el tren se detuvo.- ¡Hemos llegado!

_No dije nada, dejé pasar a Henry que se había ido a cambiar al baño. Acomodé mi baúl, él guardó a su gato en su jaula y en cuanto se presentó una oportunidad, bajamos del tren. La mamá de Henry nos estaría esperando en la entrada de la estación pues iba a llegar un poco tarde así que acompañamos a Clary a buscar a sus padres._

Vi a mis padres y los saludé con el brazo bueno. Me abrazaron.

- ¿Y tu baúl? -me preguntaron.

- Nick dijo que pasaría por él a mi compartimento y lo mandaría con alguien -a lo lejos vi al prefecta de mi casa con mi baúl.- ¡Ahí está! -mi padre la alcanzó, le agradeció y lo tomó.

_En cuanto ellos se saludaron, Henry y yo saludamos y deseamos feliz Navidad y año nuevo. Henry le recordó a Clary que avisara si nos visitaría._

Mis padres correspondieron al saludo y también les desearon felices fiestas.- Claro, no se me olvidará -miré a mis padres y después a mis amigos.- Me dejarán, no se preocupen.

- Es hora de irnos, Clarissa. La familia nos está esperando afuera para viajar ya.

- ¿Ya? No pierden el tiempo -les dirigí una última mirada a Henry y a Kailen.- Los veré después. Perdonen que los deje solos.

_-Descuida, en media hora más o menos mi mamá ya estará por acá.-le dijo Henry con una sonrisa.-Diviértete y pásatela bien._

_-Que te vaya bien.-dije igual con una sonrisa, luego desvié mi mirada y vi a Nick, volví a pensar en la flor.-Mmm... nos vemos luego.-dije regresando la mirada a mi amiga._

- ¡Adiós! -les grité, me despedí con el brazo bueno y seguí la mirada de Kailen. Le guiñé un ojo. _Sólo piensa en sus palabras, no te angusties tanto. _Nick ya había salido y me estaba quedando atrás. Mi madre me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Lista para Francia? -preguntó mi padre.

- ¡Lista! -les contesté emocionada y salimos de la estación.

_Estuvimos esperando casi una hora, al parecer había habido tráfico. Llamé desde la estación a mi casa para avisar que había llegado y que no los vería hasta el verano. Cuando llegó la mamá de Henry fuimos a comer comida rápida, los dos comimos mucho y con emoción, en Hogwarts no había de ese tipo de comida. Luego fuimos a su casa y comenzamos otras vacaciones navideñas juntos._

Francia es un país maravilloso y la comunidad de magos a la que llegamos eran muy amables y cordiales. La casa de mi familia que reside allá está a las afueras de una ciudad llamada Montpellier. Pasamos un par de semanas visitando cada ciudad que podíamos y descubriendo cosas fascinante. Mi prima Adélaïde me dijo que asistía a una escuela fabulosa para magos y brujas. Mis padres se interesaron mucho en saber más sobre ese colegio, pero no le tomé importancia.

_Henry y yo estuvimos practicando mi lectura de mentes y estuvimos aprendiendo a cocinar. Cierto día me presentó a algunos de sus amigos de la colonia y jugué en la calle por primera vez. Su papá nos llevó al cine, al boliche y a patinar sobre hielo. Algunos días nos quedábamos despiertos hasta tarde jugando juegos de mesa, ajedrez mágico o sólo platicando. También conocí a algunos primos y tíos juntos._

Mis padres querían quedarse todas las vacaciones de invierno en aquel país, a lo que yo me negué. Primero, porque Nick me había abandonado poco después de Navidad por irse con unos primos de excursión al norte del continente. Y segundo, porque me había prometido ir a casa de Henry a quedarme unos días. Accedieron... pero sólo por una semana. Aunque traté de hacer el plazo más largo, no puede y le mandé un mensaje a Henry en mi lechuza para decirle que estaría allí en dos días y sólo me quedaría por unos siete.

_Quedamos de vernos con Clary en el callejón Diagon, su papá nos acompañó. En lo que la esperábamos compramos algunas cosas. Ese día iba bloqueada de los demás así q no noté cuando llegó._

Mi tía, la mamá de Nick, me acompañó hasta el callejón Diagon, porque mis padres y su esposo se quedaron explorando algunos animales mágicos en el puerto Le Havre de Francia. Cuando los vi, les grité y los saludé con la mano buena... ¡Ah! Seguían sin darme permiso para quitarme el cabestrillo.

_La saludamos de lejos y luego nos acercamos corriendo a ella._

_-¡Hola! -dije sonriente._

_-Hola Clary-sonrió._

- ¡Hola, chicos! -les presenté a mi tía.- Tal vez la recuerden del baile del año pasado, pero de todas maneras, se las vuelvo a presentar. Es mi tía, la mamá de Nick -miré a Kailen sonriente. _Tu suegra... _

_-Sí la recuerdo, mucho gusto de verla nuevamente.-dije algo apenada._

_-Buenas tardes- dijo simplemente Henry._

- Buenas tardes -correspondió mi tía.- Les encargo a mi sobrina, vendré por ella en una semana. Y me alegra verlos-. Mi tía se fue y me quedé con mis amigos. Le dí un codazo a Kailen y me reí.

_-¡Oye!-Henry se rió, lo miré sin entender._

_-¿Qué?-rió más._

- ¡Ay, Kailen! -me reí junto a Henry.- ¿Nos vamos ya? Hay que aprovechar esta semana lo más que podamos.

_-¿Has ido al cine?-preguntó Henry mientras nos reuníamos con su papá._

- He escuchado hablar de eso pero nunca he ido -vi al papá de Henry y sonreí.- Buenas tardes, señor.

_-Buenas tardes, Clarissa. Qué bueno que pudiste venir. Henry casi casi iba a llorar si no venías-dijo con una sonrisa, Henry lo vio feo y yo reí. _

También me reí.- Henry siempre exagera. A mí me da gusto verlo -agradecí asintiendo con la cabeza.

_Henry le contó que no había ido ella al cine así que echaron la maleta de Clary al coche, pasamos por su mamá y su hermana y fuimos al cine. Poco a poco fui leyendo las mentes de nuevo._

Conocí al resto de la familia de Henry. Me presenté debidamente con su mamá y le sonreí a su hermana.- Siento que es Kailen en pequeño -le susurré a Henry.

_-Es más tranquila y obediente que Kailen-le respondió, compramos palomitas y subimos a la última del cine._

_-¿Las has probado?-le pregunté a Clary mientras le ofrecía. _

Desde que entré al cine, miré todo asombrada. Era un lugar muy grande, niño corriendo de aquí a allá, personas formadas frente a una especie de barra con más personas del otro lado y con la cartelera (así me dijeron que se llamaba) arriba de ellos donde se leían las películas disponibles, sus horarios y las salas donde se verían.

La sala también era grande, yo sólo seguía a mis amigos, tratando de verme normal, como si fuera natural para mí. Había una cosa enorme frente a nosotros, la pantalla dijeron, supuse que ahí veríamos la película. Kailen me ofreció un alimento y lo olí.

- Nunca los he probado pero huelen rico -tomé una y la metí a mi boca. La saboree y me gustó.- Saben deliciosas.

_-La mamã de Henry las sabe hacer en la sartén, le quedan ricas.-comí palomitas, empezaron las luces a apagarse.-Ya va a empezar.-le informé a Clary, le di un pellizco a Henry que no dejaba de platicar con su papá, a quien oí reir cuando se quejó._

No dije nada y miré como en la pantalla aparecían imágenes después de que las luces se apagaran. _Es como la televisión de mi tío pero en grande_, pensé.- ¡Qué emocionante! -susurré y brinqué en mi asiento. El mundo muggle era interesante, no era como muchos decían.

_Era divertido ver como Clary se emocionaba, también pelearme con Henry por las palomitas y por supuesto la película. Terminando la película fuimos a comer a un McDonald's donde decidimos Henry y yo que pediríamos nuestra última cajita feliz y la primera de Clary._

_-Provecho.-Dijo la hermanita de Henry mientras comía sus papas y abría su juguete, su mamá trató de hacerla comer sus nuggets tmb._

_-Ponles catsup.-Le recomendé a mi amiga mientras le pasaba unos sobresitos._

Un lugar de comida rápida. Alguna vez mis tíos me llevaron cuando era pequeña pero por lo poco que recordaba, no se parecía a ese. Las papas estaban ricas y acepté los sobrecito q Kailen me ofreció.le puse un poco a la hamburguesas y no sabía tan mal.- Creo que la prefieron sin... ¿catsup?

_-Prefiero los nuggets pero siempre con catsup-dije mientras oprimía 2 sobrecitos sobre mis piezas de pollo. Henry ya estaba devorando._

Le sonreí y seguí comiendo mi hamburguesa.- Creo que... no es mi alimento favorito -dejé la hamburguesa a la mitad y seguí con las papas. Además, eran más sencillas de comer con una sola mano.

_-La próxima comeremos pizza.-dijo Henry mientras terminaba su hamburguesa, terminé mis nuggets.-Apuesto una rana de chocolate a que no te llenaste._

_-No acepto tu apuesta.-Le respondí._

Me reí de los dos.- ¿Jamás se cansa de competir? -terminé mis papás pero dejé los nuggets y la mitad de la hamburguesa.- Creo que ya terminé.

_-¿Quieres pedir otra cosa?-preguntó su mamá a Clary. __Le robé papas a Henry._

- No, señora. Estoy bien así, gracias -me limpié los restos de comida de la boca con la servilleta. Sentía mi estómago raro.

_Terminamos de comer y fuimos al parque frente a la casa de Henry, se subió a un columpio parado y comenzó a balancearse. Yo me subí al pasamanos y me colgué de cabeza._

Los miré de pie a unos metros de ellos. Y me quedé ahí. No me moví.

_-¿Cuál quieres probar?-Le dije mientras bajaba de ahí.-La más sencilla es la resbaladilla o el columpio._

- Creo que... prefiero quedarme aquí -le sonreí.- Es mejor verlos a ustedes. Además... nunca he jugado en un lugar así. Aquí estoy bien. ¡Ah! Y traigo cabestrillo, no quiero arriesgarme.

_-Vamos Clary, al menos trata en el columpio. No necesitas agarrarte de ambas cadenas.-Le sonrió mientras se sentaba como es debido. Me subí a la resbaladilla y me deslicé parada, al final caí antes de llegar hasta abajo, me reí y él también._

- Creo que probaré el columpio -me reí mientras caminaba hacia Henry y me senté.

_Henry se posicionó detrás de ella.-Agárrate con tu mano buena y levanta un poco los pies.-Le senté en la resbaladilla y los miré._

Hice lo que Henry me dijo aunque con un poco de desconfianza. Me agarré fuerte de la cadena del columpio y levanté poquito los pies.- ¿Y si me quito el cabestrillo para agarrarme mejor? -tenía un poco de miedo.

_-Tranquila, te haré quedito.-Dijo Henry y a continuación comenzo a balancearla con cuidado. Me subí a un árbol._

Asentí y dejé que me empujara.-¿Hay manera de que lo haga yo sola? -sonreí.- Es divertido.

_Henry se sentó en el columpio a lado y comenzó a columpiarse.-Así, básicamente tienes que doblar y estirar las piernas y columpiarte.-Le explicó con una sonrisa._

Hice lo que Henry me decía e imité sus movimientos. Cada vez iba más rápido y mi sonrisa se extendía.- Me gusta -cada vez estaba más alto.

_Henry se columpió a su altura, feliz de verla feliz. Por mi parte estaba cada vez más arriba del árbol sin fijarme qué tanto estaba subiendo._

Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba muy alto, traté de disminuir la velocidad y salté del columpio. Creí que quedaría parada, pero mi pie resbaló con una piedra que estaba ahí y caí al suelo, alcanzando a poner mi brazo para no golpear mi cara. Levanté medio cuerpo con dificultad y al mirar atrás, vi que el columpio venía directo a mi cara. Me paralicé y cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto.

_Henry detuvo justo a tiempo el columpio, antes de que lograra golpearla.-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó preocupado._

Abrí primero un ojo cuando escuché hablar a Henry, después abrí el otro aliviada. Me quedé sentada en el piso con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.- Creo que sí. Gracias -suspiré.- Por un momento creí que tendría que ir otra vez a la enfermería.

_Henry rió un poco y la ayudó a levantarse.-Lo más que puede pasar es que te salga un moretón o se te caiga un diente, si te queda moretón mi papá lo arregla, si es el diente ya vendrá el hada.- Rió otro poco._

Lo vi reí y no pude evitar reírme también.- En ese momento no se me había ocurrido eso -sacudí la tierra de mis pantalones con la mano buena.- ¿Cuál hada?

_Henry se sentó en el columpio y le explicó lo del hada de los dientes.-Cuando llegas a cierta edad tus papás te confiesan que el hada no existe y que en realidad ellos son los que te dejan el dormido mientras duermes. Mi hermana aún cree que es real._

- Que idea tan más... extraña -sonreí.- Pero típico de muggle.

Me senté en el columpio de nuevo pero no me moví porque en ese instante escuché un aleteo. Miré hacia arriba buscando aquello y de lo lejos vi un punto negro que se hacía más grande e iba directo a nosotros. _¿Ahora qué...?_

_Henry también levantó la mirada. Me caí del árbol cuando bajaba, me torcí un pie, me quedé ahí tendida en el suelo, un par de copos cayeron en mi cara, fruncí el ceño._

- Genial -susurré con poco entusiasmo. La lechuza se paró varios metros sobre mí y dejó caer una carta sobre mis rodillas. Identifiqué la letra.- ¿Nick no puede darme un minuto de paz?

_Henry vio volar a la lechuza, era la lechuza más oscura que había visto jamás, pensó que en la noche debería ser indetectable, asentí ante su pensamiento aunque sabía que ninguno se acordaba de mí en ese momento y mi asentimiento fue más para mí misma. Me senté, más copos comenzaron a caer. Miré la lechuza, era hermosa, elegante, pensé que lo mejor sería que se quedara esa tarde y noche en casa de Henry, habría una tormenta de nieve seguramente._

Abrí la carta y conforme la leía, mis ojos se agrandaban.- No puede ser...

_-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Henry sin apartar la vida de ella. Me levanté y brinque de cojito sobre el pie no lastimado, hasta llegar al sube y baja, me senté en el tubo, los miré. Por alguna razón comencé a molestarme._

- Nick tiene una teoría sobre lo que atacó a los estudiantes en Hogwarts.

Miré a Henry y después busqué a Kailen a mi alrededor. Seguro sabía ya el contenido de la carta al leer mi pensamiento.

_Me sentía cada vez más molesta estando ahí sola sentada en el sube y baja, mirando como Henry no apartaba de ella su mirada ni un momento y ninguno se había dado cuenta de que me había caído y lastimado._

_-¿Qué teoría?-preguntó._

- Nick no lo explica, sólo me pide que regrese a Francia para decirme -me levanté de un salto.- Mañana vendrá mi tía por mí. Aunque debería irme de una vez.

_-Es muy pronto, finalmente estuviste solo un día._

_-Pues ya la verás todos los días en la escuela Henry. Además piensas en ella todos los días y hablas de ella todos los días.-dije antes de comenzar a brincar en dirección a su casa.-¡Y no estoy loca!-le grité a medio camino. Henry se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró a Clary._

_-Se le botó una canica._

Miré desconcertada a Kailen. Se estaba alejando... ¿en un sólo pie? -¿Qué le pasa? -por mi mente volvieron a pasar las palabras que ella había dicho y miré a Henry, pasando por alto la frase desconocida para mí que él había dicho al final.- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?

_-¿Qué cosa?-fingió no recordar lo que dijo. Llegué a su casa, toqué y entré, su mamá se me quedó viendo, me preguntó qué había ocurrido, yo en mi berrinche le conté, rió y con una sonrisa me revisó el tobillo._

Levanté una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo.- Lo que dijo, sobre que piensas... y hablas... ¡ESO! Tú la escuchaste -no me atrevía a decirlo completo. La lechuza de Nick seguía parada en la barra del columpio.

_Henry con cuidado tomó a la lechuza, los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en mayor cantidad.- Kailen dice cosas sin pensar...además eres nuestra amiga ¿porqué no habríamos de pensar en ti?-dijo algo sonrojado antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la casa._

En una situación así habría huido, pero no supe de dónde me salió la valentía y lo alcancé, mientras guarda la carta en mi bolsillo. Lo detuve del brazo.- Ella no hablaba en plural, se refería a ti -me callé. No sabía qué hacer, aquello había sido espontáneo.

_-A Kailen la veo todos los días, vivo con ella todos los días, la conozco demasiado, no voy a hablar de ella con ella ¿no? -dijo algo nervioso.-Hay que entrar, va a empezar a nevar más fuerte._

Le solté el brazo lentamente. Me quedé ahí parada. No sé porqué, pero realmente quería escuchar una respuesta diferente a esa. Quería escuchar que él afirmara lo que Kailen había dicho, pero... ¿por qué? La lechuza de Nick voló hacia mí y se quedó en mi hombro.- Quisiera... quedarme un poco más. Te alcanzó después.

_-Te vas a enfermar, está empezando a hacer frío._

- Sólo serán unos minutos -me regresé a los columpios sin mirarlo. La lechuza jugaba con mi cabello.

_Henry suspiró.-No tardes.- Regresó a su casa, unos diez minutos después su mamá salió a avisarle a Clary que la cena pronto estaría que entrara a calentarse antes de que le diera un resfriado. Dentro Henry y yo estábamos sentados él en el sofá y yo en el sillón, con mi pie vendado, mirando televisión, sin hablarnos._

Me senté en los columpios y saqué la carta junto con una pluma muggle. Me la habían dejado mis padres en el bolsillo por si se terminaba la tinta. Escribí detrás de la carta apoyándome en mis rodillas, aunque era un poco difícil. Se la enredé a Ergus, ese era el nombre de la lechuza, y la vi alejarse. Suspiré.

Escuché a la mamá de Henry y decidí regresar a la casa, con las manos y el rostro helados. Estornudé al entrar y me dirigí a la señora.- ¿Puede indicarme dónde están mis cosas, por favor?

_-Subiendo las escaleras, al fondo a la izquierda.-le contestó antes de comenzar a picar las zanahorias._

- Gracias -subí siguiendo las indicaciones de la mamá de Henry. Entré a un cuarto que tenía una ventana con vista al parque. Me sonrojé un poco y sacudí la cabeza. _Tonta. _Me quité el cabestrillo y me cambié en el tiempo justo en que vi a una persona aparecer en el parque y saludar. Tomé mi maleta y bajé las escaleras.

_Tanto Henry como su mamá la miraron, pidiendo una explicación silenciosa. Me estiré un poco para ver por la ventana y volví a mi posición original. Fijé mi vista en la venda de mi pie, permanecí en silencio._

Yo abrí la puerta y mi tía me saludó.- ¿Lista? -asentí y me dirigí a la mamá de Henry.- Ha surgido un problema y tengo que irme cuanto antes. Lamentó no quedarme el tiempo que había prometido.

_-Está bien, descuida, vuelve a visitarnos cuando quieras.-Le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Buen viaje.-le dijo Henry mientras se levantaba para despedirse correctamente. Me quedé en mi lugar._

- Lo lamento mucho. Espero no haber causado molestias -recordé toda la escena del parque.- Gracias. Los veo en Hogwarts -salí antes de que Henry llegara conmigo.- Vámonos, tía.

- Yo también lamento que no puedas quedarte, pequeña -me dijo mientras tomaba mi maleta y cerraba la puerta tras nosotras.

_Vi a Henry y empecé a reír y reír. No supe bien qué pasó pero empezamos a pelear, él terminó debajo de mi y yo le hacía una llave con los brazos. Entonces apareció su papá y nos regañó a los dos. Unos cuantos días después Henry escribió a Clary._

Después entendí por qué Nick me había hecho volver a Francia. No podía escribir en una carta una información tan importante... y tan larga. Uno de mis parientes en aquel país tenía una biblioteca para envidiarse pero tenía algo más interesante. Era amante de los animales, mágicos y no mágicos. Tenía toda una sección sobre criaturas mágicas y cuando la vi en compañía de Nick, abrí la boca sorprendida.

- ¿Vamos a buscar en todo eso? -le dije sin aliento.

- Sí, tenemos tiempo, ¿no? -puso unos libros sobre la mesa y comenzamos a revisarlos. Sería una búsqueda muy larga y cansada, sobretodo con un brazo menos. Y sí, nos llevó una semana entera revisar cada libro.

_Conforme pasaron los días las cosas entre Henry y yo volvieron a ser las mismas, en tres días mi tobillo ya estaba bien hasta que me volví a caer de otro árbol. Mi control sobre mi habilidad se fue haciendo mejor aunque eso me hacía sentir cansada y con más hambre. Unos días antes del regreso a Hogwarts decidí dejar de controlarlo para descansar y de nuevo me molesté con Henry, lo que en ese entonces llamé huracán Clarissa invadía su mente, lo nombre así porque él no dejaba de pensar en ella y me mareaba. Un día tuvimos una discusión, al quejarme sobre eso._

_-¿Pues qué quieres? ¿que piense en ti? ¿para qué? tú eres fastidiosa, no eres muy lista, sólo porque les robas las ideas a los demás y también pareces niño, lo único genial que tienes es que juegas Quidditch bien.-Entonces el que se quedó con el brazo torcido fue él. Sus padres lo regañaron y su mamá habló conmigo._

_-Me recuerda cuando tenía su edad, así me peleaba con una de mis hermanas.- me dijo su mamá. "Él es mi mejor amigo...no mi hermano..." pensé._

Cuando terminamos de revisar cada libro, llegamos a la conclusión de que no había nada útil en ellos.- O nos hemos saltado algo o es un animal completamente desconocido -le dije a Nick mientras me recostaba en la mesa con una pila de libros a lado.

- Seguro nos pasamos algo -contestó recargándose en la silla y cerró los ojos.- Mejor vamos a descansar.

Acepté su propuesta encantada y me fui a mi habitación. Mi ventana daba hacia el puerto en el que mis padres se habían quedado antes de irme... Recordé que había dejado a mis amigos sin decir palabra, pero la atmósfera de ese lugar se había vuelto pesada de repente. Además, tenía la preocupación de la serpiente gigante y los accidentes. Mis padres ya se habían enterado y dado información a Nick, para no molestarme; pero él lo había hecho porque sabía que era algo que me importaba, porque una amiga podía estar en riesgo. Me tumbé en la cama boca arriba y algo crujió debajo de mí. Era una carta de Henry. La aventé y me quedé viendo el techo.

_El día después de nuestra pelea, el papá de Henry se lo llevó al trabajo, su hermanita fue llevada a casa de una amiga de la primaria y su mamá me llevó a lo que en las películas era una típica tarde madre e hija. Fuimos al salón de belleza, donde me dolió pero me cortaron el cabello haciéndolo un poco más manejable, aunque no lo cambiaron mucho por lo extraño que me resultaba. Luego fuimos de compras, por ropa que se adecuaba a mi estilo inquieto pero que a la vez era algo adecuado para una niña de mi edad. Comimos helados e hicimos muchas otras cosas que jamás había hecho yo en mi casa. En la cena Henry no me despegó la mirada, estaba algo impresionado y asustado a la vez de verme sin el cabello de siempre, ya que su mamá lo había peinado, y además con ropa un tanto distinta, sus pensamientos me hacían reír. Dos días después, y después de clases intensivas de peinado impartidas por su mamá, partimos al andén 9 ¾._

La carta de Henry la leí un día antes de regresar al colegio y como consideré que ya los vería después, no le envié respuesta. Los padres de Nick nos llevaron al andén porque mis padres seguían fascinados en las aguas del canal de la Mancha. Vi me arrastró hacia su andén en cuanto me vió y la seguí resignada. Me despedí de mis tíos y de Nick. Ya en el viaje buscaría a mis amigos.

_Obligué a Henry a ayudarme con mis cosas, me despedí de los padres de Henry y de su hermanita que estaba fascinada viendo todo cuanto nos rodeaba. Sonreí, estaba pensando en caerles la mitad del verano si me lo permitían. No vimos a Clary, supe que Henry vio a Nick y lo saludó de lejos porque lo leí de su mente, pero yo no alcancé a ver. Subimos al tren y buscamos un lugar vacío donde atrincherarnos._

Dejé mis cosas con Vi para buscar a mis amigos, pero salí con el pretexto de tomar aire. Su plática me había asfixiado, sólo hablaba de Collins y de cómo se habían estado escribiendo durante las vacaciones. Fui buscando de compartimento en compartimento, hasta que los encontré. Me quedé paralizada en la puerta y con la mano a punto de tocar.

_Para variar estaba dormida, pero ahora con la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Henry, él leía un libro. Supongo que de lejos podría haber parecido una hermana de Kailen Aeryn más no la misma. Henry levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la de ella, le sonrió y saludó con la mano, invitándola a entrar. En algún otro compartimiento Collins y Violette se besaban._

Bajé mi mano y abrí un poco la puerta.- Creo que... volveré después. No quiero despertar a... la cosa en la que Kailen se transformó -y el cambio era perceptible, nuevo corte, nueva ropa. Cerré la puerta y me fui. Quería buscar a Nick.

_Cuando desperté me encontré con que Henry se había cambiado de asiento y estaba enojado con él. No tuve que preguntarle el porqué antes de saber que la razón era Clarissa, me molesté tanto por el comentario que ella hizo como porque él se hubiese enojado conmigo porque no se quedó. Tomé un par de dulces y salí azotando la puerta, me puse a caminar por el corredor. __A veces quisiera que ellos pudieran leer mi mente..._


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Pero ni siquiera llegué al compartimento de los prefectos. Me quedé recargada en el pasillo pensando en tonterías y mirando por la ventana. _Quiero cruzar los brazos. Maldito cabestrillo_. No tenía motivos para estar enojada, era ilógico. En ese momento me llegó una pregunta que me congeló. _¿Qué pasaría si tus dos amigos terminaran juntos? _Sacudí la cabeza, si eso pasaba debía alegrarme por ellos, pero...

- ¡Clary! ¡Clary! -alguien me llamaba. Volteé y era Vi.- ¡Me besó! ¿Lo puedes creer? -sólo una noticia así podía regresarme a la realidad.- ¿Qué?

_Caminaba triste, molesta y confundida por el pasillo sin fijarme realmente a donde. Choqué con alguien sin querer y por sus pensamientos supe que era Nícolas._

Sentí náuseas por cada palabra que ella me decía. Me describió la escena a la perfección y cuando terminó, me dio un escalofrío.- ¿Qué te puedo decir, Vi?

Nick se le quedó viendo con ojos de lechuza.- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kailen Aeryn? -la sacudió por los hombros.- ¡Dime qué hiciste con ella!

_Apreté lo dientes, cerré los ojos y agache la cara. Lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, sollozando. Eso no era fácil para mí y las reacciones solamente me hacían sentir mal. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque desde que iba en la primaria me habían criticado por ser tan así. Pensé que en Hogwarts se terminara o al menos decidí no hacer caso, pero comenzó el fenómeno Clarissa, no sólo Henry pensaba de ella todo el tiempo y lo maravillosa que era, sino que también recogía de los pensamientos de otros chicos que cuando íbamos los tres juntos, a ella la veían y pensaban que era linda, atractiva, lista ¿y Kailen? jugaba bien al Quidditch. Luego esa pelea con Henry y noté que llevaba tiempo comparándome con ella, luego hablé con la mamá de mi amigo. Después de ese día, al mirarme en el espejo y las miradas de Henry me sentí bien, creí que encajaría un poco más y me sentía hasta bonita, cuando supe qué pensamientos habrían tras aquellas miradas, el comentario de Clary y ahora Nick, lo bueno que sentí se fue y todos los recuerdos volvieron, más el sentimiento de haber sido tonta y no me sentí yo._

Nick miró las lágrimas de Kailen y aflojó la fuerza de sus manos. Se quedó confundido unos segundos pero fue instantáneo. La abrazó. No sabía que había hecho pero era mejor consolarla.- Perdón si hice algo malo, sólo era una broma -le murmuró Nick al oído y siguió abrazándola.

Vi sonrió y se alejó corriendo a su compartimento. Comencé a caminar pensando en los planes que Collins podría tener con Violette, de lo único que estaba segura era de que estaba jugando con ella, pero desconocía la razón. Me detuve de repente al escuchar una voz en mi cabeza. _Esa voz otra vez. _A unos pasos de mí estaba Nick y alcancé a ver a Kailen frente a él. _¡Es el pensamiento de Kailen! _Me había alegrado descubrirlo, pero todo eso se esfumó al encontrarle coherencia al sonido. Me recargué en la pared mareada, me sentía mal. Yo no sabía todo lo que pensaba Kailen, jamás me había dado cuenta de eso. Pero aquel comentario no lo había dicho de manera despectiva, sólo me había sorprendido.

Salí de ahí y encontré un compartimento vacío. Cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella.- Todo es mi culpa -susurré.

_Me dejé abrazar por él y seguí sollozando._

_-Esque... Henry... y Clary... y mi cabello... mis padres... las personas... no puedo con todo lo que dicen y piensan...-sequé lágrimas.- No sé qué esperan... no sé que espero... y... -suspiré, quería ir a algún lugar, acostarme y dormir, perdí por completo mi poca concentración y recibí de golpe los pensamientos de todos alrededor._

- Shhh -le dijo Nick y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza.- Al rato me explicas.

Dejé de escuchar la voz de Kailen y empecé a resbalar por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Saqué mi varita e hice el hechizo que Henry había usado con Nick y Kailen. Me quité el cabestrillo y lo lancé a uno de los asientos. _No puedes llorar. La única que tiene derecho a eso es Kailen, ella es la única que puede llorar. Tú nunca has sufrido... nunca... _En mi mente pasaron los pocos recuerdos que tenía cuando cumplí cinco años, destellos verdes inundaron mis párpados._ No has sufrido... no llores... _Me tragué mis lágrimas lo mejor que pude.

_Suspiré, ahora me sentía mal por haber llorado. "Las damas no lloran, sonríen y son fuertes" decía mi madre. Sequé otro par de lágrimas, saqué un dulce de mi bolsillo, le quité la envoltura y lo mordí, sin despegar la mirada del suelo._

Nick se arrodilló quedando a la altura de Kailen y la miró.- ¿Quieres hablar? -le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Tal vez me quedé dormida o no, pero me sentía muy cansada. Mi vista se quedó en la ventana desde entré al compartimento. El cielo estaba oscureciendo. _No quiero llegar, quiero volver a casa. _

_Lo miré, asentí, sin saber porqué generalmente habría dicho que no, habría sonriendo y habría vuelto al compartimiento. Di otra mordida al dulce._

Nick esperó a que ella hablara pero como no decía nada, suspiró y le sonrió.- Te ves muy linda, ¿sabes?

_Lo miré y me sonrojé, sonreí un poco.-Gracias.-Me recargué en la pared y le conté las peleas que había tenido con Henry y un poco de lo que oí de los pensamientos de otros. Me terminé mis dulces, suspiré._

_Henry había salido a buscarnos a las dos, se encontró con el compartimiento donde estaba Clary, tocó._

Nick la miró atento sin interrumpirla. Al final buscó en su bolsillo y le dio un chocolate que traía.- Ahora veo que leer el pensamiento de los demás no es tan genial como creía. Mira, tú eres linda, con cambios en tu apariencia o no. Sabes que lo importante es la personalidad y los sentimientos de las personas. Si los demás ven más a mi prima, es porque son superficiales y no se preocupan por saber que hay dentro. Por ejemplo, la amiga de Clary, Vi, es linda y mucho hablan de ella pero no es tan perfecta como cuchichean. No tiene la hermosa personalidad que tú tienes. Eso vale más que la belleza.

Volteé un poco y lo vi. Negué con la cabeza.- Déjame sola -le grité a Henry para que me oyera.- Mejor ve y busca a Kailen -_ahora sé qué es lo que debo hacer. _

_-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Henry con el suficiente volumen para que lo escuchara._

_Miré a Nick, estaba sonrojada y mi corazón latía un poco más rápido de lo normal. Reí de nervios, le sonreí. No sabía que decir._

Nick sonrió.- Aún están pequeños para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Ya que tengan mi edad preocupense por la apariencia y el que dirá la gente... si así lo quieren -la volvió a abrazar.

- Sí, estoy bien -_más que bien, _pensé irónicamente.- Ya vete, Kailen seguro te necesita.

_-No pienso ir con ella hasta que se le baje el berrinche.-dijo, recargándose en la puerta.-Además no me necesita para nada, solita puede cuidarse y hace rato la vi abrazada de tu primo._

_Sonreí, lo abracé, reí de lo grande que me quedaba.-Gracias Nick._

- De nada, Kailen Aeryn -le despeinó el cabello.- No importa que le hayas hecho a tu cabello, seguirá igual de rebelde y molestable.

Me levanté enojada y me quedé frente a él.- Me vale que esté con mi primo o no, TÚ eres su amigo también y necesita tu apoyo -señalé hacia donde ellos estaban.- Ve con ella.

_-¿Y tú qué? ¿No eres mi amiga? _

_Reí y le regresé medio chocolate, me comí la otra mitad._

Nick aceptó el chocolate y se lo comió sonriente.- ¿Qué tal si vamos con tus amigos y arreglamos todo esto? -miró por la ventana, había tiempo.

Abrí la puerta con un movimiento brusco de mi varita.- ¡No! ¡Ya no lo soy! -salí de ahí enojada, aferrando mi varita con el brazo bueno y me dirigí al compartimento de Vi, donde estaban mis cosas. _Si dejo de ser su amiga, Kailen se sentirá mejor. Siempre soy la culpable de los problemas de los demás. _

_Asentí y caminé hacia donde creí que estaban. Henry la detuvo por el brazo. -¿Qué pasó?-preguntó calmadamente._

- ¡Nada! -traté de soltarme el brazo.- ¡Suéltame, Henry Stuart! -Nick acompañó a Kailen.

_Cuando llegamos Henry estaba deteniendo a Clary por el brazo. Supuse que dirían que pasaba así que lo leí de sus mentes. Los apunté con la varita._

_-Dejen de gritar los dos. Tú eres un tonto.-dije mientras señalaba a Henry.-Y tú no deberías estar pensando esas cosas.- dije mientras señalaba a Clary.- Somos amigos los tres y ya._

No los había escuchado llegar. Los miré y me encendí más.- No debería, pero las pienso -me regresé a Henry.- ¿Me sueltas ya?

_Henry la soltó, suspiré.-Es tonto enojarnos por cosas así...¿no? _

- Tal vez, por eso me voy. Yo soy el problema aquí, siempre causo problemas -seguí avanzando hacia el compartimento de Vi y pasé entre Nick y Kailen.- Si no, pregúntenle a él -dije señalando a Nick. _Y ni se te ocurra leerme el pensamiento, Kailen Aeryn. _

_La detuve antes de que se fuera.-No le voy a preguntar a Nick algo que podrías decirme tú._

- Yo no voy a decir nada -no los volteé a ver.- ¿Me puedo ir?-_Sabes tan bien como yo que si sólo fueran ustedes dos, no habrías llorado hace rato. Te escuché y no lo menciones en voz alta._

- Clary, ¿qué te pasa? -preguntó Nick.

_-Clary...-ya había recobrado mi concentración.- La verdad estoy confundida y no tengo idea de qué pasa... si.. si nos oiste... más que nada es mi culpa porque tengo la costumbre de compararme...cosas que vienen de casa, amm y soy un desastre, si estás enojada por algo me disculpo, también por aquél día en casa de Henry...-No sabía qué decir y no quería leer sus pensamientos, esperaba poder resolver eso como una persona normal._

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada -le dije con la mayor calma posible.- Yo soy el problema. Si no me juntara contigo, no tendrías que comparar... y no habría pasado lo que pasó -_en serio, no quiero decirlo en voz alta. Te escuché a ti, en tu cabeza y sé que te sientes mal, yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal_.- Desde que tengo memoria he causado problemas -murmuré y vi a Nick. Él sólo negó con la cabeza.

_No pude evitar reír.- Primero... por tus gestos creo que estás queriendo decirme algo mentalmente pero no estoy oyendo nada...y segundo... eres mi primer amiga Clary, eso es lo que lo hace un poco más difícil a lo normal pero no por eso me rendiría, así va a pasar con la mayor parte de las personas hasta que se me quite esa mala costumbre._

- ¡Genial! Ahora que deberías leerme el pensamiento, no lo haces -la fulminé con la mirada.- A ver... lo que le dije a Henry cuando estabas dormida, no fue en tono despectivo, lo entiendes, ¿no?

_Asentí y me sentí apenada. Eres un desastre y eres bien torpe Kailen._

- Torpe tal vez, pero un desastre no -le dije con media sonrisa.- Sí, cuando no escuchas a los demás, yo te escuchó a ti. ¿Por qué? No sé, pero escuché como te sentías cuando estabas llorando hace rato y me hizo sentir culpable... porque siempre meto la pata -otra vez los destellos verdes en mi cabeza.

_Me sorprendió eso y perdí mi concentración, supongo fue más que nada un mecanismo de defensa de mi subconsciente. Me sentí más apenada, reí un poco.- ¿Y si olvidamos esto?- Oí a Henry reír._

_Malditos destellos. _Sacudí mi cabeza.- No es mala idea.

_-Entonces olvidémoslo.-Vi a Henry.- Si tú me vuelves a molestar, me vengaré Henry.-dije con una sonrisa, él me revolvió el cabello, reí porque supe que le daba cosa que intentara vengarme de él._

Asentí con una sonrisa.- Quisiera ver esa venganza -le dije mientras me daba un puñetazo a Nick en el brazo.- ¿Y tú qué, primito? Tal callado como siempre.

_Henry permaneció callado, solamente viendo. Miré a Nick y sonreí, un pensamiento de Henry me hizo darle un pisotón._

- ¿Y el pisotón a qué se debe? -volteé a verlos con una ceja levantada.

_-Nada.-dije._

_-Me burlé de su sonrisa que pone cuando ve a Nícolas.-le di otro pisotón, se rió._

Miré a Kailen y después a Nick. Me empecé a reír tanto que me abracé el estómago con los dos brazos... _¡Espera! Algo está mal aquí._ Sin dejar de reírme, comencé a caminar.- Voy… por mi... cabestrillo...

Nick no dijo nada ante el comentario de Henry. Era un perfecto simulador.

_Henry sonrió y acompañó a Clary.-¡Henry!- lo oí reír. "Algún día te vengarás de mi" pensó. Hice un puchero y miré a Nick._

A pesar de que disimulaba bien, Nick se sentía un poco incómodo pero le sonrió a Kailen.- No te preocupes -le dijo.

Llegué al compartimento donde había dejado mi cabestrillo y me agaché para tomarlo. En el reflejo de la ventana vi a Henry en la puerta y me reí.- Tus ojos parecen de serpien... -me callé y comencé a levantarme lentamente. _Reflejo... ojos claros... serpiente... _Mis ojos se agrandaron sorprendida.

_-¿Por el color?-dijo Henry con una ligera risa, luego la miró.-¿Estás bien?_

_-No me preocupo. Estás incómodo.-empecé a jugar con mi cabello inconscientemente, un dedo se atoró._

- ¿Quién dice que estoy incómodo? Sólo... ansioso por llegar al colegio -le ayudó a desenredar su dedo.

Me puse mi cabestrillo sin dejar de verlo por el reflejo. _Pero es imposible..._.- Creo saber qué criatura es la que se esconde en Hogwarts.

_-¿Qué crees que sea?-preguntó Henry sin dejar de verla._

_-Lo pensaste quedito. Gracias.-Miré por una ventana cercana.-Creo que ya casi llegamos._

- Es cierto -dijo Nick siguiendo su mirada. Creo que para él era mejor cambiar de tema.

Seguí mirándolo mientras en mi cabeza pasaban hojas y hojas de libros sobre criaturas mágicas.

_Alcanza hasta 15 metros de longitud... _

_Criatura legendaria nacida del huevo de una gallina... _

_Colmillos extremadamente peligrosos... _

_Incubado por un sapo... _

_Ojos amarillos... _

_También conocido como el rey de las serpientes... _

Sentí un escalofrío.- Ruega para que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

_-¿Qué es?-preguntó ahora curioso._

_-Creo que iré a cambiarme antes que Henry regrese al compartimiento. Nos vemos luego.-le dije con una sonrisa._

Nick sonrió y la vió alejarse. Suspiró negando con la cabeza. _ Soy un completo fracaso, _pensó mientras se dirigía a nosotros.

_Serpiente gigantesca..._

_Si miras sus ojos, mueres al instante..._

_Sólo los hablantes del pársel lo dominan..._

_Poderes extraordinarios... _

_Petrificación cuando no se le mira directamente..._

Me volteé a verlo.- ¿Has escuchado hablar del basilisco?

_-Sí...¿crees que sea uno de esos?-su mirada miró el techo, pensando.-Es una opción lógica, ahora que lo pienso._

- Eso es lo que me asusta, que sea lógico -sentí otro escalofrío.- Me gustaría que Kailen no supiera esto, pero eso es casi imposible.

_-Descuida, anda tratando con ganas el no oír a los demás. Igual y no se entera.-le dijo con una leve sonrisa._

- Bueno podemos esconderlo lo más que podamos.

- ¿Esconder qué? -preguntó Nick al llegar con nosotros y se puso a lado de Henry con los brazos cruzados.

_-¿Qué tal que estábamos hablando mal de ti Nick?-dijo Henry a manera de broma._

- No me extrañaría -le contestó con media sonrisa sin dejar de mirarme.- Pero esa expresión no se ve a diario en la cara de Clary. ¿Qué pasa?

_Henry no dijo nada. El paisaje cambió, pronto llegaríamos a nuestro destino._

- Mejor te lo digo después. Tengo que cambiarme -salí del compartimento pero su mirada me detuvo.- ¡En serio! Hablamos de eso luego.

_-Nos vemos Nícolas.-dijo Henry para luego ir al compartimiento a cambiarse._

- Deja de mirarme así -suspiré y empecé a caminar.- Se trata sobre la querida mascota de Hogwarts, creo saber qué es. ¿Contento? Ahora deja cambiarme -llegamos al compartimento de Vi, estaba solo y me pude cambiar cuando él se regresó al de prefectos.

_Cuando íbamos en el carruaje rumbo al colegio supe que había algo que ellos sabían que yo no pero evité sacarlo a conversación; si querían decirme algún día lo harían._

_-Vi a Collins y a Violette caminando de la mano hacia un carruaje, fue algo perturbador.-dije para calmar el ambiente silencioso._

- No lo hubieras mencionado, me trajo malos recuerdos -sentí un escalofrío.- Y tú no soportaste la terrible descripción del beso que se dieron.

_Henry rió.- Te lo presumió ¿verdad?_

_-Qué asco. De por sí los besos dan como asco, imagínate, compartes babas de otra persona y quién sabe qué haya comido la otra persona o si se lava los dientes.- Hice gesto de desagrado, mi amigo rió._

- Creo que más que presumirlo, quería contárselo a alguien -me reí del comentario de mi amiga.- ¡Ay, Kailen! Ya te veré en un par de años, no dirás lo mismo.

_-Pues faltarán varios años para eso. Que asco. ¿Han besado? - Henry no dijo nada pero miró por la ventana._

- Varios años... -me reí de ella y me puse a hacer memoria.- No, creo que no. ¿Y ustedes?

_-Un chico lo intentó el día de San Valentín de quinto de primaria.-Hice otra mueca de disgusto._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Lo golpeé y me suspendieron.-Henry rió._

- Pobre chico... pero bien hecho -me reí también.- ¿Y tú, Henry?

_-Pues... a una niña de mi cuadra, se iba a mudar y ella me gustaba. Antes de irse le di un beso y me dijo que le caía mal.-No pude evitar reirme, me miró feo._

_-Pobrecito Henry.-Lo abracé y restregué mi mejilla en su hombro.-Nadie quiere a Henry._

_-Nadie quiere a Kailen.- Reí y me senté bien._

Me reí de la escena.- ¿Quién dice que nadie la quiere? -en mi mente pasó la imagen de "nadie" y seguí riendo.

_Henry al parecer pensó lo mismo que ella porque rió junto con ella. Los miré un poco confundida, él notó mi expresión y rió aún más._

_-Ay Kailen, eres bien torpe.-sonrió, le enseñé la lengua._

- Sólo un poco -y le señalé el carruaje que iba varios metros adelante, el de los prefectos. Me agarré el estómago por la risa.

_Entendí.- ¿Nick? no es como dicen, somos amigos y ya. Por eso es bueno conmigo.-Henry rió otro poco, se sobó un costado que le dolía por la risa._

- Y yo ayudándote -miré a Henry sin parar de reír.- Sí, es bien torpe.

_-Algún día se le pasará...espero, sino siempre será divertido reirse.-Rió más. Miré por la ventana, crucé las piernas. Yo no le gustaba a Nick...¿o sí?_

- Tiene que pasársele -escuché un poco del pensamiento de Kailen.- De aquí a que lo averigües, mi primo ya habrá salido del colegio.

_-No hagas eso.- Me daba cierta sensación extraña el ahora estar del otro lado, era algo completamente diferente. - Además, él debería salir con una chica de su edad en todo caso, yo soy muy chica para él.- Henry sonrió, lo miré feo._

- ¿No me digas que eres de los que les importa la edad? -negué con la cabeza.- A mi manera de ver, la diferencia está perfecta.

_-Nos llevamos la edad que me llevo con uno de mis hermanos..._

_-La edad no importa.-Se estiró.-Mis abuelos se llevan por diez años._

- ¡Ya ves! Lo discriminas por ser más grande que tú -la señalé.- Te voy a delatar.

_-¿Qué? Están locos.-Les enseñé la lengua, Henry sonrió._

Los thestrals se detuvieron, así que el carruaje también lo hizo.- ¡Al fin! Iba a terminar ahorcándote si seguías con esas ideas, Kailen.

_-No podrías ahorcarme.-sonreí y bajé._

_-Es difícil hacerlo, ya he peleado con ella, solo se puede con magia.-dijo Henry, reí._

- Como si no pudiera usar magia -bajé detrás de ellos. Acaricié a uno de los thestrals y asentí a manera de agradecimiento.

_-No soy mala con la magia.-Caminamos hacia el interior del castillo, me quedé viendo los carruajes creía haber visto algo frente a ellos. Una chica gritó a Henry, los dos volteamos.- Perfecto...esa chica es odiosa.-Murmuré._

_-Es linda.- dijo Henry y fue a saludarla._

- ¿Quién es? -le pregunté en voz baja a Kailen. En realidad no era fea.

_-Se llama Hannah Abbott, es de nuestra casa, comparto dormitorio con ella. No me cae bien, tiene unos hábitos extraños.-Miré como Henry hablaba con ella y le sonreía.- Y le gusta Henry._

- Lo último es evidente -me reí.- ¿A qué te refieres con hábitos extraños?

_-Canta una extraña canción cuando se corta las uñas de los pies. Se limpia todas las noches las uñas de las manos con cotonetes en aceite. Se pone mascarillas raras en el cabello y todas las noches se saca un chiste tonto. Y los últimos días hacía rimas horrorosas con el nombre de Henry, le gusta desde el partido._

- Empiezo a creer que la prefiero de compañera a la chica que provoca escalofríos de mi dormitorio -la miré detalladamente.- Te apuesto que si Henry no hubiera entrado a Quidditch, ella ni se habría fijado en él.

_-Si supieras... después del partido las chicas cuchichean cuando lo ven pasar. Le piden la tarea o le preguntan cosas tontas. A mí también me habla uno que otro chico... pero nada interesante. -Me tropecé por ir pensando, reí._

- ¡Guau! El Quidditch los ha saltado a la fama -me reí también.- Pero a ti te molesta ella... ¿por rara o por otra razón? -levanté una ceja.

_-Es creída, payasa, sus pensamientos no me agradan, no tiene mucho en la cabeza. Al menos esa impresión me ha dado.-me estiré._

La fulminé con la mirada. _No me refería a eso._- Igual y tú siempre estás con él, puedes checar el comportamiento de ella y tienes la ventaja de leer su pensamiento. Si le rompe el corazón a Henry -no pude evitar reír- tú ya lo sabrás.

_-No quiero estar al pendiente de esas cosas, además estoy segura de que a Henry le gusta alguien más._

- Tenías que tener esa bendita habilidad -sonreí.- Y si le gusta alguien más, ¿por qué no se lo dice?

_-Porque a ella no le gusta él. Eso probablemente sí le rompería el corazón, como dijiste._

- Lo dices muy segura, ya le leíste el pensamiento a ella, ¿verdad? -miré a Henry y a la chica.- Pues qué mala onda que no le guste, Henry es buena persona.

_-Ser buena persona no es garantía de que gustes a alguien ¿no? ¿A ti te gustaría Henry?_

- ¿Perdón? -no pude evitar el sonrojo pero pensé en ello.- No lo sé, para mí sí es garantía, así que podría gustarme pero es mi amigo y me siento rara pensando en él de esa manera. ¿Y a ti?

_-¿Me habré equivocado?-susurré para mí misma.-No, no me gustaría. He pasado mucho tiempo con él como para saber que nuestra relación es de hermanos peleoneros y protectores a la vez. Creo que para él es a veces como estar con otro chico... tal vez por eso se molestó con la ropa y todo eso...mmm..._

- No tenía porqué molestarse, te ves sensacional como estás aunque me gusta más la otra Kailen -era hora de sincerarse.- Se me hace más... ¿auténtica? No sé, me gustan las dos pero la que realmente siento que eres tú es la otra. Te lo digo con toda sinceridad y sin malos pensamientos, aunque los cambios que hiciste son mínimos.

_-Esque la otra Kailen tiene un greñero como nadie.-reí un poco.-Sentí feo cuando empezaron a cortarlo pero ahora lo puedo agarrar mejor, me ayudará con el Quidditch. Además mi mamá estará feliz cuando vuelva._

- Sí te trae beneficios, pues ni como negar que fue una buena opción -sonreí y me dio un escalofrío.- Mejor entremos, el viento de por aquí sigue estando muy frío.

_-Apuesto a que nevará.-Entramos, aún faltaba algo de tiempo antes de la hora de la cena._

No duró mucho la felicidad de estar calientitas en el castillo porque llegó Vi y me llamó. _¡Ay, no! _Me resigné a saludarla y llegó con nosotras.- ¿Ya te enteraste?

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Parece que una chica Gryffindor desapareció. Tal vez la bestia de Slytherin se la llevó o algo así -dijo dando saltitos. _¿Y eso te alegra?_


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

_-No está desaparecida y no se la llevó nadie. -vi que me miró.- Son simples chismes.-En cuanto oí eso me puse a revisar pensamientos y oí un par que me dieron las respuestas, aunque no completas.- Ah si, Collins te está buscando.-hice una mueca. - Hace un par de minutos nos lo topamos._

_Buena manera de quitárnosla de encima. _No hizo ningún tipo de pregunta ni comentario y salió corriendo para buscar al chico. Miré a Kailen.- ¿Qué pasó con la chica?

_Cuando Vi se echó a correr a buscar a Collins me dio un pequeño ataque de risa.-Hermione Granger, le salió mal una posión.-Reí otro poco._

- ¡Ah, sí! Recuerdo a esa chica. ¿Está en la enfermería entonces? -sólo sonreí.

_-Sí.-Vi a Violette caminar hacia nosotras de regreso y con cara de enojo. Sonreí.-Ya descubrió que le mentí._

- Ahorita hago que se olvidé -le guiñé un ojo.- ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué es eso que llevas colgado del cuello, Vi? ¡Necesito verlo!

_No entendí de qué trataba su estrategia, Vi no tenía nada en especial colgado. En realidad lo que quería era que Violette se enojara e iniciara una pelea, por alguna razón el verla me daban ganas de volver a ponerle la piel de otro color o de hacerle algo parecido, finalmente ella quería lo mismo, pero yo no iba a iniciar la confrontación._

- No tengo nada colgado en el cuello -me dijo al llegar con nosotras.

- ¿No? -me hice la tonta.- Desde lejos creí que traías el collar especial de la revista Corazón de Bruja de este mes. Supongo que las luces me confundieron -. _Ups, no funcionó, _reí para mis adentros.

_Reí, igual seguía con ganas de molestarla.-Sí tienes algo en el cuello Violeta.-Sabía que llamarla así le molestaba.- Es eso... ¿una verruguita?-Entrecerré los ojos y luego los abrí bien.- Sí, tienes una verruga ahí. Se parece a las pasas del budín pero más pequeña.-Sonreí._

Me tragué las ganas de reír. _Te estás pasando, aquí va a explotar algo y no me gustaría involucrarme. _Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Nick para refugiarme en un prefecto. _Pero quiero ver de lejos lo que pasa. _

_Disimuladamente le señalé a Clary hacia dónde estaban los prefectos de Slytherin.-Sabes Vi, existen muchos remedios para eso. Los muggles las queman y así se caen, podrías intentar lo mismo con tu varita, aunque no sé si seas lo suficientemente buena para no quemarte. Cuando quieras te puedo ayudar.-Sonreí, riendo para mis adentros._

_No. Sí siempre tengo razón. Yo me voy con Nick. _Me fui yendo lentamente hasta llevar con mi primo.- ¿Cómo estás, primo? -Vi estaba sacando su varita. _Adiós tranquilidad. _

_Me gritó algo sobre que era mejor bruja de lo que creía, al parecer si la hice enojar porque cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo y empapada. Agitó su varita de nuevo, el mismo hechizo que yo le había hecho la vez pasada.- ¡Protego duo! -Y se volvió a teñir de color, reí un poco, ella solita se había pintado de rosa mexicano. Creí que se detendría pero no, me levanté rápido._

_Genial, ya empezaron y en plena entrada del castillo. _Nick se dio cuenta hasta que escuchó la voz de Kailen.- Primo, aquí no pasa nada. Es sólo una ilusión -_más vale que no se meta, aunque es su deber como prefecto... _No pude evitar reír cuando miré a Vi pintada.- No te metas, por favor. Esto será divertido.

_-¡Flipendo!-exclamó Vi._

_-Ofensio.-alcancé a decir, ella cayó y yo choque contra la pared. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba cansada, había logrado estar casi todo el día controlándome.-Voy a perder.-murmuré y sonreí. Ella se levantó._

_No me gusta como se esta poniendo esto. Si llegan los profesores, Kailen puede ser expulsada._- ¡Ay, ya! Involucrate, prefecto. Quiero a mi amiga en el colegio todavía -lo solté, había estado agarrándolo para que no se metiera, pero aquello iba muy lejos. Nick se dirigió a ellas con varita en mano.

_-Nausea ver..._

_-Expulso-dije antes que ella y salió despedida un poco hacia atrás. Levanté rápido la varita cuando vi que alguien más la sostenía antes de que Violette tocara el suelo, pero él movió la muñeca antes de que a mí se me ocurriera algo._

_-Desmaius.-susurró Collins con toda calma._

Me tapé la boca con las dos manos pero Nick llegó a tiempo. - ¡Protego! -gritó cuando estaba junto a Kailen haciendo que el hechizo rebotara.

_No les llegó el efecto del hechizo. Collins ayudó a levantarse a Vi, le dijo un par de cosas y caminó en otra dirección tomando su mano. Suspiré y me pasé una mano por el cabello. -Lenta...-susurré para mí misma._

Nick vio alejarse a Collins con Vi, guardó su varita y se fue, sin decir nada a nadie. Me acerqué para cerciorarme de que Kailen estuviera bien y sólo crucé una breve mirada con mi primo. _Está enojado..._

_Vi como los tres se iban, me sentí mal al saber que Nick se había enojado. Oí a Shasta maullar a mi lado, lo cargué y me quedé pensando. Suspiré, estaba cansada._

- ¿Estás bien? -le dije a Kailen con media sonrisa.- Te acompaño a tu Casa.

Nick se dirigía a nuestra Casa cuando fue interceptado por el profesor Snape. Lo miró sorprendido pero se repuso.- A mi oficina -dijo sin más y lo siguió. Al entrar vio a Collins y a Vi. Estuvo a punto de explotar de rabia.

_Collins permaneció silencioso e inexpresivo, aunque por dentro se sentía de alguna manera satisfecho y sabía que con eso terminaría la amistad que alguna vez tuvo con Nick pero no le importaba mucho._

_-Nick se enojó, a Violeta no se le quitará el enojo tan...- la prefecta de mi casa se acercó a nosotros, me dijo que la profesora Sprout me buscaba, luego se fue.- Me van a regañar._

- Claro que te van a regañar. Los demás pleitos que hemos tenido han sido a las afueras. Sólo a ustedes se les ocurre hacerlo aquí dentro -vi a la prefecta alejarse.- ¿Te acompañó a allá?

Nick trataba de controlar su enojo pero Vi lo sacaba de sus casillas. Terminó por ignorar la presencia de Collins, todo se había perdido con él desde hacía algún tiempo. _Seguro a él tampoco le importará_.

- No está permitido los duelos fuera de clases, señorita Rose. Tanto usted como la señorita Teshbock deberían recibir un castigo severo.

- ¿A que se refiere con castigo severo? -la mirada del profesor Snape era fría y clara. Nick se paralizó, sabía lo que podría significar.- Son niñas, profesor. No saben medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

- ¿Y usted sí, señor Temple? -le preguntó.

- Profesor Snape -chilló Violette sin entender las consecuencias del castigo.- La víctima aquí soy yo, deberían castigarla sólo a ella -Nick la fulminó con la mirada.

_-No es la primera vez que esa niña reta a Violette.-dijo Collins inexpresivo como desde el inicio._

_Negué.-Iré yo sola. Nos vemos luego._

La vi alejarse. _Espero que no reciba un regaño fuerte_. Me dirigí a mi Casa con la esperanza de encontrarme a Nick, pero cuando llegué, uno de los chicos de su dormitorio me dijo que no estaba ahí.- El profesor Snape lo mandó llamar.

- Eso no es del todo cierto -le dijo Nick al profesor.- Además, como prefecto, he hecho mi trabajo y he evitado que eso pasara a mayores.

_-Viste desde el inicio pero interviniste hasta que viste que esa chica Hufflepuff iba a salir perdedora.-picó Collins._

_-¿Me mandó llamar profesora Sprout?- Me miró, se sacudió la manos llenas de tierra._

_-Me informaron que peleaste con una chica de Slytherin. Quisiera saber qué pasó.- Le platiqué lo había ocurrido._

_-No esperaba que se enojara así, solo quería molestar un poco._

_-No actuaste como Hufflepuff.-Oí un chillido, miré unas macetas a un costado, eran mandrágoras.- 20 puntos menos a la casa aunque me duela, pero también le bajaré puntos a Slytherin, 30 puntos por comenzar. Y tendrás que cumplir un castigo, necesito ayuda con las mandrágoras y eres buena en herbología, así que tendrás que ayudarme._

Nick se encendió.- Tú también lo viste y como alumno de mayor grado, tenías la obligación de intervenir -miró al profesor con más seguridad.- Y lo hizo atacando en lugar de usar un hechizo de protección como yo.

- ¡Basta! -pronunció con el tono suficiente para que le prestaran atención.- Diez puntos menos a nuestra casa por cada uno y hablaré con la profesora Sprout para saber el castigo de su alumna. Mientras tanto, señorita Rose, espere mis indicaciones para recibir el suyo. No debió caer en provocaciones. Ahora, todos fuera, excepto usted, prefecto.

_-Vamos Vi.- se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió sosteniéndola para que ella pasara.- Hasta luego profesor Snape._

_Asentí, supuse que era un castigo leve, la profesora Sprout era tranquila y agradable. Volví a oír chillar a las mandrágoras. - ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa profesora?_

_-Sí, dime.-Se puso guantes de piel de dragón._

_-¿Las mandrágoras son para las personas petrificadas? Estuve leyendo un poco porque la verdad esta situación me asusta... no estoy segura de si soy de padres muggle o qué onda conmigo... y leí que las mandrágoras servían como remedio para la petrificación._

_Dudó un poco.- Sí, son para eso. No te preocupes, estamos al pendientes de resolver eso.-Me puso una mano en el hombro, ensuciándome con tierra._

_-Gracias profesora, disculpe las molestias.-Decidí no hacerle más preguntas aunque tenía ganas de preguntarle qué más sabía, pero seguía sintiéndome mal y ahora un poco más cansada. Me despedí de ella y retomé mi camino hacia mi casa._

En cuanto el chico me dijo eso, salí para buscar a mi primo. En el camino, me encontré a Vi y a Collins, él iba sonriente y yo pasé a su lado con la cabeza en alto. _Si te lanzara un serpensortia no estarías tan sonriente_. Y estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero me contuve. Esperé afuera de la oficina recargada en la pared frente a la puerta, mi primo seguro seguía ahí.

- Sé que ha hecho un trabajo impecable como prefecto, señor Temple, y que su familia es de las más respetadas del mundo mágico -el profesor se paseaba por la oficina y Nick se mantenía sereno.- No notificaré esto al director pero esté en alerta, prefecto. La próxima vez no seré tan blando con usted, sabe que tiene más que perder que las dos niñas -le señaló la salida con la cabeza, Nick asintió en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta.- Y cuando vea a la señorita Teshbock, será usted quien le quite puntos. La cantidad la dejo a su criterio.

- Con su permiso, profesor -Nick salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Me vio y no necesitaba decirme nada pero lo hizo.- Estoy en la cuerda floja.

_Tomé el camino largo, casi estaban vacíos los pasillos, seguramente todos estaban con sus amigos contándose como habían sido sus vacaciones navideñas. Shasta iba a mi lado, me había estado siguiendo, maulló cuando pasamos frente a una pequeña terraza. Miré, Henry estaba solo hablando con Hannah, se sonreían y reían, hablaban de Quidditch, al menos él, ella solo sonreía, asentía y reía. Me pregunté si me toparía en algún momento del camino con Clary y Nick. _

Sabía que para él era muy importante tener un historial limpio y eso podría provocarle perder la prefectura y no ser delegado el siguiente año. Nos quedamos viendo.- Ya no hables. Te entiendo. Mejor vámonos -caminé junto a él en silencio y llegamos a nuestra Casa en pocos minutos. Nos despedimos en silencio y cada quien a su habitación. Vi no estaba, eso me alegro.

_Llegué a mi dormitorio. No había nadie, miré el reloj, era hora de la cena. Shasta se sentó en mis piernas y comenzó a darse un baño._

_-Hoy hice todo mal Shasta.-acaricié su lomo.-Espero no seguir así el resto del año...prometería portarme bien pero no puedo garantizarlo...a veces tengo esas ganas de molestar a la gente, es divertido ver como se enojan y luego cuando pierden se sienten mal...Disfrutar eso es malo ¿no es así, Shasta?- él maulló y se estiró.-La vez pasada le dije a Nick que no empezaría yo y que solo me defendería, eso hice, no le mentí...-suspiré.- Me siento mal...-Shasta lamió mi mano, sonreí.-Buenas noches.-Me acosté, no desperté sino hasta el otro día casi a la hora de la comida._

Me levanté temprano y cuando bajé a la sala común, Nick estaba sentado solo en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Tenemos que platicar -asentí y me senté junto a él.- Aquí no.

Salimos y dimos un paseo por el campo y el lago aunque el día estaba muy frío. Me contó todo lo que había pasado ayer y lo que tenía planeado hacer. Estuve de acuerdo en todo.

- Pero sabes que no podrás evitarla siempre.

- Lo sé pero quiero intentarlo, como ustedes lo hacen con la información de la bestia de Hogwarts -me miró y sonrió un poco.

- Nada se te pasa -le dije meneando la cabeza.- Es un basilisco.

_Cuando bajé vi a varias personas pero no a Henry, tampoco escuché sus pensamientos. Salí, aún faltaba una hora para la comida. Busqué a mis amigos pero no encontré a ninguno, Shasta tampoco estaba por ningún lado. Fui con la profesora Sprout para ver en qué la ayudaría, no la encontré en su oficina, así que fui al invernadero._

Se quedó callado unos momentos y luego asintió.- Es muy probable. Pero que nos crean, no lo es tanto.

-Sí, también lo he pensado pero ni modo que nos quedemos callados y que el basilisco ataque otra vez.

-¿No pensarás meterme en más problemas y buscar solos a la bestia, verdad? Ya tengo suficiente con esto.

-Esperemos a que los profesores lo controlen entonces -estábamos mirando el Lago Negro congelado.

- Así es. Ahora -se volteó hacia mí- tenemos que enfrentarnos a las demás bestias y no será fácil -asentí, claro que no iba a ser fácil.

_Poco antes de llegar al invernadero, divisé a Nick y Clary, les grité y saludé de lejos. Comencé a caminar en su dirección, entonces la profesora Sprout salió del invernadero y me llamó para que le ayudara.-En un momento voy profesora, no tardo ni cinco minutos.-Le dije con una sonrisa, volvió dentro._

Nick se congeló y no volteó. Yo levanté la mano como saludo.- Es hora de irte, Nick. Viene para acá.

Él asintió y se fue en la dirección contraria a paso fuerte. Evité pensar en nuestros planes y me concentré en el dolor de mi brazo.

- Ya me enteré del castigo -le dije en cuanto llegó conmigo.- ¿Por eso estabas en el invernadero?

_-Tengo que ayudar a la profesora Sprout con las mandrágoras y supongo que otras cosas. Solo venía a saludar para luego volver con ella. ¿Por qué se fue Nick?_

- Creo que no podía haber sido peor -miré la dirección en la que mi primo se fue.- Me va a traer el bálsamo que mi madre me preparó para mi brazo, me está doliendo un poco.

_-En realidad para mí no es tanto como castigo, me gusta herbología, si me hubiera pedido ayuda aparte probablemente le hubiera dicho que sí. ¿No deberías entrar con él? A veces el frío hace que duelan las heridas._

- ¡Eso es bueno! -le sonreí.- Creo que tienes razón, entraré. Nos vemos luego y suerte con eso.

_Los días siguientes fueron de estar ayudando a la profesora Sprout, buscar a Henry y no ver a Nick, supe que los dos estaban evitandonos, al menos Henry, Nick solo me evitaba a mí. Pero un día atrapé a Henry, iba sola al comedor para la cena, cuando oí su pensamiento cerca, silenciosamente me acerqué, pensaba en sorprenderlo. La sorprendida fui yo cuando lo encontré en un corredor vacío besando a Hannah. Corrí hacia el comedor tomando otro camino. Me detuve en la entrada del comedor e intercepté a Clary antes de que entrara._

_-Acabo de ver algo horrible, Henry está saliendo con Hannah._

Nick hizo bien su papel. Tomaba sus alimentos antes que los demás o se los llevaba a su habitación. Collins y él sólo se hablaban para cosas sobre Quidditch. Vi casi no me habla y empezó a poner a las chicas de nuestra habitación en mi contra. No me importó, estaba acostumbrada a la soledad.

Un día, después de estar en biblioteca terminando mis deberes, bajé al Gran Comedor para la cena. Estaba realmente hambrienta. Ya había gente pero antes de entrar, Kailen me sorprendió. Me quedé con la boca abierta.

- ¿Que el qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? -miré a mi alrededor pensando que estaba cerca.

_- Debí sospecharlo antes, que tonta. Cuando desaparecía es porque se iba con Hannah, ahora entiendo porque se negaba a practicar conmigo, por si me daba cuenta... Venía para acá, lo oí, fui a asustarlo y lo vi.- Puse mis brazos como si abrazara a una persona de aire.-Así abrazándola y besándola._

Aunque debí reírme porque Kailen se veía muy chistosa, me sonrojé un poco pensando en aquellos dos.- Pobre de ti que te tocó ver eso.

_-Sí...hablando del rey de Roma...-volteé. Henry venía a unos pasos de la bolita de amigas de Hannah, si no se supiera la conexión entre ellos dos se podría pensar que él venía por separado. Fruncí el ceño.- ¡Henry Stuart! -Me miró, su novia también.-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!-Suspiró y se acercó._

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos?-lo fulminé con la mirada, sonrió nervioso._

_-¿Para qué querías saber? No te cae bien, así que supuse te molestarías._

- Aunque le caiga mal, tenía derecho a saber porque es tu amiga -intervine.- Y supongo que te apoyaría a pesar de eso, ¿no? Bueno, eso yo haría.

_-Vale, lamento no haberles dicho. -El que Clary le dijera eso, lo hizo pensar algo que me molestó._

_-Eres un mentiroso._

_- Y tú una entrometida, deja de leer mi mente. -Miré a otro lado.-Vamos a cenar mejor.-dijo mientras entraba al Gran Comedor._

_Este par..._ Negué con la cabeza.- Tal vez algo de comida les cambie el humor a los dos.

_No dije nada y entramos al comedor. Me siguió molestando por varios días la relación de Henry y Hannah, a veces nos sentábamos los tres a hacer tareas en la sala común y terminaba yendo a mi dormitorio. También si iba con Clary y estaba con Nick, lo veía huir, ya sabía porqué lo hacía y prefería que me lo dijera y ya termináramos con ello. Pasaron unas semanas, enero casi llegaba a su fin._

Sabía que Kailen no le agradaba la relación de Henry y su amiga, así que a veces era incómodo estar con ellos tres. Intenté platicar con la novia pero sí que era extraña, además de que nunca se despegaba de Henry. Era un poco odioso, pero al final no me importó. Casi no los veía. Nick logró lo que se había prometido por casi un mes, hasta que el día que tanto queríamos evitar, llegó.

Mientras yo estaba en la clase de Historia de la Magia, mi primo tenía hora libre, así que estaba en biblioteca haciendo sus deberes. De repente, una chica de cabello negro con el uniforme de Ravenclaw se le acercó.

- ¿Eres Nícolas Temple? -le preguntó la niña, era de nuestra edad. Él asintió.- El profesor Snape me pidió que te entregara esto.

Nick tomó el pergamino y la niña se fue. _¿Ahora qué hice? _Lo abrió y comenzó a leer. _Bueno, es algo sobre Quidditch, no tengo de qué preocuparme._ Tomó sus cosas y salió para dirigirse a las mazmorras. Cuando entró, sintió un escalofrío y estuvo a punto de regresar a la biblioteca. Era la clase de Pociones de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de segundo año. _Kailen..._

_Miré a la puerta cuando sorpresivamente entró Nick a una de mis clases de pociones. El profesor Snape lo hizo pasar, en ese momento no estaba receptiva, los miré con curiosidad._

Nick no quería moverse de la puerta pero no tuvo otra opción. Avanzó hacia el escritorio del profesor.

- ¿Me mandó llamar? -preguntó lo más sereno que pudo.

- Sí, señor Temple. Aquí está el permiso para que realicen el entrenamiento de Quidditch este fin de semana -le entregó un papel que Nick tomó tratando de no temblar.- Y se me ha informado que no ha cumplido con su papel de prefecto.

- ¿Qué error he cometido esta vez, profesor? -mi primo pensó automáticamente en Collins. _Maldito hablador._

- Alguien infringió las reglas, ¿lo recuerda? -Nick asintió y se dio media vuelta para acercarse a la banca donde estaba Kailen. Suspiró sin que el profesor lo viera.

_Nick se acercó a mí, supuse que algo no estaba bien. El profesor Snape me indicó que me pusiera en pie, así lo hice. Dejé los pensamientos llegar a mí, para anteponerme a lo que ocurriría, eso no era normal._

- Señorita Teshbock, como alumna del colegio de Hogwarts, se ve obligada a acatar las reglas y recibir castigos cuando no lo haga. Como prefecto de la casa de Slytherin, debo reprenderla por actuar de manera inapropiada el primer día del regreso de vacaciones de invierno... -dudó un momento y miró al profesor, él asintió.- así que, por su comportamiento, le quitó a la casa de Hufflepuff 40 puntos.

Nick volteó de nuevo con el profesor. Él lo aprobó y le indicó la salida. Mi primo no miró a Kailen y se salió. Cuando estuvo lejos de ahí, golpeó una pared (igual que yo lo hice hace poco) y tiró sus cosas al suelo. _Odio ser Slytherin, pero juro que Collins me las va a pagar por esto. Él y su estúpida novia. _

_Cuando comenzó a hablar, sabía qué pasaría, sentí nervios. Los rumores comenzaron, comentarios sobre ese día, el profesor estaba contento. Fue vergonzoso el regaño frente a todos pero lo peor fue cuando dijo cuántos puntos nos quitaba. Las protestas y comentarios no fueron ya solamente silenciosas, oí un par de insultos, los Ravenclaw estaban divertidos. Hannah Abbott comenzó a comentar maliciosamente lo ocurrido con sus amigas. Henry me miró._

_-Siéntese señorita Teshbock, no querrá que le quite puntos ¿verdad?_

_Lo miré con enojo y me sentí sin dejar de verlo, un rostro apareció en su mente, al parecer mi mirada le recordó a alguien. Al terminar la clase, varios de nuestra casa me hicieron comentarios como "Gracias Teshbock" y otro tipo de comentarios, algunos más groseros. Henry se acercó a mi pero su novia lo jaló, llevándoselo._

_-Gracias por la lección, profesor Snape.-le dije antes de salir, viéndolo aún con la misma mirada._

_-10 puntos menos para Hufflepuff.- Tomó sus cosas. Salí del salón, era momento de la comida, caminé lo más calmada que pude mientras oía los rumores, me dirigí a un salón vacío._

Cuando salí de mi clase, Nick estaba esperándome recargado en la pared. Sentí miedo. Levantó la mirada y mis temores se confirmaron. Corrí hacia él.- Vamos a otro lugar -él asintió y cuando llegamos al Lago se tiró al suelo y me contó todo.

_Una vez que estuve allí grité para liberar tensión. Necesitaba distraerme con algo una hilera de arañas fue mi objetivo, estuve usando varios tipos de hechizos con ellas. Una hora después un grupito de arañas muertas se juntaban a lado de una de las patas y yo estaba acostada sobre el escritorio, cantando en voz baja y dibujando en el aire con ayuda del hechizo flagrate._

- Es tu deber, Nick. Ya sabías que eso iba a pasar.

- ¿Pero frente a los demás? Eso se llama humillación y aunque soy Slytherin, no me gusta hacerlo. Él no debería desquitarse de sus problemas del pasado -me dijo enojado sin abrir los ojos.

- Deberíamos ir a ver cómo está Kailen -aventé una piedra al Lago Negro.

- No tengo cara para verla en mucho tiempo.

- Ella sabe que no es tu culpa. Seguro leyó la mente del profesor y la tuya.

- Aun así me incomoda. Pero ya tengo en qué distraerme -su voz se transformó.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -lo obligué a abrir los ojos. El brillo que había en ellos lo reconocí.- No puedes...

- Claro que puedo. Collins y Violette son un estorbo...

- ¡Cállate! -lo golpeé con el brazo bueno.- Por mínimo que sea lo que pienses hacer, te vas a arrepentir al final. Tienes que actuar a la altura, nada de tonterías.

_Después de otra hora, de hacer crecer el montoncito de arañas, quedarme sin hechizos en mente, acepté el hecho de que los rumores y los comentarios seguirían. En algún momento se les olvidaría, tal vez una semana, pero si no era así, haría que se les olvidara en el próximo partido de Quidditch, además trataría de ganar la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles en clase, sobre todo en pociones. Salí e ignorando a la gente a mi alrededor fui a la biblioteca._

Al final logré que desistiera de su idea vengativa. Decidimos ir a la biblioteca pues todavía había tiempo antes de nuestras siguientes clases. El rumor corrió rápido y varios Hufflepuff se nos quedaban viendo. Llegando a la biblioteca, vi a Kailen. Le di un codazo a Nick y la señalé. Él negó con la cabeza.

- Me esperas aquí entonces -se sentó en una mesa y fui hacia ella.- Kailen...

_Estaba leyendo un libro sobre lo que creí que vería en mi siguiente clase de ese día cuando mi amiga apareció frente a mí.-Hola Clary.-dije con una ligera sonrisa._

- Te preguntaría cómo estás pero lo sospecho -le dije con media sonrisa.

_Negué.-Ya grité, maté algunas arañas, creo que lloré sin darme cuenta, pensé y pensé, pero ahora estoy bien, sigo algo enojada con el profesor Snape y un poco con Henry, pero lo que más tengo en este momento es hambre.-Reí._

- Seguro mi primo trae comida -lo señalé y le hice una seña para que viniera. No se movió.- Se siente mal por lo que hizo.

_-Lo sé, desde que supo lo que haría. Pues ya que no viene.-Eché mis cosas a mi mochila y me levanté.- Vamos.- Fui a su mesa y me senté frente a él._

- Kailen tiene hambre -le dije a mi primo. Sacó unos chocolates de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

- Lo siento -dijo sin levantar la mirada.

_Sonreí, por un momento me sentí un poco más grande, le piqué la frente haciendo que me viera.-Descuida.-Sonreí y abrí la envoltura de uno de los chocolates._

_-¿En serio te dejó hablando sola?-dijo una chica a su amiga cuando pasaban junto a nosotros._

_-Sí, Henry a veces se porta muy raro. Pero bueno, es mi novio, tengo que soportar eso ¿no?- Era Hannah con su bola de amigas, se sentaron en una mesa a lado._

_-Henry se fue como si nada.-Mordí el chocolate y miré a Nick._

Nick la miró.- Gracias -le robó un chocolate y se lo comió. Yo prestaba atención a la novia de Henry y sus amigas.

- ¿Cómo que se fue como si nada? -le pregunté a Kailen. _Creo empiezo a entender por qué le desagrada esa chica a mi amiga. _

_-Creí que me iba a decir algo pero se fue con Hannah.-le robé un último trozo a Nick antes de que terminara todo el chocolate, sonreí y me lo comí._

Me volteé a verla.- ¿O sea que no te ha dicho nada desde que salieron de la clase de Pociones? Creí que por lo menos te había acompañado por un rato -Nick sacó un libro y se puso a "leer", mientras se reía.

_-No he hablado con él desde anoche.-miré a Nick- ¿Qué te da risa?_

- ¡¿Cómo?! -me empecé a enojar.- Pedazo de...

Nick señaló a la entrada de la biblioteca y siguió riendo.- Alguien saldrá lastimado -dijo sin dejar de reír.

_El enojo de Clary me espantó un poco, entonces vi a qué se refería Nick. Justamente de quien hablábamos iba entrando a la biblioteca. -Rayos.- Susurré._

Seguí a Henry con la mirada hasta que se sentó junto a Hannah. Al parecer no nos había visto.- Ya vuelvo. Tengo que hablar con alguien -caminé con la cabeza alta hacia allá.

_-Clary, espera.- no me hizo caso, me mordí el labio._

_-Tenemos que hablar Hannah.-dijo Henry en cuanto se sentó a su lado, no sin antes habernos mirado unos segundos._


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

- Lo siento, pero yo tengo que hablar contigo primero -le dije a Henry al llegar a su mesa. Miré a Hannah levantando una ceja.- ¿Puedes darle permiso para que hable conmigo?

-Déjala, Kailen -le dijo mi primo sin despegar la mirada del libro y le dio otro chocolate.- Mejor disfruta del espectáculo.

_-Pero esque... -abrí el chocolate sin dejar de verlos.- Henry iba a terminar con Hannah._

_Antes de que Hannah dijera nada, Henry habló.-¿De qué quieres hablar? -le dio la espalda a su novia para quedar de frente a Clary._

- Pues con esto tal vez tenga más motivos para hacerlo o tal vez piense que no debe hacerlo -le dijo Nick mientras se metía una paleta a la boca.- Tranquila, no pasará de la agresión física.

Señalé con mi cabeza uno de los pasillos entre los libreros de la biblioteca.- A solas -me di media vuelta y pasé junto a nuestra mesa. Les dejé mi cabestrillo y la varita. Me volteé para ver si Henry me seguía.

_Henry la siguió, me miró por un momento, me encogí de hombros y fue hasta ella. Me recargué en la mesa.-Agresión física es un término amplio. Cuando tenía siete años me pelié con un niño y le arrojé una regla de metal a la cabeza, se le abrió y me mandaron un reporte._

- Empiezo a creer que eres una chica con la que hay que tener cuidado -rió Nick.- Pero ahora sí temo por Henry, dejó la varita, pero puede usar los dos brazos.

Cuando estuve segura de que nadie nos veía ni nos escuchaba, me volteé y lo encaré.- ¿Qué clase de amigo crees que eres?

_-No soy peligrosa, no llegué a cinta negra...mmm... tal vez... no, no soy peligrosa.-Miré la varita y el cabestrillo.- Uno de sus brazos está lastimado... pero dudo que le importe ¿verdad?_

_Henry suspiró.- Lo dices por lo de hace rato en clase de pociones ¿verdad?_

- Creo que ya la empiezas a conocer -siguió riendo.- ¿Hasta qué color de cinta llegaste?

- ¿Por qué otra cosa lo iba a decir? -me puse las manos sobre la cintura.- Kailen necesitaba un amigo y tú, ¿qué hiciste...? ¡Ah, sí! Te largas con tu... prospecto de novia. Gran amigo, ¿no?

_-Rojinegra, no me dieron la negra porque tengo que tener mínimo quince años para eso. -recordé que tenía el chocolate, lo mordí.-Llegué a esa cinta el verano pasado._

_-Luego fui a buscarla pero no la encontré.-le contestó Henry._

- ¿Y dices no ser peligrosa con una rojinegra? -Nick no paraba de reír.- Tenemos conceptos distintos de peligro entonces.

- Sí, claro. Y yo me voy a tragar ese cuento, ¿no? ¿Y las demás veces qué? Sólo tienes atención para esa... cosa que llaman Hannah.

_-Ni sabes, estás juzgando sin saber. Para tu información cada tarde veo a Kailen y hacemos tarea juntos, si necesita algo puede decirme cuando quiera y además ¿a ti qué te importa que le preste atención a ella nada más? Tú no sabes qué es tener novio así que ¿qué sabes de compartir tiempo con uno?- Henry se enojó más que nada porque no le creía._

_-También sé esgrima. En ese deporte no paso de principiantes. Pero no soy peligrosa.- Sonreí._

- Sería interesante tener un duelo de esgrima contigo -sonrió Nick.

Sentí como si me hubieran dado una cachetada.- ¿Crees que no se incomoda cuando ella hace la tarea con ustedes? ¿Crees que yo te dije la verdad aquella vez en el carruaje? No sabes nada de mi, Henry Stuart. ¡Y claro que me importa! -mis brazos colgaron a mis costados con las manos en forma de puño.

_Henry rió.- ¿Sabes? Se me hace que en realidad estás celosa.-sonrió.-¿No crees?_

_-No lo creo, me ganarías, a menos que me dejes hacer trampa._

- Yo creo que sí lo sería porque no importa quien gane o pierda, la diversión y el juego es lo mejor, ¿no? -le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Celosa? -Me acerqué más a él.- Tal vez lo estaría si hubiera escuchado lo que dijo una personita que lee mentes en un parque durante una tarde de enero y visto la reacción de la otra personita que estaba ahí -me alejé de él lentamente, me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar.- Pero eso jamás sucedió, ¿verdad? Así que no, no lo estoy.

_-Sí supongo. Mmm... también sé patinaje artístico, pero lo más que llegué fue una competencia... y de gimnasia me sacaron por solo estar jugando... sé tocar el violín y fui a clases de canto... y uno de mis hermanos trató de enseñarme equitación pero estaba muy chiquita, vi el caballo y lloré.-reí._

_-¡Ah! Clarissa a veces me desesperas.- la detuvo, pero no supo exactamente qué decir._

- ¡Suéltame! -sacudí mi brazo para liberarme y avancé un poco más.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Eres toda una caja de sorpresas, Kailen -le dijo sonriente y después frunció el ceño.- ¿Escuchaste algo?

_-¿Eh? ¿Además del escándalo de Henry y Clary? creo que...mmm_

_Henry la abrazó por detrás para detenerla.-Escucha, lo siento ¿si? Ok, he sido mal amigo. Pero contaba con que aunque no estuviese yo estabas tú para cuidar a Kailen. Volveré a prestar atención, ya deja de enfadarte.-La soltó y caminó._

- ¡Ah, sí, eso! Creí escuchar gritar a Clarissa. Pero no pasa nada malo, ¿verdad? -le preguntó a Kailen.

- ¿Cuidarla yo? Si apenas puedo controlar los problemas de mi Casa -susurré más para mí misma y me crucé de brazos recargándome en un librero.- Idiota.

_-Pues ahora sé cómo se sienten los hijos cuando sus padres discuten y piensan divorciarse. Están hablando de mí, soy como que ese punto intermedio que evita que se ataquen directamente.-Suspiré._

_Henry la alcanzó a escuchar y se acercó a ella de nuevo.-¿Hay problemas? -no podría evitar preocuparse por ella._

- Mi prima es muy dramática y le encanta serlo porque arma buenos pleitos. Pero ya se le pasara... creo -se rió.

- ¿A ti qué te importa? -me separé del librero y me fui por el otro lado para llegar a la mesa donde estaban Nick y Kailen.

_-Henry es muy tonto a veces... ¿te puedo contar un secreto pero no le dices a Clary?_

_-Pues porque aunque tú te pongas en ese plan y te enojes y todo, para mí sigues siendo mi amiga y me preocupas. -Se puso delante de ella._

- A menos que ella leyera mentes no podría guardarlo, pero adelante -se recargó en la mesa.- Dime el secreto.

_Amiga, pff... _Por alguna razón me enfadaba esa palabra en ese momento más que en cualquier otro. Lo hice a un lado.- Mejor ve con Hannah y sigue compartiendo tu carga genética en forma de saliva. A mí déjame en paz.

-A Henry le gusta Clary.- susurré.

_Henry no supo si reír o desesperarse más.- Bien, ya me harté. Ven.- la tomó por el brazo bueno y la jaló hasta estar frente a su novia.- Hannah, no eres mi tipo, mis amigas no te agradan y a ellas no les agradas, y además te valió y hablaste mal, así que terminamos.- luego caminó de regreso a otros libreros llevándose a Clary con él._

- Lo sospechaba, pero gracias por confirmarlo -Nick vio como me jalaba Henry y se empezó a reír.- Creo que hemos encontrado quien la domine, si ella tuviera su varita ya le hubiera lanzado un _Serpensortia_.

Miré sorprendida la escena, me sonrojé un poco pero no pude evitar sonreír al final. La cara de Hannah se quedaría en mi mente grabada para siempre. Después me llevó a otro lado.- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! -bajé la voz.- Estamos en una biblioteca, ten más respeto, ¿quieres?

_La escena me dio mucha risa.- Espero algún día salgan juntos.- Reí más.- Sería muy divertido.-reí otro poco.- Ay que genial cara puso Hannah, nunca se me va a olvidar, fue tan gracioso, no se lo esperaba. _

_Henry rió bajito y la soltó.- Tú eres la que ha estado gritando todo el tiempo.-sonrió._

- Ya ves. Al final el enojo de mi prima funcionó para bien -Nick rió con ella.

- Pero tú me hiciste gritar, así que es tu culpa -me di vuelta para irme.

_-¿Te digo algo? Te ves mejor cuando estás riendo que cuando te pones serio serio.-Imité su cara de seriedad.-Así hasta intimidas._

_-Está bien, yo tengo la culpa.-dijo Henry mientras caminaba a su lado, de pronto recibió varios golpes de libros, dedicatoria de su ahora primer ex novia._

- Me alegra oír eso -le dijo.- Por lo menos ahora sé que mi objetivo de poner esa expresión ha dado resultado.

Miré cómo los libros lo golpeaban y me empecé a reír sin dejar de caminar.- Tu _amiga_ no es muy original ni agresiva como parece, yo habría hecho algo peor.

_Henry esquivó la mayor parte de los libros, hasta que una profesora sacó a Hannah de la biblioteca, ella estaba llorando.-¿Qué habrías hecho tú?_

_Me le quedé viendo, como si estuviese concentrada en leer algo de su mente, pero andaba pensando en otras cosas.-Apenas noté bien el color de tus ojos...-susurré, estaba pensando un poco en voz alta._

- Bueno, la mayoría de las personas lo nota desde que me conocen -se rió.- Eres muy despistada, Kailen Aeryn.

- Viste lo que le hice a Collins el año pasado, así que puedes darte una idea -salí del pasillo.

_-No es eso...bueno en parte...-desvié la mirada apenada, me di cuenta de que ya no me molestaba que me llamara por mis dos nombres.- No sé si te has dado cuenta que suelo mirar a otros lados...además estás muy alto rara vez puedo verte a mi altura._

_-Nota mental. Jamás decirle a Clary que si quiere ser mi novia.- dijo en tono de broma mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y caminaba a su lado._

- Es cierto. No había pensado en eso. Pero me es tan natural, como si mirara a mi prima. ¡Mira! Ya vienen.

- Si Clary es tratada bien, no usaría un hechizo contra su novio -me reí.- Eres un tonto, Henry.

_-Y vienen felices.-volví a mirarlo._

_-Lo sé.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa._

- Eso parece -Nick me lanzó mi varita, brinqué un poco para alcanzarla en el aire.- Ya veremos si es cierto.

- Que lo admitas no hace que se me olvide que sigo enojada contigo -pasé la varita entre mis dedos.

_Bostecé, me recargué en la mesa y seguí viendo a Nick._

_-Lo sé.-la despeinó y luego acomodó de nuevo su cabello._

- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! -le quité la mano de mi cabeza con mi varita.- Mi cabello no se toca.

Nick volteó a ver a Kailen para sonreírle y notó que lo estaba viendo.- ¿Pasa algo?

_Henry rió.- Ok, no toco tu cabello princesa Clarissa.-rió otro poco._

_Me perdí en mis pensamientos, aunque no sabía exactamente en qué pensaba, mientras lo miraba, así que no estaba muy consciente de lo que ocurría alrededor.-Mmm..._

- ¿Kailen? -Nick se acercó un poco a ella.- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Exagerado. Lo dije porque me cuesta peinarlo -escuché un poco de la voz susurrante de la cabeza de Kailen y me reí.

_-Lo sé.- dijo Henry, luego nos miró y miró a Clary.- Ella piensa en parsel ¿verdad?_

_Suspiré, seguí perdida en mis pensamientos, de nuevo pensé un poco en voz alta pero no entendí que dije._

Me detuve de repente y me le quedé viendo.- ¿En pársel? -escuché una palabra en ese idioma y volteé de nuevo. Había salido de la boca de Kailen.

_-Tengo esa teoría desde hace un tiempo.-dijo a Clary.- Si quieres hacerla reaccionar tienes que moverla o algo.- dijo a Nick. _

- Espera, no la muevas -me arrodillé junto a Nick y me le quedé viendo a Kailen. Podía entender más cosas de su pensamiento, así que me concentré y traté de hablarle en pársel, pero no pude, sacudí mi cabeza. Miré a Henry.- Ponte a un lado de ella.

_Henry le hizo caso, estaba curioso._

- Tus ojos me ayudaron a saber que era un basilisco la cosa que ataca en el colegio, tal vez si los veo, me recuerden a una serpiente -pareció dar resultado y empecé a hablar en pársel.- _Kailen, ¿me escuchas? _

_De pronto sentí que había un intruso en mi mente, aunque no supe bien al inicio qué era esa sensación. Me espanté.-¡Sal de mi mente!-dije en parsel sin querer, eso me sorprendió más y casi me caigo de lo rápido que perdí el control._

_-Wow-oí a Henry decir._

La fuerza con la que había pronunciado aquella frase me hizo sentarme en el suelo, pero miré a Henry sorprendida.- Tenías razón. Ella piensa en pársel -afortunadamente había pocas personas en la biblioteca.

_Recargué mi cabeza en la mesa, eso me había espantado, simplemente la teoría de Henry me había dado algo parecido a miedo cuando me la contó. Él sonrió satisfecho de comprobar su teoría._

_-Lo supuse desde esa vez en el club de duelo._

- Pues bien pensado, Stuart -crucé mis piernas porque tendría que usar mi brazo malo para levantarme.- Te felicito, Kailen. Puedes ser pariente nuestra y de Salazar Slytherin -Nick se rió.

_Me quedé igual, no me agradaba la idea de estar relacionada de ninguna manera con serpientes. Henry ayudó a Clary a levantarse._

- Gracias, llevas un punto -lo señalé con la varita.- ¿No te emociona? Algún día te presentaré a Litza, es un amor.

- ¿Un amor? -Nick se rió.- Conmigo no lo es.

- Tú la tratas mal, pero las serpientes son geniales.

_Seguí sin moverme, serpientes...mi fobia... ahora más cercana a mí que nunca._

_-Kailen ¿sigues viva?-Henry me picó un hombro._

_-Serpientes...-murmuré._

- Cierto, ella odia a las serpientes -dijo Nick.

- Irónico, no le gusta y piensa en su idioma -sonreí.

_Eso casi me dio ganas de llorar, no había pensado que ese pequeño momento solo mío estaba relacionado con serpientes. No pude evitar pensar que ahora cada que me diera cuenta que no oía a los demás ahora pensaría en serpientes. Y algo que me asustaba también era esa sensación de que alguien estaba leyendo mi mente, hasta donde sabía yo no generaba nada en los demás._

- Creo que... mejor hablemos de otra cosa -les dije.- ¿No es la hora de la cena?

- De hecho sí y nos saltamos la clase de la tarde por tu pleito de niña dramática -me dijo Nick y le di una patada en la rodilla.

_-Vamos a cenar entonces.-Se colgó la mochila al hombro.-Tengo hambre.-No me moví de mi lugar._

- Nick, te toca. Cárgala. Ni modo que le traigamos la comida a la biblioteca -me acomodé el cabestrillo que había dejado en la mesa.- Nos corren si hacemos eso.

_Suspiré. Levanté un poco la cabeza.- Puedo yo sola...- Me eché el cabello para atrás, pero volvió a mi cara._

_-Vamos entonces. Después de usted.-le dijo a Clary señalando el camino con un brazo, sonrió._

- Sí, se nota que puedes sola -Nick se puso a un lado de ella y la sacó de la silla en brazos.

- Creo que de ahora en adelante te llamaré exagerado -le dije y esperé a que Nick rodeara la mesa.

_-¡Oye!-me sonrojé un poco.-Mi mochila..._

_Henry rió, agarró mi mochila.- Tengo hambre, vamos.- comenzó a caminar._

Caminamos juntos al Gran Comedor donde quedaba poca gente.- ¿La llevo hasta su mesa o que camine desde aquí? -nos preguntó Nick, como si Kailen no tuviera voz.

_-¿Tú qué dices Clary? -preguntó Henry._

_Quería que me bajara, me apenaba un poco el que me llevara incluso hasta mi mesa, no había necesidad para ello. Pero conociendo a mis amigos seguramente lograrían que me llevara hasta allá sin importar lo que dijese._

- Hasta la mesa, al cabo que le encanta que la carguen -le dije con una gran sonrisa. Nick asintió y fuimos hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff.

_-Pues ya que me gusta tanto ahora no me suelto.-Hice un triste intento de berrinche sin soltar a Nick, pero eso solo les causó más risa, me sonrojé._

- Igual y mi primo puede sentarse y que quedes en sus piernas. ¡Hasta puede darte de comer en la boca! Digo, si estás tan cómoda -Nick me fulminó con la mirada pero me seguí riendo.- Tranquilo.

_-Me caes mal.-le enseñé la lengua, Henry rió.-Tú también._

_-No hagas berrinche.-sonrió.- Además si realmente te molestara ya te habrías bajado._

- Stuart tiene razón -llegamos a la mesa.- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Comerás en brazos de mi primo para quedarme con ustedes o irme a mi mesa?

_-¿Me vas a decir Stuart hasta que te pase el enojo?-preguntó Henry mientras se sentaba.-Cenen con nosotros.-dijo. Me bajé, acomodé mi falda._

- O tu nombre completo -sonreí y miré a Nick.- ¿Nos quedamos? Ayudaría un poco a tu reputación -me fulminó con la mirada.- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es cierto!

_Me senté.-Quédense a comer.-Agarré un panecillo y algo de pollo._

_-No te sabes mi nombre completo.-dijo Henry mientras se servía jugo._

Nick y yo nos sentamos, de todas maneras había un par de personas en su mesa y muy lejos de nosotros. Agarré uno de esos pastelillos de chocolates que tanto me gustan y le empecé a dar vueltas en mi mano.

- Henry Stuart Daimon, ¿no? -sonreí.

_-Hmm... no me caes bien.-sonrió._

_-No te vas a acabar todo eso, es mucha comida.-le dije a Henry al ver su plato._

_-A que sí me la acabo. Tú eres la que no comería todo esto._

_-Bien, acepto el reto.-Me serví lo mismo pero en pastelillos._

- Excelente. Ya empezaron con las competencias -mordí mi pastelillo y miré como Nick se sirvía un poco de huevo con tocino.- Ya era hora de que comieras bien.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, fueron los días más largos de mi vida -se metió una buena porción a su boca y me reí de su cara de satisfacción.

_La cara de Nick también me dio risa y casi me ahogo con un pastelillo que iba comiendo. Henry se rió de mí, me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda y siguió comiendo._

_-Te estoy ganado Aeryn._

_-Calla Stuart.- íbamos muy parejos._

- ¡Apuesto por Kailen! -les dije y miré a Nick, él negó con la cabeza.- ¡Vamos! Apuesta tú también.

- Prefiero comer, gracias -volvió a meterse otra porción a la boca.

- Ahora que lo pienso -me terminé mi pastelillo y agarré otro.- Me gusta tu apellido, Henry.

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?- Mordió una tostada, miró mi plato y se la terminó de dos bocados._

- Porque significa demonio en latín. Bueno, se parece a la palabra en latín -fruncí el ceño.- Pero sólo tu apellido, le ganaste a Kailen -Nick se rió a mi lado de repente.- ¿Ahora qué?

_Puse disimuladamente media tostada en el plato de Henry en lo que me metía un último trozo de pastelillo en la boca. Él se dio cuenta, mordió la mitad y cuando terminé el pastelillo me metió en la boca el otro._

_-Tramposa, te gané.-dijo tras darle un trago a su jugo. Me encogí de hombros._

- Es gracioso que su apellido signifique eso -contestó Nick y agarró dos pastelillos, mientras seguía riéndose.

_-¿Qué tiene de gracioso?-preguntó Henry. Bostecé y me recargué en la mesa._

- Porque vas a necesitar uno que te proteja del que representa el enojo de tu ex novia -no pudo terminar su pastelillo porque no paraba de reír y yo lo seguí.

- Es cierto, no lo había visto de esa manera -terminé el mío entre risas.

_-Mmm... ¿Kailen quieres ser mi nueva novia?-lo miré.- Así pensará que si se mete conmigo se mete contigo y considerando que ya saben que tú si entrarías a un duelo, no creo que me molesten._

_-Déjame consideralo.-hice como si estuviera pensando.-No gracias.-sonreí.-Sufre._

- Un hombre que se escuda con una mujer -lo fulminé con la mirada y meneé la cabeza, sin dejar de reír.- Cobarde.

_-Lo decía de broma. Ya veré qué hago con Hannah.-Comió otro pastelillo._

- O que hará ella contigo -dijo Nick y se recostó en la banca.- Estoy lleno.

- Ya me había extrañado -murmuré mientras terminaba un vaso de jugo.

_-Come poco.- mordí otro pastelillo._

_-Tú comes mucho. ¿Cuántas chicas has terminado Nick?_

- No lo has visto en casa, por eso dices que come poco -levanté una ceja y lo miré.- Vamos, contesta.

- ¿Formales o en general? -soltó una risita.

- Descarado.

_-Las que sea.-dijo Henry, encogiéndose de hombros. Subí los pies a la banca, me les quedé viendo escuchando su conversación._

- A ver... formales creo que dos -se levantó y se sentó derecho.- Y como mi tío dice "amores de verano"... otros dos pares.

- ¿Alice fue amor de verano? -le pregunté reprimiendo una risa.- Pues creo que se lo tomó más serio, por si no te había dado cuenta.

_-¿Y qué hacías cuando las cortabas?-preguntó, bostecé y me recargé en él, mirando el techo._

- ¿Desaparecer? -se empezó a reír y lo empujé.- ¡Eso hacía!

- Sólo porque una de ellas era bruja, pero las demás eran muggles.

- Y afortunadamente ella sí entendió, no me hizo la vida imposible como las otras.

_-Yo no puedo desaparecer, vamos en la misma escuela.-mordió otro pastelillo._

_-Se me hace más cobarde simplemente desaparecer y dejar a una chica con corazón roto que a buscar maneras cobardes de soportar su despecho.-bostecé.- Aunque no entiendo por qué las chicas se ponen así cuando las cortan, no es como que no haya otro niño con quien puedan andar._

- Espera un par de años y entenderás -le dijo Nick.

- Sí, fue muy cobarde pero lo poco que las siguió viendo después de que las cortara, fue suficiente para que recibiera su castigo -bajé la voz.- Alice le aventó huevos podridos a la casa del hermano de mi madre, era la vecina y estábamos de visita. Desde ese día él no ha vuelto a esa casa.

_Reí.-¿Huevos podridos y ya? Esa chica era novata.-reí.-Cuando mi hermano terminó con una chica ella un día se puso a rondar la casa, supe que planeaba algo pero no le puse atención. Al día siguiente la ventana de mi hermano estaba abierta y le habían rapado media cabeza.-Reí otro poco._

Me reí.- Sí, tal vez era una novata, pero lo pusieron a limpiar sin magia. Así que él pagó haber cortado con ella -le sonreí a mi primo.

- Te diría que la evitarás, Henry. Pero es mejor hablar con ella, supongo -se quedó pensando.- Es que la manera en la que la cortaste... fue extraña y le pegó más.

_-Clary tiene la culpa, estaba en un plan..._

_Reí.-Tonto.-sonreí.-Hubieras seguido la primer idea que tuviste, habría sido más gracioso y ella te habría cortado a ti.-recibí un sape, reí._

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora me lanzas la culpa? -miré a Kailen.- ¿Su primera idea? ¿Cuál?

_Henry me miró.-Si te digo Henry me dejará de hablar.-sonreí._

- ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero saber! -miré a Henry.- ¿Por qué no me puede decir?

_-Es... secreto.- miró su vaso con un ligero sonrojo, reí y miré a Nick._

- Hmm... -me recargué en Nick.- Debe ser algo vergonzoso...

- ¡Ya apuesto a que sí! -sonrió Nick. Lo miré intrigada.

- ¡Sólo falta que tú sí lo sepas!

- No sé nada -miró hacia a otro lado.

_Reí y me senté bien. Todos los platos y platillos del Gran Comedor habían desaparecido ya. Solamente habíamos unos pocos ahí platicando._

_-Ya mejor vámonos a la sala común.-me dijo Henry._

_-Vete tú si quieres._

- Pues yo sí me voy -me levanté de la mesa.- Ya que aquí salgo sobrando y nadie me platica nada, mejor los dejo solos. Hasta mañana.

- Dramática -dijo mi primo, lo ignoré y brinqué la banca para irme.

_-Algún día te contaré Clary. Hasta mañana.-bostecé._

_-Creo que también me iré ya, tengo tarea que hacer.-dijo Henry levantándose._

Ya había avanzado un buen tramo.- ¿Algún día? Un par de años dirás y si es que me lo dices. ¡Adiós! -salí del Gran Comedor.

- Debería acompañarla para que no se meta en problemas -dijo Nick pero no se movió.

_-Henry ya va con ella.-dije, justo en ese momento Henry iba alcanzando a Clary._

_-No te enojes Clary._

- Bueno... -se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos a Nick.

- Ya estaba enojada, ¿no lo recuerdas? -seguí caminando.

_-Bueno, no te enojes más.-se estiró, caminando a su lado.-Me gusta tu nombre._

_-El día que fue lo de Vi y yo y eso. ¿Por qué te enojaste?_

Eso hizo despertar a Nick.- Estaba más enojado conmigo que contigo, porque no debí dejar que siguieras con el duelo, pero me dejé llevar por Clarissa y no hice nada hasta el final. Además, Collins y su amiga me irritan. Ella es una chillona y él otro un hipócrita, sabía lo que me esperaba después por su culpa.

- Sí, a mí también me gusta mi nombre -traté de avanzar más rápido.

_-¿Huyes de mí?-siguió su ritmo._

_Sonreí un poco.-Lo siento, para empezar no debí buscar pelea cuando sabía que era probable que perdería...bueno, solo quería molestarla un poco verbalmente... mmm estoy bien niña. Perdona las molestias.- acomodé mi cabello._

- Es normal caer en provocaciones. No te preocupes, no pasó a mayores -Nick le sonrió.

- Sólo quiero llegar a mi Casa y dormir -no lo miré.

_-Mi primer idea...fue... que...-no se le ocurría que inventar.- iba a tomar tu mano e iba a ir a sentarnos con los otros dos, luego la ignoraría y ella al final me cortaría...pero creí que tenía que hacer algo más directo y rápido._

_Sonreí, me estiré.- Me caes bien._

- A mí también -le sonrió y bajó la voz.- Dime cuál era el plan de Henry.

Me detuve, me puse frente a él y levanté mi mano buena.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

- Basta -suspiré, _estoy harta y no soy tonta._- Mira, si me vas a decir una mentira, mejor cállate. Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien. Lo entiendo, hay cosas... que se deben guardar. Prefiero el silencio al engaño, ¿ok? -me volteé y seguí caminando.

_-Ir a donde Hannah pudiese verlos y besar a Clary. Esa fue su primer idea pero luego se imaginó a las dos hechizándolo._

_Henry suspiró.-Quisiera decirte... pero estoy seguro que no saldría bien...-susurró._

- No estoy seguro de si Clary lo hubiera hechizado, pero era la mejor opción -le dijo Nick pensativo.- Así la chica tendría que desquitarse con ambos y mi prima sí que le hubiera puesto un alto.

- Está bien. No me lo digas, entiendo -le dije aunque me moría de ganas de saber.

_-Algo así pensó.-bostecé.- La mayor parte de las personas está enamorada de alguien, de esa parte la mayoría tiene algún miedo a no ser correspondido, de esa parte muchos lo son. Si a una persona le gusta otra creo que simplemente deberían decirlo. Además me he dado cuenta también de que cuando son rechazados en poco tiempo ya se fijaron en alguien más._

_Llegaron al punto donde tenían que tomar caminos diferentes.-Nos vemos, buena noche._

- No podías haber explicado eso mejor -Nick sonrió.- Deberíamos irnos ya, no quiero otro regaño.

- Buenas noches, Stuart -me despedí con mi mano buena y seguí mi camino.

_Henry la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista. Al llegar a nuestra casa se fue directo a su habitación._

_Asentí, me levanté y tomé mi mochila.-A pesar de que he aprendido esas cosas a partir de los pensamientos de los demás, yo realmente no lo comprendo.-me estiré._

- Algún día lo comprenderás - se levantó.- ¿Te acompaño a tu Casa?

Quise voltear para ver si ya se había ido, pero algo me dijo que no lo hiciera. _Él tiene derecho a guardarse cosas, al igual que yo me he callado otras tantas_. Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio, las demás estaban despiertas. Sentí sus miradas y regresé a la sala común a hacer mis deberes.

_-Parte del camino a nuestras casas es el mismo.- sonreí y caminé._

- Vamos entonces -se fueron caminando uno a lado en silencio.

_En cierto punto del camino me puse a tararear. Mientras hubo ventanas miré por ellas, era una linda noche estrellada de invierno._

Nick permanecía callado y alerta por si aparecía el profesor Snape o Filch. _Si me encuentran a esta hora, Snape cumplirá su promesa y adiós puesto de delegado... aunque con Collins en mi contra, ya no estoy tan seguro de obtener el puesto... Rayos..._

_-Tranquilo Nick. No viene nadie y sobre Collins... tampoco te preocupes por él.-le sonreí, acababa de tener una idea._

- Olvidaba que lees mentes -correspondió a su sonrisa.- Pero aun con el temor que tengo de perder el puesto de prefecto, una parte de mí no quiere seguir siéndolo ni tampoco llegar a delegado...

_-¿Por qué no?-lo miré, apartando un poco de cabello de mi cara._

- Me orilla a hacer cosas que no quiero, ya te has dado cuenta -metió las manos a los bolsillos.- Pero realmente quiero salir "bien" del colegio.

_-Sin importar lo que hagas, saldrás bien. No te preocupes por Collins.-bostecé._

- Ese "no te preocupes por Collins" no me gusta -la miró angustiado.- No harás algo inconveniente otra vez, ¿verdad?

_-No usaré la varita. -dije mientras pensaba qué haría exactamente._

La siguió mirando con la intención de descubrir qué podría hacer.- Eso espero, pero avísame... para no estar presente -llegaron al lugar donde Henry y yo nos separamos.

_-Descuida, cuidaré que no estés, solo él y yo. Con Violette me las arreglaré después para no volver a tener problemas._

- ¿Estás segura? Empiezo a creer que es mejor sí estar presente. Collins... no es una persona de fiar, lo sabes, ¿no?

_-Lo sé. Cuando me vea con él me aseguraré de estar descansada para estar alerta. No te preocupes.-sonreí._

- Hmm... está bien. Pero si pasa algo, tienes que buscar ayuda o huir -Nick bostezó.- Ya, mañana nos vemos.

_-Hasta mañana.-caminé hacia mi casa, aún pensando._

Alguien me despertó. Abrí los ojos confundida y vi la cara de Nick. Me había quedado dormida en la sala común, parpadeé varias veces y me tallé los ojos.- Gracias por despertarme.

- ¿Aún con problemas? -asentí.- Ya pasarán.

_Llegando a mi casa me fui directo a dormir. Al otro día me encontré a Henry esperándome en la sala común. -Ella sigue bien dormida, no seas miedoso.- Nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Estaba pensando en saltarme defensa contra las artes oscuras._

- Empiezo a perder las esperanzas -me levanté, recogí mis cosas y me fui a la cama. Ya todas estaban dormidas y al día siguiente, me desperté antes que ellas, como todos los días. Bajé al Gran Comedor sin esperar al Nick, seguro estaría todavía durmiendo porque ya no tenía que madrugar para robar comida e irse.

_Vi llegar a Violette con unas amigas suyas, le dije a Henry que no tardaría y salí a esperar a Collins fuera del Gran Comedor. Me cuidé de que no me vieran o Clary o Nick, al final conseguí interceptar a Collins._

_-¿Me darías cinco minutos? Quisiera disculparme por lo de haber atacado a Vi...-lo dije lo más convincente que pude, haciéndome ver arrepentida, eso le infló el orgullo así que aceptó. Fuimos a un pasillo algo más solitario._

Entré al Gran Comedor cojeando. En el camino me había tropezado con una de las travesuras de Peeves y me había lastimado el tobillo. _Genial, ahora tienes un brazo y un pie heridos. _Así que tardé en llegar y el lugar estaba casi lleno. Vi a Henry y lo saludé, pero Kailen no estaba con él. Me enojé antes de llegar con él y preguntar.- ¿Y Kailen?

_-Dijo que no tardará, que no la siguiera, que si lo hacía se vengaría.-Mordió un pan tostado.- Aunque creo que ya se tardó._

_-Verás Collins... no estoy realmente arrepentida y ya me cansé que nos estés fastidiando la vida.-lo miré seria.- Sabes Collins, no soy una niña normal de doce años y ¿sabes qué? no te conviene realmente hacerme enojar.- traté de mirarlo amenazadoramente, me di cuenta que sintió algo, sonreí un poco._

_-Pierdes mi tiempo.-trató de caminar a otro lado pero no lo dejé._

_-¿Te asusté? Sí, estoy loca.-sonreí al ver su expresión, reí.-Puedo saber muchas cosas de ti Collins, cosas que quieres que la gente no se entere. ¡Exacto! Como eso que me acabas de dar a saber._

- Debería buscarla, no se vaya a meter en un problema -al dar media vuelta, vi a Nick entrar y lo saludé con la mano buena. Tenía cara de no haber dormido bien.

_-Te acompaño.-le dijo Henry._

_-Verás Collins, mi familia real es una familia de sangre pura que son descendientes de Slytherin por un lado y de Ravenclaw por otro.-traté de hacer parecer mi mentira lo más real posible.- Familias con grandes magos, todos con distintas habilidades y yo soy una experta en el hechizo Legeremens. Ya sé que no me crees, yo tampoco me creería.- sonreí.- ¿Por qué no me crees? lo estás viendo. El punto es... puedo saber de tu mente lo que yo quiera y usarlo como yo quiera.- sin darme cuenta me había puesto de puntas para estar un poco más alta._

_-A pesar de que fueses buena con eso, sigues siendo una niña de segundo.-Antes de que sacara su varita yo ya lo apuntaba con la mía._

_-Deja a Nick, a Henry y a Clary en paz. Si te metes conmigo hazlo solo conmigo, finalmente es divertido tener alguien con quien pelear. Pero si te metes con ellos, diré tus secretos. ¿Qué crees que pensaría la gente de tu fascinación por la magia oscura? ¿Y del hecho que has considerado alguna vez ser mortífago? -Me miró con enojo, sabía qué pretendía hacer.- Haz eso, de todos modos lo volveré a saber. Piénsalo Collins.-caminé dejándolo atrás, cuando llegué a una esquina corrí de vuelta al Gran Comedor, una vez ahí no pude evitar reír._

- No creo que sea necesario -dijo Nick al llegar y nos explicó lo que Kailen le había dicho la noche anterior.

- ¿Y no trataste de impedirlo? -le pregunté sorprendida.

- Prometí que no me metería, así que no lo haré. Y espero que ella cumpla su promesa de correr cuando sea conveniente -se estiró.- Ya no son tan niñas, Clary, y quisiera tener menos problemas. Deberías pensar en eso también y concentrarte en los tuyos, que ya son bastantes.

_Henry no dijo nada, se sentó de nuevo a comer mientras los veía platicar. Entré al Gran Comedor y los vi a los tres juntos, fui corriendo con ellos, sonriente._

_-Estoy temblando mira.-tomé las manos de Nick para que sintiera que efectivamente temblaba un poco.- Pero se lo creyó todo, todo toditito.-sonreí._

Respiré aliviada al verla y Nick sonrió.- Sí, ya lo noté. ¿Usaste tu varita? -él no la soltó.

_-Nos ignoró.-le dijo Henry a Clary, viendonos._

_-Solo la saqué porque él sacó la suya, la saqué antes para que viera que puedo ser más rápida. Fue divertido y escalofriante a la vez, Collins tiene una mirada que da cosa cuando se enoja.-me dio un escalofrío.-Pero estoy segura que ya no dará lata... comprendió lo que le decía._

- Eso parece -tomé un pastelillo que estaba junto a Henry y murmuré.- Mi tobillo se hinchara si espero a que estos dos terminen de ignorarnos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? -preguntó Nick sonriente de ver las expresiones de Kailen.

_-Ah... lo amenacé. Algo así.- sonreí como si hubiese hecho algo torpe._

_- ¿Te pasó algo en el tobillo?-le preguntó Henry mirando los pies de Clary._

- Peeves -le contesté sin dejar de comer.- Tropecé... con una de sus... bromas...

- ¿Qué usaste para amenazarlo? -Nick se puso serio de repente y apretó sus manos instintivamente.- No sabes nada de él como para poder usar algo en su cont... ¡Espera! ¿Qué hiciste, Kailen Aeryn?

_-¿Te acompaño a la enfermería?-dejó su vaso con jugo frente a él._

_-Así es como odio mis dos nombres. ¿Qué importa lo que hice? El caso es que logré que no moleste ¿eso es lo que importaba no?- fruncí el ceño._

- No es necesario, se me quitará después -terminé mi pastelillo.- Mientras ellos dos terminan de hablar, me iré a mi mesa.

- Sí importa -Nick se le quedó viendo un buen rato, pensando en lo que ella podía haber hecho.- No te arriesgaste demasiado, ¿verdad?

_-¿Segura? Puedes quedarte aquí.- volvió a comer._

_Miré a otro lado.-No le dije que es una habilidad que tengo todo el tiempo, ni siquiera le dije que es una habilidad mía. Mentí sobre el porqué sé cosas de él. De hecho podría haber dicho todo lo que dije sin necesidad de leerle la mente todo el tiempo.- lo miré de nuevo.- Le supe mentir bien._

- Sí, Stuart -me fui a paso lento. _Ya después me enteraré de lo que pasó aquí._

- Pues espero que hayas mentido muy bien y que él se lo haya tragado todo, porque no sólo tú estarás en problemas -se dio cuenta de que seguían con las manos agarradas y la soltó sin ser brusco.- Conozco a mi gente, él es peligroso.

_Me sonrojé un poco, no había notado que no habíamos soltado nuestras manos, me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado.-No seré una Ravenclaw pero no soy tonta. Sé que es peligroso...sobretodo ahora que sé esas cosas...-lo último lo susurré.-Pero... todo va a estar bien, entendió y se lo creyó._

- Sé que no eres tonta, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme -dudó por un momento.- A pesar de nuestras edades, él y yo hemos hecho cosas... sí, conoces las de él, pero las mías aún no. No soy ningún ángel, Kailen, y él menos. Ten cuidado de todas formas, ¿sí?

_-Lo sé... de todos modos sé que tú no eres como él... sus voces son diferentes. No te preocupes por mí.- oí a Collins entrar, su mirada y su pensamiento me dieron escalofríos, cerré un momento los ojos.- Tendré cuidado.-los abrí y sonreí un poco._

- Te estaré vigilando, Teshbock -la despeinó y le sonrió, mientras veía de reojo a Collins entrar.- Iré a desayunar, haz lo mismo -y caminó hacia donde yo estaba sin quitarle la vista de encima al chico.

- Ahora sí. Dime qué pasó -le dije al verlo sentarse junto a mí.

_En un buen tiempo Collins no volvió a hablar con Nick, excepto sobre el equipo de Quidditch, tampoco le hablaba a Clary, a Henry lo miraba con indiferencia y a mí me miraba con odio. _

Comprendí la angustia de Nick porque ya me había preocupado, no era tanto por mí, era más por ellos. Con los días, nos dimos cuenta de que Kailen había hecho un buen trabajo y que podíamos relajarnos un poco para recibir el día de San Valentín.

_Para cuando San Valentín llegó ya había recuperado los puntos que había perdido para mi casa, así que a todos ya se les había olvidado. Ese día todas se levantaron antes y estuvieron cuchicheando sobre ropa, el peinado, y otras cosas que esperaban les dieran suerte ese día. Su escándalo me despertó, así que me preparé para el día que comenzaba. Extrañamente todas excepto Hannah me hablaron entusiasmadas y me presionaron para que me uniera al "espíritu de San Valentín" para que no molestaran me amarré el cabello en una coleta para parecer diferente al resto de los días._

Me había quedado dormida, pero el bullicio de las chicas de mi dormitorio fue el despertador perfecto. Aunque ya estaba despierta cuando ellas salieron, yo me había hecho la dormida para no topármelas. _¿Qué tiene de especial este día? Para mí, es como cualquier otro_. La sala común estaba vacía cuando terminé de arreglarme, pero al salir Nick me alcanzó.

- ¿No deberías arreglarte más? -lo fulminé con la mirada.- Sí, ya sé.

_Bajé y me encontré a Henry más sonriente de lo normal. -¿Y ahora?- me mostró un pequeño montoncito de chocolates en forma de corazón y cosas de ese estilo.- ¿Las vas a regalar?-negó.-¿Te los regalaron?-asintió, le robé uno y caminé mientras lo comía, rió y me siguió. Pasamos junto a un grupito de amigos de Slytherin que eran de nuestra generación, reí.- Clary también se va a llevar un par de regalos.- Llegamos al Gran Comedor._

- Vamos, ríete. Sé que lo quieres -en el camino al Gran Comedor, un chico de mi edad me regaló una cajita de chocolates. Lo acepté con una gran sonrisa que escondía mi fastidio. Sólo se rió un poco, él ya había recibido dos cajas.- Tú disfrutas pero no pienso comerme estos chocolates. No quiero que me pase lo que a Kailen el año pasado.

_Cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor bloquié mi mente, era demasiado escándalo, un par de chicas apenadas le dieron regalos a Henry. No entendía por qué eran así con él. No tenía que leer mentes para saber que alguien miraba hacia nosotros con odio, Hannah aún no lo superaba, aunque noté que tenía sus propios regalos también._

_-Que fastidio.-comenté._

- Concuerdo contigo -le dije a Kailen poniéndome a un lado de ella. Miré el espectáculo y el estómago se me revolvió.- Se me ha quitado el hambre.

- Ya te dije que lo disfrutaras, es sólo un día -Nick recibió otro regalo, agradeció con una espléndida sonrisa y cuando la chica se fue, se rió.- Ya vi tu triste final, Henry. Esa chica sigue enojada a pesar del tiempo.

_Henry se encogió de hombros.-Ojalá se consiga novio hoy.- Se dió cuenta que una chica de primero lo miraba, le sonrió y la saludó de lejos, la chica se sonrojó._

_-Creo que me iré a hacer tarea.-me fastidiaba mucho ver a Henry comportándose así, tomé un pastelillo y me levanté. Se nos acercó el chico de Gryffindor con el que nos llevábamos bien en herbología, siempre se me olvidaba su nombre. Me dijo que si podíamos hablar, inevitablemente pensé en herbología, así que dije que sí. Un amigo con el que iba le dió una rosa a Clary y luego volvió a su mesa.-Nos vemos en un rato.-seguí al chico._

- Esto es demasiado para mí. ¡No puedo sonreír así por siempre! -seguí a Kailen con la mirada y escuché un poco de lo que pensaba.- Haré lo mismo que ella, me voy a hacer tarea.

- Vete entonces -susurró Nick mientras saludaba a las chicas de mi dormitorio, excepto Vi.

_-Vamos Clary, no es solo día del amor, en algunos países festejan el día de la amistad también.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa. _

_Collins entró poco después de Violette y en vez de dirigirse directamente con ella, pasó con una chica de su grado de la misma casa, le susurró algo, le dejó una rosa en la mesa y se fue a su lugar._

- Lo sé, pero si vuelvo a recibir algo, me voy -vi lo que hizo Collins y me reí, busqué a Violette con la mirada.- Eso terminará mal -Nick asintió y me volteé con Henry.- ¿Quién es el chico con el que se fue Kailen? Pensó en Herbologia cuando lo vio.

_Collins vio a Violette y le sonrió, eso fue todo.-A él le irá peor que a mí, creo.-Tomó un poco de jugo, vio a Clary.-¿Recuerdas que te dije que en herbología un chico de Gryffindor estaba embobado con ella? Es él._

- Seguramente -Nick me había dejado sola con Henry.- Ahora entiendo porque se fue con él, esta bloqueando a todos -me reí y un chico de Gryffindor me regaló otra rosa.- Ya. Es demasiado. Toma, no quiero chocolates -le di una caja a mi amigo.

_-¿Por qué te molesta? Podrías tomarlo como el día de dulces gratis.- rió.- Además es la manera en que los cobardes podemos y pueden decirle a una chica que es linda cuando en un día normal no lo harían.-le dio unos dulces.- Feliz día de la amistad._

- Pero tú no necesitaste este día para salir con Hannah, ¿verdad? Todo fue de frente. Precisamente porque no es necesario un día para demostrar lo que se siente, me molesta -negué con la cabeza y señalé su mesa.- Me gustaría aceptarlo pero temo que alguien me arranque la cabeza.

_-Por eso te digo que es un día para los cobardes. Hannah me habló a mí no yo a ella.- terminó de comer y se levantó.- Nadie te arrancará la cabeza. Tú trata de disfrutarlo.-le sonrió.-Iré a la biblioteca._

- Y yo que te creía valiente -Nick estaba rodeado de chicas de distintos grados y Kailen no aparecía. Suspiré y le sonreí.- ¿Puedo acompañarte? No quiero estar sola hoy, además de que la biblioteca puede ser el refugio perfecto.

_-Hay muchos tipos de valentía.-se estiró.-Vamos, nada más que hay que sentarnos en otro lado y no en nuestro rincón de siempre._

- Sí, está bien. Vámonos -lo empujé por la espalda para salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible. Pensé en despedirme de Nick pero estaba extremadamente ocupado, así que desistí. También pensé en buscar a Kailen... lo que significaba recorrer todo el castillo y prefería esconderme.

_Llegaron a la biblioteca, Henry escogió donde se sentaría, era un lugar cerca de una ventana y bien iluminada, algo contrario a lo habitual. Tras dejar su mochila en el suelo y sentarse miró a una mesa a unos metros de ahí.-¿No se te hace que una pila de libros muy grande? y hay cierto cabello despeinado que se asoma por ahí.-dijo a Clary. Sacó su varita y la agitó sobre los chocolates y dulces que le había regalado murmurando algún hechizo, algunos brillaron de color verde, esos los llevó a un bote de basura._

- Si es Kailen, no está bloqueando a nadie porque no escuchó su mente y ya nos habría hablado, ¿no? -miré lo que hacía con curiosidad.- ¿Qué haces?

_-Mi papá me enseñó esto. Es un hechizo para saber qué comida te puede hacer mal y cual no, quise asegurarme de no comer ninguno con poción de algo. Apuesto a que está dormida.-Abrió un paquete de chocolates, comió uno y le ofreció._

- ¡Guau! ¿La despertamos? -tomé un chocolate y sabían rico. Saqué los que me habían dado y los empujé hacia él.- ¿Harías lo mismo con los míos? No quiero desperdiciarlos tampoco, aunque no me guste el motivo escondido en ellos.

_Henry sonrió y aplicó de nuevo el hechizo, un par de empaques se iluminaron y los tiró a la basura.-Listo, esos son comestibles.-Comió otro chocolate._

Fruncí el ceño mientras veía como los tiraba.- Sabía yo que este sería un día difícil -le robé otro chocolate, suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza en la mesa.- Quiero irme a clase ya.

_-Ya solo falta una hora.-comió otro chocolate.-Mira quienes vienen ahí.-A la biblioteca iba entrando Collins seguido de una protestona Violette a quien ignoraba como profesional._

Giré mi cabeza para ver entre mi cabello.- Perfecto, otro dolor de cabeza. Espero que Violette entienda de una vez. No envidiaré nunca la habilidad de Kailen y menos en un día como éste -volví a dejar mi frente sobre la mesa.

_Henry revolvió su cabello y luego lo acomodó.-Come otro chocolate.-le ofreció uno.-No sé si te diste cuenta pero cuando veníamos para acá pasamos cerca de Collins, estaba besando a otra chica, supongo Violette ya se dio cuenta. _

- No quiero chocolates, ya tengo muchos ahí -señalé mi bolsa sin levantar la cabeza.- No, no me di cuenta, estaba demasiado preocupada en que nadie se metiera en mi camino y en los enanos que circulan por ahí. Pero me alegra, a pesar de que se va a poner a llorar como Hannah cuando la cortaste.

_-Me haces sentir culpable diciendo eso. Ella tuvo la culpa, yo le di varias advertencias.-miró a unas niñas que lo estaba viendo, les hizo una seña de que se fueran acompañada de una sonrisa, ellas se fueron apenadas.-Anímate. Es un día al año._

- Pues eso pasó, ¿no? Pero pienso que ella exageró -vi a las niñas por un espacio que había entre mis cabellos, traté de reír pero recordé algo que él me había dicho el día que la cortó y me sentí peor de repente.- Menos mal que es una vez al año. Afortunadamente no tengo clase de Defensa hoy, sería terrible.

_-¿Con ese profesor? No haría nada más que hablar de tonterías de amor y todas las niñas lo verían embobadas, con regalos para él escondidos en sus mochilas.- bostezó.- Podrías dormir en clase y no se daría cuenta._

- Cierto -sonreí para mis adentros.- Pero es demasiado... efusivo. Y un verdadero tonto porque todo lo que hace esta mal o es una reverenda tontería. Mira que decorar el Gran Comedor de esa manera...

_-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que el próximo año no regresa.-se terminó un paquete de chocolates.-¡Cierto! dentro de un año igual y estamos este día en Hogsmeade._

- ¿Ahora apuestas conmigo? Sólo porque tu compañera de juegos está allá haciendo sabe qué cosa -suspiré.- Espero que sea así y si se me acerca alguien con un regalo, lo golpearé. Ya podré usar mis dos brazos.

_Henry rió.- Tardaría años en encontrar una chica como tú.- rió otro poco.-Podrías usar la varita, no comprometerías tu otro brazo.-sonrió._

- No lo creas, no soy tan única -sonreí maliciosamente sin que él me viera.- Provoca más satisfacción usar los brazos y las piernas para causar dolor físico que un hechizo.

_-Sí... es como lanzar la bludger a alguien que te molestó antes de iniciar el partido.-abrió otro paquete de chocolates.-Pero tienes que cuidar tu brazo porque quiero jugar el próximo año contra Slytherin contigo en el equipo._

- Yo también quiero jugar Quidditch, mi brazo estará perfecto para ese tiempo -mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar.- Empiezo a creer que es mejor quedarme aquí que ir a mis clases.

_-Levanta un poco la cabeza.-Con cuidado la levantó un poco y le puso su suéter abajo para que estuviera más cómoda.- Tampoco tengo ganas de ir, además solo es una clase hoy._

- Entonces quedemos aquí -su suéter estaba suave, lo rodeé con mi brazo bueno, me acomodé mejor y me dejé llevar más por el sueño.- Hay algo que no entiendo.

_-¿Qué cosa?-agarró un libro de un librero junto a ellos._

Bostecé, puse mi cara de lado y mi voz fue bajando de tono.- Eres demasiado amable. Si yo fuera Hannah, no te habría dejado ir tan fácilmente -estaba entre aquel mundo y el de los sueños.

_Henry la miró, esperando que no se durmiera tan pronto y que no recordara bien al despertar.-¿No? entonces... si te pidiera que fueras mi novia ¿me dirías que sí?_

Alcancé a reír un poco antes de caer dormida.- Definitivamente... tal vez...


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

_Cuando Henry notó que ya se había dormido, fue a despertarme.-Quiero que leas la mente de Clary y busques si le gusto.-Sonrió,me volví a recargar en la mesa._

_-Eso es confidencial, investígalo tú solo.- intenté volver a dormir, él volvió a su mesa y se sentó frente a ella. Se quedó con la duda._

Se supone que los sueños deben estar llenos de fantasía y cosas felices, algo que no aparecía en el de ese rato. Todo comenzó negro y empecé a ver los malditos destellos verdes otra vez. Sin saberlo, empecé a gemir y a mover mis manos sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

_Henry notó que Clary estaba teniendo pesadillas, hizo instintivamente lo que hacía con su hermanita, acarició su cabello y la llamó por su nombre varias veces tratando de hacerla despertar sin ser brusco._

Reviví aquel momento de nuevo. Esas voces gritando por todas partes, pero sólo una decía mi nombre. Tenía cinco años otra vez y miraba a mi alrededor asustada, buscando algo pero no recordaba qué exactamente. Entre los destellos e imágenes borrosas, vi una mano acercarse y por instinto la tomé. _No te vayas... por favor... no te vayas... _

_-Clary, despierta.-Ella había tomado su mano sin darse cuenta. No podía despertarla, supuso que quedaría esperar a que lo hiciera ella misma.-Clary_

Apreté más mi mano. El rostro del dueño de esa mano empezó a tomar forma y me vio con tristeza. _No lo hagas... _Sentí que aflojaba su mano pero yo seguía tratando de retenerla.- Ian...

_-¿Ian? Clary despierta.-Llegué a su lado y agité un poco a nuestra amiga._

_-Me despertó su sueño.- la moví otro poco hasta despertarla. Henry aún la veía y aún tenía su mano agarrada._

Se fue alejando mientras deslizaba su mano de la mía, dejándola en forma de puño. Lloré y traté de gritarle que regresara pero no encontraba mi voz. Una luz dio directo en mi rostro y me cegó. Levanté mi cabeza de la mesa saliendo un sonido extraño de mi boca, como si me hubiera estado ahogando. Miré desorientada a mi alrededor, todo daba vueltas, excepto una mano. _No me soltó._ Parpadeé y el rostro no era el mismo.

_-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Henry acomodando un poco su cabello y secó un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado mientras soñaba._

No entendía bien los sonidos que había en ese lugar, poco a poco recordé que había estado durmiendo en biblioteca. Miré mi mano, después el rostro de Henry y me solté lentamente. Seguía confundida.

_-Come chocolate. Ayuda cuando tienes pesadillas comer algo dulce.-Agarré uno de los de Henry y se lo di, comí uno.- Tu sueño estuvo feo...- aunque realmente no le entendí. Henry seguía pensando en el nombre que ella dijo._

Tomé lo que Kailen me ofrecía como si no reconociera lo que era. Le encontré sentido a la mayoría de sus palabras.- _Gracias... _-metí rápido el chocolate a mi boca al reconocer que la voz susurrante era mía.

_-Tranquila...-vi que Henry la miraba.- Tú también, tranquilo..._

Mastiqué lentamente el chocolate para reordenar mi cabeza, borrar los rastros de la pesadilla y encontrarle a mi lengua el idioma adecuado.- Gracias.

_-¿Ya mejor?-preguntó Henry._

Asentí y agarré otro chocolate.- ¿Qué pasó?

_-Te dormiste y tuviste una pesadilla de esas que te absorben, era una pesadilla escandalosa así que estuvo fea._

_-No te despertabas.-dijo Henry._

- ¿Viste el sueño? -miré a Kailen.

_Asentí.- Incluso dormida los leo... lo siento.-sonreí un poco y comí un chocolate._

- Tengo que irme -me levanté y tomé mis cosas.- Aún hay tiempo para entrar a clase.

_-Ya acabaron las clases.-dijo Henry, levantándose también.- Dormiste un buen rato._

- ¿En serio? -me acomodé la bolsa.- Iré a buscar a Nick.

_-Está bien. Nos vemos luego o mañana.- Henry parecía que ya se iba a ir.-Déjala ir en paz. No seas chismoso.- me miró feo y se sentó de nuevo._

_-Nos vemos Clary.-le sonrió un poco._

- No se preocupen, chicos. Nos vemos después -les sonreí y me di media vuelta, pero me volteé de nuevo.- Me siento mal usándote así, pero... ¿sabes dónde podría estar Nick, Kailen?

_-Mmm...espera...-rara vez hacía eso así que me costaba un poco de trabajar, ubicar personas leyendo su mente no es sencillo pues hay muchas mentes que evitar y la distancia es un factor importante; aunque los pensamientos de los demás servían también para localizar. Unos minutos y un dolor de cabeza después lo había encontrado.- Va hacia las escaleras que se mueven._

- Gracias y perdón por usarte de esta manera -empecé a caminar.- Nos vemos.

_-Bye bye.- me recargué en la mesa y cerré los ojos.-A ella si la despiertas con cariño.-sentí un empujón._

_-No te quejes. ¿Qué pasó con el chico de la mañana?_

_Me sonrojé y me puse el suéter encima.-Me pidió ser su novia y lo rechacé, me dijo que estaba bien, me dio los chocolates de todos modos y huyó. Me sentí culpable y me vine a dormir._

Cuando salí de la biblioteca, corrí a buscar a Nick a punto de llorar. Lo encontré exactamente donde Kailen me había dicho, estaba recibiendo una cajita de una chica de Ravenclaw. Me vio, le agradeció a la chica y llegó conmigo antes.

- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó preocupado.

- Soñé con Ian -y lloré mientras me abrazaba.

_Henry se burló de mí, hasta que le di un golpe con un libro. Lo obligué a cargarme y nos fuimos a la sala común, me quedé dormida en el camino. Cuando desperté ya era de día y los dos estábamos aún en la sala de nuestra casa._

Le conté lo que recordaba de mi sueño entre lágrimas. Faltó a su última clase y me acompañó a la sala común. Me quedé dormida de nuevo pero sólo un rato porque empecé a inquietarme de nuevo. Me mandó a mi habitación y la noche fue difícil, apenas pude dormir.

_Antes de que Henry despertara me arreglé y salí. Justo cuando me dirigía al lago vi a la lechuza que le regalé a mi hermano volar hacia donde estaban las aves. Me dirigí hacia allá, le evitaría el ir a entregarme el correo. Me senté en las escaleras a leer la correspondencia, terminé con sentimientos encontrados. Contesté la carta, pero decidí enviarla luego, Newton, como mi hermano decidió llamar a su nueva mascota, debía estar cansado._

Me fastidié de estar acostada en la cama sin poder dormir. Salí a dar una vuelta para ver si me daba sueño y encontré a Kailen en las escaleras. Me extrañó.- ¿Levantada tan temprano?

_Estaba dibujando cuando Clary me habló, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba por ahí.-Desperté en el sillón y ya no pude seguir durmiendo. Luego vi llegar la lechuza de mi hermano. ¿Y tú?_

Me senté junto a ella.- Pesadillas -sonreí.- ¿Y qué dice tu hermano?

_-Mmm...¿Ves que todos mis hermanos y yo somos adoptados?... es en parte porque eso da imagen de que son personas caritativas que adoptan... pero siempre es también porque no pueden tener hijos... pero mis padres ya lo lograron... en unos meses habrá un Teshbock legítimo, mis hermanos se pusieron locos, los mayores porque se la han pasado los últimos años peleando para ver quien hereda más.. y tuve un sueño... con rostros... -suspiré.- En verano le diré a mi familia la verdad._

- Hay problemas... -me quedé viendo a la lejanía.- Pues si crees que decirles la verdad es lo mejor, adelante. Si tienes algún problema, siempre contarás con Henry y conmigo, seguro que él también apoyara la decisión que tomes. Pero... también te preocupa el sueño, ¿verdad?

_-Me intriga más que nada... desde que tengo edad para acordarme de mis sueños recuerdo a dos mujeres pero de lejos las veo... desde hace un tiempo sueño que corro junto a una, hay una explosión y la otra desaparece, luego ya nada... pero ya van dos noches que veo el rostro de una y no logro recordarla bien...-suspiré._

Recordé un momento de mi sueño y cerré los ojos.- ¿Sabías que los sueños no son siempre cosas creadas por tu mente... que también pueden ser recuerdos?

_Asentí.-Lo sé... a veces sueño con la serpiente...a veces con el hospital... las mil clases...los he soñado, pero a estas mujeres no las conozco._

No abrí los ojos.- ¿A qué edad fuiste adoptada?

_-A los... no sé... o a los dos años o a los cuatro meses... -saqué la carta que ya había escrito y le escribí un párrafo más._

- ¿Cómo te ves tú en el sueño? Dime lo que más recuerdes -me relajé pero seguí con los ojos cerrados.

_-Generalmente como si yo estuviera ahí de colada y viera lo que hacen...-empecé a pensar en ello mucho.- Su voz... esa sí se me hace conocida... y el hombre solo aparece unos segundos y no logro verlo bien, sé que es hombre porque... grita... un hechizo... no me había dado cuenta de eso..._

- ¿Me dejarías verlo? -abrí los ojos despacio y la miré.

_-Me oyes en parsel... no creo que pueda lograr que veas algo...las imágenes y las palabras son diferentes... pero suena interesante tratar. Aunque solo recuerdo fragmentos al despertar.- Guardé mi cuaderno y carta en la mochila, ya me había ganado la curiosidad de ese pequeño experimento._

- Exacto, no se pierde nada con intentarlo -no dejé de mirarla.- Haz lo que siempre haces cuando logró escucharte, sumérgete en el sueño. Aunque sólo sean fragmentos, nos pueden servir de algo si logro verlos.

_Cerré los ojos, suspiré. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer esos experimentos con Henry, sentía extraño hacer algo con mi mente que involucrara a alguien más. Pero fue curioso como esos mismos pensamientos me llevaron a esa concentración necesaria.-Parsel...-Aún no terminaba de aceptarlo.-A Henry ya le metí una idea una vez...- intenté concentrarme otro poco, sentía la extraña invasión de la otra vez, traté de calmarme para dejarla entrar._

Empezó con esa voz sin sentido, pero se le estaba dificultando un poco. También cerré los ojos.- Concéntrate sólo en el sueño -susurré, pues pensarlo no me serviría de nada. Las palabras encontraron orden en mi cabeza, seguía sin concentrarse.

_Seguí concentrándome, dejé de oír nada fuera de mí, era como si no estuviera en las escaleras ni en ningún lado, ya había pasado una vez y daba que ella ya estaba allí y que yo lo sabía, aunque a ella probablemente llegaría como un eco porque incluso yo encontraba las cosas un poco difusas. Entonces pensé en el sueño y lo vi lejano, me pareció que ella lo veía como si estuviese imaginando algo. Y ahí estábamos, en mi sueño, en una habitación con paredes de piedra, luz propia del atardecer y olor a mar._

La mente es un gran misterio y la de Kailen aún más. Escuchaba su voz como... si me estuviera contando su sueño. Y al captarlo, mi propia mente recreaba lo que ella decía. Entonces pude verlo mientras aquella voz seguía recitando.

_No había prestado atención a eso, miré a mi derecha, ahí estaban las dos mujeres dándome la espalda, una recogió algo de una mesa._

_-Gracias Jos.-hubo una serie de explosiones, luces de colores anaranjados y rojizos entraron por la ventana._

_-Corre.-todo se volvió borroso._

_Son destellos... ¡Hechizos! _Seguí mirando la escena que Kailen me describía. _Sí, dos mujeres... pero no me estás dando detalles... necesito un poco más..._

_De pronto corría atrás de una de las mujeres, llevaba algo abrazado en sus brazos. Nos detuvimos, miró hacia atrás, miré también._

_-¡Imperio!-gritó una voz de hombre, la mujer de a lado abrió los ojos un poco más. Hubo otro par de estallidos, una pared se derrumbó.-¡Crucio!-se escucharon unos gritos de mujer, un llanto. La mujer sacó su varita y golpeó una pared. Se volvió borroso de nuevo._

_¿Maldiciones imperdonables? Desde el ángulo en el que se encuentra Kailen... ¡La primera guerra mágica! _Sentí un escalofrío porque la voz del hombre resonaba en mi cabeza como un eco, a pesar de que el momento se había esfumado. _¿La habré escuchado antes? _

_Ahora todo estaba oscuro, solo la varita de la mujer iluminaba una especie de pasillo. Sus pasos resonaban en el suelo, el ambiente estaba frío y húmedo. Hubo otra explosión y el túnel se iluminó momentáneamente, ella gritó. De pronto el hombre estaba frente a nosotras. Ella agitó su varita y la tierra literalmente nos tragó. Lo oí gritar de frustración o enojo. No recordaba haber soñado eso. Ahora estaba cada vez más interesada en eso, ya me había olvidado de Clary y de que existía algo llamado Hogwarts._

_No, es imposible que lo conozca... pero... ¿por qué reconozco su voz? _La mujer era indiscutiblemente una bruja, tal vez verle el rostro me ayudaría a saber qué relación tenía con Kailen. Cada vez su voz iba más a prisa y las imágenes pasaban rápido. _Se ha sumergido en el sueño. _

_Estábamos ahora en una habitación pequeña y oscura, probablemente de algún hostal inglés en algún lugar. Estaba muy oscuro. Solo se oí su voz cantando y sollozando a la vez. Mis ojos se humedecieron sin saber porqué, como cada que soñaba eso._

_-Kailen... no llores...-siguió cantando. Sin darme cuenta saqué a Clary de mi mente, cerré mis ojos y escuché a la mujer cantar._

Lo poco que alcancé a ver fue suficiente. Sentí como la voz callaba de repente, las imágenes se hacían polvo y una fuerza me empujaba hacia atrás... literalmente. La fuerza con la que Kailen me sacó de su mente fue tal que me golpeé en las escaleras.

- Eres poderosa, Kailen Aeryn -susurré y me puse a pensar para sacar mis propias conclusiones y esperar a que regresara.

_En el mundo material estaba recargada en una pared, aparentemente dormida. Dentro del mundo de mi mente, estaba en esa habitación, cantando con ella esa canción. Empezó a llover, se levantó a cerrar la ventana._

_-Espero Jos esté bien...-me senté y la miré.- Kailen...-le vi el rostro. Desperté, me dio un dolor de cabeza y mareos tan fuertes que volví a cerrar los ojos y me tambalié. Olvidé su rostro._

- ¿Estás bien? -le pregunté, saqué algo de mi bolsillo y se lo di.- ¿Chocolate?

_Negué, abracé mis rodillas, esperando a que el mareo bajara. Abrí los ojos y empeoró un poco el asunto, los cerré de nuevo.- Quiero vomitar...-respiré hondo y traté de levantarme sin caer._

-No, no, no, no te levantes -la retuve por los hombros.- No importa, hazlo aquí. Ya limpiaré después.

_Negué, abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que no enfocaba bien y me sentía como si estuviera a punto de quedarme dormida.-Quiero dormir...tengo calor...-cerré los ojos._

- ¡Dormir menos! -la sacudí un poco.- ¡Escúchame! No te duermas -miré a mi alrededor, todos seguían en sus habitaciones.- ¡Rayos! -me quité el cabestrillo y lo dejé en las escaleras.- Lo que necesitas es aire fresco -subí las mangas de mi sueter y traté de levantar a Kailen, era más pequeña que yo pero aún así me iiba a costar llevarla hasta afuera.

_Negué.-Te vas a lastimar... mejor busca a Henry... ve por Nick, no me voy a dormir... lo prometo...-Me senté recargada en una pared._

- Perderé tiempo en buscarlos, así que te voy a llevar yo -pasé un brazo debajo de sus rodillas y el otro lo dejé en su espalda.- Pasa un brazo por mi cuello y agárrate lo más que puedas. El camino no es muy largo.

_Noté que pretendía cargarme, me levanté por mi propia cuenta y me recargué en la pared.-No voy a dejar que hagas eso... te vas a lastimar por mi culpa... iré a la enfermería..-No sabía bien aún donde estaba, pero comencé a caminar con una mano tocando la pared como guía._

- ¡Testaruda! -pasé su brazo libre por mis hombros.- Ni siquiera sabes a donde vas y la enfermería está más lejos que la salida. ¿O nos vamos así o hago lo posible por cargarte para que me hagas caso?

_-Está bien, pero ponte tu cabestrillo.-tenía ganas de decirle que me dejara en paz, pero era solo por lo desesperante que me era el cómo me sentía. Me recargué en la pared. "¿Dónde están los amigos hombres cuando se les necesita?" pensé._

- Ok, ok -regresé por mi cabestrillo y pasé su brazo de nuevo.- Vamos.

_-Tengo que ir a la enfermería.-le dije mientras caminábamos, trataba de ir derecha.-¿Habrá muerto?-acababa de recordar el grito en mi sueño._

Suspiré.- Vamos a la enfermería. ¿Una de las mujeres? No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Qué tanto recuerdas ahorita?

_-Espero Jos esté bien... Kailen...eso dijo...vi su rostro y lo olvidé...-me detuve un momento.-Ya están saliendo para el desayuno...-caminé de nuevo._

- Deprisa entonces. Si hay personas en los pasillos, el recorrido será más difícil -traté de hacerla caminar lo más rápido posible y no supe cómo, pero llegamos a la enfermería.

_Cuando la señora Pomfrey preguntó que había pasado, bastó con decirle que lo de siempre pero más fuerte para que me viera con mirada de regaño. Caminé hacia el pequeño baño de la enfermería y vomité. Me enjuagué y fui a la cama que me indicó.-Gracias por traerme Clary._

- Para eso estamos los amigos, Kailen -miré a la señora Pomfrey.- ¿Le va a dar alguna poción?

_-¿A qué juegan ustedes? Seguido viene según cansada, pero hoy se ve peor.-Me puso una mano en la frente.- Pareciera que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Le prepararé una poción, dile que no se duerma.-Se fue a prepararla._

_-¡Ah! Yo quiero dormir..._

- No se preocupe, señora Pomfrey. La mantendré despierta -la vi irse y miré a Kailen de nuevo, me quité el cabestrillo y crucé los brazos.- Ya ves, te dije que dormir no era conveniente.

_-No me mires como mamá regañona.-cerré los ojos._

Moví sus piernas para sentarme en la orilla de la cama y hacerla abrir los ojos.- Si te duermes, me vengaré de ti de alguna manera.

_Encogí un poco las piernas y me acosté de costado.-No me preocupa tu amenaza.-me puse una mano en el oído que no daba contra la ventana como si eso callara los pensamientos de los que pasaban cerca.-De todos modos no me dejan dormir..._

- Gracias por subestimarme y deprimirme más -volví a cruzar los brazos.- Por lo menos ahora tiene un lado bueno tu habilidad, no te dejará dormir... pero seguro que la poción que la señora Pomfrey te traiga sí lo hará, así que no te desesperes y espera un poco más.

_-¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que te deprimas?-suspiré y me acosté boca abajo.- Mi cabeza va a estallar... bueno... así se siente..._

- No, ya estaba deprimida. Tú sólo le sumaste unos puntos a eso -sonreí.- Ya que duermas, las voces se van a apagar y podrás dormir bien. La poción te hará descansar. Anímate un poco.

_-Las oigo aún cuando duermo...-me senté cuando regresó la señora Pomfrey, bebí su poción, no pude evitar hacer una mueca. Me acosté de nuevo.-Tú anímate también.-Me dió aún más sueño._

- Te aseguro que esta poción si te hará descansar al grado de reprimir las voces -reconocía el olor y también el sabor.- Me animaré cuando estes mejor.

_-Come dulces...verduras no...-ya me estaba quedando dormida.-Las verduras son tristes..._

Solté una risita y me levanté de la cama. La cubrí con la manta hasta los hombros.- Felicidades, Kailen. Ahora por lo menos sabemos que eres de sangre mestiza -susurré y vi que se había quedado dormida. _Creeme, he probado esa poción antes. _Salí de la enfermería a buscar a Henry y Nick. _Sí, la probé por primera vez a los cinco años después de que el mortífago de tus sueños matara a Ian. _Había reconocido la voz.

_Me quedé bien dormida, dormí durante horas enteras, de pronto sueños iguales a los de antes, de pronto sueños sin sentido y luego esos sueños que nunca se recuerdan. Henry estaba desayunando, mirando de vez en cuando a la puerta por si nos veía entrar a las dos._

Aún perdida en mis pensamientos, entré al Gran Comedor sin hambre. Miré la mesa de Slytherin, le hice un gesto a Nick para que se acercara. Después a la mesa de Hufflepuff e hice lo mismo con Henry. Me di media vuelta y me recargué en la pared esperando a que salieran. _¿Pero qué relación tiene la familia biológica de Kailen con ese mortífago? ¿Será su madre, tía o prima tal vez? ¿Estarán vivas aquellas mujeres? Pero él sí que está vivo, lleva más de 7 años vivo en mis pesadillas. _

_Henry vio a Clary, se le hizo rara esa manera de llamarlo, agarró su mochila y fue con ella, con una rebanada de pan tostado en la boca y un pastelillo en una mano._

Nick y Henry llegaron casi juntos a donde yo estaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? -me preguntó mi primo.

- Es Kailen, está en la enfermería -tenía los brazos cruzados y no me había despegado de la pared.

_Por un momento Henry se espantó pues pensó en las petrificaciones, pero al ver a Clary supuso que era algo no muy grave._

_-¿Por qué está en la enfermería?_

- De cierta manera es mi culpa... -agaché la mirada.- Esforzó mucho su habilidad y terminó con náuseas, dolor de cabeza y fiebre. Pero ahora duerme.

- ¿Duerme después de lo que le pasó? -me preguntó Nick alarmado, negué con la cabeza y lo miré por un momento.

- La señora Pomfrey le dio una poción con la que descansará por un largo rato -él asintió.

_Henry suspiró aliviado.-Creí que algo más grave le había pasado... supongo en la cena ya estará comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana._

- No estaría tan calmada si hubiera sido algo más grave -sentí frío en el brazo y descubrí que había dejado el cabestrillo en la enfermería.- Tal vez no despierte hasta mañana muy temprano.

_-¿Y qué hacían ? Se le acabó la pila muy temprano.-mordió su pastelillo._

No sabía si Henry sabía lo de los sueños de Kailen así que le dije una verdad a medias.- Queríamos ver qué tanto tiempo duraba bloqueandose y yo escuchando su mente, pero creo que se esforzó mucho. Así que podemos pasar a verla después pero dudo mucho que esté despierta.- Nick asintió nuevamente pero con una enorme interrogativa en su rostro.

_Henry no le creyó pero lo más que hizo fue morder de nuevo su panecillo._

- Yo voy por mis cosas a mi habitación y al terminar las clases, iré a verla por si quieren acompañarme.

- Voy contigo a nuestra Casa -dijo Nick poniéndose a mi lado.

_-¿Ya traía su mochila? Para agarrar sus tareas y entregarlas en clase.-preguntó._

- Sí, se quedó en la enfermería -empecé a caminar con Nick a mis espaldas.- ¡Ah! Dejé el cabestrillo allá, ¿puedes dármelo después?

_- Sí, nos vemos luego.- Y tal como dijo fue por mis tareas, me dejó unos chocolates y galletas por si en algún momento despertaba y se fue a clases._

Ya que estuvimos en la sala común, Nick me detuvo.

- Quiero saber lo que pasó realmente.

- No puedo. Sólo Kailen me puede decir a quién doy esa información... pero sólo te puedo decir algo...

- ¿Qué es?

- Nuestras vidas pueden estar relacionadas más allá que por un lazo de amistad -me miró confundido.- El asesino de Ian tiene las respuestas.

_A cierta hora de la tarde, cuando las clases habían terminado ya, Henry se encontró con Clary. Él había estado pensando un poco en la verdadera razón de haberme cansado tan pronto y tanto, tenía algunas teorías pero supuso que si ya le había mentido no le diría ahora la verdad. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería yo estaba dormida._

_-Ya se despertó en algún momento.-comentó Henry al notar que faltaba medio paquete de galletas. _

- Entonces no fue tan grave -suspiré y miré las camas tapadas con cortinas, sonreí irónicamente.- O alguien más se comió las galletas.

_Henry se encogió de hombros y se llevó a la boca una de las galletas que quedaba.-Cuanto a que la despierto sin moverla._

- ¿No sería mejor dejarla dormir más? -me senté en la orilla de la cama de Kailen.- Pero como quieras...

_Oí ruido, me giré y abracé la almohada.- Ya se volverá a dormir...-dijo él._

_Mi sueño ya se había vuelvo un poco ligero desde el ruido de todos los que salieron de clases. -Cállate Henry.-susurré, bostecé, sin abrir los ojos._

- Ya ves -sonreí.- Ella quiere dormir.

_-Bueno, me acabaré las galletas entonces._

_-No, son mías.- abrí los ojos y agarré una. Se rió, le enseñé la lengua y la comí._

Me reí.- Parece que ya estás mejor.

_Asentí y comí un chocolate.- Aún me duele la cabeza y tengo sueño pero ya como cualquier día puede pasar.-bostecé, vi a Nick.-Hola._

- Siento que eso no debería tranquilizarme pero lo hace -Nick levantó la mano a manera de saludo.

_-Ya estoy mejor.-sonreí y comí otra galleta._

_-Entonces... ¿me cuentas realmente qué estaban practicando?-preguntó Henry con curiosidad._

_-Chismoso. Le mostré a Clary unos sueños, es genial ¿no? Creo que así como puedo leer mentes también puedo enseñar la mía...-me dio un escalofrío.- Pero al mismo tiempo es escalofriante.-Más porque de pronto se me olvidó que no estaba sola..._

- No puedo negarlo, fue genial... diferente -miré a Henry.- Realmente no te mentí... creo.

_-Dijiste la verdad a medias. -dijo a Clary.-Me voy a poner celoso siempre soy yo con quien practicas.- me despeinó aún más de lo que ya estaba, le enseñé la lengua, vi a Clary._

_-¿Concluiste algo?_

- Por lo menos ahora sabes que se siente cuando te guardan un secreto -sonreí pero después fruncí el ceño.- Te lo dije antes de dormir, pero posiblemente no lo escuchaste. Hasta ahora, podemos decir que eres sangre mestiza.

_Miré el techo, pensando.- Entonces crees que esas mujeres son mi familia ¿no? -miré a Henry.- Sí, ese sueño...-me dio un chocolate y lo comí.-Jossete...-susurré.-Si tuviera el apellido sería fácil buscar un poco de información, supongo que tal vez en algún momento podré recordar. Gracias por la ayuda Clary.-sonreí._

- No es todo lo concluí -sonreí a medias y miré a Nick.- ¿Quieres que lo diga o prefieres leerlo de mi mente?

_-¿Eh? mmm dilo.-comí una galleta._

- Bueno... -me levanté de la cama y empecé a andar por una parte de la habitación.- Lo que ya sabes es que no es un sueño, es un recuerdo. Que esas dos mujeres son parte de tu familia, tienen facciones similares. Una de ellas usó magia, así que era, o es, una bruja...

- ¿Usó magia para qué? -preguntó Nick.

- Para defenderse de un mortífago. En la primera guerra mágica, como todos los de nuestra edad, éramos muy pequeños para recordar algo, pero tu mente guardó un poco de eso. Tal vez ya no sea tan difícil dar con ellas al ubicarlas en un espacio determinado... pero aún queda un detalle... -me callé insegura de continuar.

_-En realidad ambas usaron magia...-traté de recordar otro poco._

_-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Henry antes que yo, cada vez le daba más curiosidad._

- Sí aún no estás preparada, no tienes que decirlo -susurró Nick y lo miré.

- Kailen, conocemos al mortífago que atacó a tu familia.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

_Pasaron los días después de ese día de sueños y la enfermería. El asunto estuvo dando vueltas en mi mente un tiempo, pero pronto llegó el momento de elegir las asignaturas extra que cursaríamos el próximo año. Aún no me decidía , quería cursar todas menos estudios muggle. Un día nos pusimos a pensar en eso acostados bajo el árbol de siempre._

El día de la elección de materias optativas hubo un caos matutino. Miles de lechuzas llegaron con cartas de recomendación para los chicos de segundo. Yo perdí la cuenta a partir de la quinta, mis padres, los padres de Nick, la hermana de mi madre, mi abuela, los hermanos de mi padre... Terminé con un buen paquete de cartas al llegar al pasto. Sólo faltaba Nick, que estaba en clase pero nos alcanzaría al salir.

- Cada una dice algo distinto y falta la cantaleta de mi primo todavía -me acosté resignada.

_Henry también tenía muchas cartas,las cuales estaba entretenida convirtiendo en avioncitos de papel y los arrojaba para que Shasta los alcanzara.-Yo tampoco sé qué decidir son tantas opiniones distintas, desearía que dejaran de mandarme cartas, son muchas.-dije y luego reí. _

_-Quisiera meter estudios muggle para no hacer nada y salir con la máxima calificación.. pero ya me amenazaron todos con que no haga eso.- dijo Henry dándome otra carta que doblar._

- La mayoría dice cuáles tomaron y porque... Y que yo decida. No quiero leerlas ya -miré el cielo.- Si pudiera tomar todas, lo haría

_-Lo que yo pienso es escoger las que me llaman la atención y si no me convencieron el próximo año metro otras diferentes.-dije mientras me levantaba y sacudía el pasto de mi falda._

_-Solo estudiaré dos materias y también he pensado eso pero prefiero evitarlo._

- Aunque es una idea tentadora, me condenarían en casa si no elijo bien desde el inicio -los miré.- ¿Han pensado que harán al salir de Hogwarts? Eso podría ayudarnos.

_-Quidditch.-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Me subí a la primer rama del árbol._

Me reí.- Sí, Quidditch -cerré los ojos.- Ya quiero subir a una escoba.

_-Ya pronto, tal parece que ya estás mejor ¿no?-me quedé colgando de cabeza, sujeta solo por las piernas. Vi a Nick acercarse._

- Eso parece pero tenermos que esperar a que la revise mi tía cuando vuelva a casa -dijo Nick al llegar y escuché que se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¡Ah! -suspiré.-Ya llegaste.

_Me colgué sosteniéndome por los brazos.-¿Tú qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts?-pregunté a Nick._

- Quiero ser profesor -le contestó Nick sonriente. Me reí.

- Pero mi tío te llevará a trabajar al Ministerio con él y lo sabes.

_-Me agrada la idea de ser profesor. Aunque...-iba a decir algo pero cuando me di cuenta me arrepentí y reí._

- ¿Aunque qué? -preguntó mi primo.

_-Nada, no me hagas caso.-Sonreí con un ligero sonrojo. Henry rió._

- Quiero saber -abrí los ojos para ver como fruncía el ceño y le sonreí.

- Acostúmbrate. Nos callamos cosas entre nosotros a pesar de ser amigos.

_Me volví a subir al árbol y trepé más arriba._

_-Tal vez pensó en decir "aunque no está permitido que profesores y alumnos anden ¿no?"-dijo Henry y soltó a reír._

Me empecé a reír junto a Henry y Nick me echó una mirada de pocos amigos.- ¡No estoy diciendo nada! -y seguí riendo.

- ¿Quién dice eso? -preguntó Nick.

_-¡No iba a decir eso!-exclamé sonrojada desde donde estaba. Henry rió aún más. Salté de una rama baja.-Mejor ponte a pensar qué asignaturas escogerás, yo ya decidí las mías.-le enseñé la lengua._

Vi en la cara de Nick una pregunta pero se la tragó. Dejé de reír y miré a Kailen.- ¿Cuáles escogerás?

_-Aritmancia, runas antiguas y cuidado de criaturas mágicas.- me senté recargada al árbol._

_-Son tres, que flojera._

- Nick lleva tres -le dijé a Henry.- Y creo que son las mismas.

Él negó y sonrió.- Yo llevo adivinación en lugar de runas antiguas, pero es prácticamente igual.

_-Creo que tomaré adivinación y cuidado de criaturas mágicas...-bostezó.- Aritmancia y runas antiguas me suena más difícil y como de flojera._

- ¿Qué le ven a adivinación? -les pregunté confundida.- Definitivo, no tomaré esa.

- Es... divertida -Nick rió.- A veces.

_-Quería tomar adivinación, pero no sé, se me hace como algo...mmm no me convenció.- me estiré._

_-He oído que la profesora está loca.-comentó Henry.- Y que con inventar cosas puedes pasarla._

- Es cierto -siguió riendo.- Pero a mí siempre me ha intrigado todo ese asunto esotérico.

- Precisamente por ese "asunto", no me agrada -miré a Kailen.- ¿Para qué quieres tomarla si con tu habilidad tienes suficiente?

_-No predigo el futuro. Imagina...leer mentes, meter ideas, adivinar el futuro... ¡Podría un día dominar el mundo! - reí._

_-Cálmate Cerebro.-Henry rió también._

- ¿Cerebro? -miré a Nick, se encogió de hombros.- Decidido, mi primera optativa es Estudios Muggles. Tengo que empezar a entenderles.

_-Hay una caricatura que se llama Pinky y Cerebro, son dos ratas de laboratorio. Cerebro quiere dominar el mundo y Pinky es como su ayudante tonto.-explicó Henry. Me quedé pensando en lo de adivinar el futuro._

- ¿Ratas de laboratorio? -lo miré asombrada.- Odio ver como usan a los animales en laboratorios para experimentar con ellos. Jamás volvería a un lugar así -sentí escalofrío y Nick rió.

- Sólo fuiste una vez...

- Con eso tuve suficiente.

_-Yo he abierto conejos... ranas...pollos...he guardado lagartijas en cajas de cartón y experimenté con ellas... mariposas en frascos... escarabajos... una tarántula...-conté con los dedos los que recordé._

- Es demasiado cruel escuchar eso -meneé mi cabeza para quitar las imágenes que habían llegado a mi cabeza.- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas como segunda optativa.

- Y lo es -Nick miró de una manera extraña a Kailen.

- Nícolas ama a los animales más que yo.

_-Yo también abrí un conejo y un pollo, pero en nuestra defensa digo que en la primaria muggle nos hacen hacerlo para ver cómo es el cuerpo por dentro. ¿Verdad Kailen?_

_-En la escuela solo abrí la rana... esque no sé... me daba curiosidad saber si todos eran iguales por dentro, si era verdad que a las lagartijas les crece algo si se lo cortas, pensaba que tal vez se podría hacer con las personas si se estudiaban las lagartijas... y los insectos era para dibujar... dejé de hacerlo cuando la serpiente...- me sentía algo arrepentida por todo eso, pero a la vez no me causaba mayor remordimiento porque había aprendido mucho._

- Sí, definitivo. No entiendo a los muggles. ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? -me desesperé y me recargué en mi primo.

- Si no somos vegetarianos es por la poca voluntad que tenemos -soltó una risita.

_Me volví a subir al árbol.-Se llama curiosidad, que por ser muggles no se puede calmar tan fácilmente. Con magia se hace todo más fácil y "amigable" por así decirlo. Una poción y ya, como muggle se necesitan años de experimentación para llegar a lo que con magia haces en minutos. Kailen siempre vivió más a lo muggle, como sea yo tengo a mi papá mago. Los niños muggle con los que juego son peores._

_- Entiendo parte de lo que dices -me senté derecha.- El laboratorio donde trabaja mi tío es fabuloso como sacado de "un cuento de hadas"..._

- Tanto que ella le dijo que si fuera muggle, hubiera estudiado lo mismo que él para trabajar ahí -interrumpió Nick con una sonrisa.

- Y lo sostengo todavía porque es interesante, ¿pero practicar con animales? No, gracias.

_-No se puede hacer sobre personas directamente.-sacó un dulce y lo comió_

- Sí se puede -contesté.- Pero creen que es menos "inhumano" hacerlo con animales. Excusa científica.

_-No es solo una excusa. -volví a bajar del árbol.- Hay razones detrás de ello, hay leyes que protegen a los animales y lo que se obtiene de esas investigaciones no solo ayuda a los humanos sino a los mismos animales. Medicamentos para animales son iguales que los humanos. Y en humanos sí se experimenta también. Los muggles han hecho mucho y con solo ser curiosos y querer mejorar. Aún cuando tienen que hacer todo por la larga. Pero si lo pensáramos bien, son mejores que los magos, han hecho más con menos. -mi familia era dueña de laboratorios donde se fabricaban pequeñas avionetas, que solían vender a personas importantes, y buscaban cómo hacerlos más eficaces con las simples leyes muggle. La familia de mi madre se dedicaba a crear ciertas vacunas y eran menos conocidos. Pero de ambos lados había sabido lo suficiente para saber lo fácil que es ser mago._

- Sí, las leyes protegen a los animales, pero hay laboratorios que no las respetan. Se maltratan y torturan miles de animales para que los muggles obtengan un beneficio -me levanté del pasto.- Los magos y los muggles son iguales, ambos son humanos, siempre buscan su beneficio a costa de otros. Y para mí los dos han hecho grandes avances aunque a distinto ritmo. Y sí, se benefician tanto animales como humanos, pero se han sacrificado más los primeros que los segundos, cuando debería haber una igualdad. Seré una bruja que no conoce mucho del mundo muggle o lo que quieras, pero no soy tonta y me doy cuenta de las injusticias que se hacen en ambos mundos.

_-No en todos los laboratorios es así. No los maltratan y torturan así sin más. La mayoría están ya enfermos. Y sí, los magos y muggles serán humanos pero aunque lo nieguen o no lo acepten, los magos siempre se van a sentir algo superiores. Y los sacrificios no son en vano. Además si entre mismos muggles no se tratan como deben y entre los mismos magos se discriminan ¿qué les va a importar los animales? Es mucho más difícil ser muggle y preocuparse por esas cosas porque realmente no se tienen muchas alternativas. Siendo muggle estás atado a muchas cosas._

- ¿Superiores? No todos los magos se creen así y los muggles también se sienten superiores cuando descubren cosas nuevas y se adhieren "poderes divinos" -cerré las manos en forma de puños.- ¿Piensas que los magos son inmunes a todo y los muggles lo sufren? Déjame informarte que a pesar de ser capaces de hacer magia hay cosas que no podemos evitar, no somos poderosos... Y lo fuéramos, todo sería diferente... -miré hacia otro lado.

_Reí.-Eso fue en otra época, ya nadie se siente con poderes divinos. ¿Crees que no sé que la magia no te hace inmune? No sé si lo recuerdas pero leo las mentes y ¿sabes? es una buena manera de saber lo que piensa la gente y un mago jamás desearía ser muggle. Pero algunos muggles darían todo por tener magia y creer que hay más posibilidades. _

- ¿Qué un mago jamás desearía ser muggle? -aquello me obligó a mirarla.- Pues deberías prestar más atención a las mentes que lees porque se te ha pasado uno que otro que si le gustaría. ¡Y la tienes frente a tus narices! -recogí mis cosas y regresé al castillo.

_-¡Pues tu subconsciente dice otra cosa!-le grité mientras iba caminando al castillo, agarré mi mochila y me fui al invernadero._

_-Niñas...-dijo Henry tras un suspiro._

_¿Mi subconsciente? Como tú no has perdido a alguien que amas por culpa de la magia, no lo entiendes. O por ahora no lo entiendes. _Me metí al castillo llorando, ya fuera de rabia o de dolor, no importa. Me fui a la biblioteca a refugiarme en algún lugar entre los libreros.

Nick suspiró también y se levantó.- Iré a buscar a Clarissa.

_-En un rato iré por Kailen. Suerte.- se acostó._

_En el invernadero encontré a la profesora Sprout, platicamos un poco y terminé ayudándole con sus plantas._

- Gracias, igual para ti -caminó lento hacia el castillo pensando en qué lugar podría encontrarme. Después de un rato, me encontró acurrucada en el suelo "leyendo" un libro sobre Quidditch.- Sabes que Kailen no lo hizo con mala intención -no lo miré.

_Henry fue a buscarme después de un rato y nos sentamos a la orilla del lago. Me acosté y recargué mi cabeza en sus piernas.-No fui hecha para socializar, ya causé muchos problemas desde las vacaciones de Navidad... y sigo sin mejorar.-Sentí que jugaba con mi cabello.-Y ya falta poco para verano._

_-Te dejaste llevar, siempre te dejas llevar._

Se sentó junto a mí.- Si les dijeras todo, tal vez ell...

- No voy a decir nada a nadie -seguí hojeando el libro.- Además tú fuiste quien me dijo que no hablara si no estaba preparada.

- ¿Y lo estás?

- Sabes que no -dejé el libro a un lado, cerré mis ojos y me recargué en su hombro.- así que tengo que esconderlo lo más que pueda.

_Estuve platicando un buen rato con Henry, dormimos un rato bajo el árbol de siempre hasta que Shasta nos despertó justo a la hora de la cena._

- ¿Ya te había dicho que eres una dramática? -rió Nick al verme con una manta en el sillón de la sala común.

- Me lo recuerdas cada vez que tienes la oportunidad -miraba el fuego.

- Deberías bajar...

- No tengo hambre y quiero esperar a que se nos pase. Porque, aunque me cueste aceptarlo por ser tu idea, hicimos un buen espectáculo de niñas en crecimiento.

- Como quieras.

_Luego de cenar y agarrar algo de pastelillos nos fuimos a la sala común. Estuvimos otro rato platicando de varias cosas. Al final se quedó vacía la sala común, no tenía ganas de dormir sola, pero Henry ya estaba cansado de que durmieramos en el sillón. Así que tras una apuesta que Henry perdió, nos fuimos a su dormitorio asegurándonos de que no nos viera nadie y dormimos juntos. En la mañana antes de que nadie despertara me regresé a mi dormitorio._

Terminé eligiendo Estudios Muggles, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas antiguas como optativas para el siguiente año. Nick me dijo que estaba bien, aunque insistía con Adivinación. Después de un rato se resignó.

_Me quedé con las materias que había dicho, Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas antiguas. Henry al ver que era el único flojo con dos terminó escogiendo Estudios muggles, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y Adivinación. Ya lo regañarían cuando llegara a su casa. En un par de días ya se nos había pasado el enojo a Clary y a mí. Nuestro tiempo se vio ocupado por muchos entrenamientos de Quidditch y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, el día del partido contra Gryffindor llegó._

Por lo menos terminamos los tres juntos en una optativa. Como Nick había dicho, nos arreglamos en pocos días Kailen y yo. Así que el día del partido de Quidditch, quise ponerme algo con sus colores. Como la bufanda era muy gruesa, conseguí una mascada negro-amarilla y me la acomodé en el cabello en forma de diadema.

_El día del partido desperté otra vez en el dormitorio de Henry así que bien temprano ya estábamos en el Gran Comedor, listos para el juego. Como aún no había mucha gente se entretuvo un rato peinando mi cabello para que no fuera a estorbar. Poco después empezaron a llegar los demás._

Nick bajó conmigo al Gran Comedor. Esta vez él sí llevaba una bufanda larga sobre los hombros de un amarillo discreto con pequeños cuadros negros. Íbamos casi a juego. Vimos a Henry y a Kailen y los saludé con la mano buena, mi primo también lo hizo.

_Cuando entraron Nick y Clary los saludamos de lejos con la mano. Nuestro capitán entonces apareció y nos dijo cosas que dicen los capitanes antes de un partido, se fue a su lugar y nosotrs seguimos desayunando algo nerviosos._

Desayunamos rápido para hablar con mis amigos antes del juego. Nos levantamos y fuimos a su mesa.- ¿Listos? -pregunté emocionada.

_Asentí y sonreí. Henry también asintió.- Ya hasta quiero que empiece.- comenté._

- ¡Bien! -sonreí y junté mis manos lo mejor que pude a pesar del cabestrillo.-Ya saben, los estaremos apoyando desde las gradas.

_-Gracias.-le dijo Henry con una sonrisa. El capitán nos hizo señas de que era momento de irnos. -Nos vemos._

_-Bye bye.- dije mientras me levantaba._

- ¡Adios! ¡Suerte! -desaparecieron de nuestra vista y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.- Tal parece que esta vez no necesita tu ayuda.

- Cállate -me dio un empujón y me reí.

- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuándo le dirás?

- ¿Decir qué a quién? -preguntó y yo sólo sonreí sin contestar.

_Ya estábamos todos reunidos, listos para ir al juego cuando nos informaron que se cancelaba y que todos debíamos ir a nuestra sala común. El equipo se molestó y empezó a protestar pero los hicieron callar y de nuevo nos ordenaron retirarnos._

Antes de salir del castillo, algo atrajo mi atención y volteé automáticamente para atrás. Incliné un poco la cabeza... -¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Nick a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza y lo miré.- Creí haber escuchado algo, pero seguro es mi imaginación. Vamos -pero antes de llegar siquiera al campo de Quidditch, la profesora McGonagall nos hizo regresar a nuestras salas comunes. Nick me guiñó un ojo y se fue tras ella para averiguar. Busqué a mis amigos entre la multitud.

_Íbamos camino a nuestra sala común, cuando oí algo poco común y me espanté.-Henry, la serpiente.-Miré las paredes aunque sabía que era tonto creer que de pronto vería a través de ellas._

_-Tranquila Kailen. Es tu imaginación.-Volteó buscando al resto del equipo, algunos se habían quedado protestando, vio a Clary y movió la mano para indicarle que ahí estábamos._

Había mucha gente amontonada en la entrada del castillo y no podía ver bien, aunque era un poco más alta para mi edad. No veía a mis amigos y todos comenzaron a apretarme, haciendo que me doliera la cabeza por la asfixia que sentía.

_-Alcancemos a Clary.-me tomó por la muñeca para no perderme entre tanta gente y fuimos hasta ella.-Qué relajo ¿verdad?-le dijo una vez que llegamos._

Cuando decidí irme a mi Casa, una voz detrás de mí me asustó y brinqué.- ¿Qué ra...? Son ustedes. Los estaba buscando.

_-¿Sabes qué pasó?-le preguntó dejándonos guiar por el río de gente._

- Aún no lo sé, Nick fue a averiguar -miré a Kailen.- Creí que ustedes ya lo sabrían.

_-Solo nos dijeron que se cancelaba el juego y que teníamos que volver a nuestras casas. No nos dieron más detalles.- dijo Henry, volviendo a tomar mi muñeca porque me distraje._

_-La serpiente...-susurré._

- ¿La serpiente? ¿Qué serpiente, Kailen? -estaba tan distraída buscando a mi primo que no le presté mucha atención, al final lo localicé y brinqué para que me viera.- ¡Nick!

_-El basilisco...-susurré. Henry me vió.- Sí, lo leí de ti._

La miré de inmediato y después a Henry.- El que sabe guardar bien las cosas. Espero que no haya atacado otra vez...

- Malas noticias, Clary -dijo Nick al llegar con nosotros.- Hubo otro ataque doble.

_-Y en pleno día... los padres se pondrán como locos...-ya casi llegábamos al punto donde se separaban nuestros caminos._

_-¿Sabes quienes fueron las víctimas?-preguntó Henry._

_Sabía que no había alucinado, lo que escuché era el basilisco. _

- Dos chicas, una de Gryffindor y la prefecta de Ravenclaw. Sólo fueron petrificadas, aún no muere nadie.

_-Aún.-dije, esa palabra sonaba mal, llegamos al punto de separación._

- Váyanse con cuidado, por favor -miré a Nick.- ¿Y si los acompañas?

_-Iremos siguiendo a nuestros prefectos, no te preocupes Clary.- le dijo Henry con una sonrisa.-Cuidense, nos vemos. Vamos Kailen._

_-Nos vemos luego.-seguí a Henry y retomamos el camino a nuestra sala común._

- Está bien. Hasta luego -Nick me agarró del brazo bueno y nos fuimos a paso fuerte para llegar antes que los demás.- ¿No deberías guiar al resto de los estudiantes?

- La prefecta se está encargando de eso.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos decirle a los profesores sobre el basilisco? -pregunté angustiada.

- Ya te dije, nos tomaran por locos -entramos.

_Las reglas sobre el regresar a nuestra casa a cierta hora se volvieron más estrictas. Nos indicaron que no estuviéramos solos en los pasillos y que si no estábamos en clase permaneciéramos en nuestras casas de preferencia. Algunos chicos regresaron con sus familias, pocos permanecimos allí. Usábamos las salas de estudio para poder reunirnos con nuestros amigos un rato._

A pesar de que Nick era prefecto, no podíamos deshacernos de la presencia del profesor que nos guiaba a nuestras clases. Cuando el profesor Snape nos dio el aviso de las nuevas normas, mi primo trató de convencerle para que los prefectos y delegados pudieran hacer ese trabajo, pero le dijo que era imposible, y ahora aún más con la agresión a la prefecta. Una mañana en el Gran Comedor, Mathie llegó a la mesa con una carta en el pico.

_La mamá de Henry estaba preocupada y le había planteado que se regresara a su casa pero él había respondido que no. Le había contado un poco de lo que ocurría a mi hermano y él solo me dijo que tratara de llegar al verano, era su manera de decir que me cuidara. Muchos comenzaban a sentirse paranóicos y asustados, así que la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía en mis propios pensamientos, sino ellos me lo contagiaban._

Miré extrañada a mi lechuza, tomé la carta y se fue volando. Dejé de desayunar y examiné la carta aún más sorprendida.

- ¿Quién es? -preguntó Nick mientras se metía un buen pedazo de huevo con tocino.

- Es de la abuela -se atragantó con la comida y le golpeé la espalda. Tomó un gran trago de jugo.- Ella casi nunca nos escribe.

-Exacto -dijo mi primo al ver bien la carta.- Debe ser algo urgente. Ábrela.

_Corría el rumor de que iban a cerrar Hogwarts, pero no lo creíamos posible ya que éramos muchos los estudiantes que aún permanecíamos ahí. Pero el hecho de que hubiese una criatura peligrosa rondando por ahí poniéndonos en peligro a todos era una luz roja que nadie olvidaba._

Hice lo que me dijo y empezamos a leerla. A los pocos segundos, la cerré y la guardé en mi bolsa. Nos miramos.- Deberíamos mostrársela a Kailen y Henry después -él asintió y se terminó su jugo.

_Un día terminadas las clases, fuimos a una sala de estudio a hacer tarea donde nos encontramos con Nick y Clary._

Nos sentamos los cuatro juntos en una mesa apartada para tener privacidad.- Chicos, tengo algo que mostrarles -susurré mientras buscaba la carta en la bolsa.

_Henry y yo miramos con curiosidad queriendo saber qué nos iba a mostrar. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos nada nuevo mas que ese ligero estrés externo constante._

Saqué la carta y les enseñé. Nick miraba alrededor para evitar que alguien nos escuchara.- Mi abuela nos escribió para darnos información nueva sobre la Cámara de los Secretos.


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15

_Henry la tomó y la comenzó a leer.-¿Qué dice?-pregunté sin esperar a que fuera mi turno de leer._

- El hermano menor de mi abuela estaba en Hogwarts cuando abrieron la cámara por primera vez, hace 50 años. Al final, el basilisco mató a una chica y dice que el culpable fue expulsado. Pero es demasiado absurdo creer lo último -le dije a Kailen esperando a que Henry terminara de leer.

_Henry terminó y me la dió.-Si alguien pudo abrirla alguien podría haberla abierto ahora, aún cuando hubieran realmente expulsado al culpable._

_-Podría ser un familiar del culpable pasado o alguien que esté relacionado de alguna manera.-dije mientras leía._

Negué con la cabeza y miré a Nick, él asintió.- Nuestro tío abuelo era tímido, lo que le daba la ventaja de ver y escuchar cosas. Alguna vez me contó que el chico expulsado fue injustamente castigado, él no había abierto la cámara.

_Terminé de leer la carta y se la devolví.-De todos modos no podríamos pensar que el responsable de antes es el de ahora ¿no? Porque si eso fue hace tanto y el que la abrió fuese la misma persona entonces solo se me ocurre que es un profesor el responsable. En todo caso puede ser un familiar o alguien influenciado por esa persona ¿no? aunque sea en ideas y haya encontrado su propia manera de abrir la cámara._

- ¿Cómo el profesor Quirrell con la piedra el año pasado? No creo -dije mirando a Nick, él tenía el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué crees tú? Lo conociste mejor.

- Porque tú te la pasaste en cam... Olvídalo -me puso una mano sobre la cabeza.- Estoy tratando de recordar todo lo que me dijo sobre eso.

_Me le quedé viendo, resistiendo la tentación de ayudarle a recordar o ver lo que iba recordando. _

- Él solía platicar conmigo porque solo faltaban 2 años para que entrara a Hogwarts y me contaba sus experiencias aquí... -entrecerró los ojos.- Y una vez mencionó a un tal... ¿Ryddle? -abrió mucho los ojos y me miró.- Sí, Tom Ryddle.

_-¿Tom Ryddle? No me suena su nombre.-miré a Henry, se encogió de hombros._

- Tampoco a mí -sostuve su mirada.- ¿Recuerdas algo más?

- Sólo me dijo que él fue quien descubrió al supuesto culpable, pero que era un chico intimidante.

_-Tu abuelo creía que él fue el culpable ¿no?-al final no aguanté la tentación de recibir información._

- Eso parece -le sonrió.- Él conocía a Hagrid y sabía que no podía ser el culpable. Que Tom había creado una buena coartada.

_-Creer que Hagrid causaría algo malo es tonto. Será grandote y todo pero no es nada malo.- recargué mi mejilla en mi mano._

_-Ese chico Ryddle debía tener buena reputación para que le creyeran.-dijo Henry._

- El abuelo G siempre fue amigo de Hagrid, compartían su pasión por las criaturas mágicas.

- Ah, es genética -susurré pensando en la nuestra también.

- Es probable, Henry. Porque decía que agradaba a todo mundo pero él siempre sentía escalofrío al verlo. Una vez dijo que estaba aliviado de no haber estado en el mismo año que él para no compartir dormitorio.

_Suspiré. Eso no era útil para saber quién podía ser el responsable ahora. Me recargué en la mesa, me distraje oyendo las conversaciones de otros._

_-Igual y el de ahora puede tener el mismo perfil.-dijo mi amigo._

- Seguramente -contestó Nick.

- ¿No sería bueno buscar la cámara? -Nick me miró.- ¿Qué? Ya sé que odias que hagamos cosas contra las reglas, pero no te hagas, que tú no las hecho varias veces. Y no es tan mala idea... o averiguar quién es el "heredero de Slytherin". No sé tú, pero yo no quiero que cierren el colegio.

_-Sería sencillo... tendríamos que seguir el rastro del basilisco si hay otro ataque...-me dio escalofrío, la idea de seguir a una serpiente gigante que petrificaba no sonaba nada bien._

- Quisiera pensar que no volverá a atacar... pero si mató a alguien hace 50 años, ¿por qué no lo haría en este tiempo?

- No vamos a seguir nada. No nos podremos en riesgo, ¿entiendes? -casi gritó.

_Nos miraron algunas personas, puse una mano sobre la suya para llamar su atención.- Tranquilo Nick, son sólo ideas.- un profesor nos miró, pero pronto todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo, quité la mano._

- ¿Y vamos a dejar que ataque más personas? -le susurré a Nick fingiendo leer un libro.

- No, Clary. Ya casi tenemos el verano encima. Deja a los profesores que se encarguen de eso -bufé en respuesta.

_Reí quedito, acababa de oír algo interesante, pasé la hoja de mi libro y tomé una nota.- Alguien más piensa lo mismo que nosotros de todos modos.- los profesores indicaron que era hora de volver a nuestras casas, guardé mis cosas.- Las cosas en algún momento estarán mejor..._

- Eso espero -metí todo bruscamente a la bolsa y me la acomodé. Nick me miró.

- No te enojes... -me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

_Le di mi mochila a Henry para que la cargara, en mis brazos llevaba más libros."Tranquila Clary, algo se hará en algún momento y todo estará más tranquilo. Además si preocupas a Nick no nos va a dejar seguir investigando más, creo." pensé en pársel y me aseguré que lo recibiera.-Vamos Henry, antes que se amontone la gente._

_-Ya se amontonó.- se colgó las dos mochilas._

_Él se preocupa porque quiere. Además, si es un basilisco, podemos dominarlo. Pero es un paranoico. _Y sí, había mucha gente.

- Deberías ayudarle a Kailen con algunos libros -le dije a Nick.

_Está preocupado porque le importas.-Puedo yo con ellos.-Los acomodé bien en mis brazos._

_Ya lo sé, pero a veces parece más mi padre que mi primo._- No hay problema, ¿verdad, Nick? -él asintió y tomó algunos que Kailen cargaba.- Ves.

_-Ok ok. Gracias Nick.-caminamos siguiendo a la multitud, íbamos casi al último. Igual es lindo que se preocupe tanto por ti._

_También se preocupa por ti, Kailen. _Y sonreí.- ¿Por qué sonríes? -preguntó Nick levantando una ceja.

_Me sonrojé un poco. Pero más por ti, por nosotros no más de amigos._

_-Seguramente se están secreteando en su idioma. Ya se sienten mucho ¿no?- dijo Henry picando mi hombro, le enseñé la lengua._

_Ay, Kailen. Sí, amigos. _Me reí en voz alta y cubrí mi boca con la mano buena.- Cállate, Stuart.

_-¿Por qué te ries? Así es ¿no? - miré a otro lado. Henry sonrió._

- No sé nada -y me seguí riendo mirando a Nick y a Kailen de vez en cuando.

_-Ahora me dices o lo busco yo misma.- la miré, pero a la vez no quería saber, supuse que solo estaría molestando._

_-Chismosa._

_-Chismoso._

- Busca todo lo que quieras, pero mi mente no es la indicada -seguí riendo.- Los dos son chismosos.

_-Pues... no voy a buscar en la suya, tú fuiste la que lo dijo, además no sabría qué buscar.-miré a Nick por unos segundos y luego desvié la mirada._

- Ok, no busques. Quédate con la duda -me doblé de la risa. _Algún día lo sabrás. _

_-Creo que solo me estás molestando._

_-Creo que yo sé de qué habla Clary.-sonrió, lo miré.-No te diré pequeña Kailen.- miré a otro lado._

- Puede que te esté molestando... puede que no -miré a Henry.- Si sabes, lo sabrá pronto. No sabes guardar bien las cosas en tu cabeza.

_-Es que antes se la pasaba ahí todo el tiempo, ahorita ya anda practicando otra cosa o practica sola. Creo que ya no necesita mi ayuda._

_-Estás celoso porque ya no eres la única persona con la que practico algo.-sonreí, me picó una mejilla._

_-¿Celoso? Ya duermo más porque no andas dando lata._

- Celoso -continué con mi risa.- Algún día tenía que deshacernos de nosotros.

_-Aún practico con ustedes... solo que no se dan cuenta.- sonreí._

- Ya ves, no tienes de qué ponerte celoso -aguanté la risa lo mejor que pude.- Nick, ¿por qué tan serio?

_-No estoy celoso, si estuviera celoso daría igual tengo a Kailen todo el día para molestarla ¿verdad?- me abrazó con un brazo y con el otro me despeinó._

_-¡Oye!-rió._

- No estoy serio, sólo observo el espectáculo -dijo con media sonrisa.

- Es cierto, tienes todo el día -se me salió una risita.

_-Solo por eso hoy no te dejaré dormir.-dije mientras acomodaba un libro que se me estaba resbalando._

_-No pienso quedarme toda la noche en los sillones, así que no te haré caso a lo que me digas.-se estiró.- Me iré a hacer tarea al dormitorio desde que lleguemos._

Nick borró la sonrisa de su rostro y miró hacia los libros que cargaba, como interesado en leer los títulos.

- No sé ustedes, pero los sillones de nuestra sala común son cómodos. No le veo lo malo.

_-También los nuestros son cómodos, pero ya hemos pasado muchas noches ahí. Entre que practicamos, hacemos tarea o jugamos ajedrez terminamos durmiendo en los sillones. En algún momento la espalda reclama por la cama._

_-No aguantas nada, hace semanas que no dormimos en los sillones.-bostecé._

- Bueno, eso es cierto... Nunca he dormido mucho tiempo en los sillones...

- Ya es hora de tomar nuestro camino, Clarissa -lo miré intrigada.- Llegamos a la división del camino.

_Acomodé los libros que estaba cargando.-Pon los otros libros encima de estos por favor.- dije con una sonrisa a Nick._

Los puso y se dio media vuelta.- Adiós.

Empecé a caminar tras él para que no me dejara sola.- ¡Hasta mañana! -y me solté a reír de nuevo mientras lo alcanzaba.

_-Henry, ¿dije algo rato? Siento que esa despedida fue rara.-comenté mientras seguíamos al resto de nuestros compañeros._

_-No le hagas caso señorita Kailen.- lo miré, me encogí de hombros. Tal como dijo se fue directamente a su dormitorio. Me fui al mío a pensar y leer._

- Ahora sí estás serio -le dije al entrar a la sala común.

- No estoy de humor -y se fue a su dormitorio. _¿No puede decir lo que le pasa y ya? _Me fui al mío también.

_Esa noche tuve sueños curiosos, el de las mujeres y soñé que ahora estaban ahí mis amigos. Soñé que Nick era profesor y que nos regalaba puntos, entonces llegaba Snape y nos bajaba el doble, así que entre todos le echamos montón y tras varios hechizos terminaba siendo un sapo verde que mi hermano metía en una pequeña jaula. Al otro día desperté de buen humor, había tenido varios sueños así los últimos días._

Al día siguiente Nick seguía de mal humor.- ¡¿Ahora qué?! -le pregunté al salir para ir al Gran Comedor junto con otros chicos. Él negó con la cabeza y no quiso decirme nada.

_En el gran comedor Henry se había puesto a platicar con otros chicos. Me sentí tentada a sentarme en la mesa de Slytherin con Nick y Clary pero creí que no era muy buena idea. _

- Siento algo pesado a mi alrededor... -miré a Nick.- ¿Podría desayunar cómoda?

- No te estoy agarrando las manos, ¿o sí? -bebió jugo.

- Me molesta que estés molesto.

- Y a mí me molesta más que te moleste porque yo estoy molesto.

_-Pues a mí me molesta que estén molestos.- dije con una sonrisa detrás de ellos. Me había aburrido y fui a saludarlos.- No es cierto._

- Adiós -Nick se levantó y se fue.

- Despertó así esta mañana -suspiré.- Siéntate.

_Fruncí el ceño.-¿No está huyendo por alguna otra razón verdad?-me senté sin prestar atención a algunas miradas de chicos de Slyhterin, tomé un panqué y lo mordí viendo a Nick irse._

- Supongo que no... Ya no lo sé -mordí una tostada.- Y me dice dramática.

_-Tal vez es de familia.- reí, comí el panqué._

Me reí.- Sí, es posible. ¿Por qué no estás con Henry?

_-Me aburrí, está entretenido hablando con sus amigos.-tomé un pastelillo._

- ¿Qué les sucede a los chicos últimamente? -suspiré y reí.- ¿Es la proximidad del verano?

_Me encogí de hombros.-Pero bueno, supongo que está bien que se junte con sus amigos. Se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo._

- Bueno, tienes razón -le sonreí.- Por lo menos nos tenemos una a la otra.

_Asentí y sonreí.- Igual creo que Henry tiene razón y debería ser un poco más sociable.-comí otro pastelillo.-Pero no le encuentro caso._

- ¿Para que termines como yo? -señalé a Vi a varios metros de ahí.- Tengo al dormitorio entero en contra aunque siga mal con Collins.

_-Ya se les pasará, de hecho Vi quiere hablarte pero su orgullo no la deja._

- ¿Sugieres que yo le hable primero? -la miré.

_-No sugiero nada, solo digo lo que oí.-tomé jugo de calabaza._

- Pero... ¿tú crees que debería hablar con ella? -terminé mi desayuno.- También tengo orgullo, pero me da un poco de lástima porque sé que está herida por Collins.

_-Sentir lástima no es bueno. Si le hablas mejor hazlo porque te preocupe y no por sentir lástima. Si no espera a que ella te hable. Eso pienso._

- Ya lo sé, tal vez me expresé mal y si me preocupa un poco, pero yo se lo advertí...

_-Pues no pierdes nada con hablarle.-comí un último pastelillo._

- ¿Me acompañas? -le sonreí.

_La vi con una mirada que tenía un "en serio?" y a la vez "no quiero". Saqué una galleta de mi mochila y la mordí._

- Vamos, igual y terminan haciendo una tregua-me reí.- Porque una amistad... lo dudo mucho.

_-Es que ella es de ese tipo de personas que veo y me dan ganas de pelearme con ella. Pero te acompaño, aunque yo creo que se va a sentir incómoda de que yo esté ahí._

Dudé un momento.- Trataré de que no haya pleito entre ustedes. Gracias -me levanté para caminar hacia donde estaba Vi con otra chica de mi dormitorio.

_Miré como fue con Vi y entonces me di cuenta de que era una chica de Hufflepuff sentada sola en la mesa de Slytherin. Así que me levanté y regresé a mi mesa, esperando a que Henry se desocupara._

Aunque me daba un poco de miedo hablar con Vi, sobre todo con Millicent frente a nosotros, decidí que ya era hora de arreglar aquel asunto. Creí que iba a ser difícil, pero no. Vi me dijo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, que se arrepentía de no haberme hecho caso sobre Collins. No me sorprendió hasta que dijo que quería pedirles una disculpa a mis amigos.

- ¿Que tú quieres qué?

_Un grupo de chicos que iban hacia la biblioteca se reunió, con eso de que ahora no se debía andar solo por los pasillos, había que esperar a que varios fueran a ir para que los profesores los dejaran andar tranquilamente. Ya que mis dos amigos estaban ocupados me uní al grupo. Ya había acabado la tarea de ese fin de semana pero leer un poco no caía mal._

- Quiero disculparme con tus amigos. Sé que me porte mal con ellos porque...

- Sí, porque no son sangre pura, lo sé.

- Bueno, sí. Pero ahora sé que eso no importa. Así que me quiero disculpar.

- ¿En este momento? -miré a mi alrededor para buscarlos.- Porque creo que no están aquí...

_Henry se quedó buen rato platicando con sus amigos. Cuando entré a la biblioteca vi a Nick y me senté frente a él._

_-Hola._

Nick leía un libro sobre criaturas mágicas y estaba tan inmerso en la lectura que, cuando Kailen lo saludó, brincó de sorpresa. La miró por un momento y siguió leyendo.- Hola.

_-¿Cómo estás?-saqué un libro de mi mochila, un libro muggle que había traído conmigo de mi casa._

- No te preocupes, puede ser después -dijo Vi y sonrió.- Iremos a hacer deberes, ¿vienes? -asentí al verme sola.

- Bien -dijo Nick sin despegar la vista de su libro y cambió de página.

_-¿Qué lees?-abrí mi libro y lo vi._

- Criaturas mágicas -pasó otra hoja.

- Está bien, voy con ustedes -tomé mis cosas y me junté a las demás.

_-Oh ¿por qué tan serio?- agarré el separador de mi libro._

- Estoy leyendo -contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

_-¿Te estoy dando lata?- comencé a leer._

- Supongo que no -anotó algo en un pedazo de pergamino y siguió leyendo.

_-¿Algo te está molestando?-cambié de página._

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme algo? -remojó la pluma en tinta y escribió otra línea.

_-¿Por qué te fuiste en el desayuno cuando yo llegué?_

- Tenía deberes por terminar -pasó dos hojas más.

_-¿Y por eso ni hola dices? -cambié de página y aparté un poco de cabello de mi cara.-Creí que huías de nuevo por alguna razón._

- ¿Huir de qué? -se concentró en terminar de escribir en su pergamino.

_-De mí.-seguí leyendo._

- ¿Por qué tendría que huir de ti? -abrió otro libro.

_-No sé, pero ya lo has hecho antes. Además... mmm te pusiste serio ayer cuando tomamos caminos diferentes y ahorita estás igual._

- Estamos cerca de los finales -hojeó el libro y frunció el ceño.- Y tengo deberes atrasados.

_-Está bien...-cambié de página.-Aunque no sé por qué no te creo del todo...-susurré.-"Conozco un planeta en el que vive un señor muy colorado..."_

- ¡Ah! -anotó más en lo que le quedaba de pergamino.- Olvidaba que lees mentes.

_-No estoy leyendo tu mente.-sonreí ante algo que había leído y cambié la página._

- Ah... -terminó de escribir en el pergamino, cerró el libro, tomó sus cosas y se levantó.- Hasta luego.

_Fruncí el ceño.- Sí, el dramatismo es de familia.-apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano._

Nícolas fingió que no la escuchaba y siguió su camino. Al entrar con las chicas de mi Casa, lo vi con intención de salir de la biblioteca.

- Se supone que no debes andar solo -le dije.

- No quería estar aquí, pero ya que llegaste, me quedo contigo -sonrió.

- Te pasa algo, no lo escondas detrás de esa sonrisa.

- No es nada.

- Sí, claro -levanté una ceja.- Acompáñanos pues.

_Me molestó que se portara así, no sabía porqué pero así fue. Así que hice un avión de papel con el fin de hechizarlo y que estuviera todo el día persiguiendolo, estrellándose de vez en cuando contra él, se lo lancé pero antes de decir algún hechizo me arrepentí. Cuando el avión se estrelló regresé a mi lugar sin mirarlo.-Impulsiva...-me escondí tras mi libro, lo cual no era buena idea porque era muy chico._

Nick miró de donde provenía lo que lo había golpeado pero permaneció con su cara de "aquí no pasa nada" y siguió platicando con mis compañeras. Yo solté una risita pero no me dijo nada.

- No entiendo lo que te hizo -susurré.

- Es porque no prestas atención -me contestó en un susurro sin dejar de escuchar a las demás.

_Ahora estaba algo parecido a fastidiada, me fui al rincón de siempre y me senté a leer. _

- Pues si me explicas, entendería -le dije haciendo que volteara a verme.

- No entenderías porque eres muy pequeña... -se levantó.- Y si lograras recordar, estarías igual que yo -se fue.

_Trataba de averiguar porqué estaba sí pero no recordaba nada que lo explicara. Henry entró a la biblioteca, vio a Clary y fue a saludarla. No sabía que los dos estaban ahí así que seguí leyendo. Había visto a Clary pero estaba con sus otras amigas así que no me dieron muchas ganas de acercarme._

- Extrañamente me alegra que hayas llegado -le dije a Henry y le señalé la silla donde había estado Nick.- Siéntate.

_-¿Por qué te alegra verme?-le preguntó mientras se sentaba donde le había indicado._

- Quiero preguntarte algo -noté que las chicas estaban distraídas con un libro.- No sé si has notado que Nick está molesto desde ayer...

_-No, no realmente. No lo noté ayer y hoy no lo he visto. ¿Se molestó contigo?_

- No, conmigo no -bufé.- Parece que con Kailen, pero no entiendo porqué. Le pregunté y me dijo que era muy pequeña y que nunca ponía atención, que si lo supiera, estaría igual que él.

_-Mmm no se me ocurre. No los hemos dejado solos ¿o si? Igual y se pelearon ellos nada más.-sacó un libro.-Aunque ella me hubiese contado._

- Ella no tiene ni idea, por eso me desespera. ¿Por qué no es claro y ya? ¿Qué le cuesta decir por qué está enojado? -miré a la lejanía.

_-Podemos aplicar de nuevo la estrategia del vagón pero en un salón.-opinó no muy convencido._

- No, lo veo diferente -miré su libro.- Recibiría un buen castigo si hago eso de nuevo.

_-Podemos hacer que ella note que él está molesto y si le damos lata puede que vaya a averiguarlo sola. O podemos buscar como hacerlo confesar qué tiene._

- Ella seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que está enojado, porque no la saludó en el desayuno -miré hacia arriba.- Hacerlo confesar será muy difícil...

_-¿Si lo atascamos de preguntas no coopera?_

- No. Sabe repelerlas o simplemente huye -suspiré.- Creo que me quedaré con la duda, pero siento que es algo referido a lo que siente por ella.

_-Mmm... ¿le habrá molestado que dije que la tenía para mí todo el día? bueno, conmigo. -se estiró.- Es algo divertido._


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16

_Aunque intentaba concentrarme en mi libro por alguna razón no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de Nick. Así que lo localicé en una sala de estudio cercana y en cuanto vi que un grupito de estudiantes se dirigían allá me les uní, de nuevo me senté frente a él._

- A lo mejor... -lo pensé por un momento.- Sí, es posible. Pero si él no le dice nada, ¿cómo la va a tener para él solo?

- Pff... -Nick se tapó el rostro con el libro al ver llegar a Kailen.

_-¿Y si le decimos a ella?_

_Le bajé el libro y lo miré.- Si algo te molesta solo dilo, es mejor a estar con esa fastidiosa pregunta de "¿porqué se molestó Nick conmigo?". Ya nos encerraron en un vagón, me evitaste por lo del castigo y todo eso. ¿De nuevo va a ser lo mismo?_

- ¿No lo has notado? -lo miré.- ¡Se lo hemos insinuado miles de veces!

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te diga porque estoy enojado? -se rió.

_-Exacto, pero no se lo hemos dicho directamente. Podríamos decirle "Kailen, le gustas a Nick"_

_Me crucé de brazos y me le quedé viendo, esperando a que dejara de reír. Me estaba molestando más._

- ¿Y que Nick me corté la cabeza después? -reí.- No, gracias. Además, eso le toca a él. Tiene que decirle por su propia boca y no por la nuestra.

- No estoy molesto contigo exactamente, sólo pienso que a veces tienes actitudes inapropiadas para tu edad -se dejó de reír y puso una expresión seria.

_-Entonces así pasarán varias "escenas".-bostezó._

_-¿Qué actitudes inapropiadas?_

- Eso parece, aunque no sé qué está esperando Nick -me contagió su bostezo.- Sólo le queda un año aquí y si le gusta de verdad, era para que ya lo hubiera escupido.

- Dormir en la sala común es una de ellas, sólo provocas que tu cuerpo no descanse bien para las clases y después caes a la enfermería. Tu deber es dormir en tu habitación.

_-Ya te lo había dicho. Muchos hombres tememos declararnos y no ser correspondidos.-le dijo mirándola._

_Ahora yo reí.-Nick, soy una niña todavía, aún tengo tiempo para hacer niñerías. El dormir donde sea, brincar desde donde quiera, colgarme de los árboles es algo que puedo hacer aún sin que me digan nada. En unos años hasta yo estaré de acuerdo que no es apropiado. Si llego a la enfermería es porque me he esforzado practicando y la razón por la cuál lo hago, además de dejar de oír a todos, es porque no creo que sea adecuado estar escuchando a mis amigos todo el tiempo. -Vi a un grupito que al parecer se dirigía a la sala común.- Si te enojan esas pequeñas cosas ¿qué dirías de otras cosas de mí que realmente pueden ser malas? -me fui a juntar con ellos._

Nick la vio irse y no pudo evitar sonreír. _Si supieras, querida Kailen..._

Negué con la cabeza.- Pero no es como para que se acabe el mundo si no te corresponden, ¿o sí? En este caso, sabemos que sí hay interés... pero las dos partes no lo saben.

_-Ya se darán cuenta-dijo Henry._

- Pues espero que no se tarden tanto -bufé.- Porque si eso pasa, no entenderé cómo puede soportar sin decirle nada. Yo ya lo habría hecho.

_Henry no dijo nada y comenzó a tomar notas del libro frente a él._

Como él ya respondió también me puse a hacer tarea, pensando en si realmente a Nick le gustaba Kailen y viceversa. Tal vez mi primo no estaba enamorada de ella tanto como yo creía... o estaba esperando a decirselo el último año.

_Pasé el resto del día en mi dormitorio, practicando sola algunos hechizos que había leído y también leyendo mi libro, pensando de vez en cuando. Henry estuvo haciendo tareas con ella y regresó a la sala común hasta después de la cena._

Los días siguientes Nick estuvo como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque no quise preguntarle que le había hecho cambiar de opinión o por qué estaba enojado, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber la respuesta. En ese tiempo, no hubo otro ataque así que pensé que el basilisco ya se había "ido" a otro lugar. Un día cuando me estaba con mis amigos, le pregunté a Kailen como iban las mandrágoras, pues recordaba que ella estaba ayudándole a la profesora Sprout por el castigo de aquella vez.

_-Es interesante, la profesora Sprout me ha enseñado mucho de herbología mientras le ayudo. Las mandrágoras ya están maduras y ya casi está listo todo.-tomé unas notas.- La profesora cree que pronto podrán despetrificar a los chicos._

- Es una buena noticia entre tantas malas -susurré.

- ¿Los exámenes son mala noticia? -sonrió Nick.

- Sí, pero más que no estén Hagrid ni el profesor Dumbledore -entrecerré los ojos.- Por algo odio a tu tonto buscador.

_-Ya volverán ¿no? No creo que puedan sacar al profesor Dumbledore tan fácilmente y él aboga por Hagrid ¿no?_

_-Sí, ya volverá.-dijo Henry con un bostezo._

- Pues sí, pero el padre de ese mocoso se mete en todo -moví los dedos ya cansados de tanto escribir.

- Ya conoces a su familia, no te quejes -dijo Nick.

_-Un día le lanzaré una bludger con dedicatoria a Clarissa.- Dijo Henry tras recostarse en la mesa._

- Por favor, te lo agradeceré mucho -seguí escribiendo.

_Henry se quedó dormido. Reí.- Sería gracioso que empiece a roncar._

- Si ronca, nos podemos burlar de él y hacer su vida miserable lo que resta de clases -sonreí maliciosamente mientras lo veía dormir.

- ¿Harías eso? -preguntó Nick mientras abría un libro.

- ¿Por qué no? Sería divertido -entonces recordé algo y miré a Kailen.- Puedes ver qué está soñando, ¿no?

_Asentí.-¿Echo un vistazo?-sonreí y cerré mi libro._

- ¡Claro! -también cerré mi libro. Nick nos miró y soltó una risita pero siguió con su tarea.

_Me le quedé viendo, tratando de ver que soñaba.- Sueña que está en... creo que es el parque de su casa, está con sus amigos de ahí de la cuadra, nos está soñando también._

Sonreí.- ¿Qué más? Tienes que soñar algo vergonzoso y usarlo en su contra...

_Reí.-Soñó que jugábamos futbol y Nick rompió la ventana de una de las casas. Nos acercamos a recuperar el balón ¿quién crees que salió de la casa?_

Nick se rió.- El que rompe ventanas... ¿quién?

_-Hannah.-reí.-Luego todos corrimos y entramos a la casa de Henry y ahora sueña con la torre de astronomía... ¿qué hace haciendo tarea de transformaciones en la torre de astronomía?_

Mi primo y yo nos empezamos a reír.- ¿Qué? ¿Tanto miedo le tiene? -lo miré pensando en lo fácil que nos estábamos burlando de él sin que se diera cuenta.- Seguro huye de ella o está presionado por los exámenes...

_-Yo creo que ambas. Soñó dos de las materias que más le cuestan trabajo y Hannah lo ha estado molestando cuando entramos a la sala común. Sobre todo porque hay otra chica que anda tras él._

- ¡Guau! No pierde el tiempo, ¿verdad? -seguí riéndome.- Tengo algo de que burlarme ya... ¿Qué más sueña?

_-No puedo decirte.- saqué un dulce y me lo llevé a la boca.- Ahora sí, sueña con el lago, el día que se congeló._

- ¡Espera! -levanté mi mano buena.- ¿Por qué no puedes decirme?

_-Porque no. Es secreto.- sonreí y me estiré._

- Genial... -lo miré con coraje y le di un zape de coraje.- ¡Despierta! Aún quedan deberes por hacer.

_-¡Espera! No era nada malo...- vi como Henry se despertaba sorprendido y se sobaba la cabeza._

_-Con cariño ¿no?-la miró feo y se volvió a recostar._

- Flojo -abrí mi libro de nuevo y continué haciendo mi tarea.

_-Llevo noches sin dormir, solo estudiando, no soy flojo.-bostezó e intentó volver a dormir._

- Pff... -_como si fueras el único así. _Saqué pergamino y tinta para empezar con la siguiente tarea. Nick soltó una risita y también lo miré con furia.

_-No te enojes Clary.-abrí mi libro.- Él ya ni se acuerda que soñó._

_-¿Me estabas espiando?-me miró Henry con el ceño fruncido._

No dije nada, seguí leyendo y escribiendo en mi pergamino. Nick asintió y me señaló.

_-Y a cambio me pegas. Ponte a estudiar tú Clarissa.- se recargó de nuevo, aunque ya se le había espantado el sueño._

Di vuelta a la página y remojé mi pluma en tinta. No lo miré y mi primo no dejó de reír.

_Comí otro dulce y empecé a leer. Un pequeño ronquido se escuchó de pronto y no pude evitar reir._

Quise reírme pero me aguanté. _Entonces sí roncas, Stuart. _De repente, alguien gritó mi nombre, volteé y era Vi. Me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Me levanté y fui con ella. Nick me vio como me iba y después miró a Kailen.- ¿Qué soñó Henry que no quisiste decirle?

_-Que estaban ellos dos solos bajo el árbol de siempre y le regalaba una rosa pero apenas duró unos segundos de todos modos.-moví un poco a Henry para que dejara de roncar._

- Lástima... creí que había sido algo más emocionante -se quedó callado al verme regresar.

- Dice Vi que si puede hablar contigo y el señor ronquidos ahorita -la miré.

_-Bueno.- evité hacer alguna mueca. Desperté a Henry._

_-¿Ahora qué?- estaba enojado de que no lo dejábamos dormir, me dio risa._

Retomé mi libro y señalé atrás de mí.- Vi quiere disculparse con ustedes.

_-Pues que venga.-se recostó de nuevo, le pegué con mi libro.-¡Oye!_

_-No seas niña, está bien delgadito._

- ¡Qué caballero! -me levanté dejando el libro en la mesa y fui con Vi. Nick parecía muy alegre ese día, no dejaba de reírse o sonreír.

_Me levanté y obligué a Henry a levantarse, me lo llevé jalándolo de una mano hasta donde estaban._

Me puse a un lado de Vi cuando ellos llegaron.- Seguro estaban ocupados, pero quería hablar con ustedes -dijo mientras se agarraba las manos y agachaba la mirada.

- Tranquila, no muerden.

_-Kailen sí muerde.- dijo Henry con una sonrisa, lo mordí.- Au._

_-Solo lo muerdo a él. Somos todos oídos._

Soltó una pequeña risita y le puse mi mano buena sobre su hombro.- Sé que los he tratado muy mal y me dejado llevar por cosas superficiales... Así que les ofrezco una disculpa por mi pésimo comportamiento hacia ustedes -le sonreí.

_-Descuida Violette, no pasa nada.-le sonrió._

_-Vale.- respondí con una sonrisa._

- Muchas gracias -suspiró y sonrió, volvió al espíritu alegre que tenía antes.- Clarissa tiene suerte al tener a unos amigos tan buenos como ustedes.

- No lo creas tanto, Vi -susurré.

_-Que linda Clary.-Henry había alcanzado a oír.- Iremos a estudiar otro rato, por si nos quieren alcanzar.- Caminó de regreso._

_-Va a ir a dormir seguramente.-comenté._

- Y me dice a mí que estudie -bufé y miré a Vi.- Me alegra que hayas cambiado.

- Sí, a mí también me alegra un poco. Fui una tonta.

- Ya no te preocupes. Todo bien -le guiñé un ojo y la despedí con la mano buena. Regresé a la mesa.

_-Clary.-retomé mi lectura.-¿Ahora Violeta...Violette, se va a juntar con nosotros?_

- Si quieren, puedo invitarla de vez en cuando -abrí el libro de nuevo con un poco de dificultad esta vez.- Pero si les incomoda, procuraré hablar con ella en algún otro lugar.

_-No te preocupes por eso. Solo preguntaba.-terminé de leer el libro.- Bien... fuera lectura muggle, de vuelta a estudiar.-le quité el libro que antes estaba leyendo a Henry, quien de nuevo dormía._

- Entonces la invitaré un par de veces -sonreí para mí.- Por lo menos ahora una parte de mis problemas está resuelto.

_Cerré el libro y me recosté sobre él. Ya se me había pegado el sueño.-No quiero estudiar..._

- No estudies -Nick y yo seguimos con nuestros deberes. Ahora tenía energía renovada, ya no tenía que huir temprano del dormitorio ni quedarme hasta tarde en la sala común con un dolor de espalda que no dejaba dormir.

_-Al rato me sentiré culpable si no lo hago...-empezó a darme sueño, bostecé._

- Es evidente que tienes sueño -terminé de escribir en el pergamino y saqué otro pedazo junto con otro libro. Nick no nos prestaba atención.

_-No he dormido tampoco... pero por estar practicando otras cosas.-bostecé.- Además tengo un pequeño proyecto en el que me entretengo mucho.- cerré los ojos._

- Duerme, ya tendrás tiempo -me quité el cabestrillo y me estiré. Todos mis huesos tronaron y me reí.- Música -Nick también rió y meneó la cabeza.

_Reí un poco bajo, estaba más dormida que despierta.-Música... sí... podría intentar que haga música...- bostecé._

- Se ven curiosos dormidos... como dos cachorritos de lobo -le dije a Nick al ponerme el cabestrillo de nuevo. Él miró y asintió.

_Ahora los dos estábamos bien dormidos, Henry comenzó a roncar y yo reí dormida. Volví a tener el sueño de las dos mujeres, dormí con expresión algo seria._

- Sólo falta que alguno tenga pesadillas como yo hace unas semanas -en ese momento derramé un poco de tinta sobre mi brazo.- ¡Rayos! Tendré que ir a limpiarlo. Ya vuelvo.

- No puedes salir sola -me dijo Nick quitando su vista del libro.

- Los baños no están muy lejos -me levanté.- Y no pienso despertar a Kailen.

_-Elian...-murmuré, hice un gesto y seguí durmiendo. Henry se despertó por un ronquido propio._

Yo ya había salido de la biblioteca cuando Nick escuchó que Kailen hablaba entre sueños. No quiso despertarla, no la notaba tan inquieta.

_-Ronco y nadie me despierta.- dijo Henry tras un bostezo- ¿Y tu prima?_

- No te despertamos porque Clarissa quiere usar eso en tu contra -dijo Nick y señaló la salida.- Fue a limpiarse una mancha de tinta.

_-Ya veo.- bostezó.- Bien, ahora si me pondré a estudiar._

Desperté, suspiré. -Agarré tu libro, toma.-se lo devolví y comencé a garabatear en un trozo de pergamino.

Los baños más cercanos eran los de Myrtle, así que entré y me puse a limpiar mi brazo en uno de los lavabos, deseando que ella no apareciera. Me lavé lo mejor que pude y mientras lo hacía, algo atrajo mi atención. En la llave del lavabo de mi lado derecho había un pequeño grabado que las demás no tenían. Una serpiente. Me sequé el brazo sonriendo. _Un buen detalle de algún alumno de la casa de Slytherin. _Salí para regresar a la biblioteca.

_Vi a Clary cuando volvió y regresé la mirada al chocolate que estaba comiendo. Henry estaba tomando notas y de vez en cuando se tallaba los ojos._

_-Creo que necesito lentes.- dijo con una mueca._

Me senté junto a Nick de nuevo y seguí con mis deberes.- Tal vez sea el sueño y no que necesites lentes -susurré más para mí.

_-No veo bien el pizarrón.-se frotó de nuevo los ojos._

- Siéntate más adelante en el salón -pasé la página del libro que traía.

_-Nos sentamos en la segunda fila generalmente.-replicó._

- Entonces sí necesitas lentes -noté que había derramado tinta también sobre un pedazo de pergamino, suspiré y saqué más de mi bolsa.

_-Me los haré en vacaciones.-tomó otro par de notas._

No contesté y me puse a escribir. Nick revisó su reloj y frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué pasa? -le pregunté cerrando mi libro.

- No ha sonado la campana... -de inmediato se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall pidiendo que todos los alumnos regresaran a sus salas comunes cuanto antes. Yo también frunci el ceño y lo miré.

_-Algo pasó.- dije mientras guardaba mis cosas._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-No sé, no me fijé. -me miró levantando una ceja.- No hay que leer mentes para saber que algo pasó. Ahorita les digo en el camino._

Todos tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de la biblioteca junto a los demás. Había muchos alumnos en los pasillos y se nos dificultaba avanzar.

_-Se llevó a alguien...-murmuré mientras caminábamos entre la gente._

_-¿A alguien?_

_-Una niña, creo. No sé bien._

- Esto está mal -miré a Nick.- Van a cerrar el colegio si no la encuentran, ¿verdad? -él no contestó.

_-La encontrarán...-dije tratando de darme ánimos a mí misma.-¿Verdad?_

- Esperemos que sí -contestó al fin Nick.

- Te dije, debimos buscar la cámara -se me quedó viendo.- Ya sé...

_No dije nada el resto del camino, miraba mis pies y pensaba. Cuando chocaba con alguien me fijaba en mi alrededor y de nuevo bajaba la mirada._

_-Y si... ¿quién desapareció es en realidad el heredero que se quedó en la cámara?_

- ¿Una niña? ¿El heredero? -lo pensé por un momento.- No sé, no me convence.

- A mí tampoco -dijo Nick.

_-¿Por qué no? Los malos no siempre son chicos ¿no? Y siendo sinceros... para hacer cosas malas tampoco importa la edad...- opiné._

Miré a Nick y ambos nos encogimos de hombros.- Pero ya nos informaran los profesores que se va a hacer -llegamos al punto donde nuestros caminos se separaban.- Nos veremos después.

_Asentí.-Nos vemos.- dijo Henry, caminó y lo seguí. Cuando el rumor se expandió una especie de tensión combinada con paranoia se instaló en varias personas._

A los pocos minutos que llegamos a nuestra sala común, el profesor Snape entró y nos confirmó la noticia. Una chica de Gryffindor había desaparecido y que nos mandarían a nuestras casas la mañana siguiente. Nick y yo nos miramos, no podía ser cierto.

_Se nos informó de la situación. Los rumores y la especie de histeria que habían crecieron otro poco. El hecho de que aquello hubiera sido tanto que nos mandarían a casa asustaban a muchos. Algunos comenzaron a empacar, felices de que no habrían exámenes. Otros no empacaron creyendo que todo estaría mejor en la mañana. Otro pequeño grupo, en el cual estaba incluida, hicimos una especie de berrinche y nos negábamos a irnos de ahí._

Pocos quedamos en la sala común después de todo el alboroto. Mi primo y yo estábamos sentados frente a la chimenea.- La van a cerrar... -susurré mirando el fuego.

- Los profesores harán algo...

- Ya lo habrían hecho, Nick. No quiero irme de aquí -me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Esperemos que resuelvan esto en las horas que quedan -me dijo sin mirarme. _Sí, esperar... lo que más se me da. _

_Aquella noche no pude dormir, noté que varias otras personas estaban despiertas también. Poco a poco la mayoría se fue quedando dormida. Sería una noche larga. Acababa de quedarme dormida cuando la gente comenzó a bajar a la sala común esperando a que se supiera algo más o bajan a confirmar si realmente nos regresarían a nuestras casas._

Me quedé recargada en Nick sobre el sillón. Me erguí y sacudí mi cabeza.- ¿Qué pasa? -me preguntó y

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando un sonido muy familiar me despertó. Había estado con una seña lo hice callar. Presté más atención y casi grité, pero me cubrí la boca.

- La cámara está cerca de aquí, puedo escuchar a alguien hablar pársel...

_Lo único que se nos informó fue que acudiéramos como siempre al comedor. Henry y yo esperamos a nuestros amigos en el punto donde se unían nuestros caminos. Aún no se sabía qué pasaría con Hogwarts y con nosotros._

Habían pasado sólo unos minutos de haberme ido a mi habitación cuando me reuní con Nick de nuevo. Él y yo sabíamos para qué nos llamaban al Gran Comedor. Nos encontramos con mis amigos, sonreí.- ¡Hogwarts seguirá abierto!

_-¡Genial!- exclamé y sonreí. Henry también sonrió.- ¡Vamos! Tengo hambre y la noticia me dió más.-Reí._

El banquete que había se veía fenomenal y todos estábamos en pijama. Abrí la boca asombrada.- Es hora de separarnos.

_-Nos vemos en un rato.- dije con una sonrisa y me llevé a Henry a nuestra mesa. Se me había abierto el apetito y ya habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que comimos bien y con gusto._

Durante la noche, estuvimos comiendo de todo y hubo varias noticias que alegraron el momento: Hagrid y Dumbledore hicieron su aparición, los exámenes fueron cancelados y se tendría que buscar un nuevo profesor de Defensa para el siguiente año. _Maldito Henry, tuvo razón al decirme que él no duraría. _Los de Gryffindor ganaron de nuevo la Copa de las Casas, yo sonreí al ver la cara del chico Malfoy.

_El profesor Dumbledore y Hagrid volvieron, se sintió emoción, era como una confirmación aún mejor de que no cerraría Hogwarts. Pero la emoción realmente se sintió cuando se informó que los exámenes serían cancelados, aplausos y exclamaciones surgieron._

_-Tanto estudiar para nada...-dijo Henry y luego rió. _

Estábamos tan alegres que el sueño tardó en llegar y cuando quise irme a dormir, Nick me acompañó. Busqué a mis amigos para despedirme de ellos desde la entrada.

_-Quisiera hacer una pijamada.- dije cuando nos reunimos con Nick y Clary.-Estamos vestidos para la ocasión.- reí._

- Pero, ¿dónde? -miré a Nick para ver si aprobaba la idea, encogió los hombros y sonrió.

- Romper un poco las reglas ahora no es tan grave...

_-Eso es como de niñas ¿no?_

_-No es cierto, es como cuando nos desvelamos jugando y viendo películas con tu hermanita. Hay que adueñarnos de un salón vacío.- sonreí._

- No es mala idea -sonreí.- Jamás he estado en una pijamada.

- De cierta manera sí es de niñas -susurró Nick.

_-Ni yo. Pero supongo que es hacer cosas en pijama.-reí.- Solo con Henry y no es como en las películas._

_-En las películas hay puras niñas..._

- Bueno, qué importa. Busquemos ese salón vacío -miré a Nick.- ¿Traes tu varita? Para acondicionar la habitación -él asintió.

_-¡Wi! Vamos.- caminé felizmente a buscar un salón adecuado. _

_Terminamos dentro de uno al que jamás había entrado._

Nick hizo lo suyo y aparecieron colchones inflables, almohadas y mantas de diferentes colores.- Eres bueno con esto -le dije sonriente.

_-Si algún día tiene una hija apuesto que estará mimada.- comentó Henry, le lancé una almohada a la cara._

_-No seas amargado._

- Supongo que conmigo tuvo suficiente -y me dejé caer en un colchón. Mi primo se rió.

_Me senté en uno de los colchones.- Henry va a ser un papá amargado y aburrido.-reí._

_-Apuesto a que si por alguna razón te casas y tienes hijos perderás a alguno.-me lanzó de regreso la almohada._

- Pobre de la chica que se case contigo, Henry -tomé una almohada y la puse bajo mi cabeza, me quité el cabestrillo mientras Nick se sentaba cerca de mí.- Y pobre de los hijos de ambos -me reí.

_-Mal educaré los míos.- me estiré.- Aunque no sé si quiero casarme y tener hijos... ¿ustedes si quieren?_

_-Que flojera. Pregúntame en... mmm quince años._

- Concuerdo con Henry -miré el techo y dejé caer mis brazos.- Nick es el más grande...

- A mí pregúntame en unos diez -me reí.

_-Se me va a olvidar.- Reí, me acosté.- ¿Qué quieren hacer?_

- No sé... ya me empezó a dar sueño -bostecé y Nick me movió para que no me durmiera.

_Henry ya estaba acostado y con los ojos cerrados.-Me vas a contagiar tu sueño...¡Ya sé! Historias de terror._

- ¿Historias de terror? -la miré.

_Asentí.- En las películas siempre que van a acampar o hacen pijamadas se cuentan historias de terror. -Henry roncó._

- ¡Ya veo! Pero... ¿te sabes alguna? -fulminé a Henry con la mirada y antes de lanzarle una almohada, Nick lo hizo y me sonrió.

_Henry despertó y se talló un ojo.-Yo les cuento una historia.- bostezó.-Las oí entre sueños...-nos contó sobre una casa de cerca de donde vivía en la cual se decía que un demonio había poseído al papá y él había matado a toda su familia, luego se suicidó. Y se decía que todas aquellas familias que vivieran ahí tendrían desgracias._

- ¿Eso da miedo? -pregunté y mi primo soltó una risita.

_-Las historias de terror pierden la magia cuando... conoces la magia.- bostecé._

_-Lo sé, pero a mi hermana sí le dan miedo.- se acostó de nuevo._

- Está pequeña, por eso le dan miedo -Nick se estiró.- ¿Otra?

_-Me sé puras historias de terror muggle también.- cerré los ojos._

- Mejor hay que dormir -me recargué en Nick, él ya estaba acostado también pero con los ojos abiertos aún.

_-Buenas noches.-empujé un poco a Henry, le quité su almohada y me acosté abrazándola._

_-Como das lata.-agarró otra y me tiró al suelo._

Me reí.- Los dos dan lata -bostecé y cerré mis ojos.- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches -Nick se puso los brazos tras la cabeza pero no se durmió.

_Volví a mi lugar en el colchón y me dormí. A los pocos minutos Henry ya estaba roncando._

Después de dar varias vueltas, me levanté.- ¿Cómo me voy a dormir con esos ronquidos? -susurré y miré a Nick pero no dijo nada.- Sí, pobre de la chica que se case con él.

_Me giré y empujé un poco a mi amigo. Dejó de roncar tanto, se quejó y jaló las cobijas a su alcance, entre ellas la mía._

- Y jala cobijas también -traté de dormir otra vez pero ya no tenía sueño.- Perfecto.

- ¿Y si le hacemos una broma? -dijo Nick en voz baja.

_-Henry dame la cobija...-susurré mucho más dormida que despierta, se la quité y volví a dormir. Él volvió a roncar._

- ¿Una broma? -bufé.- Mejor un par de golpes para que calle los ronquidos.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pides con amabilidad? -le dijo Nick.

- Tendría que despertarlo y...

- No es necesario que lo despiertes -y con la cabeza indicó el lugar donde estaba Henry.

- Creo que... no me gusta la idea... ¿y si me da un manotazo o algo así entre sueños? -soltó una risita tratando de no despertar a los otros dos.

_-Shh...-susurré entre sueños y me giré hasta caer del colchón, no desperté. Henry seguía roncando._

- Vamos -susurró y me animó a que fuera. _Ok, Ok._ Me acerqué a Henry con cuidado y me arrodillé junto a él. _¿Pero qué puedo decir? _Me le quedé viendo un momento... _No se ve mal dormido... ¡Tonta! ¿En qué estás pensando? _Me puse cerca de su oído.- Henry... ¿me oyes? -susurré esperando a que se despertara o me golpeara con una mano.


	17. Chapter 17

Cap 17

_Henry se quejó dormido y se giró, siguió roncando._

- No funciona -le dije a Nick moviendo sólo los labios. Él negó y me insistió a que continuara.- Henry... soy Clarissa... ¿me escuchas?

_-Mmmm...-siguió roncando._

_Esto no va a funcionar... _Fruncí el ceño. Acerqué mi mano a su cabello, pero me detuve. Miré a Nick y levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación, pero se reía por dentro. Le acaricié el cabello sólo una vez. _No creí que su cabello se sintiera así..._- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

_Los rasgos de su cara se suavizaron, y se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo, tapándose mejor._

Sonreí. _Sí funciona. _Le acaricié el cabello de nuevo y también un poco la mejilla. _Se siente raro.._.- Hay algo que me molesta de ti... -bajé más la voz para que Nick no me escuchara, pero al voltear, vi que ya se estaba quedando dormido.

_Henry murmuró algo intendible y roncó un poco._

Le acaricié delicadamente la mejilla con el pulgar dos veces.- Tus ronquidos me molestan... -suspiré, _y ya se me quitó el sueño por tu culpa._

_-Mmmm...-se giró y dejó de roncar._

- Gracias -susurré pero no me quité, volteé para ver que Nick ya estaba dormido al igual que Kailen y seguí mirándolo.- Lamentablemente no es lo único que me molesta de ti... ¿o de mí?

_Henry no dijo nada, siguió durmiendo tranquilamente, sonrió entre sueños._

Suspiré de nuevo y un mechón de cabello cayó sobre su frente.- Sí, pobre de la chica que se case contigo -regresé el mechón a su lugar y me levanté para ir a mi colchón. _Pero no quiero irme... ¿por qué?_

_Henry susurró algo y siguió dormido tranquilamente._

Me volví a sentar junto a él. _Pero... ¿y si se despierta y me ve aquí? ¿qué explicación le daría? ¿y si me quedo un rato? ¿para qué me quedo? Y si... _Me arrodillé y me acerqué más a su rostro. Su respiración era lenta. _Creo que ahora entiendo a Hannah... _fruncí el ceño al recordarla. _Si lo voy a hacer, me lo guardaré bien para que Kailen nunca lo vea. _Le di un beso en la mejilla cerrando los ojos. _Es suave..._

_Henry sonrió y rozó con su mano la de ella. Siguió durmiendo tranquilamente._

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba sonriendo. _Desgraciado, sabe en qué tanto estarás soñando... pero bueno, ya es hora de que vayas a dormir, Clarissa. _Le di otro beso antes de irme a mi colchón.

_Henry se movió antes de que Clary se retirase y sus labios se rozaron. _

Y de repente el beso que quería darle en la mejilla estaba en sus labios. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y tardé en quitarme. Caí sentada y me toqué los labios._ ¿Cómo...?_ Lo miré asustada esperando que no se despertara.

_Henry no despertó pero la sonrisa en sus labios creció aún más._

No me importó la sonrisa de Henry, me levanté sin dejar de mirarlo y a trompezones regresé a mi colchón. Me cubrí con la cobija hasta la cabeza y le di la espalda. Volví a tocar mis labios. _Mi primer beso... y con mi mejor amigo. _Sacudí la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de dormir. Y lo logré... después de un largo rato, así que fui la última en despertar.

_Despertamos muy temprano antes que todos para no andar en pijama en la escuela. Despertar a Clary fue lo más difícil._

Realmente no recuerdo lo que soñé, así que cuando me despertaron estaba toda aturdida y cansada. Me tallé los ojos y me quise tirar sobre el colchón de nuevo, pero Nick me detuvo.-Ya dormirás más en tu habitación -me ayudó a levantarme.

_-Nos vemos al rato.- me estiré.- Si ya no hay exámenes... ¿seguiremos con clases normales?_

Iba más dormida que despierta en los brazos de mi primo.- Eso parece. El profesor Snape me informó que sí habría, excepto las de Defensa -contestó tratando de no reírse.- Y me dijo algo más que Clary estaría encantada de escuchar, pero parece que no está en este mundo ahora.

- ¿Qué? -traté de abrir los ojos.

_-¿Qué cosa?_

- El padre del chico que tanto odias fue expulsado del consejo escolar -dijo con una sonrisa, yo también traté de sonreír.

- Bien... -logré susurrar.

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto sueño? -frunció el ceño.- Es raro...

_-¿Te desvelaste? Creí que todos nos habíamos ido a dormir._

_-¿Ronqué?-preguntó Henry._

- Sí, roncaste -recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Nick y seguí con los ojos cerrados.- Es tu culpa -mi primo soltó una risita.- No es gracioso, me duele la cabeza.

_-¿Mi culpa? Fuiste la única que no durmió. No creo que a los demás les haya molestado.-comentó Henry cruzándose de brazos._

- No estoy acostumbrada a la gente que ronca -me reacomodé y reprimí un recuerdo de la noche anterior.- Es tu culpa y ya. Déjame dormir.

_-Está bien, señorita Clarissa.- Llegamos al punto de siempre.-Nos vemos al rato._

_-Nos vemos.-bostecé._

- Bye, señor ronquidos -traté de levantar la mano pero no pude.

- Adiós -sentí como mi primo seguía caminando.- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- No sé de qué me hablas -_en serio, quiero dormir. _

_Llegamos a nuestra casa común y cada quien se fue a su dormitorio. Desperté hasta la hora de la comida, ya descansada y con mucha hambre. Tras asegurarme que no hubiese nadie en el dormitorio de los chicos fue a despertar a Henry y fuimos a comer._

- Dejó de roncar -me dijo cuando llegamos a la sala común. Me bajé de sus brazos y abrí los ojos.

- Sólo lo moví un poco. Sabes que eso siempre funciona -me dirigí a mi habitación con un leve sonrojo.

- Mentirosa -gritó.

- Cállate -me fui directo a la cama pero tardé en dormir. Seguía recordando lo que había pasado por tratar de reprimir los ronquidos de Henry. _Claro que es tu culpa, tú roncaste, tú interrumpiste mi sueño, tú volteaste en el momento menos indicado. Es tu culpa. _Después Vi me dijo que Nick estaba buscándome para ir a comer, le dije que quería dormir más. Mi primo llegó solo al Gran Comedor.

_-¿Y Clary?- le pregunté a Nick cuando Henry y yo ya habíamos terminado de comer y habíamos ido a buscarlos.-¿Siguió durmiendo?_

- Sí, sigue durmiendo -suspiró.- Y es mejor así, porque si no duerme, estará de mal humor el resto del día.

_-Bueno. Iremos a volar un rato. Por si quieres ir, podríamos jugar un rato._

- No es mala idea -Nick se estiró.- ¿Vamos por mi escoba?

_-Nos vemos mejor en el campo, iremos por nuestras escobas también.-dijo Henry._

_-Nos vemos allá en unos minutos, a ver quien llega primero.- sonreí y corrí a la salida._

- Ok. Los veo en el campo -se fue caminando sin ninguna prisa pensando... _¿Por qué me quedé dormido anoche? Algo pasó pero esa niña no quiere decirme nada... _Fue por su escoba y estuvo tentado a entrar a mi dormitorio, aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo. Salí en pijama cuando una chica me avisó que me buscaba.

- ¿Ahora qué? ¿No puedo dormir en paz? -me estiré y bostecé.

- Tus amigos y yo iremos a jugar Quidditch un rato, ¿vienes? -negué con la cabeza.- Dime qué pasó.

- ¡Nada! -lo recordé todo y me sonrojé.- ¡No te voy a decir nada!

- Pero Kailen lo leerá en tu mente...

- Ella nunca lo verá -le grité.- Y gracias por la invitación -me regresé a mi dormitorio.

_Henry y yo estábamos haciendo carreritas cuando Nick llegó. Si no me hubiese distraído al verlo hubiera ganado seguramente._

Saludó con una mano y se subió a su escoba.-Clary actúa raro.

_-¿No será simplemente que no durmió bien?-preguntó Henry mientras pasaba una quaffle de una de sus manos a la otra._

- No lo sé... pero seguro que no es nada grave. Ya me lo habría dicho -se rió.- Sí, claro. Ella siempre me dice sus cosas. Juguemos, mejor.

_-¿Todos contra todos?-preguntó Henry. Me encogí de hombros._

Salí de mi dormitorio poco después de que Nick se había ido. Ya no tenía sueño pero quería verlos jugar. Los vi desde una de las torres. _¿Y si fue sólo un sueño? Haya sido real o no, tengo que borrarlo... ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! Tengo que esconderlo lo mejor que pueda... y evitar sonrojarme cuando vea a Henry. _Suspiré, mi cabeza no soportaría tanto. _Lo mejor es que el verano está a pocos días y no los veré por un tiempo... Eso me da ventaja, mientras tanto..._ Volví a suspirar.

_No tenía muchas ganas de alejarme del puesto que me era más conocido, pero tampoco solía jugar de otra cosa, así que terminamos junto todos contra todos. El punto era hacer más anotaciones que los otros y sin guardían. Me dio algo de miedo pero a la vez me pareció divertido. Henry fue el primero en anotar. Yo no había tocado la quaffle ni una sola vez._

Mientras los veía, supe en que enfocar mi mente a partir de ese momento. _Quiero jugar Quidditch, ese es mi deseo ahora y no hay ninguna otra cosa que ocupe mi mente. Sólo eso, nada más. Y si Kailen llegara a ver aquello... lo negaré o me inventaré alguna historia. _Y en verdad quería subirme a una escoba ahora que los veía desde ahí, pero podía esperar... podía aguantar...

_Ya me había aburrido y fastidiado de que no podía agarrar la quaffle y de que el juego era prácticamente entre ellos dos. -¡Henry! ¡Cuidado!-grité sin ninguna razón, se distrajo y le robé la pelota, reí._

- ¡Kailen está en desventaja! -grité cuando me acerqué al campo de Quidditch con mi mente bajo control.- Si tuviera escoba ya me habría subido a hacer equipo con ella.

_-Entonces que juegue de guardián como siempre.- dijo Henry mientras intentaba quitarmela sin ser brusco. Le enseñé la lengua._

- En lugar de que le enseñen a jugar como cazadora -fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos. _¡Oh! Olvidé el cabestrillo... no importa ya. _

_-No sirvo como cazadora. -me aparté el cabello de la cara._

- No puedes decir eso sin haberlo intentado -miré a Nick.- ¿Por qué no le ayudas?

_-Lo intenté... y voy perdiendo.- reí un poco.- Creo que sí le haré de guardián._

_-Ya sé, yo juego de guardían y que los guardianes jueguen de cazadores.- dijo Henry._

- Quiero ver eso -me senté en el pasto y los miré. Nick sólo se encogió de hombros.

_-Pero...-antes de poder replicar ya estaba él frente a los aros. Miré a Nick y luego a Henry._

- No es tan difícil -le dijo Nick cogiendo la quaffle. Se acercó a los aros y logró anotar encima de la cabeza de Henry. Me reí.- Tú ves a los cazadores siempre, trata de ponerte en su lugar.

_Henry bufó, reí.- Ese es el problema. Son unos salvajes._

- Nick, préstame tu escoba -me miró con cara de pocos amigos y me levanté del pasto.- Vamos, sólo será un rato.

_-Ya estás mejor del brazo ¿verdad?- hace un tiempo había notado que movía su brazo con mayor naturalidad tanto cuando tenía el cabestrillo cuando no._

- Sí, sí, ya estoy mejor -estiré mi brazo y lo moví.- ¿Ves? Préstame la escoba.

_-Deberías ir primero a ver si ya puedes realmente subirte a una escoba y todo eso.-dijo Henry._

_-No seas pesado, Henry._

- Déjalo que diga todo lo que quiera. Teme que le gane -sonreí. Nick seguía dudando.

_-Te presto la mía.- le dije._

- Pero lo que quiero es enseñarte a ser cazadora, necesitas tu escoba -miré de nuevo a Nick pero él no se movió.- Testarudo.

_-Puedo mirar y aprender viendo._

_-Cobarde.- dijo Henry._

Suspiré.- Ok, pero más te vale que aprendas con sólo mirar -me acerqué más.

_Bajé de mi escoba y se la di.-¿Segura? - no me interesaba mucho aprender el lugar de cazadora, sí me daba algo de miedo, además sabía cuánto quería volar ella desde hacía tiempo, así que me pareció una buena manera de huir de eso y alegrarle el día._

-Claro -le guiñé un ojo y me subí a la escoba.- Tú tranquila, estoy en forma -me elevé y me puse a un lado de Nick.- ¿Jugamos?

_Me recargué a mirarlos. Luego luego se notó que estaban jugando tranquilos con ella, preocupados por su brazo. Pero algo era seguro, había más movimiento de la quaffle que antes. También algo se notó casi inmediatamente, Henry era un asco como guardían. Pronto comenzaron a anotar puntos tanto Nick como Clary, al parecer ya estaba bien del brazo. Jugaron varios minutos, fue entretenido verlos, al final no supe quién había ganado y Henry terminó de mal humor._

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Pueden dejar de preocuparse? -me puse de cabeza en la escoba sólo sujeta por mis piernas, mis brazos colgaban.- Si juegan el siguiente año así... será el peor juego que he visto en mi vida.

_-Ok ok. Pero mi lugar es de golpeador y no pienso jugar nunca de cazador, así que de todos modos yo no juego así.-dijo Henry con un gesto como de fastidio._

- Amargado. Yo quiero ser buscadora, pero la estoy haciendo de cazadora -lo miré riéndome.- Pero claro, los hombres sólo pueden hacer una cosa a la vez.

_-Iré a ver si consigo otra escoba.- bajó hasta donde estaba y me dio la suya.- Toma tu puesto._

_-Estás enojado porque eres un fiasco como guardían.- le dije con una sonrisa, hizo un gesto y se fue. Reí y tomé mi lugar._

- Hombres -susurré y me acomodé en mi escoba. Lo seguí y le corté el paso.- No tienes por qué enojarte, con práctica puedes ser un... aceptable guardián.

_- No me interesa ser guardián. Voy por otra escoba para que juguemos los cuatro._

_Me colgué con los pies de la escoba de Henry y quedé colgando de cabeza.-¿Qué me cuentas, Nick?_

Brinqué de la escoba y se la di.- Jueguen ustedes, yo los miro -señalé a Nick.- Se enojara si sigo jugando.

Mi primo la miró y empezó a sonreír. _Ya sé como vengarme, Clary_.- Kailen... ¿qué tanto puedes leer la mente de una persona?

_-¿Segura? Podrías ser la otra guardiana._

_-Si me concentro... llego como al tercer nivel de pensamientos... mmm es ya más como subconsciente... tengo la teoría de que podría llegar hasta recuerdos si algún día me concentrara mucho._

- Podrías leer algo que pasó pero que la persona no está pensando, ¿no? -me señaló.- Inténtalo con Clary, le encanta practicar.

Nick me señaló de lejos con una sonrisa maligna. No me agradó eso.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -susurré y miré a Henry.- No, mejor ve por la otra escoba.

_-No lo haré.-Me senté bien en la escoba.-Primera porque no puedo vagar en una mente si no sé qué busco y segunda es porque quieres vengarte de algo._

_-Bueno, ya vuelvo.-fue._

Lo vi alejarse mientras me subía a la escoba y llegaba con ellos.- ¿Qué tramas, Nick?

- Te puedo decir más o menos lo que busco -sonrió más.- Venganza es una palabra muy fuerte.

_-Eso pensabas. Ya sé qué buscas, suena interesante, pero si lo sé en algún momento aún así no te diré.-sonreí._

- ¿Sigues con eso? -lo miré sorprendida.- Te dije que no fue nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué te sonrojaste cuando lo mencioné?

- ¡No me sonrojé! -le grité y me puse frente a él.- Mira, Nícolas Alessandro. Yo no me meto en tus cosas, así que tú no te metas en las mías. Si fuera algo importante, ya te lo habría dicho.

_Reí, sin querer ya lo sabía.-Sí, Nícolas Alessandro, no andes chismeando en las mentes de los demás.-Reí otro poco._

La miré horrorizada.- Lo sabes... -bajé de regreso al suelo, dejé la escoba sobre el pasto y me fui corriendo al castillo. _Maldita sea..._

_La alcancé en escoba.-No sé nada, cuando supe para qué quería Nick saber, dejé de fijarme.- dije con una sonrisa.-Y aunque supiera no diría nada, se ve que te importa lo que él quiere saber._

- Te reíste, lo sabes -cerré los ojos y reprimí el recuerdo. _No, no, ahora no. ¡Vete!_ Me empezó a doler la cabeza.- Claro que me importa...

_Suspiré.-No sé si lo has notado pero me rió de casi todo. Además fue gracioso como lo regañaste, eso me dio risa._

Negué con la cabeza.- No te creo.

_-¿Por qué? - bajé de la escoba.- Si no me quieres creer pues no me creas. Pero no haría caso a peticiones como las de Nick, sobre todo cuando implica a una amiga._

-Está bien, está bien -abrí los ojos y la miré.- Si lo sabes, confío en que no se lo digas a nadie, por favor.

_-Si supiera no diría nada. No está bien andar contando los secretos de las personas que les importan.-miré el campo de quidditch.-¿Volvemos? ¿o hacemos algo más?_

- Pues a él le parece bien -señalé a mi primo, me saludó y lo fulminé con la mirada.- Sólo quiere amargar mi existencia... hagamos lo que quieran.

_Reí.-"Solo quiere amargar mi existencia" dramática.- vi que Henry ya también iba hacia nosotros, molesto por el viaje en vano._

- Ya me conoces, así soy -suspiré.

_-Es divertido.- sonreí._

- No mucho... sólo cuando se recuerda el momento dramático después -traté de sonreír también.

_-Bueno, para los que no están siendo dramáticos es divertido y todos somos dramáticos en algún momento._

Me encogí de hombros y Nick llegó con nosotras.- ¿Vamos a seguir jugando? ¿Dónde está Henry? -seguía sonriendo.

_-Viene unos metros atrás de ti.-le dije mientras veía a nuestro amigo acercarse._

Nick y yo volteamos.- ¿Y la escoba? -le gritó al bajarse de la suya.

_-No conseguí una y luego no estaban cuando volví.- comentó llegando a nosotros._

- Bueno, si no hay, vámonos entonces -dijo mi primo y nos regresamos al castillo.

_-En vacaciones hay que vernos. Aunque sea en el callejón Diagon. Tal vez vaya con mi hermano así no nos mandan a alguien y tengo tiempo._

- Me agrada la idea -sonreí y Nick asintió.- Al cabo que ya faltan pocos días para salir.

_-Este verano les contaré a mis papás, si algo no sale bien te caeré en tu casa.-le dije a Henry_

_-Pues ya qué._

- Esperemos que no salga nada mal...

- Yo los veré sólo en el Callejón Diagon -dijo Nick mientras revisaba su reloj.

- Cierto... el campamento... -lo recordé.- Igual yo. Nos escribes.

_-¿Campamento?-pregunté con curiosidad._

- Es como un campamento de Quidditch -miré a Nick.- O eso dice él. Lleva dos veranos yendo y, se supone, que este me toca a mí acompañarlo.

- No irás si les digo a mis tíos que te subiste a una escoba antes de tiempo -me sonrió.

_-Algún día iré a uno de esos.-dijo Henry entusiasmado._

_-¡Genial! Espero se diviertan mucho._

- Sé que no dirás nada -le sonreí.- Podemos ir alguna vez los cuatro juntos y sería más divertido.

_-¡Sí!- exclamé emocionada como si ese mismo verano nos fuéramos a ir._

Mi primo y yo sonreímos, también entusiasmados por ir al campamento. El resto del tiempo en el colegio fue muy tranquilo y llegó el día en que regresábamos a nuestras casas. Nick se fue al compartimento de prefecto y nosotros buscamos uno.

_Cuando encontramos nuestro compartimento, nos instalamos y Henry comenzó una partida de ajedrez mágico con Clary. Yo acariciaba a Shasta y al gato de mi amigo. Miraba por la ventana pensando en que cada vez era más difícil alejarse de la escuela._

- Eres bueno en esto -le dije mientras veía como destruía a una de mis torres.- Ya volveremos, Kailen. Todo saldrá bien en tu casa, ya verás. Y si Henry no te acepta, esta mi casa... aunque tiene una serpiente... y ese puede ser un detalle poco agradable para ti.

_-Llegué a una conclusión... no puedo temerles a las serpientes... Mi hermano tenía razón, yo tuve la culpa de que la serpiente lo atacara. Y viendo el mundo donde vivimos no debería temer a cosas como esas... Además ¿no es graciosamente ridículo que alguien que puede hablar parsel les tenga miedo? _

- Sí, creo que ya había pensado en eso... -derroté uno de los caballos de Henry y sonreí.- ¡Sí! Este juego sería más interesante si se apostara algo... -susurré más para mí.

_-¿Qué quieres apostar?-destruyó una de sus torres. Justo cuando iba a pasar el carrito con dulces lo intercepté y compré algunos._

- No sé... -miré el tablero con el ceño fruncido.- Que Kailen diga...

_-No tengo ganas de decidir nada.-dije tras sentarme, abrí mi primer dulce._

_-Decide entonces tú, Clary._

Miré a Kailen.- Gracias -murmuré y seguí viendo el tablero.- No se me ocurre nada y no soy buena con eso... Ustedes dos son siempre los que apuestan, yo miro.

_-Apostamos generalmente dulces o la tarea.-tomó uno de mis dulces y esperó a que ella moviera._

_-Podrían apostar otra cosa._

- Caballo C3 -mi pieza derribó a su peón, sonreí.- ¿Pero qué cosa?

_-Apostemos algo del callejón Diagon, unos helados tal vez.- dio una orden y se encontró cerca de derribar al caballo._

_-Ya sé, quien pierda le compra un helado de cinco bolas a Kailen.-dije con una sonrisa._

- Ya quisieras -moví el caballo de lugar acercándolo a otro peón suyo.- Lo del helado me parece bien...

_-Pero no para Kailen.-movió a su propio caballo y terminó con el de ella.-Creo que me deberás un helado.-sonrió._

_-Iré a estirar las piernas un rato.-me dirigí a la puerta.- Mmm...-me acerqué a Clary e intenté algo que no había hecho y le susurré en parsel el siguiente movimiento de Henry.- Ya vuelvo.-salí._

_Gracias. _Sonreí y supe que mover.- Reina D5 -destruí su caballo quedando cerca del rey.

_-Eso es trampa...-se quedó viendo el tablero un rato y movió una torre protegiendo al rey._

_Caminé a lo largo de casi todo el tren, en una de las intersecciones entre vagones me senté a comer unos dulces y a pensar un rato._

- Yo no veo trampa -volví a sonreír.- Alfil F4... ¡Y adiós torre!

_-No tan rápido señorita. Reina F4.-sonrió.  
_

Fruncí el ceño.- Peón E4 -murmuré viendo como se movía y quedaba cerca de su reina.

_-Reina E4.-miró como la reina "mataba" al peón._

Tosí y me puse la mano en la boca para ocultar mi sonrisa.- Reina E4 -susurré.

_Henry frunció el ceño cuando su reina fue destruida y llamó a su caballo a ponerse en un punto que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella pero a la vez cerca del rey, el cual aún tenía un peón entre la reina y el rey._

Derribé al peón con un movimiento.- Jaque... vas a perder, Hery Stuart.

_-Aún no.-justo cuando iba a ordenar a su caballo que acabara con la reina, Shasta saltó de un asiento a otro y en su travesía tiró el tablero. El gato de Henry tomó a la reina y se fue a un rincón a jugar un poco con ella. -Pff..._

Vi el desastre y me empecé a reír.- Estabas en jaque, así que tú pagas el helado -seguí riendo.

_-Mi caballo iba a terminar con tu reina así que no necesariamente.-comenzó a recoger. Shasta vio a una pieza aún moverse y se lanzó sobre ella._

Le ayudé a recoger las piezas.- Iba... pero no alcanzó a moverse -ahogué mi risa.

_-Está bien, te compraré tu helado.-levantó a su gato y agarró la pieza que tenía.-Mi gato ya está viejo._

- Mejor yo te compro uno y tú me compras otro -miré a su gato y sonreí.- ¿Cuántos años tiene? No se ve viejo.

_-Tiene nueve años, ya es adulto. Antes se la pasaba jugando, así como Shasta, ahora solo se queda ahí y juega poco. En unos años ya se considerará anciano.-acarició su pelaje tras las orejas. Shasta saltó junto a Clary y maulló._

- Oh... -iba a acercar mi mano a su gato cuando vi al de Kailen.- ¿Qué pasó? -mejor lo acaricié a él.- Gatito travieso.

_-Los gatos son envidiosos, les gusta tener la atención, sobre todo cuando están chiquitos. Mi gato se puso celoso cuando mi hermana nació, ya no jugaba solo con él.-su gato se estiró y ronroneo. Shasta intentó morder los dedos de Clary, aún estaba en etapa de estarlos reforzando y además le divertía hacerlo._

- Todos los seres vivos son envidiosos -dejé que Shasta me mordiera los dedos y sonreí.- Mi serpiente también lo es. Hasta nosotros nos gusta tener la atención de vez en cuando.

_-Sí.-vio a su gato dormir.-¿De qué tamaño es tu serpiente?-Shasta se acurrucó en sus piernas moviendo la cola._

_Caminando por el pasillo me encontré a Nick y me puse a platicar un rato con él. Más que nada hablamos sobre el campamento de Quidditch._

-En realidad es "pequeña". Le daría una vuelta al compartimento -miré a la ventana.- Ya está oscureciendo... ya casi llegamos.

Nick también se dio cuenta de eso y se despidió de Kailen.- Espero verte después -y se fue a su compartimento.

_Regresé a mi compartimento.-Tengo sueño.-bostecé.-¿Quién ganó?_

_-Tu gato tiró nuestro juego.-metió al suyo en su jaula y se puso chamarra._

_-Bien hecho Shasta.-reí y lo cargué para meterlo en su lugar._

- Pero de todas maneras cada uno le comprara un helado al otro -doblé mis piernas y me quedé en el suelo.- Me cae bien tu gato, Kailen.

_-Es muy lindo. Mmm... ¿quién le comprará a Kailen helado?-sonreí, Henry rió._

- Kailen se comprara un helado sola -le sonreí.

_-Bueno, ni modo.-El tren se detuvo.-Estimados pasajeros, les informamos que hemos llegado a su destino esperamos el paseo haya sido de su agrado.-suspiré.-Hora de irnos_

Asentí y me levanté del suelo con ayuda del asiento que tenía a un lado.- Vámonos entonces -suspiré y tomé la jaula de Mathie.

_Bajamos del tren, los primeros padres en ubicar fueron los de Henry, a quienes saludamos._

_-Bueno señoritas, nos vemos en algún momento.-Nos despeinó a las dos, tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida._

_-¿Te acompaño a buscar a tus papás?-le pregunté a Clary cuando Henry desapareció de nuestra vista._

- Está bien -dije mientras lo veía irse.- Creo que mejor busquemos a Nick, no sé quién vendrá por nosotros.

_-Ok. Anda por allá.-señalé y jalé mis cosas hacia allá.- A mí ya me han de estar esperando._

- Si quieres ve tú. Yo voy sola con Nick -le sonreí.- Así no los dejas esperando.

_-Es un chofer, no le queda de otra más que esperarme.-me encogí de hombros.-Está por allá.-señalé._

Llegamos con Nick y me empezó a acomodar el cabello.- ¿Qué haces? -fruncí el ceño.

- Te estoy peinando el cabello, odias traerlo así -me sonrojé un poco y se rió.

- No me había dado cuenta...

_Reí.-Bueno, los dejo. Nos vemos luego.- sonreí y me preparé para partir._

- Trata de escribirnos y suerte con tus padres -le dijimos adiós con la mano.- ¡Nos vemos luego!

_-¡Bye!-me fui, esperando a que terminara el verano._

La vi irse y suspiré. Lo miré y detrás de él, aparecieron mis padres.

- ¡Hola! -los abracé.- ¿Ya puedo quitarme el cabestrillo? Me he portado bien -miraron a Nick y él asintió.

- Esta bien, ya puedes usar tu brazo -dijo mi madre sonriente.

- ¡Genial! -me lo quité y se lo arrojé en la cara a Nick.- Me debes más que eso -se rió y nos fuimos juntos a disfrutar el verano.

FIN DEL LIBRO 2


	18. Capítulo alterno 1

Cap. Alterno 1 ¿Y si Henry la hubiese besado?

_-Pues porque aunque tú te pongas en ese plan y te enojes y todo, para mí sigues siendo mi amiga y me preocupas. -Se puso delante de ella._

- A menos que ella leyera mentes no podría guardarlo, pero adelante -se recargó en la mesa.- Dime el secreto.

_Amiga, pff... _Por alguna razón me enfadaba esa palabra en ese momento más que en cualquier otro. Lo hice a un lado.- Mejor ve con Hannah y sigue compartiendo tu carga genética en forma de saliva. A mí déjame en paz.

_-A Henry le gusta Clary.- susurré._

_Henry no supo si reír o desesperarse más.- Bien, ya me harté. Ven.-la tomó por la mano del brazo bueno._

- Suéltame, ¿qué haces? -intenté zafarme pero no pude.- Vas a terminar por lastimarme el único brazo servible que tengo.

_Henry no la escuchó y la llevó hasta otros libreros, desde los cuales sabía que Hannah los estaba viendo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte. "Ya no hay vuelta atrás Henry Stuart Daimon" pensó. Vio que su novia efectivamente los miraba. Tomó a Clary por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él._

No me quedó más remedio que dejarme llevar pero desde su mano podía sentir el latido de su corazón. _¿Qué rayos le pasa? _Al estar en otro pasillo, me tomó por la cintura. _Espera, espera, ¿qué haces? _Forcejeé un poco para liberarme.- ¿Qué crees que estás...?

_Henry se inclinó, había una pequeña diferencia de centímetros entre ellos, pronto la abarcó. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Clary, fue un beso suave y sincero. Sus mejillas se tornaron sonrojadas._

Se inclinó y se acercó a mí, pese a mis pocos esfuerzos por zafarme. _No, espera, no lo hagas. _Sentí los labios de Henry sobre los míos y abrí los ojos sorprendida. _No debiste hacerlo. _Ya fuera porque realmente lo sentía o sólo lo hacía para que su novia nos viera, yo me dejé llevar por el momento. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y puse mis manos temblorosas en su pecho. Sí, alguna vez había soñado con eso.

_Henry se sorprendió de que ella no se alejara y más aún cuando sintió las manos de Clary en su pecho. Sonrió y la besó de nuevo, con una mano acarició su cabello, no podía estar más feliz._

_Hannah primero se quedó en shock y al verlo sonreír echó a llorar, una amiga la abrazó. Luego se levantó y salió de la biblioteca, entre furiosa y triste._

_-Henry acaba de besarla...-estaban fuera de nuestro campo visual pero a través de su mente lo había visto.- Y a Clary le gusta._

Nick se levantó rápido y se movió de lugar para vernos claramente. Se sentó en la mesa donde había estado Hannah, puso los codos sobre ella y recargó su cabeza en las manos, esperando sonriente a que termináramos.

_Maldita sea, tu novia está cerca y tú haciendo esto. _Pero me agradaba hacerlo. Subí una de mis manos a su cuello para tomar su cabello también y enredé mis dedos en él. Sentí que sonreía, me dieron ganas de reír.

_Me senté a lado de Nick a verlos también. Me dió un poco de risa. __Así no se ve tan asqueroso como pensé._

_Henry la miró tras un tercer beso, estaba sonrojado y sonriente.- Me gustas Clarissa.- rió de nervios._

Lo miré yo también, supuse que estaría igual de roja que él.- Y yo que pensé que lo habías hecho de broma -lo empujé y me reí.- Tonto, también me gustas.

_Henry sonrió más, la abrazó y la besó de nuevo. Toda esa escena me dio risa y me provocó un poco de envidia, se veían bien felices, me alegré por ellos._

Ahogó mi risa con otro beso. _Creo que es mucho por hoy, Stuart. _Nick miró de reojo a Kailen y sonrió al ver su cara de felicidad, una escena pasó por su mente pero la quitó rápido antes de que ella pudiera verla.- ¡¿Ya terminaron?! -nos gritó.

_Henry saltó del susto y luego rió sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura. Reí. -Déjalos compartir babas en paz.-Reí._

Seguí riendo de nervios y miré a mi primo.- Recuerda que ella tiene un brazo en recuperación y necesita su cabestrillo -le dijo Nick a Henry.

- Supongo que sería incómodo traerlo mientras... pasa esto, ¿no? -me puse más roja.

_Henry la tomó de la mano buena, fueron por el cabestrillo, se lo puso y le dio un beso.- ¿Es incómodo? - sonrió. No pude evitar pensar que eso era mejor que las series de amor de la televisión y también más divertido. Los dos parecían tomates sonrientes._

Acepté el beso alegremente.- No, pero injusto -las sonrisas de Kailen y de Nick me hacían ponerme más roja.- ¿Dejarían de sonreír así?

_- No.-le enseñé la lengua y reí._

_-Huyamos Clary.- le dijo con una sonrisa._

Negué con la cabeza aunque me gustaba la idea.- Podemos soportar sus sonrisas, ¿no? A menos que mi rostro se quedé de este color para siempre.

- Dramática y exagerada Clarissa -dijo Nick recargado en la silla y con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Se besaron y qué sigue? ¿Amigos con derecho? -se empezó a reír otra vez.

_-¿Qué son los amigos con derecho?-pregunté, oí a Henry reír._

_-Clary, ¿quieres ser mi novia de verdad verdad? Eres la única chica para quien tengo ojos realmente.-sonrió esperanzado a que le dijera que sí._

- Algo así como novios no oficiales -le dijo Nick atento a mi respuesta.

- Apuesto a que le dijiste lo mismo a Hannah -fruncí el ceño, lo haría sufrir un poquito por no hablar con claridad desde el principio.

_-No es cierto, puedo probarlo._

_-A mí no me metas.- dije y me vio feo._

_-Ella se me declaró y no pude decirle que no. Además creí que no te gustaba.-le dijo._

- ¿No podías decirle que no? -me reí.- Ni siquiera yo estaba segura de si me gustabas o no, así que te doy un punto a favor.

- Sí, prima. Hazte del rogar -me dijo Nick.- No caigas tan fácil.

_-Henry está casi casi llorando por dentro.-me estiré._

_-Me gustas desde el año pasado.- dijo._

- ¿Y tanto has soportado? No sé qué habría sido de ti, y de mí, si no hubieras hecho esto y te hubieras esperado más tiempo -negué con la cabeza.- ¿En serio quiere llorar?

_-Si le dices que no, lo hará.- vi que me vio feo.- Solo digo la verdad Henry.-sonreí. Él la miró de nuevo._

- ¡Ay, Stuart! -miré a Kailen, ella ya debía saber mi respuesta.- ¿Cómo te voy a decir que no después de todo esto?

_Henry sonrió y la abrazó, cuidando el brazo malo. La imagen de su mente me dio risa. Iban a ser felices un buen rato._

Me reí mientras me abrazaba.- ¿A quién le has pedido permiso, jovencito? -dijo Nick en tono serio y levantando una ceja.

_-Esos días quedaron atrás.-besó la mejilla de Clary._

_-Yo les doy permiso.- reí, agarré mi mochila._

- Nick y yo estamos al estilo de la antigua escuela -le dije a Henry. Nick se levantó y también tomó sus cosas.

- Vámonos, par de tomates, antes de que nos corran de aquí.

_Comenzamos a caminar los cuatro a la salida. Las cosas fueron diferentes a partir de entonces._

FIN


	19. Capítulo alterno 2

La declaración en el tren

_Caminaba triste, molesta y confundida por el pasillo sin fijarme realmente a donde. Choqué con alguien sin querer y por sus pensamientos supe que era Nícolas._

Nick se le quedó viendo con ojos de lechuza.- ¿Qué le hiciste a Kailen Aeryn? -la sacudió por los hombros.- ¡Dime qué hiciste con ella!

_Apreté lo dientes, cerré los ojos y agache la cara. Lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, sollozando. Eso no era fácil para mí y las reacciones solamente me hacían sentir mal. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque desde que iba en la primaria me habían criticado por ser tan así. Pensé que en Hogwarts se terminara o al menos decidí no hacer caso, pero comenzó el fenómeno Clarissa, no sólo Henry pensaba de ella todo el tiempo y lo maravillosa que era, sino que también recogía de los pensamientos de otros chicos que cuando íbamos los tres juntos, a ella la veían y pensaban que era linda, atractiva, lista ¿y Kailen? jugaba bien al Quidditch. Luego esa pelea con Henry y noté que llevaba tiempo comparándome con ella, luego hablé con la mamá de mi amigo. Después de ese día, al mirarme en el espejo y las miradas de Henry me sentí bien, creí que encajaría un poco más y me sentía hasta bonita, cuando supe qué pensamientos habrían tras aquellas miradas, el comentario de Clary y ahora Nick, lo bueno que sentí se fue y todos los recuerdos volvieron, más el sentimiento de haber sido tonta y no me sentí yo._

Nick miró las lágrimas de Kailen y aflojó la fuerza de sus manos. Se quedó confundido unos segundos pero fue instantáneo. La abrazó. No sabía que había hecho pero era mejor consolarla.- Perdón si hice algo malo, sólo era una broma -le murmuró Nick al oído y siguió abrazándola.

_Seguí sollozando un poco, después de unos minutos suspiré y me calmé.- Descuida...-sequé mis lágrimas, lo noté confundido y acepté que no lo había dicho en serio, de cualquier manera me sentía mal._

- ¿Qué te pasó? -le preguntó Nick y, pensándolo poco, le ayudó a secar sus lágrimas.

_Suspiré y agaché un poco la mirada.- ¿Te soy sincera?... Quería...-no sabía cómo decirlo, me encogí de hombros.- Un pequeño cambio para sentirme más... ¿bonita? -reí y sequé otra lágrima que se había escapado, suspiré.-No fue mi idea...y luego todos actúan tan... Creí que sería mejor -dejé que el cabello me cubriera un poco la cara._

Nick la escuchó con atención. Levantó su rostro tomándola por la barbilla.- Kailen -la miró con algo de seriedad.- No tienes que preocuparte por como se comporten los demás contigo. Además, tú eres bonita, no era necesario que te hicieras un cambio.

_Me sonrojé un poco y traté de sonreír, me sentí tonta, aunque aún me sentía un tanto triste. - Culparé a la pubertad...-reí un poco, suspiré tratando de calmarme por completo_.

Soltó una risita.- Aunque te ves linda así -dijo sin pensar y le puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

_Me sonrojé otro poco y lo miré.- Estás diciendo cosas sin pensarlas...-susurré, leí su mente y me sonrojé más, desviando la mirada.- Oigo lo que piensas -dije sin mirarlo._

- A veces olvido que lees mentes -hizo que lo mirara de nuevo con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Y qué estoy pensando?

_-Cosas -volví a desviar la mirada, ahora más sonrojada, ya se me había que estaba triste hacía unos segundos._

Nick no pudo dejar de sonreír.- ¿Qué cosas? -se acercó un poco más.

_Me hice un paso para atrás y me topé con pared, miré a otro lado sonrojada.-¿Para qué te digo cosas que ya sabes? Tú lo estás pensando...-sonreí sintiéndome torpe, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sentí dos impulsos contradictorios._

Se encogió de hombros.- No está de más que alguien confirme lo que pienso -le acarició suavemente una mejilla.- Y lo que quiero hacer.

_Lo miré y me sentí aún más roja, un calorcito se extendía desde mi nuca.- Sólo deberías hacerlo... -cerré los ojos y acorté la distancia entre nosotros, nuestros labios se tocaron y habiendo cumplido el primer impulso, seguí al segundo y comencé a caminar un poco rápido de vuelta al compartimiento._

Nick se sorprendió un poco y la siguió con la mirada. (Debo estar loco). La alcanzó en pocos pasos y puso las manos en sus hombros.- Que me besaras y huyeras no estaba dentro de mis planes -le dijo al oído.

_Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo fuerte en mi pecho, sentí que quería huír pero decidí que sería mejor mantenerme calmada, aunque era casi imposible.- Tampoco en los míos -dije evitando mirarlo._

Sonrió y la rodeó para quedar frente a ella.- Bueno, no estaba pensando exactamente en eso... -miró sus ojos.- Pero seguiré tu consejo, debería hacer lo que quiera -fue un beso rápido pero no tan corto como el que ella le había dado.

_Me sonrojé más y cerré los ojos cuando me besó, pretendí huir pero me seguía tomando por los hombros. Cuando se apartó lo miré un tanto feliz y confundida.- ¿Por qué?_

- ¿El beso? -se encogió de hombros.- Simplemente quería hacerlo -le sonrió.- ¿O a qué te refieres?

_-¿Por qué querías hacerlo? Digo... soy más chica que tú por mucho, no nos conocemos de hace mucho... hay chicas más interesantes que yo...-me animé a mirarlo, no pude decir más. _

- No eres tan chica, sólo de estatura -dijo con una risita.- ¿No deberías saberlo ya? -la soltó y se hincó en el suelo.- Tú eres quien lee mentes.

_Me sonrojé más.- Vale más cuanto te lo dicen que cuando lo tomas sin permiso y sin quererlo de una mente ajena -sonreí un poco, ahora podía huir pero no quería._

Asintió y tomó sus manos por si quería escapar.- Eres mucho más interesante que otras, tu edad no me importa y quería besarte porque me atraes -sonrió.- ¿Quieres que siga?

_-Si quieres...-dije un poco más avergonzada y más sonriente, casi podría reír. ¿Por qué quería que me dijera más? No lo sabía exactamente._

- Me gusta cuando sonríes y te sonrojas a la vez -rió y acarició sus nudillos.- Tal vez no nos conocemos mucho, pero hay tiempo para hacerlo... a menos que tú no quieras -se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa.

_No pude hacer más que reír y noté que su sonrisa disminuyó un poco, no dije en segundos.- Sabes que quieres Kailen...-pensé, separé mis manos de las suyas, me le quedé viendo.- Pues...-susurré, puse mis manos en sus hombros y en un momento de valor lo volví a besar._

Nick alcanzó a sonreír cuando ella lo besó. Se levantó lentamente para corresponder mejor su beso. _Debo controlar mis impulsos adolescentes,_ pensó mientras se limitaba a acariciarle el cabello.

_Volví a sentir el impulso de querer correr aún cuando me estaba besando, me sentí muy nerviosa y le respondía con torpeza. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y sonreí, me separé un poco de él y me le quedé viendo, esperando que dijese algo._

Al ver la expresión de Kailen, se rió, no pudo evitarlo.- Siento que estoy corrompiendo tu inocencia -siguió riendo y la abrazó.

_Me encogí de hombros, sonreí y lo abracé.- No me importa... mientras seas tú -susurré._

Nick abrió los ojos cuando la escuchó.- Sí, eres muy diferente al resto -acarició su cabello de nuevo y se separó un poco.- Pero no creo que los demás piensen igual que tú -sonrió.- ¿Tienes hermanos mayores a los que deba darle la cara?

_Reí.- A ninguno de mis hermanos le importa lo que hago -sonreí.- No me importan los demás, nunca he cumplido completamente sus expectativas y no creo hacerlo nunca -recargué mi frente en su pecho.- Oigo lo que piensas... y realmente tampoco te importa lo que pensarán los demás._

- Eres buena en eso -rió y le puso una mano en la cabeza.- No te importa, no me importa. Es perfecto -sonrió y la cargó para ponerla en su espalda.- Puedo hacer esto, ¿verdad?

_Lo rodeé con mis brazos.- Puedes -recargué mi barbilla en su hombro y sonreí.- Puedes hacer lo que quieras y lo que no quiera lo sabrás -reí bajito._

- Está bien, señorita Kailen -caminó hacia el compartimento.- Ya estás mejor, ¿no?

_-Sí -reí.- No vuelvas al compartimiento de los Slytherin -lo abracé un poco más.- Quédate conmigo -susurré._

La miró de reojo y sonrió.- De hecho estoy con los prefectos -tomó una de sus manos.- Y pensaba llevarte con los chicos pero si quieres, me quedo con ustedes. ¿Está bien?

_Sonreí un poco sonrojada.- Llévame a donde quieras -cerré los ojos y me recargué bien en él, no entendí bien cómo mi tristeza se había convertido en esa extraña felicidad pero no me importaba realmente, lo tenía conmigo y oí lo que pensaba, solo podía sonrojarme y sonreír._

Empezó a reír.- Me alegra que ya no estés llorando -entró al compartimento donde Henry y yo estábamos. Lo miré con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué haces con la copia de Kailen cargada a tu espalda?

_-Kailen Aeryn Teshbock es la novia de Nícolas Alessandro, por eso me carga -dije con una sonrisa y empecé a reír. Henry alzó una ceja._

- ¿Perdona? -los miré.- ¿Es en serio?

- ¿Tú también te estuviste burlando de Kailen? -me miró seriamente.- Vuélvelo a hacer y te irá muy mal, prima.

Alcé las dos cejas.- Guau... -reí bajito.- Es cierto, si son novios.

_Henry se encogió de hombros y bostezó.-Buenas noches -dije y bajé de la espalda de Nick, sonreí y lo jalé conmigo para sentarnos. No pude evitar sonreír más, apenas iba empezando el año, todo prometía ser mejor, aunque solo quedara ese año y el que seguía para poder estar con él, no perdería el tiempo y aprovecharía que lo tenía cerca._

Nya Fin xD :3


	20. Capítulo alterno 3

¿Si el día de los columpios hubiese sido distinto?

Abrí la carta y conforme la leía, mis ojos se agrandaban.- No puede ser...

_-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Henry sin apartar la vida de ella. Me levanté y brinque de cojito sobre el pie no lastimado, hasta llegar al sube y baja, me senté en el tubo, los miré. Por alguna razón comencé a molestarme._

- Nick tiene una teoría sobre lo que atacó a los estudiantes en Hogwarts.

Miré a Henry y después busqué a Kailen a mi alrededor. Seguro sabía ya el contenido de la carta al leer mi pensamiento.

_Me sentía cada vez más molesta estando ahí sola sentada en el sube y baja, mirando como Henry no apartaba de ella su mirada ni un momento y ninguno se había dado cuenta de que me había caído y lastimado._

_-¿Qué teoría?-preguntó._

- Nick no lo explica, sólo me pide que regrese a Francia para decirme -me levanté de un salto.- Mañana vendrá mi tía por mí. Aunque debería irme de una vez.

_-Es muy pronto, finalmente estuviste solo un día._

_-Pues ya la verás todos los días en la escuela Henry. Además piensas en ella todos los días y hablas de ella todos los días.-dije antes de comenzar a brincar en dirección a su casa.-¡Y no estoy loca!-le grité a medio camino. Henry se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró a Clary._

_-Se le botó una canica._

Miré desconcertada a Kailen. Se estaba alejando... ¿en un sólo pie? -¿Qué le pasa? -por mi mente volvieron a pasar las palabras que ella había dicho y miré a Henry, pasando por alto la frase desconocida para mí que él había dicho al final.- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo?

_-¿Qué cosa?-fingió no recordar lo que dijo. Llegué a su casa, toqué y entré, su mamá se me quedó viendo, me preguntó qué había ocurrido, yo en mi berrinche le conté, rió y con una sonrisa me revisó el tobillo._

Levanté una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo.- Lo que dijo, sobre que piensas... y hablas... ¡ESO! Tú la escuchaste -no me atrevía a decirlo completo. La lechuza de Nick seguía parada en la barra del columpio.

_Henry con cuidado tomó a la lechuza, los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en mayor cantidad.- Kailen dice cosas sin pensar...además eres nuestra amiga ¿porqué no habríamos de pensar en ti?-dijo algo sonrojado antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la casa._

En una situación así habría huido, pero no supe de dónde me salió la valentía y lo alcancé, mientras guarda la carta en mi bolsillo. Lo detuve del brazo.- Ella no hablaba en plural, se refería a ti -me callé. No sabía qué hacer, aquello había sido espontáneo.

_Henry miró a otro lado, sonrió y la miró.- Está bien, pienso en ti -le revolvió el cabello.- Pero no soy el único que piensa en ti._

Me sonrojé un poco pero aún me quedaba algo de valor.- ¡Pero no me importan los demás, sólo que sea cierto lo que dijo Kailen sobre ti! -lo solté y lo miré algo asustada.- Olvida lo que dije.

_Rió un poco.-¿Piensas en mí? -se le acercó sonriente.- Porque es verdad lo que Kailen dijo, pienso y hablo mucho de ti._

- Seguro no es nada bueno lo que piensas de mí -me sonrojé aún más y me hice para atrás.- Te quedarás con la duda, no te voy a decir si pienso en ti o no.

_La miró sin decir nada y unos segundos después besó su mejilla.- Me gustas -se apartó de ella y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa._

Puse mi mano sobre la mejilla donde me había besado. Lo vi alejarse con el ceño fruncido.- Sí pienso en ti -dije en el volumen suficiente para que me escuchara.- Creo que a veces hasta demasiado y más de lo que yo quisiera -sentía el rostro caliente.- Pienso en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos, en tu manera de jugar Quidditch... pero ahora pienso que eres un idiota al decirme que te gusto y huyes como nena.

_La miró por encima de su hombro, sonrió.- Es una invitación a que me sigas -fue hacia ella.- Me tardaría mucho en decirte en todo lo que pienso de ti porque pienso en casi todo -puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.- Desde el día que Kailen nos presentó me gustaste._

- Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no me pasó lo mismo que a ti -empecé a jugar con mis dedos.- Si tú también me gustas, ¿por qué no nos habíamos dicho nada? -con los nervios, se soltó un poco mi lengua.

_- Ambos somos torpes, mucho -rió otro poco, tomó su barbilla e hizo que la mirara.- Pues ahora ambos sabemos que nos correspondemos... ¿por qué no hacemos algo al respecto? -sonrió y le dio un beso, algo corto pero lleno de cariño y al separarse le sonrió como solo hacía con ella._

Abrí los ojos sintiendo una especie de mariposas en los labios.- Por esa sonrisa empezaste a gustarme -reí bajito y asenti.

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Clary? -le dijo sin dejar de sonreír, tomó sus manos y esperó ansioso una respuesta._

Estaba muy emocionada, siempre había querido escuchar eso pero lo oculté y sólo sonreí.- Regresando de Francia te digo.

_-¿Me harás esperar? Eso es cruel -rió y juntó sus frentes.- Dime ahorita._

- Soy una cruel y malvada Slytherin -reí también e hice bizcos para verlo.- Tus ojos son bonitos, ¿sabías?

_Rió.- Lo sé -puso un dedo sobre su nariz.- También los tuyos aun cuando haces bizcos -rió.- Dame una respuesta afirmativa...¿sí? -besó su mejilla._

Seguí evitando contestar esa pregunta.- Hacer bizcos es divertido -reí y volví a hacerlo.- Te veo doble.

_-Mi mamá solía decir qe si hacía vistos me iba a quedar así -rió.- Anda, dime que sí._

- Nunca había escuchado sobre eso -sonreí.- Hablando de madres, mi tía vendrá por mí en cualquier momento.

_-No te vayas aún -la miró.- ¿Tienes que irte?_

- La búsqueda de la criatura de Hogwarts me interesa y que Nick tenga respuestas suena alentador -lo despeiné.

_Henry hizo un gesto parecido a un puchero.- Bueno... pero no te dejaré ir -la abrazó.- Hasta que me des una respuesta a mi petición._

Asentí como respuesta.- ¿Ya me puedo ir? -reí.

_Sonrió y la besó.- Escríbeme cuando puedas -le dio otro beso._

Reí.- Si te digo que no tendré tiempo, ¿seguirás besándome? -lo abracé del cuello.

_-Aunque digas que tendrás tiempo seguiré haciéndolo -la rodeó por la cintura y volvió a besarla._

Correspondí su beso y me separé cuando escuché un aleteo. La lechuza de Nick había salido volando hacia un lugar del parque, ahí estaba mi tía. Me sonrojé y miré a Henry.- Me tengo que ir ya.

_Miró a la tía de Clary y luego a ella.- Está bien, escríbeme, te escribiré pronto -besó su frente, sonrió.- Ya quiero que volvamos a Hogwarts -rió y le dio otro beso.- Cuídate._

Asentí varias veces aún cuando me estuviera besando.- Nos vemos pronto -sonreí y me despedí con la mano mientras me alejaba.- ¡Despídeme de Kailen! -llegué con mi tía.

- Fue un buen día, ¿no? -rió y me sonrojé más.

- Sin duda -sonreí alegremente pensando en lo bien que había terminado mi día.

FIN!


End file.
